Indecent proposal
by saphira404
Summary: AU For one million dollars would you bear the heir of the handsome but conceited head of the Tashio Bank? That’s the question Kagura is faced with. Rated M for language and citrus. Sess/Kagu with a little IY/Kagome.
1. Quests

INDECENT PROPOSAL

_**INDECENT PROPOSAL**_

A/N: Hello dear readers! Here I come with another Sess/Kagu fanfic! Hope you'll enjoy it.

_**Summary**__:__**AU **__For one million dollars would you bear the heir of the handsome, rich, conceited and all around unbearably annoying silver haired head of the Tashio Bank? That's the question Kagura is faced with. Rated M for language and citrus. Sess/Kagu with a little IY/K._

_**Chapter 1: Quests**_

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, the story would have ended so differently…_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"Okay, how about this outfit?" A very anxious Kagura asked her best friend and roommate Kagome.

"I don't know. Don't you have something that might look more professional? More 'give me some money so I can start up my restaurant type of thing'?" Kagome asked with a small smile.

"Yeah well, let's not forget that our dear banker Miroku is a real pervert, so maybe I should wear the dress after all?" The red eyed beauty added with a wink, as she took out a red dress with a deep cleavage from her closet and set it on the bed next to Kagome.

"Maybe not…" Kagome retorted after seeing the cleavage of the dress. "Wait I'll go look in my closet if I can find something".

While waiting for Kagome to come back, Kagura went to put on some make up. She was not the type of girl to put tons of make up on, so it only took her a second to faintly apply some eye shadow and her trademark cherry red lipstick.

By the time she stepped back in the room, she saw that to her horror that Kagome had laid her favorite green mini skirt on the bed, coupled with a simple white shirt.

"Kags, sorry but I can't wear that" exclaimed Kagura.

The skirt was small, but considering that Kagura was taller than Kagome, let's just say that it would not leave much to the imagination.

"Besides didn't you say I needed something professional? After all I'm going to ask the bank for a loan not to give Miroku a lap dance!" the demoness added furrowing her brows.

"Fine fine, I get it. Just wear your damn red dress if you want to!" Kagome retorted.

"Hey don't scream at me! It's not my fault I have to go ask for the loan! " Then as she realized why Kagome just had an outburst, Kagura smiled mischievously and said "You know, if you want to see a certain Mr Inuyasha Tashio you can always come with me at the bank."

The younger of the two friends blushed furiously and stuttered "no..it's not..we're not…I'm not…"

"Oh please spare me. If only you could find an excuse to see your banker every day…"

"Stop it Kagura. Inuyasha was very nice and helped mama a lot when the shrine's finances were not so good" Kagome said with a small pout.

"Fine I'll stop teasing you" the older of the two friends said as she started to dress.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomarou Tashio was sitting behind his massive desk in his office at the top floor of the Tashio Bank's main office. He once more opened the folder his faithful Jaken had carefully put together.

Looking at the first profile he furrowed his brow and thought _'she's not pretty enough'_ he then tore the sheet of paper in two.

Looking at the next profile he thought '_this one is not even a full blooded demoness!'_ he then rolled the sheet of paper in a ball and threw it in the trash can.

Looking at the next profile he thought _'Pfft! You've got to be kidding me! Her hobby is knitting! As if I'd want my son to be some softy. No, I need a fearless and fiery woman, someone with character and strength. _

Taking yet another profile out of the folder Sesshomarou thought_ 'a cat demoness. Never! What was Jaken thinking? It's as if he picked exactly the women I would never be attracted to! Maybe I should just give up on the idea of finding a suitable woman. But that would mean giving up on fulfilling the promise and that would be unacceptable.'_

As he was about to read the next profile which featured a fire demoness, his phone rang. It was none other than his annoying secretary Touran

"Mr. Tashio, your next appointment is here". She purred, in a voice she thought was extremely sexy, but that unfortunately for her Sesshomarou could not stand.

"I thought I told you to cancel all appointments for this morning? Are you not capable of following such a simple task?" he asked on his cold tone.

"My apologies sir, but you said you would take your friend Miroku Houshi's appointments for today".

**Flashback**

"Hey Sess. Here's the deal I need you to do something for me." Inuyasha said as soon as he entered his older half brother's office.

"What now?" Sesshomarou answered, not glad to see his younger half sibling so early in the morning.

Inuyasha paid no attention to Sesshomarou's bad mood, and sat down on the large wood desk. "I need you to take Miroku's appointment for this morning".

"Pfft as if this Sesshomarou had time for such trivial things, as give banking advice to people. There is a reason why I am the boss." He said as he pushed Inuyasha with two fingers, to signal the half demon to get off his expansive desk.

Inuyasha forced himself not to roll his eyes, but he did get off the desk and said "come on, it's just these girls I know they want to ask for a loan. They have this business venture they want to present. Unfortunately I have another appointment that I can't move"

Sesshomarou stood still for a minute than finally slightly nodded.

Not even waiting for a verbal agreement, Inuyasha strode out of the room while saying "thanks Sessh man I owe you one!"

**End of Flashback**

Sesshomarou gritted his teeth as he remembered agreeing, but he simply retorted "Miroku is not my friend, but my younger half brother's."

He sighed deeply and thought '_I guess it can't be helped, but it's the last time I ever do a favor to Inuyasha!'_ Sesshomarou finally said to his secretary "send them in" and hung up the phone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura hurried up out of her car to run in the bank. She had wasted precious minutes bickering with Kagome on what to wear and had ended up being late for her appointment with Miroku.

As she finally got in front of Miroku's office, she was shocked to find the door closed and a note saying 'Mr Houshi will be absent for the remainder of the day, as he broke his arm. His appointments of the day will be taken by Mr Tashio".

A still breathless Kagura (due to all the running) smiled brightly. It's not that Miroku did not do a good job as her banker, but he made her feel uncomfortable. He tended to look at her as if she was just a Christmas present ready to be unwrapped by a very eager little boy on Christmas day. But on the other hand she cursed because she told herself that had it been Kagome, Mr Inuyasha Tashio would have done anything to give them the loan they so desperately needed to start their business.

Kagura was so immersed in her own thoughts that she did not see nor feel the young panther demoness standing behind her.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked with annoyance hidden behind a bright fake smile plastered on her lips.

Kagura jolted at hearing her and said "geez, you scared the life out of me!" She then cleared her throat and said "actually I had an appointment with Miroku but…"

"Oh so you are Miss Kagewaki I take it? Mr Tashio has been waiting for you for" the light blue haired woman than looked at her watch and said "seven…no eight minutes. And he hates waiting".

"Oops, I guess I have to run to Inuyasha's office now" Kagura said as she started to walk off.

The unknown woman than let out a soft chuckle as she said pointing at the note pinned on the door of Miroku's office "Not this Mr Tashio, the other one." Seeing Kagura's clueless expression she added "Mr _Sesshomarou_ Tashio"

Based on what little Kagura had heard about the man, she could only think of two words at this point _'Oh Shit!!'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomarou only had two more profiles to go over, but he had no hope of finding the woman deserving of bearing him his son. He sighed heavily and closed the folder as he heard a soft knock of his office door, he simply said on an irritated tone "Enter".

He figured he had to consider himself lucky that Miroku only had one appointment in the morning. And thankfully Sesshomarou was only supposed to fill in for this one appointment, as Inuyasha would take care of the rest.

But as he saw a beautiful young woman enter with her head held high as if she owned the place, Sesshomarou had to mentally double check to see if his emotion less mask was still in place, or if he was smiling.

He watched with attention as the red eyed and black haired woman walked up to his desk. She was wearing a very tight black skirt, and a simple white shirt underneath which he could make out the outline of her bra.

As she stood in front of his desk, Sesshomarou heard her say "Hi I'm Kagura Kagewaki, I had an appointment with Miroku but looks like it's going to be you and me". She then smiled and extended her hand to him.

Sesshomarou looked at her cherry red lips while she was talking barely hearing what she was saying, he then looked down at her hand and simply said "you are late."

"Yeah sorry about that" she answered still waiting for him to shake her hand. Sesshomarou did no such thing, but said as if it was an after thought "sit" gesturing towards the leather sit facing his desk.

Kagura's smile did not disappear as she sat down. She then took out a folder from her purse and said "here are all the forms all filled in". She anxiously waited as Sesshomarou looked them over.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura bit her bottom lip and looked down at her entwined hands resting in her lap. She then looked up and studied Sesshomarou's face. The man was incredibly handsome, he just like Inuyasha had gold amber eyes and silver white hair, even if his were far more luscious looking. The man looked absorbed in his reading, but incredibly bored at the same time.

After a few minutes Sesshomarou lifted his head and said "you want to open a restaurant on…Shikon avenue? It is a very popular place"

"Yes, that's why we're so interested in the area" she said thinking _'duh, isn't it obvious?'_

"By 'we' you mean you and Miss Kagome Higurashi?" he asked his face still buried in the folder.

'_Who else? It's written right there isn't it?!'_ Kagura thought, but she simply nodded even if she was really getting tired of this man.

He then lifted his eyes and said "This Sesshomarou fails to see how this business venture could benefit the bank in any way. It is sure to be a failure. There are already a vast amount of restaurants in the area. Therefore your little idea here will be a total waste of time and money". To emphasize his point Sesshomarou than dropped the whole file into the trash can.

It took a second for Kagura to realize what he just did. But when it sunk in, she got up and knocked the chair she was sitting on in the process. That the guy refused to give them the money, that _she could stomach_, that he dared say that her and Kagome's idea was a waste of time, that she _could not forget_. And that he threw away the plan they had worked on for weeks that she _could never forgive_.

As her temper arouse, a strong gust of wind started knocking everything around in the office. She then screamed pointing her finger at Sesshomarou's chest:

"Why you narrow minded conceited jerk! Kags and I put a lot of time and effort in this proposal! And our idea is like none other! We want to create a traditional family owned and run restaurant where everyone can come along and have a good time together. And NO there isn't any other restaurant like this in the city. This restaurant has always been our dreams, since we've been kids!"

Kagura then breathed deeply before adding "If you don't want to, you don't have to give us the money, but don't come on your high horse thinking you're better than everyone just because your rich daddy gave you his company when he retired! Not everyone is born with a silver spoon in their mouth, some of us actually have to work their way up."

Sesshomarou had not even blinked as he watched the wind sorceress speak, once she shut her mouth to take her breath he said on his calm voice "are you done?"

"No I'm only starting! You know what you can stay there in your miserable lonely pathetic rich boy life! And I.. I .. I'm out of here!" and with that final outburst Kagura sent a powerful wind that sent all the papers' on Sesshomarou desk flying around. As she stomped out of the office, she sent him one last glance and was pleased beyond reason to see that his emotion less mask was gone, replaced by a look of complete surprise.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As he watched the fiery wind sorceress march out of his office, Sesshomarou looked down at her nice backside trapped in her black skirt. He sat back in his leather chair and could not suppress a small smile as he thought _'I found her!'_

A/N: So how was the first chapter? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me what you think. Next chapter will be named **Set up**.


	2. Set up

Chapter 2: Set up

_**Chapter 2: Set up**_

A/N: I am so glad that people love and are excited about this story as much as I am!

Thank you so much for reviewing:

_On _

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**Sychotic**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**Quin290**

**Crinsomdawn365**

**Foreign.Dreams**

**ALLheartsONFraya**

**Sesshkagufan13**

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

_On :_

**Smpnst**

**Inuyasha babybre**

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, the story would have ended so differently…_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"I swear Kagome you should have seen the look on this jerk's face. He was just sitting there basically telling me that our idea was stupid. He was so conceited!" Kagura screamed as she took another huge spoonful of whip cream covered chocolate ice cream.

"Calm down, we can always go to another bank, it's no big deal" Kagome said as she desperately tried to calm her friend down. The two young women were sitting on the stools in the kitchen of their apartment.

"I know it's just that, I was…I am… so mad. I sent everything flying around his office, and the ice block barely even flinched…"

"Seems like Inuyasha was not exaggerating when he called his brother a cold bastard" Kagome mused aloud.

Kagura nodded her mouth full with another large spoonful of chocolate goodness.

Kagura's cell phone then rang, she swallowed quickly and ran to the living room to retrieve it from her purse. Once she picked it up she made a grimace as she did not recognize the number on her caller ID. The only people who knew her cell phone number were close friends and family.

"Hello?" she said as she flicked the device open.

"Please hold for Mr Tashio's secretary" an unfamiliar croaky male voiced said.

Kagura looked at the phone in disbelief and shrugged as she noticed Kagome sticking her head out of the kitchen.

"Miss Kagura Kagewaki?" a female voice said. Kagura recognized the voice it belonged to none other than Sesshomarou's secretary. The wind sorceress had an instant dislike of the female panther youkai, she could not tell if it was because the woman always had a fake smile plastered on her face or simply the way she looked at Kagura.

"What the fuck? Why are you calling me? And how in the seven hells did you get this number?" Kagura asked.

The demoness at the other end of the line let out an annoying soft chuckle then said "I am Miss Touran Kagari, Mr Sesshomarou Tashio's secretary. I am calling because my boss for some unknown reason wants to invite you to dinner".

"What! One, I don't care who you are. Two, this jerk can't even schedule his dates by himself?! And three, why would I even want to have dinner with him?" Kagura screamed.

"Please Miss Kagewaki refrain from screaming, some demoness like myself and obviously not you have heightened senses and…" Touran did not have the opportunity to finish.

"Seriously I could care less about your ears! You can tell your beloved BOSS that if I never saw his face it would be too soon!" she then hung up and threw her cell phone on the nearby couch.

"Do you believe the nerves of this guy?!" Kagura screamed more than asked.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Kagome asked as she stepped into the room.

"That was Mr Sesshoumarou's secretary basically inviting me to dinner for him." Kagura answered with a disgusted look on her face.

"Wait a second, what if he wanted to apologize? What if he wanted to give us the loan after all?" Kagome asked with a hopeful smile.

"This guy will only apologize when hell freezes over. And you know Kagome you're too naïve, you need to stop believing that people are genuinely nice or you'll end up seriously hurt. "

The younger dark haired woman struck out her tongue and said,"you sounded just like Grandma Kaede".

A pregnant silence followed, as the both remembered the nice old woman who had passed away less than a year ago, they stopped smiling and lost themselves in warm and heart aching souvenirs of time spent with Grandma Kaede.

"She would have been glad that we're trying to fulfill her dream and reopen her restaurant" Kagura said with a small sad smile.

"Yeah she would" Kagome said, lost in her own memories, she could feel a lump forming in her throat but she blinked the tears away. "So what are you going to do about the date?

"I already said no" the ruby eyed woman said with a shrug as she sat on the couch.

'Maybe it's not too late. You could always call him back" Kagome said hopefully as she sat next to her roommate.

"Yeah riiight! Not happening Kags." The wind sorceress then added with a sly smile, "even if I were to go to dinner with him, I doubt that Inuyasha would tag along for a double date".

Falling to her teasing Kagome turned as red as Kagura's eyes. Not bothering to answer the younger of the raven haired women picked up a pillow off the couch and threw it in her friend's face. The action started a full blown pillow fight just like when they were kids.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So she refused, very well. No that is all Touran you can go home for the day" Sesshomarou then hung up the phone and stood up to watch through the window of his office.

_'This Kagura, intrigues me in a way no other woman has before'._ Sesshomarou then turned around and picked up the sheet of paper containing all the information Jaken had been able to retrieve on the wind sorceress. His gaze fell on the picture of Kagura, sure it did not do justice to the wind witch's real beauty but she still looked really attractive, specially those cherry red lips, Sesshomarou wanted to get a taste of.

When Jaken entered the room, he could not repress a scream, as he saw Sesshomarou with what was as close to a smile as he had ever seen on his lips.

"Lord Sesshomarou are you alright?" the imp asked on a worried tone.

Not paying great attention to his long time servant, Sesshomarou said "Jaken get the limo ready and make a reservation at 'Kikyou's' for tonight at seven thirty."

Not waiting for an answer, Sesshomarou went out of the office and straight home to get ready for his first date with the wind sorceress Kagura.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome and Kagura were watching TV and eating pop corn when the house phone rang. Kagome got up and answered, then she suddenly put the phone under Kagura's face and said "it's for you".

Not liking the mischievous look on Kagome's face, it is with apprehension that Kagura took the device. She did not have time to say 'hello' that a deep and smooth masculine voice sad:

"You have thirty minutes to get dressed. So dress nicely and fast."

"Sesshomarou? What the hell?" Kagura said.

"Were you not informed that this Sesshomarou is taking you out to dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, and were you not informed that this Kagura said 'no'!" At this point she was ready to hang up but her curious nature took over and she added "and what makes you think I would even go out with you after the way you treated me this morning?"

"You have twenty seven minutes left. And you will come with me because you are too curious for your own good. Now hurry wind witch, this Sesshomarou hates waiting"

_'He's waiting?!'_ Kagura then looked out the window to see a black limousine parked under their living room window. She stifled a scream of excitement and cleared her throat.

Before she could find anything smart to say Sesshomarou said "twenty five minutes left wind witch. You should hurry, or maybe you are too afraid to make a fool of yourself in front of this Sesshomarou. That would explain why you would refuse a simple dinner invitation?"

"Me afraid? You've got to be kidding me! Fine I'm on my way!" Kagura than hung up, it was the first time anyone ever dared hung up the phone on him, but Sesshomarou could care less. Hearing those words he smirked inwardly as he knew she fell in his trap.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh my God Kags what have I done? I only have twenty minutes before having to go to dinner with the spawn of hell!" Kagura said in one breath.

"I thought you would never go to dinner with Sesshomarou" Kagome asked with a smile.

"It doesn't mean anything, I'm just going there to get a free meal, and after all he's loaded I bet he'll take me to some great restaurant!"

"Hum hum, yeah right. Come on let's see if we can make a miracle happen in twenty minutes" Kagome said pushing Kagura towards her bedroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomarou looked at his watch for at least the hundredth time as he waited for Kagura. Finally at seven o'clock, she came out of her apartment building.

'_At least she's punctual'_ he thought as the driver opened the door and Kagura stepped inside.

With a critical eye he inspected her: Kagura was wearing a short curve hugging red dress with a generous cleavage. It was a little too revealing to Sesshomarou's taste, but it fitted her so nicely. Her long raven hair was collected in a high bun on her head, which left her creamy neck exposed. He did not fail to notice that unlike the women he was used to, she barely had any make up on.

"You are acceptable looking, but in the future refrain from wearing clothes this revealing".

It took several seconds for Kagura to answer, as if she was asking herself if these words really came out of Sesshomarou's mouth.

She looked at him with shinning red orbs and said "I wear whatever the fuck I want, and what makes you think that we will ever be seen in public together again?" Sesshomarou did not answer, but allowed a small smirk on his lips, which revealed one of his sharp fangs.

"Wind witch you should also avoid from using so many profanities, it is not attractive" he said as he looked straight in her red eyes.

"First, don't call me wind witch. My name's Kagura, KA-GU-RA, but if you must, wind sorceress is more acceptable than wind witch. Second, I say whatever the fuck I want, if you don't like it deal with it, not my problem. She then crossed her arms and averted her gaze from his. She was set on ignoring him until they reached their mysterious destination.

Sesshomarou almost smiled at her antics, deciding to humor her he did not say another word and looked outside the window. Once he noticed they almost reached their destination, Sesshomarou leaned towards Kagura and said on a sensually soft voice which caused her to shiver "Kagura, we have arrived".

The wind sorceress was shocked by the tone of voice he used. She let out a shaky breath once she noticed the intensity of the golden gaze he laid on her, and when he spoke she shivered again"Wind _sorceress _are you planning to stay in the car all night?"

Kagura turned around and realized that the driver had opened her door and was waiting for her to step out of the limo.

'_Here goes nothing!!' _she thought as she got out of the car.

A/N: End of chapter. Next time we'll see how will the date go? The next chapter will be named, you guessed it **The date.**


	3. The date

Chapter 3: The date

_**Chapter 3: The date**_

A/N: So much love and support Saphira is very happy!

Thank you so much for reviewing:

_On _

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**Sychotic**

**Quin290**

**Crinsomdawn365**

**Sesshkagufan13**

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

**Silivanas**

**Inu-midoriko**

**Adeaneri**

**FoxFire7**

**iLOVEmoney**

_On :_

**Unistar**

**Sovereignty**

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, the story would have ended so differently…_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Sesshomarou almost smiled at her antics, deciding to humor her he did not say another word and looked outside the window. Once he noticed they almost reached their destination, Sesshomarou leaned towards Kagura and said on a sensually soft voice which caused her to shiver "Kagura, we have arrived"._

_The wind sorceress was shocked by the tone of voice he used. She let out a shaky breath once she noticed the intensity of the golden gaze he laid on her, and when he spoke she shivered again "Wind sorceress are you planning to stay in the car all night?"_

_Kagura turned around and realized that the driver had opened her door and was waiting for her to step out of the limo_.

'Here goes nothing!!_' she thought as she got out of the car._

Kagura was shocked to see that the restaurant they stopped in front of was none other than the very famous Geisha house run by Kikyou. Kikyou was Kagome's distant cousin, but despite their family ties, neither Kagura nor Kagome would ever be able to get a table at the very select restaurant.

Kagura even remembered hearing that the waiting list to reserve a table there was well over several months. She would always read in gossip magazines or see on TV celebrities coming out of the place. Therefore she was really excited to finally be able to see the restaurant for herself.

"Wind sorceress do you plan on staying out here all evening? This Sesshomarou would appreciate if I could finally have dinner". At these words Kagura rolled her eyes and sighed, she then thought '_what possessed me to have dinner with this jerk?' _

As they were showed to their table, Kagura thought_ 'This place looks great! I can't wait to tell Kags'. _Then glancing sideways to Sesshomarou who was walking besides her she mentally added '_I sure as hell would have had a better time if the company had been better and more enjoyable'_.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good evening Mr Tashio, it is a pleasure to see you again" the waitress dressed as a geisha said with a respectful bow, she then turned towards Kagura and bowed. As she generously poured warm sake in Sesshomarou and Kagura' glasses she asked "have you decided on what you wish to eat".

"No I was just looking at the menu, when…" Kagura started, but she did not have time to finish as Sesshomarou cut her: "Mizuki I shall have the same as usual, so will the wind witch".

He then dismissed the waitress with an impatient dismissive hand gesture. The waitress bowed once more and retrieved the menus before leaving.

Kagura looked at Sesshomarou as if she was trying to pierce holes through his skull with the simple power of her gaze. She used all her will power in order not to take out her fan and chop his head off.

She told herself _'it's wind SORCERESS you damned bastard! Besides he remembers the name of the waitress, but won't even say mine? The one he's on a date with? Wait what am I thinking, it's not a date, it's just dinner…'_

"You were more talkative in my office this morning" Sesshomarou remarked as he took a large gulp of sake from his **ochoko**.

"You often come here right?" Kagura asked, purposely avoiding Sesshomarou's teasing.

'_If I didn't know better I'd think the guy just loves getting on my nerves. Well two can play that game. I'm going to be the nicest, sweetest girl he ever took out on a date! Even if this is not a date!'_ Kagura told herself with a contented grin playing on her lips.

"Define often" he answered back, hiding his growing smile behind his glass. He almost laughed at to the visibly growing irritation painted on Kagura's face.

"Well let's say several times during the past few months, I mean I didn't fail to notice you knew the name of our waitress"

'_Clever girl, she pays attention to details. I knew I made the right choice' _Sesshomarou thought. "Why you noticed. Does it bother you?... Or maybe could it be that you are jealous?" he mused aloud.

Seeing Kagura blush and raise her chin in a proud gesture he told himself _'Looks like I was right'._

Deliberately avoiding the question Kagura turned around and then asked "I thought this was a highly frequented restaurant? How come we're the only ones in here?"

"I reserved the whole place" Sesshomarou said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What! Why would you do that" But what she really wanted to ask was _'how can you do that? It must have cost a fortune!'_

"Because this Sesshomarou wanted to" he replied back.

Before she had time to ask something else, a woman looking extremely like Kagome walked over to their table. She was wearing a luxurious and expensive looking red and white silk kimono. Just as their waitress did earlier she respectfully and graciously bowed in front of Sesshomarou before speaking "It is such an honor and a pleasure to see you again Sesshomarou-sama".

_'Pfft she uses honorific for him but won't even greet me, I'm sure she's just jealous of me. After all it's not everyday you go on a _date_ with a rich guy who rents out a whole restaurant for you.'_ Realizing this, Kagura had a small smile on her lips as Mizuki came back with their food.

"You can go fetch another bottle of sake Mizuki, I will serve the food" the second woman said to their waitress.

"Hai Kikyou-sama" the young woman in a green geisha kimono said as she set off.

'_So this is Kagome's cousin? They sure do look alike, I should have realized earlier. But wait why is the owner of the place serving us?'_ Kagura wondered as Kikyou's perfectly manicured hands set the food in front of her.

"I hope you will enjoy your meal" Kikyou said with bowing to both Sesshomarou and Kagura, but before she could retreat Sesshomarou said "Kikyou, I have important business to discuss with Miss Kagewaki and do not wish to be interrupted anymore." Kikyou nodded and left after saying "Hai I understand Sesshomarou-sama."

Kikyou then took the bottle of sake out of Mizuki's hand, and set it on the table. In the background Kagura heard her say "Mizuki, tell everyone not to disturb the boss"

The wind sorceress did not pay real attention to it as she thought_ 'Did he refer to me in a civilized way? And what does he mean by important business? Maybe he is here to apologize! Maybe he will give us the loan after all!'_ With a bright smile, Kagura picked a nice tuna sushi with her chopsticks and swallowed it up eagerly.

"Why are you all smiling about? Do you like the sushi so much?" Sesshomarou asked raising an eyebrow.

"You just referred to me in a civilized way by calling me Miss Kagewaki, maybe you're not so hopeless"

"And this is why you are smiling? It appears some people can really be happy with not much". Sesshomarou remarked as he took a sip of his drink.

"By the way why did Kikyou call you 'boss'?" Kagura asked as she drenched another sushi in soy sauce.

"Simple, because I am her boss".

"Yeah right. You're a banker, and a very annoying one" Kagura said as she finished her first glass of sake.

"I work at the bank, but I own the restaurant. Kikyou is the manager, and therefore she is my employee" Sesshomarou replied with a shrug.

"Oh, that's surprising. But it explains how you were able to reserve the whole place. So anyway I'm waiting, and this Kagura does not like waiting" she said using his own words against him with a small smile.

Sesshomarou had to admit that it was refreshing to speak with someone who did not fear him. Kagura could care less about the opinion he had of her and she would try to make fun of him any chance she would get. Seeing her boldness he knew he had made the right choice.

So far the first stage of his plan had proven him right, Kagura may have a fiery temper, but she was a smart and witted woman. She also had table manners and could make conversation: she would definitely be perfect.

"What is it that you are waiting for?" he asked as he ate the last one of his sushi. He had to admit he was surprised that Kagura had finished her entire plate. Sesshomarou was so used to going out with women who half starved themselves without realizing that men enjoy a woman with nice curves.

"What is this 'important business' you have to discuss with me?" Kagura was surprised to see that her question brought a smile to Sesshomarou's face. It was not a genuine 'I'm so happy' smile, but more like the kind of smile a predator gives its poor defenseless prey before pouncing on it.

"You are direct, another quality I enjoy" Sesshomarou said as he gently wiped his mouth with a beautifully embroidered white napkin.

"Okay, why don't you just tell me what it is you want already?" Kagura asked as she was really getting tired of the mysterious Sesshomarou Tashio.

"I have a proposal for you."

"A proposal" she echoed surprised.

"It would be highly beneficial for the both of us. But it depends on you."

"Is it about the loan and the restaurant Kagome and I are trying to open?" she asked confused.

Sesshomarou grinned with a dismissive hand gesture "Absolutely not, I already told you I have no interest for this ridiculous idea".

"Our idea is not ridiculous!" Kagura said getting exasperated by Sesshomarou's smug attitude.

"Hum, it appears my choice of words offended you wind witch. But you are mistaken, my proposal is on a more personal level" Sesshomarou corrected her.

"A personal level?" Kagura asked incredulous, sipping her sake in order to calm her fidgeting nerves.

"Indeed, I want you to bear my heir"

**To be continued…**

**Dictionary**

**Ochoko: **small ceramic cylindrical vessels in which sake is generally served.

A/N: Sesshy sounded like Miroku. LOL! I wonder how Kagura will react to his proposal. Don't miss the next chapter **THE proposal**.


	4. THE proposal

Chapter 4: THE proposal

_**Chapter 4: THE proposal**_

A/N: Hello dear readers of mine, I don't know if I'll be able to update twice a week just like I used to with 'Jump' (with school and all…) but I'll try my best! Next update will probably be Saturday so rejoice!

Thank you so much for reviewing:

_On :_

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**Sychotic**

**Crinsomdawn365**

**Sesshkagufan13**

**FoxFire7**

**iLOVEmoney**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura**

**Dogsfang**

**Rudhu**

_On :_

**Inuyasha Babybre**

**Sovereignty**

**Inurinsama15**

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, the story would have ended so differently…_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Hum, it appears my choice of words offended you wind witch. But you are mistaken, my proposal is on a more personal level" Sesshomarou corrected her._

_"A personal level?" Kagura asked incredulous, sipping her sake in order to calm her fidgeting nerves._

_"Indeed, I want you to bear my heir"_

The wind sorceress coughed and choked spitting her sake at hearing Sesshomarou's words. In a gracious move he handed her his handkerchief and she wiped her mouth and nose as she breathed deeply.

After taking a short while to compose herself, Kagura then said "You're probably going to laugh but for a second there I thought you said you wanted me to bear your child. Crazy no?" she then started laughing nervously. But seeing that the usual bored expression plastered on Sesshomarou's face, had switched to a grave expression, Kagura's laughter instantly vanished.

She gulped loudly before asking "you were kidding right?"

"I thought after tonight you had spent enough time with this Sesshomarou to know that I do not joke" he replied taking a sip of sake.

"But that's the most ridiculous idea I ever heard. Now that's what I call a stupid idea! And anyway how would the even conception occur?" Kagura was so shocked that she did not think before letting the question out. But as soon as the words came out of her mouth, she smacked her hand over her treacherous lips.

Sesshomarou grinned "the old fashioned way of course. But these are mere details, you have yet to hear the entire proposal wind witch".

"And I'm not sure I want to." Kagura answered furrowing her eyebrows.

"Humor me then" he said looking straight in her eyes.

"That's ridiculous, don't tell me YOU of all people can't get someone to marry him and give him kids"

"Was that a compliment?" he asked arching a perfect white eyebrow.

"No, just an observation. Fine whatever tell me about that ridiculous idea." she said with a dismissive hand gesture. All the while she was looking for an excuse to get the hell out of the restaurant without looking like she was running away.

'_This guy has issues, he's a real creep. Maybe I could text Kagome and ask her to call me? Then I could say it was an emergency, and that I have to leave in a hurry! No, I don't think he would buy it. God damn it! I need to get the hell out of here!'_ Kagura thought.

"The terms of the proposal are simple, the moment you are effectively pregnant 500,000 dollars will be transferred to your bank account. In the event that you give birth to a boy another 500,000 dollars will be wired but you will only receive an additional 250,000 dollars if you were to give birth to a girl." Sesshomarou explained looking straight in Kagura's eyes.

"Before the birth of the pup you will give up any parental rights but you may receive regular updates on the child. And if the child is a girl you may even have some visitation rights. Of course if the first time the pup is a girl, we get to try again" He then added with a smirk.

"Wow you really have a lot of money to waste! And it seems like you've put a lot of thoughts into this, you sure have a lot of time on your hands." Kagura said stunned by the terms of the proposal.

Sesshomarou grinned "I see you are interested by my proposal…"

"The hell I am you sick bastard. Who do you take me for? I'm not a fucking whore! You can flaunt your money in front of me all you want, but me and my body are not for sale. Besides do you ask every woman you take out to bear your child after the first date?" Kagura was getting really mad and could feel herself blushing.

"Oh, so this was a date? This Sesshomarou was not aware of this fact. Had I known we would have done something a little more…special. And to answer your question, you would be the first wind witch".

Kagura had enough of his teasing, and wanted to go home now! She promptly stood up and was ready to leave the restaurant, when she felt Sesshomarou grab her by the wrist, efficiently preventing her from leaving. His grip was strong but not painful.

"What do you want from me you bastard?" Kagura asked whipping around to face Sesshomarou.

"An answer to my proposal"

"Are you serious, you've got to be kidding me? Of course I won't bear your kid." The wind sorceress then broke free and went out of the restaurant as fast as possible.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As she started to walk home, Kagura did not even turn around once. She estimated that with her red four inch heels, it would take her a good two hours and a half to walk to her apartment. And that is if she did not twist her ankle in the process.

Kagura sighed and kept on walking. She muffled a curse as she almost tripped on the sidewalk. She jolted and almost had a heart attack as she heard someone say besides her:

"Do you need a ride?"

She turned around to see none other than Sesshomarou sitting straight in his comfortable black limousine talking to her through the lowered window of the back seat.

"I do not ride with perverts. And I am fine. Walking is very good for your health, you should try it sometime" she said stubbornly, even if her feet were screaming for mercy.

"Stop being stubborn Kagura, let me drive you home" Sesshomarou said, his gaze never leaving her struggling form.

'_Oh so now he calls me by my first name. But it's not like I care, it doesn't matter.'_ she thought. "You know you could get arrested, for driving too slowly on the street" she shouted to him.

Kagura saw Sesshomarou speak with the driver to an intercom, but could not hear what he said. Suddenly the limousine came to a stop and Sesshomarou disappeared behind the tainted window, and even if Kagura's curiosity was burning inside her and she wanted to know what Sesshomarou was up to, she forced herself to walk faster. Kagura turned at a corner and walked on, but she stopped as she heard footsteps behind her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_'So the wind witch wants to play? Fine by me!' _ Sesshomarou then smirked as he pressed the intercom button and spoke to his driver: "Suikotsu stop the car. I shall get out but keep on following us".

After the car came to a halt, Sesshomarou waited before getting out. As he walked towards the direction Kagura had taken he started thinking _'Now all I need to do is find a way to convince her. But how?'_

He stopped his musing as he rounded a corner. He expected to see Kagura walking on the painful contraptions she called shoes, but was surprised and angered to see she was not alone…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura thought she did not need to rely on her senses to know who was following her, she turned around and yelled "Sesshomarou stop following me you sick bastard".

But she was shocked to see that it was not him but a young looking tanned skinned man with a long black ponytail and piercing blue eyes. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a white wife beater under a dark brown leather jacket. She could feel he was a demon but she was not sure what kind.

"Hey lovely, my name's Kouga, I may not be you Sessh something, but the two of us can have a little fun". He then reached up to try to take a lock of her dark hair, that had come loose from her bun. But Kagura stopped his hand and pushed him back.

"Sorry, but I have other plans, and they sure as hell don't include you." She then turned around ready to keep on walking, but she felt his hand on her shoulder. Kagura sighed heavily and wiggled herself free from Koouga's grasp, she then turned around and slapped him as hard as possible.

"You bitch, you'll pay for this!" the wolf demon screamed as he massaged his reddened cheek.

Kagura quickly took out her fan, she was used to fending off unwanted attention, and this measly wolf demon did not scare her one bit.

One second she saw the demon ready to pounce on her and the next, she saw him slammed against the wall held by the throat by none other than: Sesshomarou?!

As soon as he saw the wolf demon ready to pounce on her Sesshomarou just lost it. It had been many years since he had come on the brink of losing control to his inner demon, but at the present moment he could hear the voice in his head screaming its desire to have his claws drenched in the wolf's blood. How dare he think he could attack the woman he had his eyes on?

Just thinking about what might have happened if he had not come in time, angered Sesshomarou and caused him to strengthen his grip on Kouga's throat.

"What… the hell… man? What's the deal… with you?" the astonished wolf demon asked as best he could while being strangled.

The only answer Sesshomarou gave was a loud predatory growl. The sound snapped Kagura out of her daze and she hurriedly put her hand on Sesshomarou's arm.

"Sesshomarou let him go. It's okay. I'm fine" she said on a worried tone. Sesshomarou's claws were a little too close to the soft skin of Kouga's throat.

Seeing that he did not look like he was about to move any time soon. Kagura sighed and said "If you let him go, I'll let you give me a ride home. I promise I'll even give some thought to your ridiculous proposal thingy".

Sesshomarou looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and said "and we shall go on a second date".

Kagura blinked and opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, she could not believe that he was bargaining with her like that. But on the other hand seeing the extent to which Sesshomarou was willing to go to, only to have another date with her kind of flattered her.

"Okay fine whatever! Just let him go" she said exasperated.

Sesshomarou smirked and released the wolf demon. As soon as he finally reached the ground Kouga screamed "you people are fucking twisted!" he then ran away as fast as possible.

The dog demon watched him run away before saying "Suikotsu is waiting". Seeing Kagura's surprised look he added "the driver".

The two of them then made their way to the car. The ride to her apartment was fast and silent. Just as she stepped out of the car Kagura heard Sesshomarou say "My people will contact you regarding our second date."

She was about to retort something sharp, but he closed the door and the limousine quickly drove away. The wind sorceress glared at the black car for a long time too angry and shocked to move. Once she calmed down a little she stomped to her apartment thinking _'Kagome better not have eaten all of my chocolate ice cream!'_

A/N: So how was this chapter? Sesshy can be a real jerk. Sorry to Kouga fans, I don't have anything against him, it's just that his name popped up in my head. LOL. Next chapter Kagura decides to tame Sesshy?! It will be named **Setting some ground rules.**


	5. Setting some ground rules

Chapter 5: Setting some ground rules

_**Chapter 5: Setting some ground rules**_

A/N: As promised here's the next update. The real plot of the story starts…

Thank you so much for reviewing:

_On :_

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**Sychotic**

**Crinsomdawn365**

**Sesshkagufan13**

**FoxFire7**

**iLOVEmoney**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura**

**ALLheartsONfraya**

**Quin290 **

_On :_

**Sovereignty**

**Unistar**

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, the story would have ended so differently…_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"Are you serious? He wants you to bear his child?!" Kagome screamed incredulous.

"Not his child, his heir" Kagura specified massaging her ear, and noting that Kagome's usually soft voice could really make a demon go deaf.

"I for one would not mind sleeping with him. He has such gorgeous hair" Yura exclaimed. Seeing that her two friends were giving her a suspicious glare, she shrugged and answered "I'm a hair demoness, and I recognize quality when I see it!"

"So what are you going to do, you can't see him again" Kagome said biting in her blueberry muffin.

"I don't have a choice, I promised. Besides it's just for dinner or whatever" Kagura answered looking through the window of the coffee shop where the three of them were having breakfast.

"The two of you are crazy or what?! An intrllignrt, handsome, rich guy did I mention he's handsome and rich? Hell, he wants to date you and make you pregnant with his child and you complain. Do you think Cinderella said no to the fairy God mother? Besides for one million dollars…" Yura started

"I'm not a whore!" Kagura screamed. Most of the people in the coffee shop turned around to look curiously at the three raven haired women sitting together. Kagura looked around and asked loudly "what are you looking at?" Everyone instantly turned back and pretended not to be interested.

"Geez calm down Kagura" Kagome whispered in her ear. The wind sorceress scoffed and crossed her arms but did not answer.

"Kagura, the guy took you to Kikyou's geisha house for the first date, and said it was nothing 'special'! Imagine where he would take you if you were his girlfriend?!" Yura said with sparkling eyes.

"Yura is right that must have been something." Kagome said asking herself where Inuyasha would take her on their first date. She quickly shook her head to rid herself of her fantasies and focus once more on her friend's situation.

"Yeah well, it would have been nice if it weren't for the company…" Kagura muttered.

"Come on, he can't be all that bad. I'm sure he is better than your ex…."Yura said. Kagura flinched, only thinking about how Naraku had broke her heart could bring tears to her eyes.

Seeing her friend's expression darken, Kagome sent Yura a vicious glare, as she broke their unspoken rule: no one was to mention Naraku in front of Kagura. The young human then asked "Is it true that Kikyou really looks like me? Based on pictures I saw in magazines, we are nothing alike."

A small grateful smile on her cherry red lips to thank her friend for trying to distract her from negative thoughts, Kagura answered "You two look freakishly alike."

"Yeah, yeah that's all very cute. Seriously Kagura here's what I think. As my grandma used to say: 'when you are given a cow, milk it!'"

Seeing Kagome and Kagura's surprised expression, she added "it's simple, take advantage of Sesshomarou, play him let him think you are going along with his plan. But tell him you need time to think, to be persuaded, in the meantime let him pamper you and try to coax you into accepting. Then at the last minute…BAM… tell him you can't go through with this".

"Yura, I don't think it's such a good idea and…" Kagome started but Kagura interrupted her, a mischievous smile on her lips.

"On the contrary Kags, Yura is right. Let's see how the pompous jerk likes being used, toyed with and teased. He thinks that he can trick people in doing what he wants, well he better brace himself because he is dealing with _ME_ now." Kagura thought about how Sesshomarou 'challenged' her to have dinner with him or threatened Kouga to get a second date.

"Well I'm still not sure, in my opinion you should just forget about him. I've known you since forever and I know that you always set yourself up for failure when it comes to relationships. I mean getting involved with Sesshomarou Tashio is a bad idea, I can tell. I know you're afraid to fall in love ever since Him but why go on pointless dates? What you had with HIM was not what true love should be about, so don't be afraid to fall in love. And don't waste your time on Sesshomarou Tashio" Kagome pleaded her friend.

"Naraku may have been the wrong person for her, and yeah I know that she fell in love too soon with him because of her grief after the death of Grandma Kaede but the situation is completely different here. Sesshomarou is a jerk, with great hair but still a jerk, so there's no way Kagura could ever fall in love with him. She's just going to use Sesshomarou the same way he would like to use her, except that Kagura will be the one having a little fun, right?" Yura said as she ignored the furious glare Kagome sent her way.

"Kagura, do you agree with Yura? I mean…" Kagome started to be interrupted once more, but this time by Yura:

"Don't listen to her Kagura, you're right. Give him what he deserves. Play him and use him!"

"Moreover the guy is a big shot, if I hang out with him I am sure to meet someone who will be ready to back up our business venture!" a now very excited Kagura said.

"Well, if you're sure I won't stop you or stay 'I told you so' later on. Besides if it's for the restaurant…" Kagome reluctantly agreed.

"That was a moment just like in the movies." Seeing the two others confused looks Yura added "you know I was the evil little devil on Kagura's left shoulder and Kagome was the nice little angel telling her to do the right thing…" she smiled broadly and the other two rolled their eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At precisely twelve o'clock, Kagura went through the doors of the Tashio Bank main offices. She went straight to the top floor, being careful not to drag any attention on her. As she was about to open the door to Sesshomarou's office, she heard a nerve gritting soft chuckle and turned around to be greeted by one of Touran's fakest smile.

"Can I help you Miss Kagewaki?"

"No need, I just stopped by to say 'hi' to Sesshomarou" the wind sorceress answered turning to open the door once more.

"Oh well, Mr Tashio is a very busy man, I'm afraid he won't be able to see you". _'And I'll make sure of that'_ she mentally added.

Kagura responded with a fake smile of her own. She could tell by the way Touran's light blue eyes were shinning, that the young panther demon did not like her at all. _'And that's good because I don't like her either'_ the wind sorceress thought.

Their glaring contest was still going on, as Sesshomarou's office door opened, to reveal none other than the regal inu youkai.

"Kagura?" he said surprised to see her. _'Looks like my luck has turned'_ he thought. "Come in" he then added.

The wind youkai smiled and said "it was a pleasure seeing you again…?"

"Touran, Miss Touran Kagari" the other demoness supplied. The blue haired woman than walked away to sit behind her own desk, while Kagura followed Sesshomarou inside his office. She sent venomous glares at the door behind which the two some had disappeared while playing with one of the silver hoops adorning her ears.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two of them sat in the same position they occupied two days ago. Eager to find out the reason behind Kagura's impromptu visit, Sesshomarou asked "why are you here wind _sorceress_?" putting the accent on the last word.

Kagura smiled thinking _'it seems like he's going for respectful today' _and said "well I am here to honor my promise. This is our second date, call it an office date or whatever."

"I see, could it be that you just could not wait to see me and were too impatient to wait for my people to call?" Sesshomarou asked her with a triumphant grin.

Repressing her desire to punch him and wipe the grin off his face, Kagura breathed deeply before speaking "You're right my promise was not the only reason I came here. I won't beat around the bush. I've thought about your 'proposal' and …" she then paused and took out her fan to produce some effect.

"And…" Sesshomarou asked annoyed by Kagura's game.

"I need some more time before I make my final decision. After all it is a rather life altering decision you are asking me to make". She said, hiding her mischievous smile behind her faithful fan.

"Indeed. Well since you are here would you have lunch with me? I believe it would be more fitting than a… how did you put it again? 'Office date"." Sesshomarou asked.

Kagura was surprised by his question but found herself nodding without thinking only focusing on her empty stomach. Sesshomarou got up and she followed him, wondering why she had accepted his invitation. _'Well it is only lunch, it can't be this harmful, right?'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_'Damn I swear if they don't stop looking at me, I'm going to rip their fucking eyes out!' _Kagura thought as she sent a death glare to two cat demoness sitting right behind Sesshomarou.

They were not the only ones that were suspiciously looking at the couple. Since the instant they set foot in the cafeteria, everyone stopped talking and all eyes were on them. Sesshomarou did not seem to mind, as he enjoyed his meal, but all the staring was seriously getting on Kagura's nerves. And she could make out the hissing of a snake youkai sitting not far from them, along with a death glare from Touran.

The wind sorceress had to admit she was surprised. When Sesshomarou asked her to have lunch with him, she figured it would be in one of the city's top restaurant. But once they stepped out of the elevator on the ground floor, he took her to the large company's cafeteria, where all the employees have lunch together.

Looking around the room, Kagura said "I did not take you for the convivial type of guy"

Sesshomarou sent her a look that said 'Of course I'm not!' but said nothing.

"Then why would you eat lunch with everyone down here instead of a restaurant? Could it be that the big boss' lunch break is that small?" she asked teasing him.

"If you must know, it is a company policy to eat lunch together. The rule was instituted by my father, supposedly to strengthen the ties between employees".

"Wow so you eat here everyday, lucky you!" Kagura said it on a sarcastic tone, even if she had to admit that the curry chicken was delicious. She did have doubts that the 'lunch date' would help Sesshomarou bond with his employees, since by the looks on most of the female employees' face and some of the male they were not really happy that their boss brought Kagura along with him.

They kept eating in silence until they reached desert. To Sesshomarou's surprise, Kagura was eating her second slice of chocolate cake, when she said "So as I was saying, I thought about your proposal…" she then took a long pause to enjoy a few bites of chocolate goodness "…and came to the conclusion that you have one month to try to convince me that it would be a good idea. After all I also need to find out for myself that you're some kind of psycho bastard".

As much as he hated the idea of discussing the subject in public, especially considering the fact that many of the employees, were youkai and therefore have very good hearing. Sesshomarou nodded.

"I see." Sesshomarou then paused as if he was thinking deeply before continuing "Your demand is quite reasonable. I shall give you one month of reflection, but not one more day. But on the other hand…" he then stopped to flash her a grin "during this month you shall pose as this Sesshomarou's girlfriend".

"Huh! Why?" Kagura asked shocked that maybe Sesshomarou once more outsmarted her, and would be able to get away with more than what she had planned.

"Because I want to. You are to remain by my side, you shall entertain me and accompany me to social events." He said amused by Kagura's stunned facial expression "Then it is settled" Sesshomarou than stood up and added "I shall have my people call you later to make arrangements for our first official date." Without another word he strolled out of the cafeteria, before the wind sorceress could utter any form of protestation.

Kagura was stunned and ready to unleash a string of curses, but seeing the way people were now openly gawking at her, without fear of suffering from their boss's wrath, Kagura slipped out of the building as fast as possible.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'_Oi that fucking bastard! "_You shallstay by my side. You shall entertain me_" What does he think, that I'm a freaking lap dog? Seriously? I just have to calm down and remember I'm only using him then I'll throw him away just like a tissue. In the meantime if I pretend to be his girlfriend I'm bound to have some fun…' _ Kagura thought with a small smile as she drove back home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'_A great way to kill two birds with one stone. Not only will I be able to convince her that the proposal is in _our_ best interest, but also I will be able to use Kagura as a shield to fend off unwanted female attention. As soon as the word goes around town that I have a girlfriend, all those women are going to stop throwing themselves at me._

_I must admit I was impressed, for the first time since I care to remember none of these wenches tried to sit at my table, maybe I should have lunch with Kagura more often…' _

Sesshomarou then stopped his reflection and got back to work, a small smile on his lips.

A/N: So how did you like it? Next time Sesshy's idea for an 'official first date' isn't quite what Kagura expected, don't miss the next chapter: **First official date?!**

**Also please go check out my latest project, a collection of Sessh/Kagura one shots it's called: **_**Stories of wind and crescent moon.**_


	6. First official date!

Chapter 6: First official date

_**Chapter 6: First official date?!**_

A/N: Sorry no time to say silly things today…

Thank you so much for reviewing:

_On :_

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**Sychotic**

**Crinsomdawn365**

**Sesshkagufan13**

**FoxFire7**

**iLOVEmoney**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura**

**ALLheartsONfraya**

**Silivanas**

**The Freak locked in ur closet**

**Inu-midoriko**

**Rudhu**

_On :_

**Sovereignty**

**Unistar**

**Bre'Auna Kemp**

**Brandospands**

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, the story would have ended so differently…_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

A very grumpy Kagura woke up to an annoying buzzing sound. She moaned and rolled over but eventually reluctantly got up. She sat up on her bed and looked around her bedroom. Looking at her bed side table she realized that the noise was not coming from her alarm clock but the front door.

Fighting the urge to roll over once again and go back to bed, she stood up not even bothering to put on her robe over the red shorts and white tank top she slept in.

As she walked to the door, Kagura rolled her eyes as she heard Kagome singing loudly in the shower. The wind sorceress opened the door and saw the most unsettling thing:

A toad like green imp youkai holding a long red rose was standing on the porch.

Kagura rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned loudly wondering if she was having a bad dream or something. That was absolutely not how she had pictured her prince charming. If the toad was a pervert in disguise who was expecting her to kiss him in order to be changed into a prince, he was going to find himself at the receiving end of her fan.

She suspiciously looked down at the imp and asked "Do you often knock at people's door at six in the freaking morning?!"

"My apologies, but my master asked me to deliver these" he then raised his hands in which he held not only the rose but also a white envelop.

"Your master? Okay, are you sure you've got the right person?"

"There are not so many red eyed wenches in …" Jaken did not have time to finish that Kagura pinned him with a death glare that would have made Sesshomarou proud.

"Who are you calling a wench you stupid toad!" she screamed, she then took the rose and the white envelop and stepped back into her apartment, forcefully closing the door behind her. All traces of her sleepiness vanished due to her growing irritation.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jaken took out his cell phone as he walked towards his car, he pressed the speed dial and waited.

"Hello Lord Sesshomarou, this is Jaken. I called to notify you that I have made the delivery to the impertinent wench myself.

"Jaken" The reprimand in the cold voice of Sesshomarou came as clear as if he was standing in front of Jaken. He did not need to say anything more than the old youkai's name to convey his distaste of Jaken's disrespect of Kagura.

The imp could mentally imagine the death glare that was sure to accompany the cold tone. Jaken flinched and gulped before apologizing profusely and flicking his cell phone off with a loud sigh.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh good you answered the door" Kagome said as she stepped in the living room wearing a pink bathrobe. Once she noticed the items Kagura was carrying, she asked while putting her damp hair in a high ponytail "What is that?"

The red eyed demoness handed the red rose to Kagome and opened the white envelop.

"Read it aloud!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly, smelling the delicate and delicious aroma of the flower.

Kagura cleared her throat and read:

_'I will pick you up today at four o'clock. Be ready'_

"And then what else does it say" Kagome inquired her eyes shining brightly in anticipation.

"Nothing that's all. Oh wait it is signed 'Sesshomarou'. Looks like Mister Bossy is at it again".

"Maybe he wants to take you out for a late lunch…or an early dinner" The young human girl said with a small smile.

"No I don't think so. I don't know what the spawn of hell is planning, but we'll see 'today at four o'clock' Kagura said on a distorted mocking tone as she quoted the small note wrote by Sesshomarou.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few minutes before four, Kagura was anxiously peering through the window of her apartment, waiting for the black limousine to appear once more.

_'Why am I so anxious? It's as if I can't wait to see him again. Which I don't of course.'_

_**'Keep telling yourself that, and it might just become true. But I do have doubts…' **_Kagura's inner demon said sarcastically.

_'Gods, and I was thinking you have been unusually quiet these past days'_

_**'Missed me?'**_

Kagura did not bother arguing and continued to look at the street.

"Are you really going to wear that?" Kagome asked as she looked at Kagura's outfit with a critical eye. She was wearing a simple pair of black jeans and a red form fitting T-shirt which read 'Don't mess with me!'

"Well he didn't say dress nice or anything so whatever!" Kagura said with a careless shrug not shifting her gaze from the window to look at her friend.

"Maybe, but you're going out with _the Sesshomarou Tashio_, he is used to dating top models and actresses, in other words glamorous women! Dressing nice would be something he would _expect_ from you." The young human said.

Kagome tried to reason her friend, because she really did not want her to be made fun of or to be ridiculed by others. She knew that Kagura liked playing the tough girl act but was really a very sensitive girl.

'_Especially since the Naraku incident she has been so insecure and self conscious'_ Kagome thought sadly.

Hearing her friend's words, the wind sorceress thought _'damn I didn't think about that. What if he really wants to grab lunch-dinner and brings me to a classy place. Oh crap! I should go change!!'_

As she made a run for her closet, a knock was heard at the front door. Glancing at the clock, Kagura realized it was exactly four o'clock. She breathed deeply, turned around and opened the door.

Sesshomarou was standing outside, and he was looking more handsome than ever. His long silver hair was collected in a low ponytail which end was carelessly thrown over his shoulder and ran the length of his chest. To Kagura's surprise he was wearing a simple pair of crisp white pants and a light blue polo. Which left most of his muscled arms bared to her delight..

Kagura had to admit it was a pleasant surprise to see him wear something other than his usual business suits. But what really surprised her was the fact that he wore a pair of sunglasses, which complemented his casual look oh so well. He was so handsome that she could only stare at him for a long time without uttering a word.

"Are you ready to leave?" Sesshomarou asked on a bored tone, hiding his smirk caused by Kagura's clear ogling

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming" Kagura said blushing slightly at being caught. The wind sorceress then slightly shook her head to focus and grabbed her purse before waving at Kagome and heading outside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another surprise was awaiting her, as Kagura stepped on the street walk in front of her apartment: no limousine. She looked at Sesshomarou and asked "where is you car?"

He did not answer and kept walking, until he stopped in front of an impeccable silver Bentley, he walked to the passenger side and opened the door for Kagura. She arched her eyebrows, shrugged and finally entered the car.

As Sesshomarou closed her door and rounded the car to sit in the driver's sit, Kagura inhaled deeply, the car had the wonderful smell of brand new leather interior. She had to admit that she also loved the feel of the comfortable leather seat.

Once Sesshomarou started driving, Kagura finally asked "What no Suikotsu today?"

"This Sesshomarou can drive perfectly, but if you must know I gave him the day off".

"Oh so the 'Master' can be magnanimous?" she said sarcastically. Seeing Sesshomarou raise an eyebrow she answered his silent question.

"The toad demon, who made your little delivery awfully early this morning, he called you master".

"Jaken is not a toad, but an imp" Sesshomarou corrected inwardly smiling.

"Sorry but with the short size, the bulging yellow eyes, and the green skin, I was fooled." She said with a smirk while trying to assess where Sesshomarou was driving her. Kagura then added "do all your employees call you master?"

"Jaken is not my employee. He has been a trusted servant of my mother's family for decades and feels obligated to call me 'master'." The look in Sesshomarou's eyes made her understand he was not too fond of the subject.

Kagura shrugged and finally asked "where are we going?"

"You'll see wind witch" were the only words spoken until they reached their mysterious destination.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the car came to halt, Kagura looked through the window and finally asked surprised "we're here?!"

She did not wait for Sesshomarou to open her door, and she stepped out of the car. She had every right to be confused, as in front of her stood the most expansive and famous shopping center of the city. Kagura furrowed her brows trying to figure why Sesshomarou would bring her here of all places for their 'first date'?

Sesshomarou could no longer hold back his growing smirk, as he noticed different emotions play on Kagura's face. They ranged from surprise to irritation then full blown anger. Luckily for him he managed to revert to his bored face when she locked her crimson eyes to his.

"What the fuck are we doing here?" She finally asked.

"Didn't this Sesshomarou tell you to stop using profanities?" Sesshomarou said shaking his head softly. He then sighed and said "About the reason for us being here? Well, you'll just have to wait and see wind witch" he answered as he walked towards the entrance of the shopping center.

She followed him glaring daggers at his back.

After a few minutes of silent walking in the luxurious shopping center, Sesshomarou stopped in front of a very famous and extremely expansive clothing store. It was run by a young clothing designer whose designs were seen on every celebrities, needless to say that Kagura had never imagined in a million years going there to shop.

"Mr. Tashio it is such a pleasure to see you again" a young red head wolf demoness said as soon as Sesshomarou and Kagura entered the store.

"Ayame, this is my girlfriend Miss Kagura Kagewaki, be kind enough to take care of her. I shall be back in an hour." He then critically and carefully eyed Kagura's form from top to bottom for a few seconds before adding "make that two hours. I entrust her in your care". He then turned around and walked away.

Kagura was stunned, but not enough to just stand there. She gave Ayame a small apologetic smile and said "I'll be right back" before running after Sesshomarou.

Once she caught up with him she asked "what the fuck?!" Seeing Sesshomarou was not about to answer she pressed "What are we doing here?"

"If you are to pretend to be this Sesshomarou's lover, you will need more fitting clothes".

Kagura felt horribly embarrassed and wondered if Sesshomarou thought she was not good enough for him. The wind sorceress spat angrily "I have clothes". She then felt his gaze roam over her simple black jeans and her T-shirt and she blushed slightly.

"This Sesshomarou said 'fitting' clothes". He then looked at his wrist watch with an impatient look painted on his face before saying "have fun, wind witch I will see you in two hours. Oh and tell Ayame to put the bill on my tab".

Before Kagura had time to say another word he had already disappeared behind a corner. The thought of pursuing him and giving him an earful of profanities along with a piece of her mind was really appealing, but Kagura knew better. As she walked back to the store she smiled evilly and thought _'Oh don't worry I will have a lot of fun!'_

A/N: So did you like this chapter? Poor Sesshy I think Kagura is going to have a little _too much_ fun, but then afaing he kind of deserved it! Next time Sesshy and Kagura get a little closer. Anyway don't miss the next chapter **Getting to know each other.**


	7. Getting to know each other

Chapter 7: Getting to know each other

_**Chapter 7: Getting to know each other**_

A/N: Not much to say today…except thank you for reviewing:

_On :_

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**Sychotic**

**Crinsomdawn365**

**Sesshkagufan13**

**FoxFire7**

**iLOVEmoney**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura**

**ALLheartsONfraya**

**Inu-midoriko**

**Rudhu**

**Dogsfang**

**Babi Abe**

_On :_

**Sovereignty**

**Brandospands**

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, the story would have ended so differently…_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"Did you take a look at the bill? And you don't have any comments, or complaints?" Kagura asked for the third time. "Really?" she pressed on.

"I really do not care Kagura" Sesshomarou answered once more, but with a sigh, not looking away from the road.

"Did you really look at the bill? I mean just for some clothes…." She added trying to make him a little mad. The fact that he had seemed totally not affected by the monstrous bill had shocked and a little angered her. In other words her plan on buying anything and everything, even clothes that she would never wear was a complete failure.

"Is it the only topic we will discuss tonight? It is rather tiring…" he cut her midsentence.

"It depends, isn't 'our first official date' over?" the wind sorceress asked stubbornly crossing her arms.

"Unless you want me to drive you home, I figured we could have dinner. You may even choose the restaurant". For some reason, Sesshomarou felt like he would regret the second part of his sentence.

"Really, the control freak is letting me choose. Fine, in that case, I know this great place not far from my apartment. I've been going there since I was a kid. I even worked there as a teen…" Kagura trailed off lost in her memories.

"Good, give me the directions" Sesshomarou said not averting his gaze from the road.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To Sesshomarou's horror they arrived at a place called "Mushin's burger temple". Before he could ask anything, Kagura quickly said:

"Before you say 'this Sesshomarou does not eat hamburgers' I'll have you know this place is not like a fast food where they serve crap, no here you have the best, mouth watering delicious burgers ever". Not leaving him room to argue, she grabbed his arm and forcefully tugged him towards the entrance. Sesshomarou did not react as he was too taken a back by the sudden contact of their skin. He was glad to notice that Kagura's skin was warm and really soft, he also wondered if the rest of her skin was as soft as her milky arm. Mentally shaking his head to reed his mind of his slightly perverted thoughts, the dog demon let the 'thankfully for him unaware of his thoughts wind demoness' drag him inside the 'burger temple'.

The inside of the restaurant was actually nicer that Sesshomarou had anticipated. The entire place was in a green shade: from the walls to the tables. The only drawback was that the place was a little too crowded for his taste. He never liked being in a room with too many people, but it was to be expected, if the place was as popular as Kagura made it sound.

"Oh Kagura it's been too long!" a brown eyed and brown haired teenager said as soon as she and Sesshomarou stepped inside.

"Yo Souta! How you've been? And what is this Kagome told me about you having a girlfriend? And I thought you said you were going to marry me when you got older?!" the wind sorceress said with a faked wounded facial expression.

Kagome's little brother blushed a nice shade of red.

"No worries, I was just teasing you. What's her name? Is she pretty? Do you have a picture of her?" Kagura asked in one breath.

"Her name is Hitomi, and yes she is beautiful, I'll show you a picture later" He then leaned to whisper in her pointy ear "I think you're friend is getting irritated". Of course the sentence did not escape Sesshomarou's acute hearing and he eyed the young human boy.

"Don't worry about him, he always looks irritated. I think he was born with this facial expression or something." She told the young human with a dismissive hand gesture before turning around to smile brightly at the now scowling Sesshomarou. Kagura added "anyway, come by our place with your Hitomi, you know she has to pass the big sister challenges so we can assess if she's worthy of you, right?"

Souta blushed some more, then added "I'll show you guys to your table".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I take it he is Kagome's brother?" Sesshomarou asked disdainfully taking the menu in his hand. He was at least really thankful that with Kagura's influence they were seated in a quiet booth at one end of the restaurant.

"Yep, he's kind of like my little brother too, we basically grew up together. And he did say he would marry me when we'd get older." Kagura said with a smile and sparkling eyes. "Talking about family, how many siblings do you have?"

"Just one and you met him" Sesshomarou said not raising his eyes from the menu.

_'Oh yeah silly me he's Inuyasha's older half brother' _she thought.

"What about you?" Sesshomarou asked looking at her.

"Only a brother…and a sister" Kagura answered, with a grim expression on her face.

But before Sesshomarou could ask what was wrong with her, a black haired and red eyed young man who obviously was not their waiter made his way to their table, and Sesshomarou had to try his best not to roll his eyes.

_'Can't those people see we're on a date?!' _he thought exasperated.

"Well Kagura I'll be damned! Have you forgotten how a phone works?"

"Byakuya last time I checked a phone worked both ways. If you wanted to talk to me so badly you could have called me!" Kagura said before getting up and soundly kissing the young man on both cheeks.

The red eyed wind demon looked over Kagura's shoulder and glared at Sesshomarou before asking "who are you?"

"I could ask you the same." He answered on a cold tone thinking _'why is seeing her in another man's arms irritating me? Well, she is supposed to be my girlfriend and will bear my child so it is only natural.'_

_**'Could it simply be that you like her, and don't want any competition?'**_ Sesshomarou's inner demon remarked.

"You two enough, Sesshomarou this is my older brother Byakuya Kagewaki. Byakuya this is…"

"Her boyfriend Sesshomarou Tashio" he cut her. At his use of the word 'boyfriend' Kagura flinched. She knew that it would not sit well with her protective older brother.

"Your boyfriend?! You have a boyfriend! How come I did not hear of this sooner? Since when do you hide things from me Kagura? Besides…"

"You were just about to leave right?" A female voice said approaching their table.

_'Who ever said the more the merrier, seriously had a problem. Can't we have some privacy?!'_ Sesshomarou screamed in his head.

"Yura, honey you don't get it it's my baby sister we're talking about here" Byakuya said turning to face his wife.

"Yeah, well you can see she's busy. I'm sure that her and Sesshomarou have lots to talk about especially concerning a certain proposal" Yura than winked at a painfully blushing Kagura and grabbed her husband by the ponytail to drag him away.

"You told her" Sesshomarou said as the couple walked away. It was more an observation than anything.

"Well you did not say I could not tell anyone. Besides you should thank her, she's the reason I'm sitting right here with you tonight. Yura and Kagome are my best friends I don't hide anything from them".

Before he could ask more on the subject, Souta came by to take their orders. As Sesshomarou opened his mouth to place his order, Kagura said

"We will have two 'Wind witch' and two 'Crimson Winds', make mine especially windy, his not he's driving".

"You got it!" Sota said walking away.

"You ordered for this Sesshomarou?!" it was the first time anyone, especially a woman ever dared to do so.

"Last time you chose the place and ordered for me. And this time it's my turn" Kagura answered taking a sip of her water.

"Do I want to know what a 'Wind witch or a Crimson Wind' is?" he asked after a while.

"You'll see dog demon" she imitated him with a wicked smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here's your order, hum for who was the 'windy Crimson Wind'?" an old man said as he stepped to their table carrying a tray.

"Grandpa Mushin, it's so good to see you! And you know I like them windy." Kagura said as the old man put the food on the table.

"Of course you do squirt" he answered.

"If you haven't notice I have really grown lately, so I don't think I still qualify for the squirt category" Kagura said with a small smile.

The old man than looked intently at Kagura's cleavage and said "Oh you sure did grow!"

Following Mushin's gaze, Sesshomarou growled and was ready to shred the old human to pieces. But Kagura who never needed help to defend herself, quickly stood up and gently slapped the older man's bald head with her fan saying with a defeated sigh "you will never change you perverted old geezer."

"Ouch, fine I'm leaving. Enjoy your meal" He said smiling and heading back for the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Sesshomarou asked looking at his food with apprehension.

"Mushin, the owner of the place and one of the biggest pervert ever. No wonder it's Miroku's father. Miroku used to hang out here and so did Kagome Yura and I, and that's how we met him." She said taking a nice sip of her windy Crimson Wind that really was just a strawberry daiquiri.

"I see, I take it you met my brother through him".

"No, actually Inuyasha is Kagome's mother's banker. He helped a lot with the shrine' financial problems, and since then my dear friend has been madly in love with him. By the way do you know if he has a girlfriend?"

Not really liking the fact that they were discussing his half brother, but wanting to humor Kagura, Sesshomarou answered "He has been dating Kikyou on and off for years. But since he has been visiting my house more than usual and really more than necessary I guess they have broken up".

"Really, so he's single…" Kagura said with bright eyes and a mischievous smile.

Meaning to take a sip of his drink Sesshomarou stopped dead in his tracks and asked on a deathly serious tone "wind witch do you really think this Sesshomarou will drink this?"

Kagura than looked up to realize, that his non alcoholic strawberry daiquiri was served with a nice dollop of whip cream and a strawberry on the side. She could not help but laugh whole heartedly. Glancing at her, Sesshomarou quickly switched their drinks.

Kagura meant to protest, but simply shook her head and smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomarou had to admit that the burger was not that bad. He even actually enjoyed it, but that he would never tell Kagura. Overall their dinner had been very entertaining.

As they walked towards the car, Kagura said to Sesshomarou "You haven't said a word since you finished eating, Don't tell me you're still sulking because I paid? Well, I chose the place so it's only natural".

Still not getting an answer from the inu youkai, she let out a frustrated sigh and asked "were the 'Wind witch' and the 'Crimson wind' that bad?"

"Who gave those dishes such ridiculous names?" Sesshomarou finally said. He was not really sulking, but merely surprised that Kagura had insisted to pay for their dinner.He figured that just like any women he usually went out with she would try to take advantage of the situation, after she did not hold back with the shopping spree…

"Well, I named them. I told you before I used to work here. Of course they are special orders and don't really have the same name on the menu, but I used to eat that all the time. Well, my 'Crimson Winds' were not windy aka alcoholic at the time. Okay not most of the time, but on a few occasions…" Kagura said laughing softly.

"Ridiculous names, this Sesshomarou will surely not let you choose the name of the child".

As soon as she heard these words, reality came crashing down. Kagura's smile evaporated as she remembered that they were just supposed to pretend. She had been having so much fun that she actually forgot about her plan.

_'What's wrong with me? I must not forget it's all an act. He needs to pretend I'm his girlfriend so that he won't be accused of fathering a child out of no where in case I accept his stupid proposal. And I'm only taking advantage of him. I must not forget that, even if I had a great time, it's all pretense, just pretense.'_ Having established that Kagura then said:

"Could you take me home, I'm really tired".

Sesshomarou did not really understand her sudden change of mood, but none the less did as she requested. As he drove her home, none of them spoke a word. And as she stepped out of the car Kagura mumbled a quick goodbye and goodnight.

Sesshomarou started the car and went home asking himself _'what's wrong with her?! All of a sudden she just became cold. Was it something I did, or maybe something I said?'_ Even his inner demon could not answer the question and stayed quiet.

A/N: In the next chapter Kagura tries to reason with Sesshy, wonder who will win?...

It will be named **Life's lemons.**

Instead of the usual Wednesday posting, the next chapter will be out on Thursday (blame my political science professor for giving us a huge exam!).

But in the meantime, why don't you go check out the new one-shot I posted in my collection _**Stories of wind and crescent moon**_.


	8. Life's lemons

Chapter 8: Life's lemons

_**Chapter 8: Life's lemons**_

A/N: This is just a small filler chapter I managed to squeeze out of me during my lunch break. I know skipping meals isn't good, but it's just a token of my love for you guys!

Thank you for reviewing:

On :

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**Sychotic**

**Crinsomdawn365**

**Sesshkagufan13**

**FoxFire7**

**iLOVEmoney**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura**

**ALLheartsONfraya**

**Babi Abe**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

On :

**Sovereignty**

**Unistar**

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, the story would have ended so differently…_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"Oh my God! If you give him too much trouble I might just give him his heir."

Yura exclaimed with a squeal of excitement as she helped Kagura put away all the clothes that were delivered at her apartment.

"I would love to shop at Ayame's den. But I doubt I'll have the opportunity now, that Kagura raided the entire store. Wow look at this skirt, I love it! And this dress…And he paid for all this?!" Kagome asked once more.

Kagura tried not to roll her eyes as she said "yep, since I needed more 'fitting' clothing." She then picked up the white envelop that was delivered with two red roses along with the clothing.

"So let's see what Mr. Bossy has planned for next time" she then opened the white envelop and read aloud the short message:

_'I will pick you up tomorrow at seven. Wear something formal' _Signed _'Sesshomarou'_

"Hum, now that was a romantic note" Yura commented sarcastically as she folded more clothes.

"You said it. Too bad I won't know what he's talking about" Kagura answered as she did her best to make more space in her closet. The wind sorceress had yet to come past her resentment for the dog demon. She was also angry at herself, but decided that focusing all her negative feelings on Sesshomarou was better.

"What do you mean? You're not going on your date?" Kagome asked her roommate.

"Nope, I have plans for tomorrow." Kagura explained.

"Let me guess they include your old pajamas, a pint of chocolate ice cream and your favorite DVD's" Yura said sarcastically.

"Wrong, Kagome drained the rest of my ice cream, so I'll settle for pop corn". Kagura said with a small smile." Then noticing the incredulous glare Yura was sending her, Kagura added "What if I don't want to go out with him? He's tiring, he's a real jerk and he gets on my nerves. He thinks he owns me or something. I don't do short notice dates anyway. What if I really had plans for my Friday night?" Kagura defended herself.

"Pfft don't tell me you are afraid of Sesshomarou" Kagome teased.

"Hells no, it's just that his dominating behavior is getting on my nerves" Kagura retorted.

"Kagura, of course we all knew the almighty Sesshomarou Tashio was a pain in the ass, but you chose wisely if I might add, to get involved with him and now you have to abide to the rules of the game. But don't worry, you know what they say, the higher the risk the better the windfall…" Yura told her sister in law.

"Oh wise one, do you have anymore of your sayings that could refer to the situation and guide poor little lost Kagura?" Kagome teased Yura.

"As a matter of fact I do. It's about your attitude with Sesshomarou. Do you know what else my grandma used to say? 'When life throws at you lemons, make lemonade'." Yura said with a victorious grin.

"Well, what if I can't make lemonade because the lemons are too bitter?" Kagura asked.

"I guess you just have to add more sugar. In other words you have to be sweeter, which of course will prove to be a real challenge for you…" Kagome teased.

"Oh shut it! I can be nice if I want to!" After her statement, the wind sorceress noticed the unconvinced look her two friends were giving her and to retaliate Kagura threw a T-shirt at the unsuspecting Kagome's face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura was busy wolfing down another mouthful of popcorn when she heard a loud knock at the front door. Kagome averted her eyes from the TV for a second to send a look at Kagura that meant 'you deal with it'. The wind sorceress reluctantly got up and opened the door. To her surprise none other than Sesshomarou was standing in front of her.

The dog demon was wearing an impeccable white suit with a red bow tie. His seemingly bored expression turned to exasperation when he took in Kagura's appearance. The wind sorceress was wearing a comfortable pair of unflattering sweat pants and a faded T shirt two sizes too large.

"What are you doing here?!" Kagura screeched when she saw Sesshomarou.

"We are going out. I asked you to be ready." He retorted.

"I cancelled and left you a message at your office. The froggy thing you call an assistant told me he would pass along the message" Kagura said.

"This Sesshomarou is aware of this, but I did not say you had the option of refusing. Now, let me in while you get dressed." Sesshomarou said as he tried to push the front door open.

"What do you mean I don't have the option of refusing?! I don't want to go out and that's final" Kagura screamed as she felt her anger swell inside her.

"Wind witch, as part of our contract you are to accompany me to social events also..." Sesshomarou started but was interrupted by Kagura.

"Contract? What contract? Don't remember signing anything!"

"Contract, agreement why waste time on terminology? The fact of the matter is that you are coming with me".

Just as Kagura was about to retort something sharp, she felt Kagome walked up behind them. The young human forced Kagura to open the door wide before she addressed both the wind sorceress and the dog demon "You guys why not take this inside? I sure as hell don't want our neighbors to call the police".

Kagura turned around to glare daggers at her 'best friend' but none the less let Sesshomarou come in. Kagome smiled sweetly to the both of them before she quickly retreated to the safety of her bedroom.

"I understand that you would have enjoyed having more time to prepare, and I will in the future try to inform you earlier of the social events where you presence will be requested." Sesshomarou said as he sat down on he girl's couch.

_'Did he just apologize sort of…?' _ Kagura wondered as she eyed Sesshomarou suspiciously.

"Hum, and at what type of social events is my presence requested?" Kagura asked.

"A dinner party, and of course it is expected of me to bring along a date. Unfortunately on such short notice this Sesshomarou was not able to find another date." Sesshomarou said as he averted his amber gaze from Kagura to the TV set.

_'Oh, so I'm expendable now!' _ Kagura thought as her anger came back in full force.

"Well don't have anything formal to wear anyway" Kagura said as she stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Very amusing wind witch, you may not have noticed but I have taken a look at what _I bought you_ at Ayame's. You will wear the magenta gown, it will match your eyes. And please do not once again wear your hair in a bun, it gets tiring." Sesshomarou said not bothering to look away from the TV as he began channel surfing.

_'Why you insufferable, domineering dog! I changed my mind, I will go to this stupid party only so as to make fun of you in front of your friends. Ah! Take that egocentric chauvinist pig!' _ Kagura screamed in her head in pure outrage.

"Okay, fine I'll go with you. But next time don't come knocking at my door and expect me to comply with whatever the fuck it is that you want". Kagura said trying her best to tone down her anger.

"Thank you Kagura I appreciate it. I usually would not be this…" Sesshomarou started before Kagura interrupted him by supplying "desperate for a date?"

Sesshomarou scowled before correcting her "this insisting. But there are special circumstances".

"Which are?" Kagura inquired.

"None of your concern. Now go dress otherwise we will be late" Sesshomarou said before turning once more towards the TV.

Kagura glared at him before stomping towards Kagome's bedroom to enlist her help.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You do realize that you now owe me big time, right?" Kagura asked Sesshomarou as they sat next to each other in his limousine.

"I will redeem my self by making sure you have a good time tonight. How does this sound?" Sesshomarou asked with a smirk.

"Hum, the way you were so desperate for my company makes me believe that the event will be extremely boring." Kagura said as she played with one strand of her hair which was for once falling freely around her face.

Sesshomarou did not bother answering her as his amber gaze stayed glued on the tinted window of the limousine.

_'Yeah that's it ignore me you bastard' _Kagura thought as she crossed her arms over her chest.

_**'Whatever happened to "Kagome, I can be sweet if I want to"?'**_ her inner demon mocked.

_'It went right up where he stuffed his sense of humor'_ Kagura though with a smirk.

_**'I take it we're not making any lemonade today?...With your usual absence of sweetness and his bitterness... Oh I just made a rhym!.'**_

Kagura did not bother answering her silly inner voice but could not repress a small smile from growing on her face.

"What is so funny?" The inu youkai questioned. Sesshomarou's interruption of her thought startled Kagura. She was so enthralled by her own thoughts that she had failed to notice that he was looking at her.

"None of your concern" Kagura could not help but retort sharply. But wanting to prove to herself that Kagome had been wrong she added "I mean…it's nothing I was just reminiscing".

Sesshomarou raised an eyebrow at Kagura's confusing answer but decided not to comment. Then noticing that their vehicle had come to a stop he said "we have arrived".

Once she stepped out of the car Kagura noticed with astonishment that they had stopped in front of one of the most expansive and luxurious hotels in the city: 'The Shikon'.

"Wow, what are we doing here?" Kagura asked as Sesshomarou lead her towards the entrance.

"An engagement party. It seems as if they decided to go all out" Sesshomarou said with disgust heavy in his voice.

Kagura looked at him and noticed with surprise that his amber eyes were glowing more than usual and that his lips were set in a hard thin line, but she chose not to comment and followed him inside the hotel.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Oh joy to all, my exam was moved back to next week! My political science professor is having lunch with his idol Hillary Clinton on the day of the test, and therefore he decided to be magnanimous….

On another note, in the next chapter Kagura meets someone from Sesshy's past. And finds out he has been hiding things from her. The chappie's name will be **The Ex files**.


	9. The Ex files

Chapter 9: The Ex files

_**Chapter 9: The Ex files**_

A/N: Nothing to say…except that this chapter is slightly longer to make up for the last one's short length. Oh and also I'm working on my next one shot (another weird one he he he) and also (yeah just one last but so important thing…) thank you so much for reviewing:

On :

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**Sychotic**

**Sesshkagufan13**

**FoxFire7**

**iLOVEmoney**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura**

**ALLheartsONfraya**

**Babi Abe**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**Quin290**

**Adeaneri**

**Rudhu**

On :

**Sovereignty**

**Unistar**

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, the story would have ended so differently…_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"Oh Sesshomarou you made it…. And with a date" A beautiful fair skinned purple haired and cerulean eyed dog demoness said as soon as she spotted Sesshomarou and Kagura coming inside the Shikon hotel's formal dinning room.

"Kagura Kagewaki, this is Sada Sakai a long time friend of mine" Sesshomarou introduced the two women.

"Just long time friend?" The woman he had just identified as being named Sada said with a chuckle.

Before Sesshomarou had a chance to answer something, a loud and slightly hoarse voice said "Figures, I wondered what was holding you up".

"Oh Kagura, let me introduce to you my wonderful fiancé. Honey this is Kagura Sesshomarou's date. And this Miss Kagewaki is my future husband Hiten Thunder" The female dog demon said as she hooked her arm under her fiancé's arm.

"It's been a long time Sesshomarou, nice to meet you Kagura" the newly arrived thunder demon said as he flicked his long black braid behind his back. Sesshomarou simply nodded back as a greeting and Kagura uttered a faint 'hello'. The wind sorceress did not know why but she felt as if there suddenly was a lot of tension among the other three demons around her.

"Let us move to the dinning room, people are already sitting down" Sada said as she turned around.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As much as she tried Kagura could not ignore the glances Sada kept giving Sesshomarou. The fact that the dog demon seemed oblivious to the demoness' attention did not calm Kagura one bit. The wind witch kept telling herself that she should not care, but she could not refrain herself.

_'Well, Sessh and I are supposed to be together and the woman is getting married for God's sake!' _ She tried to reason her jealousy.

Taking a large mouthful of her grilled salmon the wind sorceress sent a death glare at Sada who once again was ogling her date. The dog demoness had at least the decency to quickly avert her gaze before turning to murmur something at her fiancé's ear. Hiten's billowing laugh resonated throughout the dinning room and many of the dozen guests laughed with their host.

Kagura was not one bit amused, she turned to look at Sesshomarou who was sitting on her left and noticed that she at least was not the only one bored out of her mind. Or maybe it was just that his usual mask was still in place, but on the other hand the kaze youkai was fairly sure that she was now almost able to see through his mask and that he was definitely as bored as her.

She did wonder however why Sesshomarou had been so adamant on coming to the dinner party. But then again, she was no idiot and had guessed that something had happened between Sesshomarou and Sada, but what exactly she wondered. Therefore she simply inferred that Sesshomarou simply did not want to come alone to the dinner.

Letting out another soft sigh, Kagura looked at their hosts and noticed that yet again Sada's eyes were locked on Sesshomarou. Kagura could not help but ask herself if Hiten was aware that his soon to be bride was still in love with Sesshomarou. Kagura could just tell by the way the woman was looking at him. Even if the dog demoness had not given her a good impression, Kagura could not help but feel sorry for her. For one, the poor woman had fallen in love with the jerk that was Sesshomarou Tashio and secondly Kagura could relate to her pain, as she herself was all too familiar with the horrible pain of heartbreak.

_'Of all the times I had to think of Naraku now' _Kagura thought bitterly.

As soon as the dishes were cleared, Kagura quickly excused herself and went to the bathroom. After all it just would not do if Sesshomarou was to see her cry…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wiping away a stray tear, Kagura was just about to get out of the bathroom stool and make sure her make up was okay when she heard what she assumed were several women enter the bathroom. Her hand was already on the lock, ready to open it when she halted her movement as she heard one of the women speak:

"So Sada you're verdict on Sesshomarou's date?"

"Not bad, if she was standing on a street corner. Did you see the cleavage of her dress?" As Sada's answer the other two started laughing.

"And did you see she ate her whole food. And she even took a dessert!" One of Sada's accomplice exclaimed outraged.

"Well, that's one way to explain the size of her backside…" The second one said with a chuckle.

"No, seriously why do you think a man such as him brought _that_ along with him? She clearly is not one of us"

"Well, it's obvious Sesshomarou picked up the first woman he could find. By the way they behave you can tell that the two of them barely know each other. It does make sense after all. I mean he would be too proud to come here alone. He just would not want me to think that he did not get over me…" Sada said.

At this point Kagura had stopped listening. She was so angry that she had clenched her fists and cursed the fact that she had for once not bring her fan along with her.

_'Why those bitches, I ought to…! Who do they think they are? Just because they have money they think they're better than me! Ha! To think that I felt bad for Sada!' _ Kagura thought gritting her teeth.

_**'So what are you going to do?' **_ Her inner demon asked, as angry as Kagura was.

The wind sorceress did not bother answering as she opened the door with a loud bang that made the three women jolt. She held her head high as a proud queen and walked over to the sink with a smirk.

"Good evening _ladies_" Kagura said as she fished out her trademark red lipstick from her purse and applied it taking great care looking with satisfaction at her reflection in the mirror.

Sada's two accomplices who Kagura now identified as two other dog demoness whose name for the life of her she could not remember, looked at her in horror and fled as fast as their youkai legs and high heels could allow them.

"I take it you heard?" Sada asked, not wanting to cower in front of Kagura.

"Of course I did "she answered finishing powdering her nose and turning towards Sesshomarou's ex.

"And you do not have anything to answer?" Sada asked void of any embarrassment at being caught.

"Nope, my relationship with Sesshomarou is none of your concern But I can tell you that we are very happy together. By the way I rather like my physical appearance. Oh and Sessh does too…a lot" Kagura said with a mischievous smirk.

"Please, spare me the sexual innuendo." Sada then took a long pause before adding "So why are you with Sesshomarou? You can't possibly tell me it's for love. Let me guess, my previous assessment was not too far fetched, it's the money that attracts you. " Sada snorted in disgust and shook her head before adding "How could you accept such an abomination? In my eyes no amount of money could ever make up for it. The moment he tried to impose it on me I revolted, that actually is the reason why we broke apart. I mean I am just curious after all you are youkai too. Where is your pride?"

'_What is she talking about? Could it be that Sesshomarou made the proposal to her too? Is that why they broke up?' _Kagura wondered furrowing her brows.

"As I said before what goes on between him and me is none of your damned business. The two of us have a great relationship, so I would appreciate if you stopped ogling my boyfriend like a starving puppy looks at a bone. Well that's all I had to say". Without another word Kagura walked out of the bathroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Spotting Sesshomarou's silver hair among a small crowd was really not difficult, and in just a short while Kagura was by his side. Casting a glance behind her, the wind sorceress noticed that Sada had followed her and was now slowly coming towards them, stopping here and there to thank some of the guests for coming.

"Sorry it took me so long love." Kagura said with sparkling eyes as she hooked her right arm under Sesshomarou's left arm.

It took a few seconds for the dog demon to realize what she had just said. But when it sunk in all he could do was raise an eyebrow in shock. She was acting so differently than the woman he had to literally drag with him. Smirking inwardly and knowing that he would probably have hell to pay for this, Sesshomarou removed his arm from Kagura's hold and gently encircled her waist and pressed her body against his.

"Do not worry about it, Hiten and I were having an interesting discussion" Sesshomarou assured her as he started to gently caress her sides with his hand.

_'Oi that pervert of course he had to try to take advantage of the situation! Is he related to Miroku?' _ Kagura thought outraged. Just as she was about to break away from Sesshomarou she noticed that Sada had almost reached them.

"Oh really? And tell me honey what were you discussing?" Kagura asked on a voice so syrupy that it hurt her. She could only hope that the others would not be able to see through her façade.

"This will have to wait for later on, it seems that Sada is arguing with my brother again" Hiten said with a sigh as he walked away from the 'happy couple'. Sure enough as she turned around Kagura noticed that Sada was with a…she was not sure what but looked like some type of deformed youkai. Shrugging Kagura quickly but gently pushed Sesshomarou away just as another couple started talking to them.

_'Gods it's going to be along night!'_ The wind sorceress thought in despair.

Sure enough for the rest of the evening Sesshomarou and Kagura had to pretend being a gushy, absolutely in love couple. Kagura of course did most of the pretending, and especially every time Sada was close to them. But just as she was about sure she would not be able to take any more of this, Kagura discovered that a drink, or three, or five helped her loosen up and keep on the act.

She was starting to have fun, just as one of the guest who Kagura recognized being one of Sada's two accomplices asked Sesshomarou

"So tell us where did the two of you meet?"

Sesshomarou was about to answer, when he was interrupted by a little tipsy Kagura "At his office at the bank. Believe or not it was love at first sight. Something like no other, an instant connection right then and there. We even went on our first date the same day. He doesn't look much like it but my Sesshomarou is very romantic he sends me flowers almost everyday, don't you love?"

Said 'love' in question was busy trying not to dissolve in laughter. For some reason that was not really how he recalled their first meeting, but who was he to correct her? And anyway Sesshomarou was having way too much fun. How he was going to enjoy rubbing this glorious evening in Kagura's face later on. Sesshomarou did make a mental note to congratulate Kagura on her acting skills.

As he noticed Kagura discreetly stifling a yawn, Sesshomarou looked at his wrist watch and noticing how late it was, the dog demon said "I am sorry but Kagura and I will have to take out leave now. We are both working early tomorrow".

"Oh really what a pity! I hope to see you again Miss Kagewaki. I will be sure to send you an invitation to the wedding." Sada said secretly rejoicing that they would finally leave.

After a quick hand shake and congratulations Sesshomarou and Kagura left the hotel.

"Bah, I'm sure Sesshomarou will bring her along just send him an invite" Hiten corrected.

"Who knows if they'll still be together at the time" Sada said filled with jealousy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wind witch what exactly got into you? Is it Sada?" Sesshomarou questioned as soon as Suikotsu closed the limousine's door behind them.

"Hum, let's just say we had a 'friendly' encounter in the ladies' room. It was very entertaining" Kagura said as she fell back against the seat and closed her eyes.

"And what did you discuss?" Sesshomarou asked as calmly as possible, he could tell that Kagura was about to fall asleep but he wanted an answer. He could only hope that Sada had not told Kagura_ too much_.

"Me, of course but also the two of you. She told me why you broke up" Kagura said fighting to remain awake, but the seat was so comfortable and appealing…

"Whatever she told you is a lie. The only reason I left her is that she lacked motherly instinct and an open mind" Sesshomarou said on a final tone.

Kagura could tell he did not want to elaborate on the subject but she wanted answers too. "Is this about the pro…" she started.

"No more questions" he interrupted her. Kagura could see that he was back to his old domineering ways, but this time she decided to let him get away with it. After all she was exhausted and the limousine's leather seat was just so inviting…

A/N: So how was the chapter? Liked it? Tell me what you thought. Next time there will be some double dating. I take it you can guess what are the two couples! Accordingly the chapter will be named **Double date**.


	10. Double date

Chapter10 : Double date

_**Chapter10 : Double date**_

A/N: I was so excited by all the love and support I received (16 reviews, more than ever for any of my stories. And the story now has more than 100 reviews), that I updated a day early. Hope you're happy I know I am. Thank you to every reader, everyone who put my story in their story alert or favorite list and last but not least a big and special thank you to my dear reviewers:

On :

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**Sychotic (congrats on being 100****th**** to review)**

**Sesshkagufan13**

**FoxFire7**

**iLOVEmoney**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura**

**ALLheartsONfraya**

**Babi Abe**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**Quin290**

**Dogsfang**

**Rudhu**

**Little Green purse**

**Crimsondawn365**

**Inu-midoriko**

On :

**Sovereignty**

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, the story would have ended so differently…_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Sesshomarou asked as soon as he entered the kitchen of his house to grab a quick breakfast.

The half demon who was gulping down a cup of ramen turned around to face his half sibling and said "I slept here".

"And why is that?" Sesshomarou asked grabbing a cup of coffee.

Inuyasha grimaced at the offending smell of coffee but answered "Kikyou and I are done and for good. And I didn't want to go back to my place, too much of her stuff laying around. Anyway where were you yesterday?"

"Do not make a habit of coming to spend the night here. And to answer your question, I was on a date".

"And who's the lucky girl?" Inuyasha asked with sarcasm.

Sesshomarou narrowed his eyes but made no comments. The dog demon than said "you will find out soon enough, since we are going out in two days".

"And what does it have to do with me?"

"Well little brother, you are coming along" Sesshomarou answered.

"Why would I?" Inuyasha asked surprised his mouth full with ramen.

"Because you owe me a favor" the older one said furrowing his eyebrows at his brother's lack of table manners. "Besides you might just enjoy yourself" he added.

"Keh!" Inuyasha let out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura looked at the white envelop that was delivered to her with three red roses this morning before she left her place. She did not have the occasion of opening it yet, as she had literarily bumped into poor Jaken as she was on her way to meet her friends at the coffee shop for their ritual breakfast. She had just finished telling her best friends of her night with Sesshomarou.

"Wow, seems to me like Sesshomarou has a greater influence on you than I thought". Yura said, then noticing Kagura's confused expression she added "the old Kagura would have taken out her fan and simply send a couple of wind blades to those three demoness"

"I agree with Yura" Kagome commented.

"I just didn't have my fan on me and besides I can be civilized". Deciding that she wanted to change the subject and also because she was burning with curiosity, Kagura picked up the envelop.

"Is that what I think it is? So tell us agent Kagura what is your next mission?" Kagome asked her friend in a mocking tone.

"Do these letters self destruct after a certain amount of time?" Yura added.

Ignoring her friends' teasing Kagura opened the white envelop and read aloud the short message:

_'Your friend and you be ready at six o'clock Tuesday. Dress casually, we will come and pick you up'_ Signed _'Sesshomarou'_

"Your friend? We will? Who is he talking about?" Yura asked surprised.

"I think he's talking about you Kagome. But the 'we will' part I have no idea" Kagura said as she put down the white envelop next to her yet untouched chocolate croissant and smelled the red roses.

"Me?!" Kagome asked incredulous. "Why would he include me in you plans?"

"Who knows, maybe he wants to kidnap you and lock you up in his secret castle no one ever heard about so he can ravage you for days" Kagura said with a fake evil laugh.

"Geez no more coffee for her" Yura said shaking her head.

"Definitely" Kagome approved.

The three friends then exploded in a fit of laughter

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So do I look sexy, yet casual enough?" Kagura asked jokingly as she waltzed into the living room. She was wearing a pair of red shorts and a simple white polo, she had opened the first buttons of the collar.

Kagome who was sitting on their couch looked at her absent mindedly, as she was too nervous to pay her friend any real attention. "Good, you look good".

The young human was wearing a green mini skirt and a red tank top under a half opened white shirt.

"What's with you?" Kagura asked concerned by her friend's unusual lack of cheerfulness.

"Nothing, I just…" Kagome did not have time to finish as a loud knock on the door startled her.

"Looks like they're here" Kagura said as she opened the door.

Sure enough, Sesshomarou was standing on the porch, He was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a immaculate white shirt.

"Are you two ready?" he asked.

Kagura rolled her eyes at the lack of greeting, but nodded her head and walked outside, followed by Kagome.

Once they reached the sidewalk, both Kagura and Kagome had a surprised expression on their faces. But Kagura's soon turned into a wide grin and she winked at Sesshomarou, while Kagome became as red as her tank top. The reason for their reaction: Inuyasha was casually leaning against a black Mercedes, apparently waiting for them.

Kagura leaned towards her friend and whispered in her ear "Sesshomarou told me he's single." At these words Kagome let out a tiny yelp and Kagura a little chuckle.

"Kagome, Kagura nice to see you again, it's been a while" Inuyasha said as he stepped behind the driver's seat.

Sesshomarou opened the passenger seat doors for the ladies, and after they were both seated he sat next to his brother.

As Inuyasha started the car, Kagura could not help but ask "Where are we going?"

Sesshomarou answered on a bored tone "You'll see wind witch"

Kagura sighed and said "You always say that you know, it's fucking unnerving! Why don't you try something else? And it's wind _sorceress_!"

"I take it you two have been going out for some time. I didn't know that" Inuyasha remarked with a smile.

"We…no…we're not, it's not…" Kagura stuttered, the half demon's question took her by surprise.

"Indeed we have. It was how did you put it again? Yes, an instant connection…" the dog demon answered with sparkling eyes full with mischief. In answer to his teasing by paraphrasing her words at the party, Kagura crossed her arms clicked her tongue refusing to say a word until they reached their destination. The wind sorceress also ignored Kagome's surprised and questioning eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The luxury car stopped in the parking lot of the city's largest park. Kagome sent Kagura a questioning glance, and the wind sorceress simply shrugged.

"Why are we here?" Kagura finally asked, as they started walking.

"Tashio Bank is sponsoring this event. Therefore we had to attend and needed dates" Sesshomarou answered not bothering to turn back as he kept walking

"What event is it?" Kagome asked as they reached the main entrance of the park.

"An annual fair, we invite underprivileged children and orphans." Inuyasha said.

"Wow, what a generous idea" Kagome exclaimed as they walked by a couple of stands where over excited children were laughing.

"It was set up by our father a few years ago. We keep the tradition alive" Sesshomarou said as they stopped in front of a booth, where several men and women holding cameras were stationed.

"Mr. Tahio you are here, perfect we will be able to take a few pictures. Your brother is welcome to participate too." Touran said, then once she noticed Kagura she added "I see you are also here, what a pleasure to see you again Miss Kagewaki".

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Kagari" Kagura answered batting her eye lashes innocently with a bright fake smile of her own. Kagome watched the two women suspiciously but said nothing, she did make a mental note to ask Kagura what this was about.

"Keh! As if I'd want to see my face in the papers. Tell the journalists that the almighty Sesshomarou Tashio has a new girlfriend, it should be enough for them". Inuyasha then grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her towards a stage where people we gathering and music was played. He shot a quick "See ya" before the two of them disappeared in the crowd.

"Okay, what was that about?" Kagura asked shifting her gaze from Touran to Sesshomarou.

"Inuyasha never liked attention. Touran tell the journalists I have arrived" Sesshomarou said on a bored tone.

_'Looks like we're here for business, and I thought I'd get to have some fun. I always loved fairs'_ Kagura thought as she looked at the different games and foods offered in the many stands.

"Do not worry wind witch, it will only take a few minutes, once this Sesshomarou is done, we will enjoy ourselves".

Kagura sighed but managed a small smile only to spite Touran. As long as the panther demon was nearby, Kagura was willing to act like a loving and adoring girlfriend.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good, here is far enough" Inuyasha said as he came to a halt, and finally let go of Kagome's arm.

"Couldn't you be a little more gentle?!" Kagome said as she rubbed her arm. Inuyasha had a strong grip and he tugged hard on her limb. She was sure that she would have a nice bruise by the next day.

"Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to" he said his doggy ears flattening on his skull as if he was apologizing with them.

Seeing his ears move was all it took for an uncontrollable urge to touch them to build inside Kagome. The young human quickly stepped on the tip of her toes and rubbed the soft doggy ears.

Inuyasha was surprised but he had to admit that it felt kind of …nice, the pleasure was so intense that he started to close his eyes. It was the first time someone other than his mother dared to touch his ears. It had been a long very long time since anyone rubbed them.

Seeing his half closed eyes, Kagome remover her hand and blushed saying "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just couldn't help it".

Snapping out of his pleasure induced daze Inuyasha spat "well don't do it again. I don't like people touching me!"

"No need to scream at me, I could tell you enjoyed it!"

"I sure as hell did not!" Inuyasha screamed back crossing his arms over his red T-shirt.

"Why you!...Let's leave it to that. No need to argue, we're here to have fun right?" She said with a small smile.

"Keh! Whatever wench"

"What did you call me, dog boy?" Kagome asked incredulous. She then looked around and noticed that the two of them had drawn some attention. Embarrassed she sighed heavily.

'_I can't believe it, after all this time here I am finally on a date with Inuyasha and all we can do is argue and call each other names?! Okay Kagome, you have to change that. We're at a fair there must be a way to have fun!'_ Kagome told herself.

She then noticed a shooting stand and pointing in its direction asked "Do you think you can win me a prize?"

"Keh! Just pick the one you want" Inuyasha said confidently, walking in the direction of the stand.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Next time we'll see how the rest of the evening plays out. Next chapter will be named **At the fair**

Please take the time to go check out the weird on-shot that I added to my collection **'Stories of wind and crescent moon'**.


	11. At the fair

Chapter 11: At the fair

_**Chapter 11: At the fair**_

A/N: Hello dear readers of mine, nothing much to say today except that things will start to heat up in this chapter. Also thank you for reviewing:

On

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**FoxFire7**

**iLOVEmoney**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura**

**ALLheartsONfraya**

**Babi Abe**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**Adeaneri**

**Rudhu**

**Crimsondawn365**

**Inu-midoriko**

On :

**Sovereignty**

**Unistar**

**Bk**

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, the story would have ended so differently…_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"Mr Tashio. Are the claims by Mr Ryukotsusei true? Did Tashio Bank really make a merger proposal to Ryu Bank?" A brown haired man asked.

"As I said before, today is about the children, not the bank. But this Sesshomarou will none the less answer your question. Tashio Bank has neither the desire nor the need to merge with any other bank".

"Thank you very much ladies and gentlemen that was the last question. Mr Tashio has other business to attend to" Jaken screamed/croaked at the top of his lungs, trying to get the journalists to back off.

Sesshomarou did not move, letting them take a few pictures before walking away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura was drinking a can of soda and waiting for Sesshomarou to come back. She wished she had gone with Kagome and Inuyasha as she sure as hell would be having more fun. Her 'date' took off with Touran and Jaken more than a half hour ago, saying that he had to answer journalist's questions.

"Excuse me. Are you Miss Kagura Kagewaki?" A female voice asked behind her

"Depends who's asking." She answered eyeing the young brunette with deep brown eyes hidden behind a pair of thick glasses.

"My name is Chigusa Sachito I just have a few questions for you. According to a source close to Mr Tashio, the two of you are dating. Is that true? How long have you been together? How old are you? What is your occupation? How did the two of you meet?" the short human woman asked barely taking her breath between questions.

_'Damn it, she's a fucking journalist. Just what I needed! I bet it's Touran that sent her here. What does she think that I'll make a fool of myself and embarrass Sesshomarou? Just you wait…' _Kagura thought, anger rising in her chest.

"My name is in fact, Kagura Kagewaki. I am twenty five years old. And I work part time at a preschool. And my relationship with Sesshomarou…"

"Is none of your concern" a cold voice said behind them. Kagura could not help but wince even if she knew who the voice belonged to.

"Mr Tashio, do you have any comments?" Chigusa asked.

"No" he then grabbed Kagura by the hand, and the two of them walked away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do you enjoy teaching at the preschool?" Sesshomarou asked as him and Kagura stood in line to ride the Ferris wheel.

"Well, I guess so. I mean, I only work part time. It's more of a hobby than a real job, I teach art to children. I love taking care of children and I love art, so it's all good. I just work there until Kags and I start our restaurant" Kagura answered as she took another sip of her can of soda.

Sesshomarou did not get to comment as it was their turn to step in a gondola. The two of them stayed in silence for a long time, just sitting across from each other. Kagura finished her can and set it aside.

She started to shiver as they ascended in the night's sky. Sesshomarou promptly got up and took off his jacket to wrap it around her shoulders. Kagura smiled and thanked him.

"You did well with the journalist." Sesshomarou remarked after seating but this time next to her and as they looked over at the star lit sky.

"Did you doubt my abilities?" Kagura asked with a smirk.

"No, you already showed me your great acting skills at the dinner party" Sesshomarou teased.

"Why you! Let's just not talk about that night again, okay? Let's just pretend it never happened. And I would have you know that I have many other talents."

"This Sesshomarou is already well aware of that. This is why I asked you to bear my heir." he remarked as he looked in her ruby red eyes. Sesshomarou missed the veil of sadness that clouded her eyes, as she quickly averted her gaze.

_'Once again I forgot, that's all he cares about. Having someone to pop out a baby for him in exchange of a million dollars! Stupid me, I've always been so blind to men's true wishes, it was the same with Naraku…' _ Kagura then sighed.

"I meant to ask, why did you pick me over other women?" Kagura asked.

She was not really expecting an answer, and was not sure if she even wanted one. But on the other hand the question had been bugging her for a while. Since she did not want to ask him flat out why he so desperately wanted a child, after all she thought that he wanted his heir so much that Sesshomarou would even break up with his girlfriend over it.

"You are different. You are not afraid to speak your mind, which is a quality that I greatly admire. And also you are intelligent and beautiful".

"Well well well, all these compliments? Aren't we being nice today! Is it your brother's influence or just the proximity of smiling children? Or maybe we're too high and you're becoming oxygen deprived or something?" Kagura said blushing slightly, she could not help but tease Sesshomarou a little. For some reason, him being nice and paying her compliments made her feel uncomfortable.

_**'It's because you realize he's not really a jerk and that you could actually fall for him' **_Her inner demon's voice said.

_'Ridiculous, I'm only using him that's all! I already gained a whole wardrobe out of it. I bet that if I stick with him, I'll soon meet someone ready to back up the restaurant' _Kagura told herself.

Her reflection was interrupted, as she saw a shooting star. She smiled warmly and said out of habit "An Angel just got wings".

"What?"

"That's what Grandma Kaede used to say every time we'd see a shooting star".

"Your grandmother?" Sesshomarou asked.

"Not really, I never knew my true family. Grandma Kaede raised me and my siblings".

"Really?" The dog demon was interested to get some back story on Kagura.

"Well we were orphans and she just took us in. We were next door neighbors with Kagome's family. And Yura lived two houses down the street.

Grandma Kaede was a kind childless old human woman, she raised all of us as if we were her own grandchildren. It was her dream to open a restaurant just like the one her Grandparents had…" Kagura was suddenly assaulted with memories of the kind old woman, and she could feel tears coming, despite her best effort to hold them in."

"By the way you speak of her, I infer she passed away" Sesshomarou asked on a voice so soft that it surprised Kagura.

Kagura nodded, barely able to hold back her tears and managed despite the lump in her throat to say "Almost a year ago".

Sesshomarou could feel her pain, and it moved him, he thought _'I too know the pain of losing someone close. I can tell Kagura is hurting a lot. If only I could make her stop.'_

_**'Hum? Since when do you care? Are you falling for the wind witch?' **_His inner demon mocked.

_'No, I just like our conversations better when she teases and insults me. It is much more amusing'_.

Sesshomarou then smelled the salty scent of her tears, and before thinking about what he was doing he put his left arm around her shoulders. Using his right hand, he tilted her chin upwards and brushed off the lone tear going down her right cheek using the pad of his thumb.

Kagura looked up and was astonished to see that his eyes looked like a liquid pool of gold. "Sesshomarou?" she breathed out, as he lowered his face towards her. Kagura's heartbeat increased and she closed her eyes and parted her red lips.

Just as she felt Sesshomarou's hot breath fanning over her lips, a faint buzzing sound was heard and the two of them winced and pulled apart.

Sesshomarou dug his cell phone out of his pocket and answered. Kagura turned around and looked away she had a lot to think about _'What the fuck! I almost let him kiss me. Damn, I have to get away from him! Stupid me I should have instituted a no touching policy into our agreement.'_

Sesshomarou only paid minor attention to what Jaken was blabbering about, he was still thinking about what almost happened _'I was about to kiss her? Why would I do that?'_

After he flipped his cell phone off, the dog demon quickly said "It was an emergency. I have to go". He wanted to get away from her as fast as possible, he needed time to recollect his thoughts.

"Okay, we'll be able to get out in just a few minutes" Kagura said still not looking at him, but towards the window.

They waited in silence for their gondola to come down so that they could exit the Ferris wheel. In the meantime they carefully avoided each other's eyes. Sesshomarou intently looked at the starlit sky, while Kagura found a sudden interest in her claws.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Eat slowly, or you'll choke!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha who was too busy gulping down ramen to listen to her. The two of them were sitting at a ramen stand.

"Did he really eat all that?" Kagura asked as she stood next to them, pointing to a stack of empty bowls.

"You'd be surprised" Kagome answered as she snuggled with the enormous stuffed fox Inuyasha won for her.

"Inuyasha, drive them home, something came up I have to leave" Sesshomarou said before turning around and walking away.

"Is it me or did it just turn icy in here?" Kagome asked as she watched Sesshomarou's broad back disappear in the crowd.

"Keh! The bastard's just as cold as usual" Inuyasha said in between mouthfuls.

"Eat slowly! And don't speak with your mouth full" Kagome scolded him.

"Gods, you two better get married soon. You already sound like an old couple" Kagura remarked with a smirk.

Kagome blushed furiously and Inuyasha coughed as he choked on some of his ramen.

"See baka, told you were going to choke!" Kagome screamed.

"Feh! You guys are ready to go home?" Inuyasha said as he left a bill to the ramen stand tenant.

The two girls nodded and they started walking away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The trip home was fast and none of them talked. As Inuyasha's black Mercedes stopped in front of their apartment building, Kagura quickly whispered to Kagome's ear "get his number" before saying a quick bye to Inuyasha and getting out of the car.

Kagome blushed and cleared her throat, before gathering all of her courage and finally said "that was fun. I had a great time with you".

"Yeah, me too. I guess we could…I mean if you want to…" Inuyasha said himself gaining a nice shade of red.

"Yeah I'd like that" Kagome said smiling at his shyness.

"Let me get your number, and I'll give you mine" Inuyasha said as he took out his cell phone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh my God! Kagura I have his number and he has mine, he said he would call me. But I want to call him. Who should call first? What can we do for a first real date? Does he even want to date me?" Kagome asked in one breath as she stepped into their apartment.

Even if she was still puzzled by the outcome of her own date, Kagura decided to rejoice for her friend and answered "Don't be ridiculous. Who wouldn't want to date you?"

The wind sorceress then realized but too late that she was still wearing Sesshomarou's jacket over her white polo.

_'Damn it was so comfortable that I did not realize I was wearing it'_

She then smiled mischievously and said to Kagome, you might have to call Inuyasha first, I have a little favor to ask of you.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Did you think they were going to kiss? Not yet, anyway next time, Kagura finally finds out what Sesshy had been hiding. What could it be? Find out next time, the chapter will be named **Surprise!**


	12. Surprise!

Chapter 12: Surprise

_**Chapter 12: Surprise!**_

A/N: Nothing but love to send to everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing:

On

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**FoxFire7**

**iLOVEmoney**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura**

**ALLheartsONfraya**

**Babi Abe**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**Rudhu**

**Crimsondawn365**

**Inu-midoriko**

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

**Killersupergirl**

**Dogsfang**

On :

**Sovereignty**

**Unistar**

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, the story would have ended so differently…No apparent link but I just wanted to say that I don't own Barbie._

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Oh my God! Kagura I have his number and he has mine, he said he would call me. But I want to call him. Who should call first? What can we do for a first real date? Does he even want to date me?" Kagome asked in one breath as she stepped into their apartment._

_Even if she was still puzzled by the outcome of her own date, Kagura decided to rejoice for her friend and answered "Who wouldn't want to date you?"_

_The wind sorceress then realized but too late that she was still wearing Sesshomarou's jacket over her white polo._

'Damn it was so comfortable that I did not realize I was wearing it'

_She then smiled mischievously and said to Kagome, you might have to call Inuyasha first, I have a little favor to ask of you._

"Why does it sound like I might not like it?" Kagome asked as she eyed her friend cautiously.

"I just want to get Sesshomarou's address so that I can give him back his jacket".

"And what does it have to do with me?" Kagome asked even if she already knew where this conversation was heading.

"Please Kags, come on. You know you want to talk to him."

"Okay fine you win! I'll call him, but first I need to take a shower and relax" Kagome heading towards the bathroom.

_'And rehearse what I am going to tell him' _Kagome added mentally as she walked towards her bedroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was at his apartment, and was packing all of Kikyou's belongings that she had left behind at his place. He found that the task was not as painful as he thought it would be. Maybe it was because he knew that Kikyou was now happy with Suitkotsu, the medicine student who paid for his studies by being Sesshomarou's driver. After all the two of them were better suited than him and Kikyou could ever be.

Just as Inuyasha put all the different boxes near the front door, he heard his phone ringing.

"Hi Inuyasha, it's Kagome".

"Oh I wasn't expecting for you to call me tonight".

"Yeah, well Kagura would like to know Sesshomarou's address so that she can return the jacket she borrowed."

"Oh so that's why you called." Inuyasha said disappointed.

"No, I also wanted to talk to you".

"Really?...Okay, so he lives at 1234 Westland avenue Just tell her to punch 3455 at the gate. Anyway she can't miss the house of that arrogant bastard".

"Okay, thanks, I guess I'll leave you for now."

"Hum Kagome, do you want to go see a movie tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked as she was about to hang up.

"I'd love to. I also know a restaurant that serves great ramen we could go there for dinner?"

"That would be great. See ya tomorrow".

"Goodnight Inuyasha"

The two of them went to bed smiling and waiting impatiently for the next day

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Kagura started her car, she kept praying and wishing that Sesshomarou would already been gone to work by the time she went to his place. She was forced to go there in the morning, because she had to work that afternoon.

_'Hopefully he won't be there and I'll give the jacket to a maid. I'm sure he has a couple of house employees.'_

Inuyasha was right when he said that there was no way Kagura could have missed Sesshomarou's house. From the outside it looked like a huge white block with a dark red roof. Even if he lived in a very expansive part of town, his house was the biggest house of the neighborhood, and it was encircled with a giant golden gate.

Kagura punched in the number and the gate opened to allow her little car access. Driving up to the house, she admired the gardens and was shocked by so much luxury: among the beautifully arranged flowers and trees stood wonderfully carved marble sculptures.

As she reached the front door, Kagura saw Sesshomarou's driver Suikotsu smoking a cigarette, but she knew it could simply mean that Sesshomarou had decided to drive to work himself.

The wind sorceress exited her car and waved to the young brown haired man, before ringing at the imposing front door.

She patiently waited for someone to open and was astonished to see a little brown haired human girl of about seven years old to open the door.

"Hi can I help you?" the little girl asked. She was wearing a pink 'Barbie' pajama.

Kagura was left speechless for a moment before she cleared her throat and finally said "I just want to return Sesshomarou's jacket. Could you call someone who works here or something?"

"No need, pretty lady. Come inside. Rin will call daddy".

_'Daddy?! Who the hell is she talking about?' _Kagura asked herself as she stepped into the foyer

Her question was soon answered as Sesshomarou appeared saying "Rin how many times will I have to tell you not to answer the d…" he then stopped dead in his tracks once he noticed that Kagura was standing a few feet away. The wind sorceress' gaze went from Rin to Sesshomarou.

"Daddy is the pretty lady your girlfriend?" the little girl asked with sparkling eyes.

"Rin, go back to bed. Jaken will bring you your medicine in a few minutes"

"Hum, okay. Good bye pretty lady" Rin then waved and hurried up the staircase.

"You have a daughter" Kagura said, she did not know how to react to the news. In a way she felt very hurt that Sesshomarou would not tell her something so important.

"Yes" he answered evenly.

"Here's your jacket!" Kagura said forcefully throwing the article of clothing in his face, before turning around ready to get the hell out.

But she felt Sesshomarou's strong grip closing on her wrist. He tugged on her arm and forced her to turn around and look at him.

"Why are you angry?" he asked her confused.

"I'm not angry, and let me go you bastard!" Kagura said struggling to get free.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sesshomarou sent a glare at one of his maids who was watching the scene with interest. The young woman winced and disappeared behind a door. The dog demon then walked towards another door, dragging Kagura along with him, despite her protests.

The room was a nice and cozy living room. Sesshomarou forced Kagura to sit in a comfortable beige armchair, as he stood right in front of her preventing her from escaping.

"What do you want?" she asked crossing her arms around her chest.

"For you to answer me: why are you angry?" he asked once more.

"Isn't it obvious? You have a daughter! And you didn't tell me. Why, were you hiding her or something? Did you also propose one million dollars to a woman to have Rin? And did you take her away from her mother as soon as she was born?" Kagura asked her face now flushed by anger.

"You are youkai, couldn't you tell that Rin is fully human? To answer your unvoiced question, I adopted Rin two years ago" he answered _'Could it be that she is jealous?' _he asked himself.

He then added "Besides I told you before you are the only woman I ever made that proposal to. And did you not tell me that Sada explained to you the reason behind our break up?"

**Flashback**

"_How could you accept such an abomination? In my eyes no amount of money could ever make up for it. The moment he tried to impose it on me I revolted, that actually is the reason why we broke apart. I mean I am just curious after all you are youkai too. Where is your pride?"_

**End of flashback**

Kagura mentally cursed, she felt ashamed for her earlier outburst. As she now reinterpreted Sada's words Kagura understood that contrary to what she first thought, Sada was not talking about 'the proposal' but about Sesshomarou taking in a human child as a daughter. Noticing that Sesshomarou was looking at her curiously Kagura did her best to get rid of her blush and asked wanting to change the topic: "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Yes. But I will be going in late. The reason why Rin was not at the fair yesterday was that she was sick, and I had to leave early so abruptly because her condition had worsened, and she wanted me to come and see her. Since she will not be going to school today, I decided to stay with her for a few hours."

"I see." _'Hum! Looks like he's a pretty decent dad'_ She thought.

"Well, I'll see you later. I've got to go. I'm working today." Kagura then quickly stood up, which caused her to brush against Sesshomarou who was standing right in front of her and closer than she had anticipated.

The sudden contact forced her to jolt and as she tried to step back, Kagura hit her foot against the armchair she was sitting on. Seeing that she was about to fall backwards, Sesshomarou took her in his arms and pressed her against his chest. He did not really think that she could have hurt herself, but he acted more on instinct and reflex than anything.

Neither of them had expected for a simple embrace to feel so good. It was as if their bodies were designed to blend in perfectly. Kagura felt so at ease in Sesshomarou's arms, and he with delight breathed in her deliciously appealing natural jasmine scent.

The wind sorceress sighed and reluctantly tried to free herself from Sesshomarou's arms. Feeling that she was trying to get away, the dog demon strengthened his hold on her.

"Rin was a homeless orphan when I found her. She ran away from the orphanage she was placed in after the death of her parents. So I took her in" Sesshomarou said.

_'Why am I telling her this?'_ Sesshomarou thought.

_**'Because you'd do anything to keep her in your arms. Even for just a little bit longer'**_ his inner demon answered.

___'It's ridiculous, I only want her to trust me so that she will bear my child.'_ He reasoned.

_**'Pfft! You are falling in love with her'**_ his inner demon mocked.

_'This Sesshomarou does not believe in love'_

"Is it because of Rin that you and Sada broke up?" Kagura asked shyly, finally relaxing against Sesshomarou's chest and encircling him with her arms.

Sesshomarou pulled away to look into Kagura's eyes before saying "as I said before, Sada lacked mother instinct and an open mind. She saw Rin as an abomination. I am sure you are aware that even in this day and age some youkai still see humans as inferior."

Kagura knew that even if he had not said it Sesshomarou thought that his little girl was worth more to him than his girlfriend could ever be.

"I really have to go, I'm working in an hour." Kagura whispered softly breaking their embrace. His revelations really moved her, she would have never in a million years thought that he had such a kind heart.

'_I can't afford to think of him as a kind hearted person. He only wants to use me. And I am using him in return. That's all!'_ Kagura thought as she walked out of the room and straight to her car.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Through the window Sesshomarou watched Kagura retreat to the safety of her car. As he watched her speed away he thought _'Maybe it is time for the next date. She will be in for a surprise'._

A/N: Rin was NOT supposed to be in this story, but she just popped out of no where. I just can't resist this little kid. The character is just so cute. Next time we'll see what Sesshy has in store for Kagura. It will be named **The good old times**. I can't wait for the next one, it will be great I've got lots of ideas for it!!


	13. The Good old times

Chapter 13: The good old times

_**Chapter 13: The good old times**_

A/N: Extra super long chappie so rejoice! Saphira is sooo happy for all the love you guys have been sending, the story has now more than 150 reviews (which is mind boggling to me!) so really thank you so much for reviewing:

On

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**FoxFire7**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura**

**ALLheartsONfraya**

**Babi Abe**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**Rudhu**

**Crimsondawn365**

**Inu-midoriko**

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**** (congrats on leaving the 150****th**** review!) **

**Killersupergirl**

**Windwitch00**

On :

**Sovereignty**

**Unistar**

**Bk**

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Kagura would have kicked Naraku's ass. I don't have any ties with 'Casablanca' and Ferrari and don't think I ever will (oh well a girl can always dream…)_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

'_It's been several days since I heard from him, wonder why? Maybe he's angry I went to his house or something? Or perhaps it's because of Rin…' _Kagura asked herself as she surfed through the TV channels

_**'Aww you miss your puppy!' **_her inner youkai teased.

___'No, I'm just curious' _Kagura retorted.

"So how do I look?" Kagome asked with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Going out with Inuyasha again?" Kagura asked.

"If my memory serves right it's been the third, no fourth time this week" Yura said.

"Well, we get along great, right Shippou?" Kagome asked as she picked up the stuffed fox Inuyasha won for her at the fair.

"Did you really call that poor thing Shippou?" Yura asked.

"Yes, so what if I did?!" Kagome retorted.

The two girls' bickering was put to a stop as the door bell rung. Kagura got up and answered. But as she opened the door she saw nothing.

"Down here wench!" she heard someone croak. She looked down and her ruby red eyes were met with a pair of bulging yellow eyes.

"Toad man what do you have for me today?" She asked masking her relief and excitement. Kagura wasted no time and took the four roses and the white envelop. She then turned around but not before she sent a gust of wind that made Jaken fall flat on his behind.

"That was for the 'wench' comment" she tossed over her shoulder just before she closed the door she heard him say:

"Wait there's also this. Master Sesshomarou said it was extremely important."

The imp then got up and ran, more like tripped to his car. For a second Kagura wondered how he could drive despite his small size but pushed the idea aside as she looked down at the third item Jaken had just put in front of her: a basket?!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What does the message say again?" Kagome asked.

Kagura once more read the small message written by Sesshomarou: _'Put it to use. I will pick you up Saturday night at seven o'clock'._

"Wow, he is a direct man. But then again coming from a guy who asks you to bear his child at the first date… By the way did you ask you again?" Yura commented.

"Not really, he did say he gave me a month of reflection. And it's only been two weeks. I wonder what he has planned for Saturday though."

"Maybe a picnic? Maybe he wants to test your cooking skills or something!" Kagome exclaimed excited to have resolved the mystery.

"You think?" Kagura asked incredulous.

"I agree with Kagome on this one. It totally makes sense, a basket to put food for your picnic. Oh! He's going to take you somewhere romantic! You'll eat dinner while watching the sun set, or even better the starlit sky" Yura said playing with her small black hair.

"For some reason Sessh does not struck me as the kind of guy to sit in the grass and eat cold sandwiches." Kagura said thoughtful.

"Well, then again you have been wrong about the guy before" Kagome remarked as she removed some lint from her purple shirt.

"By the way since when did you stop calling him the 'spawn of hell' or 'arrogant bastard' or what was there also?" Yura teased.

"Shut up both of you! Okay fine I'll put together some damn sandwiches. Happy?!" Kagura said as she retreated to her bedroom.

Kagome and Yura exchanged a suspicious look as they both smiled looking at their friend's retreating form.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Stop chewing your claws!" Kagome said when she noticed how nervous Kagura was she asked "why are so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous!" The wind sorceress snapped.

"Sorry you had me fooled" Kagome said with a smile as she resumed reading her magazine.

A loud knock was heard at the door, and Kagura picked up the basket before answering the door. She was wearing a short white summer dress with a pair of sandals.

She smiled at Sesshomarou and just followed him, not surprised by his lack of greeting. As they stepped on the street walk and walked up to Sesshomarou's car Kagura let out a scream of excitement.

"Oh my God is this a Ferrari 250 GT California Spyder!" She screamed as she got nearer. She was almost scared to touch the 1960's extremely expansive vintage car. She just did not want to scratch the impeccable black paint.

"How did you know?" Sesshomarou asked surprised and proud.

"My brother loves vintage cars, and that's his dream car. Just wait until I tell him I saw one! The look on his face will be priceless!" Kagura said a mischievous light dancing in her eyes.

"How about when you will tell him you sat in one?" Sesshomarou asked as he opened the passenger door for her.

"What if I tell him I drove one?" Kagura asked on a teasing yet hopeful tone.

She knew that Sesshomarou was a control freak and that he would never let _her_ of all people drive him. Besides as much as she wanted to step behind the wheel, she knew that if anything happened to the black convertible it would take her an entire lifetime's work to pay it back, or even a couple of lifetimes.

Seeing the suspicious glare Sesshomarou sent her, Kagura added "Don't worry I can drive it's not like I would wreck the car or something".

"If you wreck my car you will just have to help me repair it" Sesshomarou answered with a shrug.

"Are you telling me, you're a mechanic?" Kagura asked in disbelief.

"When I bought it could barely be called a car, I worked on it for years." Sesshomarou answered as the two of them sat in the black vintage convertible.

'_Really? Wow! I didn't take him for the kind of guy to have this kind of patience. And he picked _me_ up in his special car…'_ Kagura thought before asking "So where are you taking me?"

"You'll see wind witch" Sesshomarou answered with a smirk.

Kagura rolled her eyes but she did let out a small smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is…" Kagura trailed off.

"A drive-in theater." Sesshomarou said as he parked the car in one the parking spots.

"I've never been at a drive-in theater. I didn't even know there was one in the city. What movie are they playing?"

"It is just temporary in the city, in honor of the American Film Festival. They are playing 'Casablanca'." Sesshomarou said.

_'One of my favorite movies! Hmpf! Who knew he was into romantic movies?' _Kagura thought all excited, a bright smile plastered on her face.

Casting her a glance out of the corner of his eye, Sesshomarou had a contented smile as he noticed the evident excitement of the wind witch. He had taken a gamble when he decided to take her there, not all women would enjoy this type of date, but he was glad to see that the two of them had common tastes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is it really okay to eat in the car?" Kagura asked as she took out the basket full of food.

Sesshomarou averted his eyes from the giant screen where a scene between Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman was playing, and looked at Kagura. "Wind witch since when are you this respectful?"

"Pfft, and I was trying to be nice, for a change. You seem like quite a neat freak. And just so you know I was respecting the car not you." She said before biting in a chicken sandwich, minding not to drop any bread crump.

Sesshomarou smirked and took out a sandwich from the basket. He then eyed the food carefully.

"I made that, you can eat it. I promise you won't die. It's not like I put chocolate in it." Kagura said with a shrug.

"Chocolate?" Sesshomarou repeated arching an eyebrow.

"You're a dog demon right? Chocolate is supposed to be bad for dogs, so…" Kagura did not have time to finish as Sesshomarou silenced her with a dark and vicious glare.

"What do you take this Sesshomarou for? I am not some commonplace mutt!" he said on a cold tone.

"Geez, I was such kidding, where's your sense of humor Sessh?" She took another bite of her sandwich and turned towards the screen once more.

"It appears you have enough sense of humor for the both of us" he retorted before taking a bite of his own sandwich.

They did not speak another word until the end of the movie.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As he got ready to start the car and leave, Sesshomarou looked over at Kagura and asked her in a voice laced with amusement "are you crying?"

"No" she choked out wiping a tear and sniffling audibly.

Sesshomarou almost rolled his eyes at her stubbornness but fished out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Had I known the movie would have made you cry, I would have chosen something else". He said driving away.

"No it's not that. Everything was perfect and I always loved this movie. It's just so sad to let the person you love go because you know it's what's best for them." Kagura said in reference to the movie as she quickly wiping her tears.

"I didn't know you were so romantic and poetic" he remarked sarcastically.

"Oh shut up!" _'Damn I can't believe I cried in front of that jerk. It's that movie, it's the damn movie. It always makes me cry! Fucking airplane scene!'_ Kagura thought.

Aiming to change the subject she asked "so what's next?"

"I figured you'd want to go home" Sesshomarou said not looking away from the road.

"Well, it's still early…" Kagura trailed off.

"Let us go on a ride then" Sesshomarou said. As if to prove his point he stepped on the gas.

As the car started to go at an incredible speed, Kagura managed to ask "you do realize you are going well above the speed limit?"

"Scared wind witch?" Sesshomarou asked.

"Not on your life!" she said with a broad smile.

Because of the force of the wind whirling in their faces, he barely heard her answer. But it did not matter; the two of them were having way too much fun. Especially Kagura, living in the city, it's not everyday that she was able to feel a semblance of her element whipping on her face like this, feeling the wind all around her, she felt so alive, that she could not hold back a throaty laugh.

'_I bet this is what flying feels like! I'd love to be able to fly away just like a bird. Get on a feather and fly! …' _The wind sorceress thought.

Sesshomarou looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

If someone asked, Kagura would not be able to say how long their ride was, but what she would be able to say was that it had not been long enough. She opened her eyes when she felt the car come to a sudden stop. And realized with disappointment that they were parked in front of her apartment building.

With a smile still on her lips, Kagura stretched and opened her eyes. Her ruby red eyes met Sesshomarou's eyes. The usually bored expression was gone from his face. He did not look happy, nor was he smiling, but at least he looked content.

"Did you have fun" he finally asked after the two of them stared at each other for the longest time.

She simply nodded, the action caused the strands of hair that had come loose from her usual ponytail to fall messily around her face.

_'She looks so beautiful.'_ Sesshomarou thought as he took in her beautiful smile, sparkling ruby red mesmerizing eyes, flushed cheeks, and what surprised him he most her long black hair that was now free of the usual confinements of her constricting ponytails or buns.

_'Why is he looking at me like that?' _Kagura wondered knitting her brows.

Her question was soon answered, as Sesshomarou suddenly crashed his lips against hers. At first Kagura froze, unsure of what to do. But soon she decided to just give into the feel of his warm lips working over hers.

After a long time, the dog demon gently ran his tongue over her bottom lip, which caused the wind sorceress to open her mouth. As their tongues entwined and fought for dominance, Sesshomarou gently caressed her cheek with his right hand and ended up cupping her face with his two hands as Kagura's hands caressed his long silver mane.

When they finally pulled apart for much needed air, he did his best not to smirk at the dazed expression planted on Kagura's face. He gently traced small circles on her cheek with his thumb as he spoke:

"Rin has the lead role in a school play. She would like you to come. It is tomorrow at four."

"I'd love to go" Kagura breathed out without thinking.

"Good, we'll come and pick you up around three" Sesshomarou said before planting another sweet kiss on her lips. Not satisfied with the small peck, Kagura deepened the kiss and quickly their two tongues intertwined again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as she closed the door of her bedroom behind her, Kagura jumped on the bed and pounded her fists on the mattress.

_'No! No! No! Stupid me what am I doing! It's the movie and the car. Crap everything was so romantic. Damn it, we kissed. No, I can't afford to fall for him.'_

_**'I think it's a little too late.'**_ The voice of her inner demon remarked.

___'Well that's too bad, because in two weeks I'm supposed to tell him I can't go through with the proposal. Then what?!'_

_**'If you have not noticed he stopped talking about it. Maybe it does not matter anymore? Maybe you should ask him about it…'**_

___'Or maybe not, that would be a sure way to bring out the topic and I don't want to talk about it!' _

The wind sorceress then sighed and got up to get ready for bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**'You pretend not to care about her, but tell me, why did you kiss the witch?'**_ Sesshomarou's inner demon asked.

'_I simply did it because it pleased me to do so. I am not one to refuse myself what I want' _Sesshomarou thought smugly while changing into his pajamas.

_**'So you admit you want her?'**_

_'She is a beautiful woman, and that is not the question since I shall have her in a few days. Then she will bear my child.'_

_**'You're still on about that? If you only wanted her for the proposal's sake you would not have allowed her to come this close to Rin…' **_his inner demon could not help but remark.

'_Why did I do that for? I can't let Rin get too close to Kagura! It would be unfair to her since Kagura will be out of our lives in a year or so'. _Sesshomarou thought as he finally laid on his king size bed.

_**'She doesn't have to. You could just forget about the damned proposal and simply date her. You have to admit that the time you spend together is nice. Being with her amuses you, and not only because she is useful in repelling unwanted attention'**_ His inner demon said.

___'This Sesshomarou has no need nor does he want a wench by his side. She will bear my child, I will pay her and we'll leave it to that. It is anyway the _only alternative_ I have. '_

_**'Well you could always explain everything to Kagura…And about the proposal, I don't think it's what SHE meant, I'm just saying you got it all wrong….'**_

Sesshomarou pondered on these last words as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: I asked a guy friend of mine what was a cool and very expansive vintage convertible, and he answered a Ferrari 250 GT California Spyder. I don't even know what the car really looks like, yeah sorry I'm really not into cars _at all_.

I was watching the movie 'Casablanca' last time and decided it would make a nice date movie. Anyway next time will be family time! The chapter will be named **Fairies**.


	14. Fairies

Chapter 14: Fairies

_**Chapter 14: Fairies**_

A/N: I keep on getting more and more reviews and even more love from you guys. You have no idea how much it means to me! So really from the bottom of my humble heart thank you so much for reviewing:

On

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**FoxFire7**

**iLOVEmoney**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **(My midterms are almost over so I'll try to have he next one shot up as fast as possible)

**ALLheartsONfraya**

**Babi Abe**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**Rudhu**

**Crimsondawn365**

**Inu-midoriko**

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

**Killersupergirl**

**Zerhai Dragonspirit**

**Adeaneri**

**Kallmered**

On :

**Sovereignty**

**Inuyasha Babybre**

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Kagura would have kicked Naraku's ass. _

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"Come on, how was he? On a scale of one to ten?" Yura asked with a wicked grin.

"I am so not answering that question" Kagura said as she took a sip of her perfect blend of mocha and caramel.

"What about you Kagome, how is dog boy?" The hair demoness asked the young human.

"Why are you so interested?" Kagome retorted blushing.

"Because, I only kissed one man in my life, and also…I am just plain curious" Yura answered with a shrug

"One, I seriously doubt that, as I know for a fact that you kissed other guys before dating Byakuya. And two, nobody forced you to marry your high school sweetheart. Besides how would you feel if I asked you 'is Byakuya a good kisser?'" Kagome asked biting in her muffin.

"He is…" Yura started but was interrupted by Kagura "I so don't want to know what you and my brother do! Eww!"

"Hanging out with the ice cube is making you prudish, better watch it Kagura" the short haired demoness said. At these words the three of them laughed.

"So we're still on for our girl's night out tonight?" Kagome asked as they got ready to leave the coffee shop.

"Of course, I can't wait to get away from Byakuya, the guy is so jealous and protective!" Yura said curling a strand of her short black hair around her finger.

"Yeah, but you love it!" Kagome said with a smile. "And Yura are you sure it's not more like you just can't wait to gulp down a few margaritas? …Why don't we meet around six"

"Hum, actually I kind of forgot to tell you, but Sessh is taking me out to go see his daughter's school play." Kagura said as fast as possible. She hated missing their girls' night out, but she had already accepted Sesshomarou's offer.

"Really, a 'meet the family' date? You guys are getting serious." Yura said knitting her brows.

"Yura's right, you've been seeing an awful lot of each other lately. And you said you were just pretending and that you wanted to use him. Just be careful okay?" Kagome said concerned.

"The little girl just wanted to see me again that's all. It's nothing serious." _'Or is it?'_ Kagura added mentally.

"Whatever you say, just don't get hurt. Okay?" Yura then looked at her watch "Damn it's time for me to go. See you later guys!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_'What if the girls were right? After all we are just pretending to be dating right? In less than two weeks it will all be over, Sesshomarou will once more ask me to bear his child, I'll say no and that will be the end of it. We'll stop seeing each other, he'll find another woman and I,…I'll get a loan and start the restaurant. Why does the idea of seeing him with someone else hurts me so much?...And anyway is he even interested in me? Or did he kiss me just because the proposal? Oh my God maybe he doesn't even like me! Maybe he's just pretending!...'_

"Miss Kagura? Why do you look so sad?" Rin asked the wind sorceress as the three of them stepped into the private school's ground.

"Rin, stop bothering her" Sesshomarou said while thinking _'I have never seen her look so down. Maybe something happened? I wonder what is wrong with her'_

_**'So you do care about the wind witch!' **_his inner demon could not help but point out.

"She's not bothering me at all. I'm sorry I'm just tired" Kagura flashed Rin a smile, and the little girl answered eagerly. The wind sorceress then added "So what role are you playing again?"

"We wrote the play in class with our English teacher. Rin plays the princess of the fairies, she is in love with the prince with a sick heart and she tries to save him and then…"

"You don't want to tell us the ending. It has to be a surprise" Kagura cut her.

"Oops, Miss Kagura is right!" Rin said clapping her hands over her mouth.

"Just Kagura is fine Rin" the demoness told her for at least the third time as they entered the school's theater.

"Okay! Daddy, Rin has to go backstage" the little girl said before taking a fistful of Sesshomarou's long silver hair and pulling on it, forcing him to come down to her level so that she could soundly kiss his cheek. Kagura's reaction at the little father-daughter moment was a small smile that she could not hide.

_'At least she's smiling' _Sesshomarou thought as he stood up.

"Let us go find our seats" Sesshomarou said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura and Sesshomarou sat in silence waiting for the show to start. About ten minutes after the time the show was supposed to start one of the teachers made her way on the stage.

"We are vey sorry, but we have encountered some technical difficulties. Our make up artist has yet to arrive. Please bear with us in the meantime. We will start the representation as soon as possible". The old woman then walked off the stage, and many people started complaining loudly.

"There is nothing we can do but wait" Sesshomarou said as he sent a cold glare to a man who used a heavy load of profanities to express his displeasure.

"Actually maybe I can help. I mean, during college I worked in a theater and I often helped the make up artist. As long as it's nothing too complicated I might just be able to do it." Kagura said.

"You do not have to" Sesshomarou said.

"No it's okay, I want to. This representation means a lot to Rin, it would really be too bad if it was cancelled for a lack of a make up artist". Kagura then got up and went backstage.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Can I help you?" A teacher asked as soon as she spotted Kagura.

"No but I think I can help you. I worked in a theater and have experience in make up. If you really need someone I think I can help".

"This is very nice of you, but I am afraid I cannot accept. Only the students' family members are allowed to help with the play. School regulations".

"That's okay, Kagura is my new mommy" a small voice came from behind them.

"Is that so? Why did you not say so earlier? Well, Rin looks like we will be able to start the representation soon".

The old woman then dragged Kagura with her, before the wind sorceress even had time to let out a word of protest.

_'New mommy?! What the fuck!!'_ Kagura screamed in her head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she finally sat next to Sesshomarou, Kagura's right hand was killing her. When she offered her help, she had no idea that so many children were in the play. But as she saw Rin step on stage with a bright smile plastered on her face, she realized it was all worth it.

Sesshomarou and Kagura clapped loudly at the end of the representation.

During the entire play, Kagura kept stealing glances at Sesshomarou. He may not have meant to show it, but his eyes were shimmering in fatherly pride. After all, his little girl did have the leading role.

"So did you like it?" Rin asked nervously as she reached them.

"It was fantastic. And you were such a beautiful little fairy!" Kagura answered. And Sesshomarou slightly nodded.

The little girl beamed in happiness, and they started walking towards the car. But as soon as they exited the theater Rin said "Daddy I need to go to the bathroom."

"Can you hold it until we get home?" he asked. Rin shook her head furiously.

"It's fine, I'll take her" Kagura said as she took Rin by the hand.

As the two girls walked back to Sesshomarou's car, Kagura finally asked "Rin, about what you said earlier, when we were backstage…"

"I know, you're not really my mommy. I also know it is not good thing to lie. I'm sorry…" Rin answered a sad look playing on her face

"It's okay, don't be sad, after all you are the princess of the fairies, and remember what you said when saved your prince from his unending unhappiness: 'fairies enlighten your life with a smile'" Kagura quoted with a small smile.

"Kagura, you also are like a fairy."

Hearing this, the wind sorceress furrowed her brows and asked "how so?"

"Well, you 'saved' daddy. I have never seen him happier than he has been these past days. And Rin thinks it's because of you. He was even singing and whistling in the shower this morning. And daddy never ever sings!"

The little girl then ran to sit into the back seat of the car, where Sesshomarou was already seated waiting for them to come back. The wind sorceress sat next to them and as Suikotsu started the car she asked her self _'I make Sesshomarou happy?! Does that mean that he likes me for me and not because of the proposal?'_

The simple realization made Kagura let out a heavy sigh as she felt as if a large weight had just been lifted off her shoulders. The wind sorceress then smiled in complete happiness. Without even asking herself why the idea that Sesshomarou might actually like her was able to arouse such a feeling off well being inside her…

"Daddy, can Kagura come to eat dinner with us?" Rin asked full of hope.

"Ask her, if she wants to, she is more than welcome to join us" he answered locking his gaze on a pair of crimson eyes.

"Sure, I'd love to Rin" she answered smiling still not believing the little girl's revelations.

"It is settled then. Suikotsu, we are going home".

'_A dinner at his place?! I hope everything will go well…' _ Kagura thought.

A/N: So how was it? I know I'm sorry it's a short chapter. I'll make up for it next time. In the next chapter we'll see how the dinner goes…the chapter will be named, you guessed it **Dinner at his place.**

On a more serious note I have to ask you guys what you think about two new ideas for Sessh/Kagura fics I just had.

**Close protection:**_ Having enough of her father's cruel ways Kagura decided to testify against him. But only after a few months in jail, Naraku broke out. And now there is nothing he wants more than to make his daughter pay. In order to protect her Kagura is assigned by the government a full time personal bodyguard in the person of top notch agent Sesshomarou. And the best way to protect her?: pretend to be a madly in love engaged couple and move out to a small town. But with a crazy murderer after them, old friends and family trying to interfere, and mostly their growing feelings for each other can Sesshomarou and Kagura manage to survive?_

**Winds of change: **_Kagura had it all, a doting rich and powerful hanyou for a father, good looks, intelligence…but the one thing she wanted the most was totally indifferent to her: her stoic neighbor Sesshomarou. But when the government declares war against half demons, Kagura who saw her father being brutally murdered and Sesshomarou who would do anything to protect his younger half brother find themselves to be unlikely allies as they have to flee the city. While on the run for their lives will Kagura manage to melt the cold dog demon's heart? Or will they all perish to the hands of the government agents sent after them?_

So let me know what you think about these ideas. I might write one of these two stories once I'm done with 'Indecent proposal'. It's nothing final I just want to know what you guys think.

ps: As you can see I'm going for more of an action vibe he he he don't know if I can pull it off. It sure will be a challenge!


	15. Dinner at his place

Chapter 15: Dinner at his place

_**Chapter 15: Dinner at his place**_

A/N: Just when I thought it couldn't get any better I get more reviews! Thank you to anyone who gave me their opinion on my new ideas, I have yet to reach a decision, but when I do I'll let you guys know. Thank you so much for reviewing:

On

**Yazoo IS Superior**

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**FoxFire7**

**iLOVEmoney**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**ALLheartsONfraya**

**Babi Abe**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**Rudhu**

**Crimsondawn365**

**Inu-midoriko**

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

**Killersupergirl**

**Zerhai Dragonspirit**

**Karush**

**Phoenixfire7**

**Crimsonmoon19**

**Lady Hyuuga**

On :

**Sovereignty**

**Unistar**

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Kagura would have kicked Naraku's ass. _

2nd A/N: I don't know if it really is one, but just in case **slight** **Lime warning!**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

Suikotsu parked the black BMW in front of the mansion's front door and quickly opened the doors for the passengers.

As soon as she stepped out of the car, Kagura noticed that contrary to the first time she came to the mansion, there seemed to be servants all over the place. A maid even came outside to greet them. The wind sorceress heard Sesshomarou quickly give the house employee instructions for dinner, but did not really pay attention to what they said.

Sesshomarou, Kagura and Rin then entered the house, and the master of the house led them to one of the living rooms.

"Daddy can Rin go watch TV before dinner? Please oh pretty please?" she asked making her best puppy eyes look.

"Just until dinner" he answered. The words barely escaped his mouth that the little girl made a run for the door.

"Your manners Rin" her father said with a sigh.

The little girl stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face Kagura. She then bowed and said "Please forgive me. May I be excused?" Seeing her father nod slightly she smiled wickedly before rushing out of the room.

"She is so cute!" Kagura exclaimed as soon as Rin was out the door.

"If she ever hears you say this, it will be the end of you". He then pointed to a bottle of 20 years old cognac that somehow materialized in his hands and asked her "do you want some?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk, so that you can take advantage of me?" Kagura asked grinning.

Sesshomarou scoffed, but served two generous glasses. Kagura was still smiling when Sesshomarou put the glass in her hands.

He then leaned towards her ear and whispered huskily "This Sesshomarou does not think, I need to use alcohol. And besides if memory served the last time you drank in my presence was highly amusing".

Kagura shivered and felt her heart beat wildly and her knees go weak as the hot breath of Sesshomarou fanned over her ear and the side of her neck. She cursed seeing how weak he could make her feel without even touching her.

Trying to regain her composure, the wind sorceress stepped away from the dog demon and took a sip of her drink before sitting down on a cream colored sofa. To her relief Sesshomarou sat in front of her. He looked intently at her, which caused Kagura to feel uncomfortable, she tried to drink some more, but found her hands to be shaking too much.

'_How can he get to me, simply by looking at me? It's unnerving!'_ She asked herself.

"When will dinner be served?" Kagura asked thinking that he would stop looking at her like a predator if they started talking.

"In a few minutes" he answered setting his glass on a side table.

"Good, because I'm fucking hungry" Kagura said as she looked down at her glass and crossed her legs, unbeknownst to her rising the vent of her skirt and revealing the side of one of her milky thigh.

Sesshomarou suddenly got up and took her glass away. He then sat next to her and with his thumb caressed her jaw then her lower lip.

"Why are you so silent today?" he asked not stopping his ministrations.

"I'm not I just…" Kagura started.

"You have been lost in your own thoughts since we picked you up this afternoon. Tell me what is on your mind". As if to coax her into answering, Sesshomarou tenderly kissed her lips.

Once their lips parted, Kagura said "I've told you before, I'm just tired" all the while thinking: '_As if I'd tell you I'm afraid I'm falling in love with you!'_

Understanding she was not about to tell him what was bothering her, Sesshomarou decided to settle for the next best thing: tasting her cherry red lips.

As the kiss became more demanding, Kagura gently moaned in his mouth. In return she could feel Sesshomarou smiling against her lips. Hearing her sounds of pleasure, the dog demon could not control himself anymore: he wanted her and he had to have her.

Sesshomarou tried to make their kiss more passionate, and with the tip of his tongue, forced Kagura's lips to open.

When their tongues finally entwined, he started to gently graze her sides with his claws. She shivered in delight, but jolted when one of his talons quickly went over one of her breast.

The dog demon grinned at her reactions, and gently pushed her so that she was now lying on her back with him hovering over her. Their kiss became feverishly hot and Sesshomarou gently squeezed her breasts, satisfied by their generous size. But soon he grew annoyed by the barrier her shirt and bra were creating. So without breaking their kiss, he unbuttoned half of her white shirt to reveal her pink lace bra.

The dog demon wasted no time and started to kiss and lick her throat as the same time one of his hands ventured under Kagura's skirt and gently caressed her thigh, all the way to her hip, toying with the side of her underwear.

Becoming really impatient, Sesshomarou started to grind their lower halves against each other. As she felt Sesshomarou's semi aroused length pressing against her, Kagura's moans grew louder, and as he was just about to start unbuttoning the rest of her white shirt, they heard the bell announcing that dinner was served.

The taiyoukai growled low in his throat, but sat up, pulling Kagura along with him. He laid one more kiss on her lips before standing up.

"Let us go, Rin must be waiting" He said as he got ready to open the door. He had already regained his usual composure, as if he had not been making out with Kagura a few seconds ago.

It took a few good seconds for Kagura to grasp what just happened, but when she did she hurriedly buttoned up her shirt and put her skirt back in place, thinking _'Gods! Saved by the bell! How come every time he touches me my thinking abilities just go straight out the window?! Stupid me, who knows what might have happened if the bell did not ring?!'_

_**'If he makes love as good as he kisses, you simply would have been in for a good time, very long and very good time…'**_Her inner demon sneered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is so good! Rin loves it!" the little girl exclaimed half way through her plate of pasta.

"I did not know you liked Italian cuisine. I make killer lasagnas, I promise to make some for you" Kagura said taking another sip of her white wine.

"Rin loves lasagna too! Where did you learn how to make it?" the little girl plunging her fork in her plate.

"When I was in Italy" the wind sorceress answered.

"You went to Italy?" Sesshomarou asked a little surprised.

"In college, I studied art so I spent a year abroad studying in Paris. I also spent a summer travelling around Italy, it was great. It opened my artistic view, and also improved my culinary skills greatly." Kagura answered taking another bite.

_'A traveler with an open mind and an artistic taste. I like that.' _Sesshomarou thought.

Once they finished their entrees, Jaken came in to serve desert, a decadent and rich double chocolate cake.

Sesshomarou quickly turned to look at the wind sorceress and had to bite his tongue not to explode in laughter. Kagura's eyes had doubled in size and she looked as if she was going to pounce on the imp if he did not bring her a generous slice of cake fast enough. The dog demon remembered that when he had lunch with Kagura at his office, she ate two generous slices of chocolate cake. He therefore concluded that she would love his cook's special dessert and made special arrangements to change the dessert on the menu at the last minute.

"Are you going to take all day long toad man?!" Kagura asked as Jaken slowly cut slices of the dessert.

"Whatever wench." Jaken muttered.

"Jaken!" Sesshomarou reprimanded.

"Please excuse me milord, I did not mean it".

"Don't bother Sessh, he's always so grumpy" Kagura said as she finally took a bite of the chocolate cake.

_'Since when does she call me Sessh?' _Sesshomarou wondered.

_'Pfft look who's talking?!' _Jaken thought as he finished serving.

"Yes Jaken, Kagura is right why are you always so grumpy?" Rin asked with a giggle.

As he went out the door, Jaken muttered to himself about "Damn insufferable wenches and snotty brats ruining perfect demon lords".

Kagura picked up on the last word he mumbled and asked "lords?!"

"If demon nobility was still in place, grandpa would be a Lord, so would daddy too because he's the eldest son." Rin exclaimed happily.

"A Lord? Really, am I supposed to call you milord too?" Kagura asked sarcastically.

Sesshomarou smiled mischievously and leaned towards her, so that she would be the only one to hear and whispered "no, but you will moan it out for me".

He then quickly buried his hand under the table and lifted the hem of her skirt to reveal a milky thigh. Sesshomarou then slowly and gently caressed the length of her thigh before giving it a firm squeeze and replacing his hand on the table once more looking as if nothing had just happened.

Kagura blushed furiously and winced but did her best not to jolt, as Rin was looking at her with a broad smile.

_'What a pervert! Then again, what to expect from a guy who asks you to bear his child after the first date…'_ Kagura thought as she pushed her plate away.

_**'He may be a pervert, but what does that make you? After all you are enjoying his attentions greatly…'**_ Her inner demon remarked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, dinner was delicious, thank you for inviting me Rin" the wind wielder said after finishing her glass of wine.

"You're welcome. And always welcome at our table" the little girl said with a giggle.

Sesshomarou almost rolled his eyes at his daughter's unique sense of humor, but only said "Rin time for bed".

"Aww already?" the little girl pouted.

"No discussion tomorrow is a school day" He answered getting up.

"Are you going to read me a story?" Rin smiled seeing him nod. She then went over to Kagura and kissed her soundly on the cheek before dashing out of the room.

Seeing the sweet little girl leave the room, Kagura became apprehensive of what Sesshomarou had in store for her now. The two of them left the dinning room, and he led her to the front door.

Seeing Kagura's surprised expression, the dog demon thought _'Surprised wind witch? I know now that I can have you any time I want. So why rush?'_

_**'Talking about rushing you know you almost lost control earlier…Never saw you react like that to a wench' **_His inner demon grinned.

"I am invited to attend a representation of 'La traviata' at the opera on Tuesday. You shall be attending as well." Sesshomarou told Kagura not paying attention to his inner youkai's taunting words.

"Oh, so I don't get roses anymore?" she asked with a smirk as a maid handed Kagura her jacket

Sesshomarou turned around and took a pink rose from one of the vases in the hall and handed it to Kagura. He then asked her "Will this do?"

She rolled her eyes but took the flower anyway saying on a sarcastic tone "thank you, how romantic".

"Be ready at six" he said before quickly pressing his lips to Kagura's and shutting the front door behind her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As she sat in Sesshomarou's car driven by Suikotsu, Kagura pondered on the evening:

_'That guy is a living paradox! What's up with him? One moment he kisses me and pounces on me and the next he can't throw me out of his house fast enough!'_

_**'Did you want to spend the night with him?'**_

_'I don't know, I'm so confused. I try to tell myself that he's a jerk and that I'm only using him, but ever since we've started pretending to date it's been so much fun. I love spending time with him and according to Rin he likes spending time with me too… Are we really dating or is he just pretending? And what about the proposal, did he just forget about it? Or is he just waiting? Gods I wish there was a way to peer into his head and found out what he's thinking about?'_

Kagura then realized that the BMW had come to a stop. As she looked out the window, she was surprised to realize they were already parked in front of her apartment building. She wished 'sweet dreams' to the driver and went up and straight to bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomarou was taking a long and very very cold shower as he once more replayed the events of the day in his mind.

_'Why did I send the witch away? I could have just taken her.' _He thought.

_**'You needed time to think. And there's much to think about, starting with your growing feelings for Kagura.'**_ His inner demon remarked.

_'Ridiculous, this Sesshomarou does not have feelings for the witch. The reason I did not take her yet, is that I only have a week and a half to wait. Afterwards, I can have her, then she will bear my pup and we can each return to our lives. Kagura gets the money to start her business and I will have my heir.'_

_**'Or you could simply admit to yourself that you have feelings for the witch… Just forget about the stupid proposal you made to Kagura.'**_

_'I can not just forget about the proposal, even if I did want to, which of course I do not. I just can not back out. After all I was the one to utter the proposal, and I have to keep my end of the bargain.'_

_**'Am I wrong or does it sound as if the almighty Sesshomarou-sama is having second thoughts? But you might not be the only one, what if Kagura was not interested in the proposal? What if she did not want the money? After all she never brought up the topic. Maybe she just likes you for you…'**_

Sesshomarou promptly slid under his covers, not wanting to face fact that his inner youkai words could be true.

A/N: Poor Kagura and Sesshomarou all confused…. See told you I would make it up to you for the shortness of the last chapter!

Next time, the girls get ready for their date at the opera and Sesshomarou has an interesting conversation with Kagura's brother. Next chapter will be named **Preparations and explanations**.

I'll TRY to have the next one shot up tomorrow, but I'm not promising anything. But I will post it by Wednesday for sure. According to my plan there will be some citrus in it...


	16. Preparations and explanations

Chapter 16: Preparations and explanations

_**Chapter 16: Preparations and explanations**_

A/N: Rejoice I'm posting early so as to have time to write the next one-shot, I just had a great idea for how Naraku could torture Sessh and Kagura some more…evil, too evil I tell you! Thank you so much for reviewing:

On

**Yazoo IS Superior **(sorry you didn't get your personalized answer to your review. But the system was down and I couldn't reply. I think that Sesshy would be a pretty rigid and strict dad. But I doubt his discipline would work on cute free spirited Rin. One puppy eyes look and she would bring him to his knees lol…)

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**FoxFire7**

**iLOVEmoney**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**ALLheartsONfraya**

**Babi Abe**

**The freak locked in ur closet **(Same goes for your review. Sniff sniff…anyway mind reading, I think Kagura would be too shocked by Sesshy's perverted thoughts lol!)

**Rudhu (Congrats on giving the 200****th**** review!)**

**Crimsondawn365**

**Inu-midoriko**

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

**Killersupergirl**

**Animebishieluver**

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

On :

**Sovereignty**

**Unistar**

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Kagura would have kicked Naraku's ass. _

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"Kagura I know you're hiding something from us" Yura said as she peered into her friend's gaze from over the table.

"No I'm not" she retorted shifting her red eyes to the many customers in the coffee shop. Strangely the small place was over crowded for a Monday morning.

"You can't lie to us, because every time you do the wind turns cold. And right now I'll say it's about freezing in here" Kagome said with a smile.

"Come on out with it!" Yura urged.

"Okay fine, you were right! The two of you were fucking right. Happy now?!" The wind sorceress then mercilessly bit into her chocolate croissant.

"Right about what?" Yura asked.

"I knew it! You're falling in love with Sesshomarou Tashio that's it, right?" Kagome exclaimed, glad to have solved the mystery. But when she saw the miserable look on Kagura's face she quickly "Kagura, don't worry it's going to be okay. Everything will work out in time".

"No it won't and you know it! I was supposed to use him. To make him pay for the way he treated me when we met. But now it's different I saw this whole new side of him. He's actually really sweet and thoughtful and a great kisser with great skillful hands. He's perfect!" She said burying her face in her hands.

"Yeah except for the fact that he doesn't have a sense of humor, the rudeness, the unhealthy lack of facial expression…" Yura enumerated trying to make her friend feel better.

"Not to mention the proposal. What are you going to do? I mean you can't seriously be thinking about getting pregnant with his child and taking the million dollars. That's why I said that dating him would be a bad idea, I know you Kagura you always fall in love with the worse guys" Kagome said.

"I know, you'd think this useless organ that is my heart would have learned its lesson with Naraku? But NO! I wish someone would just cut my heart out and store it in a jar or something, so as to protect me from it…" Kagura said.

Her two friends looked at her stunned. A few months ago, the mere mention of Naraku's name could send Kagura in a depression that would end with her passing out in a pile of used tissues, chocolate bars wrapper and empty lids of chocolate fudge ice cream.

Yura and Kagome looked at each other with a mix of surprise and happiness on their faces. On the one hand, Kagura was finally getting over Naraku. But on the other hand she was in an even more complicated mess with Sesshomarou.

"Oh shit I'm going to be late at the school. Sorry but I've got to run girls" Kagura said gulping down the rest of her coffee.

"Don't forget, tomorrow we're getting ready at Yura's place" Kagome said.

"I still don't understand why" Kagura remarked for at least the fifth time.

"Because the two of you are going to the opera with your silver haired prince charming and will be in desperate need of someone able to do something with those black things on your head that you call hair. And I sure as hell am not moving all my stuff over to your apartment. No more objections? I thought so." Yura then also got up and the three of them went out of the coffee shop.

Unbeknownst to them a pair of pointy ears had listened to their entire conversation. The demoness played with one of the silver hoops adorning her pointy ears and smiled broadly as she realized the amount of information she was sitting on, she thought to herself '_interesting, very interesting indeed'._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You know Kagura, you can always ride with us" Inuyasha said as he leaned against a wall in the doorway of Yura and Byakuya's apartment.

"I think she would rather ride with your brother" Kagome said picking up her purse.

"Are you sure he didn't forget he was supposed to pick you up at my place?" Yura asked still putting away the many appliances she used to make the intricate hair styles adorning Kagura and Kagome's heads.

"No, I left a clear message to…Touran" and then it hit her _'I bet the jealous bitch did not pass on the message on purpose! Damn that means he must be waiting at my place!'_

"Don't worry guys, just get going." Kagura said to Inuyasha and Kagome masking her irritation.

"Okay, see you there. And Yura I'll call you first thing tomorrow" Kagome waved before leaving. Inuyasha simply nodded and went out after her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As he stepped out of the limo, Sesshomarou was careful not to dirty the expansive black tuxedo he was wearing. He straightened his red bow tie and went up the stairs to knock on Kagura's door.

At his surprise it was another red eyed and black haired youkai who opened the door. It took him a second to recognize the man, it was none other then Kagura's older brother Byakuya.

"You're Kagura's _boyfriend_ what are you doing here?" he asked not inviting Sesshomarou to step inside.

Sesshomarou wanted to ask him the same question, but simply said "We are going out tonight".

"I know that, Kagura and Kagome threw me out of _my own home_ so that Yura could help them prepare themselves for their 'Opera dates'. What I meant is what are you doing here? Kagu left you a message to say you had to pick her up at my place." Byakuyta said a scowl still present on his face.

"I see" Sesshomarou said before turning around ready to walk back to his car. _'How come I did not get her message?'_

"Hey wait. I'll call her and tell her to come here. Besides I think it's about time you and I have a little chat" Byakuya said as he opened the front door of the girls' apartment wide.

Sesshomarou sighed in annoyance but entered the apartment none the less.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagu, Byakuya just sent me a text. He said that your prince charming is at your place and that the two of them are chatting. If I were you I'd hurry and get my ass over there" Yura said.

"Damn it you've got to be fucking kidding me!" Kagura said as she dashed out of her brother's place.

_'The last time Byakuya had a talk with one of my boyfriends, the two of them ended up in the hospital. And knowing how him and Sesshomarou are both stubborn as hell who knows what might happen?!'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what exactly are your intentions with my little sister" Byakuya asked as he looked straight in Sesshomarou's amber eyes.

For a split second the dog demon envisaged to answer truthfully and say 'get her pregnant with my pup as soon as possible' but even if the look of astonishment would have been fun to see on Byakuya's face, Sesshomarou simply said "it is none of your concern".

"The hell it's not. You see she might look tough, but Kagura is a very fragile girl. She has been hurt way worse then you could ever imagine".

Byakuya almost bit his tongue, if Kagura ever found out he had just said that to Sesshomarou, there would be hell to pay. But seeing Sesshomarou's unchanged facial expression, his big brother's want to protect his sister from anything took over.

"I can tell things are pretty serious between the two of you. I just have to look at how her face lightens up when she mentions you." Byakuya then sighed before continuing. "She'll probably kill me for telling you this, but almost a year ago the woman who raised us…"

"Kaede" Sesshomarou interrupted eager to finish this conversation, even if they had enough time to get to the opera, but Sesshomarou would have liked to get there in advance.

"She talked to you about her?" Byakuya asked deeply surprised. Seeing Sesshomarou nod once, the red eyed wind demon added "her death shook all three of us. But Kanna and I we were old enough when our parents died, so we still had memories of them and stuff but not Kagura, so to her Grandma Kaede was everything.

After her death Kagura was really fragile, and she ended up getting engaged to her bastard of a boyfriend Naraku. I really never liked the guy, a creepy spider hanyou."

To Sesshomarou's annoyance Byakuya stayed silent for a few seconds as if he was remembering something important. He then shook his head and continued "three days before their wedding, our oldest sister Kanna confessed to Kagura that she had been having an affair with Naraku and that she was pregnant with his child. Of course Naraku denied, but none the less the wedding was called off. This really crushed Kagu, you know after losing Grandma Kaede she lost her sister and her fiancé…"

Sesshomarou was stunned, how a man could do something as despicable as this was beyond him. And then this Naraku did not even want to take responsibility for his mischief.

"I fail to see how this has anything to do with this Sesshomarou."

Byakuya let out a grin which revealed a pair of sharp and small fangs "you see, the only reason why Naraku is still walking today is because he had gotten Kanna pregnant and needed to take responsibility for his actions. Besides for some reason she loves him. If it weren't for that I would have killed him with my two own hands. I am the only male in our family and I would do anything to protect my sisters, I am sure this is a feeling you must understand.

"Are you threatening this Sesshomarou?" he asked on an even tone even if he was fuming inside.

"No, it's just an advice. I can see you and your brother are decent guys. I'm pretty sure you would not want to hurt Kagura, right?"

"Of course not" Sesshomarou said forcing himself to calm down, he was sure Kagura would never forgive him if any harm was ever to come to her brother. But the idea of trying out his claws on Byakuya's skin was very appealing…

"Good glad that this is out of the way…Now, Kagu told me you like vintage cars? Me too, did you hear about the exposition that's going to be in town next month? I can't wait!" Byakuya said on a cheerful tone.

Sesshomarou almost smiled, he was among the first people to have bought a special pass which would allow him to see the exposition one day before it was opened to the general public.

'_Maybe talking with her brother will not be _that_ dreadful…'_ he thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as Kagura parked her car, she went to the front of her building. She cursed loudly when she noticed Sesshomarou's black limo. She went over to the car and was surprised when the driver's window came down and Suikotsu spoke:

"Mr Tashio has been inside for at least twenty minutes. Hell I even thought you were in there with him" the young man said with a smile.

"Thanks" Kagura shot as she went up the stairs as fast as her long deep red evening gown and high heels allowed it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She struggled with her keys but managed to open her front door, and was shocked by the sight in front of her:

The two demons were sitting in front of each other and contrary to her expectations; they were not strangling each other but talking with animation.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Sessh" she said as she walked up next to them.

"It's fine" he answered with a dismissive hand gesture barely looking at her.

Kagura was at a loss for words 'Mr be there on time or else' did not flinch or even comment on her tardiness!

"Yeah we had a great time waiting for you! Man Kagu that guy is a keeper! Hell he's my new best friend. Listen to this, he's going to get me an early all access pass to the vintage auto show that's gonna be in town soon!" Byakuya said as he got to his feet. He then kissed his little sister's cheek and shook Sesshomarou's hand before going out the door.

"Did you just bribe my brother into liking you?" Kagura asked incredulous that Sesshomarou actually shook someone's hand. She then added "he never liked any of the guys I dated before".

"Wind witch didn't this Sesshomarou tell you before, I am not 'any guy'" he said with a shrug.

She laughed whole heartedly as they stepped into his black limo.

A/N: So how was it? Leave me a review. I just hope that by then will solve their technical problem. Next time Kagura and Sesshomarou will have a run in with her past, how will it end? Don't miss the next chapter named **Phantom at the Opera**.


	17. Phantom at the Opera

_**Chapter 17: Phantom at the Opera**_

A/N: Happy Halloween! Before you eat all this candy, remember the wise words of your dentist…On another note thank you so much for reviewing:

On

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**FoxFire7**

**iLOVEmoney**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**ALLheartsONfraya**

**Babi Abe**

**The freak locked in ur closet **

**Rudhu **

**Crimsondawn365**

**Inu-midoriko**

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

**Killersupergirl**

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**Zerhai Dragonspirit**

On :

**Sovereignty **(Kagura was young at the time, she still believed that 'bad boys are more fun'. But she's wiser now….maybe not lol!)

**Unistar **(You've got a good eye, you found the major 'plot hint' I put in the last chapter!)

**Zetsuii **(I am very glad you are enjoying my fic so much. Also thanks for the review on 'Jump')

**Inurinsama15 **(Aww so much praise thanks so much!)

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would be the one to hold Kagura's heart._

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

As Sesshomarou and Kagura sat in silence in the limo, a faint buzzing sound was heard. The wind sorceress grabbed her small red clutch and opened it to grab her cell phone.

"Yo!…Oh yeah we're on our way…WHAT! You're fucking kidding right?....Okay I see…Wow! No I had no idea….Yeah, sure…See you in a bit bye Kags!"

Kagura then closed her phone and replaced it in her bag before turning on her right to look at Sesshomarou.

"Tell me Sessh, who exactly will be in your _'private box'_ at the opera?" She asked him with a phony innocent and carefree smile.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, my father and my step mother" Sesshomarou answered evenly.

"So, you parents will be there, and you did not think warning me would be a good idea?!" Kagura screamed.

"Wind witch, could it be that you are nervous at the idea of meeting the rest of my family?" the dog demon asked cocking an eyebrow in amusement.

"No, I just like to be prepared that's all" Kagura said with a shrug trying to appear as relaxed and composed as possible; even if the idea of meeting the patriarch of the Tashio family did not really delight her.

_'He wants me to meet the rest of his family, could that be that we are getting serious? I mean when he brought me to Rin's play I was surprised but now I even get to meet his parents! It has to mean something, could it be that he feels for me the same way I feel for him?'_

Kagura was so deep in her thoughts that she did not notice the limo coming to a halt.

"Are you coming wind witch?" Sesshomarou asked as he extended his hand to help Kagura out of the car.

She smiled up at him as he hooked his arm under hers and the two of them went up the stairs leading to the main entrance of the Opera house. As the wind sorceress looked around she was amazed by not only the large amount of people in attendance but also the wonderful gowns he women wore. She had to admit that it was not the kind of lifestyle she was usually exposed to, but it was nice and she could definitely get used to it.

Sesshomarou looked down at her date and thought _'It feels nice to see her smile like that. I actually enjoy being with her, somehow having her at my arm feels just right.'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On their way to the Tashio family's private box, Sesshomarou and Kagura were interrupted by a tall and handsome dragon demon. The man was well built and smartly dressed in a navy tuxedo. His long dark blond hair was collected in low ponytail, while his deep red eyes shone in mischief.

"It has been long Sesshomarou. Oh tell me would is that lovely demoness at your arm?" the dragon demon asked setting his crimson gaze on Kagura's eyes.

"Miss Kagura Kagewaki. This is Mr. Shishinki Ryukotsusei, the CEO of Ryu bank" Sesshomarou said, barely masking his distaste for the man standing in front of them.

"My, my, my what a stern introduction. My dear Miss Kagewaki I hope we will see more of each other. Here if you ever need anything, and I mean anything give me a call" Shishinki then handed Kagura his business card. Before flashing her a bright smile and walking away from them.

The wind sorceress took his card and put it in her purse even if she had no intention of ever calling Ryukotsusei back.

"The others are waiting" Sesshomarou said. Kagura nodded and the two of them kept on walking.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"She is such a beauty!" a dark haired woman said as she took Kagura's hands in hers. She practically jumped on the wind sorceress as soon as she entered the spacious and luxurious box.

"Please excuse my wife, but even I have to admit that I am quite surprised to see that Sesshomarou brought a _lady friend_. But where are my manners? My name is Touga Tashio and this is my wife Izayoi. I believe you are familiar with my second son Inuyasha and his date?" The older demon said with a bright and gentle smile.

"You could say that. I am Kagura Kagewaki" she answered doing her best to return Izayoi's smile.

"Let her breathe" Sesshomarou muttered as he protectively grabbed Kagura by the shoulders and made her seat on a red velvet covered chair next to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"You finally made it! What took you so long?" the young human whispered to her friend.

"Sesshomarou and Byakuya were busy getting friendly. And I'm not being sarcastic" Kagura answered.

"Really, wow! I never thought I would see the day where Byakuya would accept one of your boyfriends".

"Wench it's about to start what are you two blabbering about?" A quite grumpy Inuyasha asked. Truth was that he hated opera, but since he wanted to please his mother…

"Baka can't you see I'm busy talking?!" Kagome asked as she sent him a glare.

"Aren't they cute? I think our Inuyasha finally found the woman capable of taming him." Izayoi said a smile on her lips.

"Indeed, but it looks like Sesshomarou found his match too. It appears we will have weddings soon enough." Touga said as he looked towards Kagura and Sesshomarou.

"Aw I will finally have more grandchildren. This time around a boy would be nice. I always say Rin needs brothers and sisters" his wife exclaimed happily.

Sesshomarou refrained himself from growling, his father and step mother were really getting on his nerves. But using his self control, he managed to turn his entire attention to the stage, once more.

Oblivious to the plotting older dog demon and human woman sitting a few feet away, the grumpy hanyou seated next to the delighted young human and the fuming dog demon at her side, Kagura was greatly enjoying the performance. But right in the middle of it, she quietly stood up.

Sesshomarou quickly grabbed her arm and without getting up asked "where are you going, wind witch?"

"Just the Ladies' room, I'll be back before you notice I was gone" she answered somehow managing not to roll her eyes as she told herself _'domineering dog'._

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kagome asked her roommate.

"No really it's fine, don't bother I'll be right back, okay? Just enjoy the show" Kagura answered as she walked out telling herself _'so much for making a quick noiseless exit! Now where were the restrooms again?'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After making sure that her make up was still in place and that her elaborate feather ornamented bun was still tightly in place, Kagura went out of the Ladies' room.

_'Gods this place is too fucking big. Where is the Tashio's private box again? Think I'm supposed to go up these stairs …'_ But her little reflection was interrupted when she heard a familiar voice calling behind her.

"Kagura? Of all the places we meet here? Funny wouldn't you agree?"

Slowly the wind sorceress turned around, wishing, hoping and praying that she was wrong and that the male voice did not belong to who she knew it belonged to. But of course, she was unfortunately right, how she now wished Kagome had come along with her.

"Naraku?" was all she could say as she looked straight into his dark red eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_'She is taking too long, maybe I should go retrieve her? Or maybe I should just send Kagome?'_ Sesshomarou asked himself as he looked at his wrist watch once more.

_**'What if something happened to her? What if she got lost?'**_ his inner demon suggested.

___'Ridiculous, she just went to the restrooms'._ Sesshomarou tried to convince himself even if he could not shake the feeling that something was wrong.

_**'Better be safe than sorry!'**_

The dog demon abruptly stood up and went outside to look for Kagura. _'Now I only have to follow her scent._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I wonder, what on earth you of all people could be doing here? I mean the price of the tickets for this representation was really high. Don't tell me you could afford them with your pathetic part time job. Besides going to the opera alone, without a date is pretty pitiful if you ask me" Naraku said as he intently looked at Kagura.

"It's none of your business you damned bastard! I don't even want to talk to you" Kagura retorted as she did her best not to start crying, cursing the fact that she was so weak in front of Naraku. She could already feel a lump forming in her throat, she was disgusted with herself, to think that after all this time Naraku could make her feel so many emotions.

"Why is that? And we used to be so close." As if to prove his point, Naraku walked over to Kagura and caressed her reddened cheeks with the back of his hand.

He then leaned in to rest his face in the crook of her neck and after taking in her scent, he tried to kiss her. But Kagura realizing what he was trying to do forcefully pushed him away. Just to make sure he understood her message clearly she slapped in with all her strength.

"You lost the right to touch me, they day I found out you were cheating on me, and with my sister none the less!" she spat venomously.

"Kukuku, you know, I am quite disappointed in you, and you did not even ask me about your sister. If you must know she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, we decided to name him Hakudoushi. Do you want to see a picture?" Naraku asked with a smirk, as he massaged his reddened cheek courtesy of Kagura.

"Whatever." Kagura said as she turned around. She just wanted to get away from him as fast as possible, she just wanted to go back to the Tashio's box and be with Sesshomarou.

_'Why do I have this urge to be near him? To be in his arms?! _ She asked herself as she kept walking.

"Kagura?" She heard a small voice ask behind her. She knew it was Kanna but she really did not want to deal with her traitorous sister. Ever since the wind sorceress had heard about her sister's deception, the two sisters had barely exchanged a word. To this day Kagura turned a blind ear to Kanna's pleading and apologies.

_'As if words could take away all the pain she put me through?' _ Kagura thought angrily.

"Let her go honey. It appears your sister is not too happy to see us. But you know Kagura I think you're headed in the wrong direction. The private boxes are where you are heading." Naraku said as his smirk grew larger. He just loved seeing how he could still affect Kagura.

"I do not think she is mistaken" a deep voice said.

"Sesshomarou" Kagura breathed out in relief, she had to catch herself, as she was about to jump into his arms.

The dog demon walked towards her and protectively hooked his arm around her waist, to her surprise he then bent and placed a tender kiss on her forehead before saying on the sweetest tone she had ever heard him use:

"You were taking too long so I decided to come look for you. Is everything alright…honey?" He had to struggle to add the last part of the sentence, but Sesshomarou decided to lay his claim. He really did not appreciate the lusty looks, and mocking grin Naraku was giving Kagura.

Kagura was now looking at him with eyes as big as saucers, she refrained the urge of slapping or pinching herself to find out whether she was dreaming or if this was really happening.

"Who are you?" Naraku asked harshly. The idea that Kagura could have replaced him with an obviously handsome and rich full blooded demon just did not sit well with him.

"Her fiancé Sesshomarou Tashio" he answered setting his hard gaze on Naraku, and tightening his hold on Kagura. Sesshomarou really did not like the dismissive tone he was using and the looks the spider half demon standing a few feet from him was giving _his _wind witch.

_'Okay something is definitely wrong! Did they serve champagne after I left or what?! He just called me his fiancée! Okay I must be dreaming!' _Kagura thought as she once more looked from Naraku to Sesshomarou. She had to admit that seeing Sesshomarou talk back to Naraku was extremely pleasing…and kind of hot.

"And who would you be?" Sesshomarou asked.

"Naraku Kumo, her brother in law and _long time friend_" he answered emphasizing the three last words.

_'I figured as much, the despicable man who broke her heart. A spider hanyou, just as Byakuya said.'_ Sesshomarou thought.

Naraku pursed his lips in disgust before adding "Hmpf whatever! Kanna we are leaving!" He then forcefully grabbed Kanna's arm and turned her around before quickly disappearing. Despite Naraku's rough treatment, Kanna managed to send her sister a small sad smile.

After the two of them left, Kagura turned towards Sesshomarou with a little apprehension dancing in her ruby eyes, she was not sure what to tell him.

"Thanks I guess. But you did not need to do that, I mean I could have gotten rid of him. And your acting skills are pretty amazing too you know. Looks like I'm not the only in the running for the next Academy award". Kagura said as she tried to walk back to their box. But she soon realized that Sesshomarou's hand was still flung around her waist.

She then looked up at Sesshomarou's face and was shocked to see his mesmerizing eyes shimmering like a pool of liquid gold.

"What makes you think I was acting? Kagura I have something to ask of you" he whispered.

Kagura could only nod, too afraid to use words, as she did not know if she could let out a coherent sentence.

"Kagura," Sesshomarou asked "Will you…

**To be continued**

A/N: Enough, I'll stop here. I wonder what Sesshy wants to ask her…find out next time in the chapter named **Another mix up.**


	18. Another mix up

_**Chapter 18: Another mix up**_

A/N: Not much to say except I'm sick with a bad flu. But that won't keep me from writing! I'll also try to have the next one shot up this weekend…Anyway now that I've made you suffer long enough with a mean cliffhanger, on to the serious stuff: Still getting more and more love, maybe more evil cliffys should be written? Lol. Thank you so much for reviewing:

On

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**FoxFire7**

**iLOVEmoney**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**ALLheartsONfraya**

**Babi Abe**

**The freak locked in ur closet **

**Rudhu **

**Crimsondawn365**

**Inu-midoriko**

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

**Killersupergirl **(**x2** lol. I didn't have anything major in store for Shishinki Ryukotsusei but I might think of something…)

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**Zerhai Dragonspirit**

**Quin290**

**xXEM0-PandaXx**

**Jinxy-sama**

On :

**Sovereignty **(Thank you I'm glad you liked Kagura's sarcastic humor. You'll finally get to know Sesshy's question…)

**Unistar **(Kagura is a tough girl she doesn't need Sesshy to fight her battles, but a lil' help is always welcome. Kags and Inuyasha are just too funny to write…)

**Zetsuii **(Don't worry there ALWAYS is lemony goodness in my fics. But all shall come in due time, and by the way I'm not saying who will get to do the nasty…)

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would be the one to hold Kagura's heart._

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Kagura tried to walk back to their box. But she soon realized that Sesshomarou's hand was still flung around her waist._

_She then looked up at Sesshomarou's face and was shocked to see his mesmerizing eyes shimmering like a pool of liquid gold._

_"What makes you think I was acting? Kagura I have something to ask you" he whispered._

_Kagura could only nod, too afraid to use words, as she did not know if she could let out a coherent sentence._

_"Kagura," Sesshomarou asked "Will you_ come with me?"

Kagura was surprised by his request and asked raising an eyebrow "go with you where?"

"Tomorrow I have to leave for Paris and must spend two days there. Of course it is to conduct business, but if you were to come with me I believe I can extend my stay to five days or even a full week".

"I…I don't know" Kagura muttered in shock. Of all the things he could have asked of her, spending a week away with him, was definitely not something she would have guessed.

"Why the hesitation? Consider it a date. It would after all convince people of the existence of our relationship" He said resting his deep amber eyes on her face where uncertainty was painted.

"Yeah, well it's quite different form going to dinner or watching a movie it's…" Sesshomarou cut her by crashing his lips to hers.

As he pulled back, Kagura whimpered at the loss of contact. Once she opened her eyes, he burnt her with the intensity of his gaze.

"Your answer?" he whispered, fanning his hot breath over her lips.

"But, I have my job I can't just get away" Kagura said even if both her head and her heart were screaming at her to accept his offer.

"You will find a way"

Kagura thought for a few seconds and sighed remembering the sick days she had yet to use. "Fine you win, you domineering dog!"

Sesshomarou smirked and once more kissed her, but this time it was a much more passionate kiss.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oi! Took you guys long enough, where were you? What the fuck were you doing?!" Inuyasha asked with a grin. He wished he could have missed half of the dreaded performance doing whatever his brother and Kagura had been doing except with Kagome of course.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Kagura trailed off as she sat back on her seat next to her best friend.

"Seeing how your lipstick smeared and Yura's perfect bun is now disheveled, I think I can tell what you were doing" Kagome whispered in the wind sorceress' pointy ear. Her little comment made Kagura blush furiously.

"To be young and in love. It reminds me of us. Except that we were so much more expressive. If memories serves well, you couldn't quite lift your hands of me… .No matter we will have our grandchildren soon enough" Izayoi said as she looked at her husband.

Touga winked at his wife and proudly smiled looking at his two sons.

With their perfect hearing both of the said sons heard their parents' comments. Inuyasha coughed loudly as if he had choked on his own saliva, luckily for him Kagome quickly soothed him by rubbing his back in a circular motion. On the other hand Sesshomarou did his best not to roll his eyes at his family's stupidity. He did pretend not to notice the curious stare Kagura sent him, as she had remained oblivious to what had started the commotion.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sorry I'm late guys" Kagura said as she sat down with her cup of coffee and caramel goodness next to her two best friends. The two others were already sitting at their usual table in the small coffee shop.

"So, Kagome was telling me that her date went great. And also that you met the parents. That's fantastic!" Yura exclaimed.

"I know, I think it means we are really getting serious. Meeting the parents is an important step in a relationship, right?" Kagome asked still not sure if Inuyasha was completely over Kikyou.

"Absolutely, it's a really big step, don't you agree?" Yura asked as she turned towards Kagura. Seeing the dazed look on her friend's face, Yura added "Earth to Kagura?"

"Hum? What? I agree with Kagome!" Kagura said as she snapped out of her daze.

"Hey, you would instinctively side with Kagome without even knowing what we were talking about?! You would choose Kagome over me your friend AND sister in law!?" Yura said faking indignation.

"Yeah, yeah, what were you saying?" Kagura asked with a dismissive hand gesture.

"I think that things are getting serious between Inuyasha and me. But seeing how you missed half of the performance dong whatever it was you were doing with Sesshomarou, it seems like you two are getting serious too…" Kagome trailed with a mischievous grin.

Kagura blushed before answering "it's not like that. I already saw this Opera and if you must know I had a run in with Naraku and Kanna."

At her words her two friends looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "Are you okay?" Yura asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? Kanna has given birth to a healthy baby boy, and they named him Hakudoushi." Kagura said trying her best to smile. She really did not want her friends to pity her.

"I didn't know, Kagura I'm so sorry." Kagome said feeling bad for teasing Kagura earlier.

"Why? I introduced him to Sesshomarou, you should have seen Naraku's face he was so angry. I loved it. But the best part, Sesshomarou invited me to spend a whole week with him in Paris". Kagura said the last part as fast as possible, she was sure her friends would scold her for accepting Sesshomarou's invitation.

"Aww how romantic!" Yura exclaimed a look of envy painted on her face.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Kagome asked concerned about her friend.

"Are you nuts?! Of course she should go, and bring us back nice souvenirs! I mean it's not everyday that a rich and handsome man asks you to spend a week in Paris with him! I already know the souvenir I want you to bring me, a lock of Sesshomarou's gorgeous silver hair." Yura said with sparkling eyes.

"You are crazy and you freak me out. In other words the answer is no." Kaghura told the hair demoness. "And you" the wind sorceress added pointing at Kagome "'stop worrying, you should have seen the look in his eyes when Sesshomarou took me in his arms. I know he has feelings for me."

The dark haired human then asked "but what about the proposal? I mean are trying to tell me he forgot all about it? I just don't believe that."

"Yeah well the one month is up and he did not bring up the topic so yeah I guess he doesn't care anymore" Kagura answered trying to convince her self more than her friend.

Kagome smiled sadly at her roommate thinking _'I wish that you are right. But your one month notice is up in exactly a week. I can only hope I am wrong and that your trip is not your last "last date"…'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura looked once more at the small message delivered a few minutes ago. For once it was not Jaken who made the delivery but some other employee she had not met before.

The wind sorceress read the small sentence one more time: _'Pack your bags'_. She had been surprised that for once Sesshomarou had not given her an exact time.

She remained thoughtful for a few seconds before she picked up her phone and dialed Sesshomarou's office phone number.

After a few rings, to Kagura's annoyance Touran picked up. The wind wielder had yet to forgive the blue haired demoness for not relaying to Sesshomarou the information to pick her up at Yura's place the previous day.

"Good afternoon. Office of Mr Sesshomarou Tashio, how can I help you?"

"I want to talk to him" Kagura said not bothering to greet Touran or even introduce herself.

"I am afraid Mr Tahio is in the middle of an important meeting, and therefore does not have the time for the likes of you.

Kagura snorted at the comment and simply said "whatever!" before hanging up. She knew that Touran would only be a waste of her time _'So why did I even bother calling?'_ she wondered.

Kagura then remembered that she had Jaken's number, after all he was Sesshomarou's loyal servant he would know when his 'master' as he called him would be living.

"Toad man I want to speak to Sesshomarou" was the only greeting she gave as Jaken picked up the phone.

"Wind wench what makes you think I would comply with your wishes?"

Kagura rolled her eyes but said with a smile "If you don't I will tell him you have a picture of him in your wallet". Of course it was just a joke but she could completely picture Jaken going around town with a picture of his revered master on him.

"How did you find out? I bet it's the human brat who told you!" Jaken retorted.

Kagura had to try her best not to explode in laughter, it appeared she had made a lucky guess. She was thinking of adding something to her blackmail, but before she could say another word, another voice came through the receiver.

"Kagura! Rin is so happy to talk to you!"

"Hi Rin, tell me is your dad home?" Kagura asked stifling a giggle as she was trying to visualize how Rin managed to tackle the phone out of Jaken's hands.

"What do you mean? He is on his way to pick you up. He said you were going with him on his trip." After hearing this it took Kagura a few seconds to register the fact that Rin just informed her that Sesshomarou was on his way to her place and that she had not even started packing.

"Damn it! Sorry Rin, but I got to go!" she then hung up and ran to her bedroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_'Sesshomarou is such a conniving bastard! Why didn't he tell me we were leaving now? I'm sure I forgot _something important_, that's what you get for packing so quickly… Gods where is my passport again?'_ Kagura asked herself as she somehow managed to close her suitcase.

Just as she started exploring her drawers, she heard a loud knock on the door and knowing who it was decided to find her passport before answering the door. After all she figured it would not hurt Sesshomarou to wait a little.

Kagura even took her time to leave a little note for Kagome, then dragging her full suitcase behind her, she finally opened her door. Ignoring Sesshomarou's dark glare, she locked the door of her apartment behind her.

"Wind witch, this Sesshomarou does not wait!" he stated as Suikotsu picked up Kagura's suitcase.

"Well there's a first for everything. Besides that's what you get for not telling me we were leaving now" she retorted as they walked to his car.

"I believe my message was quite clear" he answered as the driver started the car. To his answer Kagura simply rolled her eyes.

_'We're going to be stuck together for a week, so better not start fighting now…'_ she reasoned as Sesshomarou's limousine drove them to the airport.

A/N: I do wonder why so many people thought Sesshy was going to propose…Come on you know I have to make them suffer some more, right? Anyway next time their little trip to Paris begins, the chapter will be accordingly called **Mile high lovin'**.

Also go check out my new one shot in the collection '**Stories of wind and crescent moon'**! The rating went up because I figured some citrus never hurt anyone. The next installments will probably contain lemons, so you've been warned!


	19. Mile high lovin'

_**Chapter 19: Mile high lovin'**_

A/N: Fluff alert, needed it because still sick with the damn flu! Thank you for reviewing

On

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**FoxFire7**

**iLOVEmoney**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**ALLheartsONfraya**

**Babi Abe**

**Rudhu **

**Inu-midoriko**

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

**Killersupergirl **(Aw thank you so much. Glad you liked my titles I try to make them funny.)

**Crimson Tears **(Thank you glad to see you are enjoying my fic. Don't worry I have plenty more coming)

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**Zerhai Dragonspirit**

On :

**Sovereignty **(Yeah I bet Miroku wouldn't be a great help. And Sesshy I think he'd be too much of a neat freak. 'Pile your clothes by color!' lol)

**Unistar **(Is Kagome's prediction right? Sorry but you'll have to just wait and see!)

**Zetsuii **(Sorry no marriage proposal…yet? The two of them alone, yeah you know it will be good)

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would be the one to hold Kagura's heart._

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

As Sesshomarou and Kagura sat next to each other in the luxurious seats of the plane's First Class, the wind sorceress took her time to carefully study Sesshomarou's appearance. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with a simple white shirt and to top it all he wore a pair of white sneakers.

"Why are you scrutinizing me?" he asked as he averted his gaze from the plane's window on his right to the beautiful demoness seating on his left.

"Just noticing how…casually you are dressed. I am just a little surprised, since I am more used to seeing you in business suits." She said with a small smile.

"Unlike you some people enjoy being comfortable when they travel" he said lowering his eyes to her high heeled black shoes.

"But they're so pretty, I could not resist. And they match my dress." she said as she followed his gaze.

"Do not complain by the end of the flight" he said with a shrug as he looked through the window once more.

Kagura shook her head and picked up a magazine from her travel bag.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After dinner was served, Kagura started watching a movie while Sesshomarou read one of the many files he had brought along with him. He was so absorbed by his reading that he failed to notice she had fallen asleep. When he felt the weight of her head on his left shoulder he looked up from his reading to see Kagura's peaceful face leaning against him.

Sesshomarou set aside his file and carefully removed Kagura's headphones and turned her small screen off, before trying to get her to sleep on _her_ reclined seat. But every time he would push her down, the wind sorceress would once more lean against him, searching the comforting warmth of his body.

With a heavy sigh trying to push her one more time without waking her, the dog demon heard her mumble "No, so soft, so warm" in her sleep. The wind sorceress then took fistfuls of his shirt, preventing him from getting away from her, without surely waking her from her slumber.

With a loud suffering and resigned sigh, finally giving in, Sesshomarou wrapped his left arm around Kagura's smaller frame as best he could.

_'Funny how our bodies fit perfectly into one another. I wonder how else our body would fit…no BAD Sesshomarou, very bad!'_ he scolded himself with a smirk.

_**'But I bet it would feel good'**_ his inner demon could not help remarking.

'_For now, holding her in my arms feels nice, and just right. Not that I would ever let her know that. More "interesting things" shall come, but all in due time' _Sesshomarou thought before pushing a strand of hair out of Kagura's face.

He did not even bother putting his files away in his briefcase, as he feared the sudden movement might wake up Kagura. So he just held her close and breathed in her heavenly Jasmine scent, all the while gently stroking her hair.

"Would you like another blanket for your wife, or maybe a pillow?" a young blond stewardess asked as she stepped in front of Sesshomarou and Kagura.

Angered to have his peacefulness disturbed, Sesshomarou snapped "No", without neither looking at the young woman nor stopping to stroke Kagura's raven tresses.

"Okay,…goodnight sir" the young human answered before disappearing as quickly as possible..

Not long afterwards, without even noticing it, Sesshomarou fell asleep holding Kagura in his arms.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cracking open a ruby red eye, Kagura looked up to Sesshomarou's handsome and surprisingly relaxed face. She looked at him for a long time, a small smile on her lips. He looked so at peace that he appeared even younger than he really was. Kagura then realized the awkward position they fell asleep in: Sesshomarou's arms were loosely wrapped around her, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

_'It may not be the most comfortable of positions to sleep in, but I kind of like it_' Kagura thought as she tried to gently get free from Sesshomarou's embrace.

"Good morning!" she said brightly as she noticed Sesshomarou opened a golden eye.

"Why are you so… cheery this early in the morning?" he asked her as he let Kagura free from his embrace.

"And why are you so grumpy?" she retorted stretching herself.

To this Sesshomarou snorted and looked at his watch before saying "Three hours left before landing".

After breakfast was served, their stewardess asked them to buckle their seatbelts as it was almost time for landing.

"For the first two days I am afraid we will not be able to see much of each other" Sesshomarou said.

"Let me guess business? Well, it's okay anyway I'll just call some of my friends who live here. Don't worry I can take care of myself" Kagura answered as she fastened her seatbelt.

_'I am not surprised by her answer, she is an independent woman' _Sesshomarou thought looking at her intently.

"It is true, you told me you lived in Paris" Sesshomarou remarked.

"Yep, for a year. But I have many friends who still live here, I bet you they'll be ecstatic when I call them and tell them I am stopping by for a quick visit. Maybe _I _will have time to show _you_ around the city. I am sure this would be so much fun, since you just hate not being in charge."

At her last comment Sesshomarou almost rolled is eyes, but he knew how true she was.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Gods finally! My feet are fucking killing me!" Kagura exclaimed as she and Sesshomarou stood in front of their hotel suit.

"Didn't this Sesshomarou warn you?" he asked with a small smile as he tipped the bellboy and entered their luxurious living quarter for the following week.

As soon as they entered they were greeted by a comfortable looking living room, complete with a sofa and a TV set. The entire room was a soft beige color. The first thing Kagura did upon entering, was to remove her shoes, before looking around the room. But she was distracted as she cast a glance to the huge window, and the stunning view of the city it offered. Form the balcony of their hotel suite they had a perfect and romantic view of the Eiffel tower.

Too absorbed in looking at the beautiful view of the awaking Paris through the balcony window, Kagura did not notice Sesshomarou moved to stand in front of one of the two white doors at the end of the small corridor.

"This," he started pointing at the door on the left, "shall be your bedroom. And the other one shall be mine". Without another word, Sesshomarou stepped into his room.

Kagura had to admit she was a little taken aback, she for some reason inferred that Sesshomarou and her would be sharing the same bed. But she had to admit that she quite appreciated his old fashioned chivalry.

The wind sorceress then made her way to her room. She had never seen such a luxurious and regal looking bedroom. She squealed in excitement and jumped on the bed.

_'As much as sleeping in Sesshomarou's arms was nice, I think I need another little nap' _Kagura thought as she finally closed her eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After taking a nice and hot long shower, Sesshomarou changed in fresh clothes. He then came out of his bedroom and was surprised not to see Kagura in the living room, where he had left her.

He then went in front of her bedroom and lightly knocked on her door. Not receiving an answer, he decided to simply enter the room. He was greeted by the sight of Kagura spread on the white bed sheets, profoundly sleeping.

He walked up to her and removed her jacket, before placing her under the soft and warm blanket. The dog demon smiled taking his time to look at the wind sorceress' delicate facial features.

_'Truly beautiful' _he thought as he gently pressed his lips to hers.

Using one of the hotel's block notes on the night stand, Sesshomarou left a small note to Kagura. He then walked out but not before giving her a last glance.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_'Damn, how long was I asleep?' _Kagura wondered as she looked out the window and saw that the sun was now high in the sky. She got up and noticed a piece of paper with Sesshomarou's handwriting on it.

_'I will be back late. Feel free to use the room service'._ Signed '_Sesshomarou'._

'_Since he isn't here, might as well start my day. What could I do today?' _she wondered as she explored their hotel suite. She even took a quick peek in Sesshomarou's room, which was identical to hers. She had not been surprised to see that the dog demon had already unpacked his suitcase and that all his expansive looking business suits were already hanging in the closet.

Returning to her bedroom, she then made a quick call to both Kagome and Yura to let them know, they had safely made it to Paris.

Starting to get bored, the wind sorceress stretched and took a shower, before changing in a light blue jeans miniskirt she borrowed from Kagome and a bright red tank top.

_'Time to have some fun' _she thought before picking up the phone.

"Allo? This is Jacques" a male voice answered after a few rings.

"So you go by Jacques, now hum?" It has been a long time, tell me did you miss me? Kagura asked with a small smile.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Wonder who this Jacques could be?! Find out next time in **Old flames never die**. I know not the longest chapter, but the next one will be up soon. By the way I don't think I ever mentioned it, but with 'Indecent proposal' I am shooting for around 40 chapters, just thought you would like to know.

Also I just posted a great (at least in my opinion, you tell me lol) One shot in my collection **Stories of wind and crescent moon**.


	20. Od flames never die

_**Chapter 20: Old flames never die**_

A/N: Not much to say too little time anyway. On with the story!

Thank you for reviewing

On

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**FoxFire7**

**iLOVEmoney**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**ALLheartsONfraya**

**Babi Abe**

**Rudhu **

**Inu-midoriko**

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

**Killersupergirl **(The mysterious Jacques' identity shall be revealed shortly, just hold on a bit!)

**Crimson Tears **(Thank you, so much praise makes Saphira blush. Don't worry more evil cliffys are in the works right now he he.)

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**Zerhai Dragonspirit**

**Dogsfang**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**FallenAngelsFeelNoLove**

**Ookami Momo**

On :

**Sovereignty **(You'll now see what Kagura calls 'that person' usually, and Sesshy's reaction? There will be more next time)

**Unistar **(My my what perspicacity, are you in cohort with my muses? Lol)

**Zetsuii **(I know you've been sooooo impatient, so here's the chapter)

**Bk **(Thanks I am feeling better…but so much school work anyway! But that won't keep me from writing!)

**Inurinsama15 **(Yeah I will try to make this story as long as possible. Lemons? Soon but whose I don't know yet)

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would be the one to hold Kagura's heart._

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

'Time to have some fun'_ Kagura thought before picking up the phone._

_"Hello this is Jacques" a male voice answered after a few rings._

"_So you go by Jacques, now hum?" It has been a long time, tell me did you miss me? Kagura asked sarcastically with a small smile._

There was a small pause on the other end of the line before the male voice said "Such dry humor, such sarcasm. Tell me you wouldn't happen to be the enigmatic and equally tempting and beautiful wind sorceress Kagura Kagewaki, would you?"

"What if I am?" Kagura asked back nonchalantly.

After answering this, the wind sorceress had to quickly move away the phone from her ear as the man on the other end of the phone started to squeal loudly and in a very high pitched voiced in pure delight.

"Oh mon Dieu! (Oh my God) Kagura it's you. Oh it's really you. Tell me why are you calling? No that I mind but it's just been so long!"

"Well I was in the neighborhood so I figured why not call up an old friend?" she said on a careless tone.

"You're back in town?! Just tell me when and where and I'll come pick you up, we have so much catching up to do!"

"What about right now? And the 'Grand Ferdinand Hotel' Suite number 333?"

"Grand Ferdinand Hotel? As in the five star hotel? Wow, you have some explaining to do missy. Either you married a millionaire and did not tell me about it or you started dealing illegal substances…" Jacques trailed off.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Well it's quite simple, the faster you get here the faster you will get answers." Kagura said with a smile.

"Fine! Give me forty minutes!"

"Are you pouting?" Kagura asked with a chuckle.

"No, and you better be ready when I come pick you up!" Jacques said before hanging up abruptly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura was seating in the hotel lobby and was impatiently waiting for her friend.

"Kagu-chan!" she heard someone scream and she instinctively knew who it was.

"Jakotsu, it's been too long!" she exclaimed as he took her in a bone crushing hug. Despite his effeminate appearance, his incredible strength never stopped to amaze her.

"Is it me or did you fill up that bra a little?" he asked enjoying making Kagura blush red. "I just love this shade of red on your lips, you have got to let me try it".

"Sure here you go" she said as she fished out her lipstick from her purse.

Not wasting a second Jakotsu applied some. She did not pay his action any mind, as she was so used to her old friend's quite eccentric behavior. Jakostu tended to apply even more make up than her, and it was not uncommon to see the young man dressed in female clothing.

Jakotsu was lucky to have a petite figure and he enjoyed stealing Kagura's clothes, of course he called it borrowing, but the clothes in question, often, if not ever failed to come back to their owner.

"So how do I look?" he asked as the two of them went out the doors of the prestigious hotel.

"Just great. But you always look great no matter what Jakotsu and you know it".

Kagura said as she took in her friend's appearance. Jakotsu was wearing a pair of form hugging low waisted black jeans, with a simple white T-shirt and to top it off, he wore a red scarf around his neck.

"Firstly, Kagu-chan I go by Jacques now. It helps me blend in and it sounds better for my business. Secondly I love it when you flatter me. That's the only reason I am able to stand you. Really all the other girls eww…they just get on my nerves I want to chop them to pieces…" then noticing Kagura suspiciously looking at his scarf he stopped his usual ranting about how much he could not stand women to add

"Bankotsu left me another hickey, and that was the only think I could use to hide it".

"So I take it the two of you are still going strong?" the wind sorceress inquired as the two of them stepped into Jakotsu's car.

She knew that the reason why her young friend had an aversion for women in general was most of them tended to send too many loving looks at his beloved Bankotsu. When he had first met Kagura Jakotsu was surprised to see that she had absolutely no interest in the long haired human nor that she planned on seducing the then object of Jakotsu's secret admiration.

"I told you, he is my one and only. I love him more than life itself. But of course we wouldn't be together if it weren't for you. So once more I thank you from the bottom of my heart"

"Well, it's not like I really did anything." Kagura said with a dismissive hand gesture.

"No, no, no you introduced us. If it weren't for you we would have never met, and my life would have been filled with despair and unhappiness. I would be condemned in a life without love" Jakotsu said on a sorrowful voice.

"If you say so drama queen. Oh and by the way I go by Kagura not Kagu-chan, okay?"

"Aww! My baby's all grown up!" he exclaimed.

"Jacques, I am only a few months younger than you." Kagura remarked dryly.

"Maybe but still, who took you under his wing when you first arrived in Paris? Who took you out when you were alone and a real nerdy book worm?"

"Hey I've never been nerdy! And anyway there is nothing wrong with focusing on your studies, which by the way was the reason why I got the scholarship and came here to begin with" Kagura retorted.

"Okay, calm down. One would think you are a feline youkai or something. Geez, sheath your claws. Anyway I trust you have no objections to partying today?"

"Absolutely none!" Kagura said with a bright smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what is your opinion?" Bankotsu asked nervously.

"Well, I have to admit that I am quite surprised!" Kagura said as she once more looked around the different paintings.

"Didn't he do a great job?" Jakotsu asked with a proud broad smile

"Well you did help Jakotsu". Bankotsu retorted.

"No really you guys did great, to think that the two lazy buns who used to sleep through our art history classes, would create such an exhibition?!" Kagura said sarcastically.

"Well it wasn't my fault, the teachers were boring and moreover, Bankotsu was just too beautiful, I could not help my self from staring at him. How can one concentrate in front of such beauty?" Jakotsu asked twirling a strand of his boyfriend's long dark hair around is finger.

"Don't exaggerate Jakotsu. And to answer you, I have to admit I always loved Japanese myths and legends. They just make a great basis for painting subjects". Bankotsu said modestly.

"Really a great exhibition, I mean it I really…" Kagura trailed off as her eyes once more stopped on her favorite painting. Despite the number of times she looked at it, it always manage to send shivers down her spine. The panting she was so drawn to depicted the death scene in the myth of the Wind Sorceress and the Dog demon Lord. The painting represented the tragic scene where the wind wielder died in a field of flowers from the injuries sustained by the hands of her creator.

_'Funny, a dog demon and a wind sorceress. Just like Sesshomarou and me. I wonder what's he doing right now?'_

"Earth to Kagura, you're spacing out again." Bankotsu remarked with a chuckle.

"She's just thinking about her secret lover. She's staying in HIS hotel suite at the Grand Ferdinand hotel. And she won't even tell me who he is!" Jakosu whined.

"Well I think that's because you can't keep your mouth shut. If she's having an affair with a rich and married man of course she wouldn't want anyone to know…" Bankostu said with a chuckle.

"Why you bastards, what kind of woman do you take me for? If you must know I'm not telling you because it's none of your business!" Kagura screamed even if she knew that her friends were only teasing her, she could not help getting angry.

The reason she did not want to tell them about Sesshomarou was that she knew how her two friends would tease her about it, and this she could not stand. Not to mention that Jakotsu tended to be the king of gossip.

"Aww, look at what you did! Now she's mad!" Jakotsu said with a pout.

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you. Come on, I'll call up the other guys and we'll go out for a drink or two just like old times." Bankotsu said.

"We'll go to 'Totosai's'? " Kagura asked hopeful to go back to her favorite bar the same one where during her year in Paris she would stay and drink until sunrise with her good friends.

"Where else?" Jakotsu asked as he hooked his right arm under his lover's and his left one under Kagura's arm. The three of them then merrily walked out of Jakotsu and Bankotsu's art studio. The pair had brought Kagura there to ask for her opinion on their latest work. Out of their college group, Jakotsu and Bankotsu were the only ones who had really stuck by their passion and made a living out of painting. Kagura had never lost her passion for art and sometimes painted, but for the time being teaching art to kindergarteners satisfied her, that is until she opened her restaurant with Kagome.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomarou quickly made his way to the elevator of the 'Grand Ferdinand hotel'. He smashed his fist on the elevator's button, when it did not move fast enough to his liking.

The reason for the dog demon's haste was quite simple. He could not tell why but he just could not shake the feeling that something was wrong with Kagura. During the day he had taken several breaks from his meetings and had tried to call her in their hotel suite, but Kagura had failed to pick up the phone _each and every single time_. He had then left several messages with his contact information, but the wind sorceress did not call him back.

Growing worried and greatly irritated, Sesshomarou then called the hotel's reception, and was informed that Kagura had left several hours ago with a young and attractive man or woman, the receptionist was not sure. Hearing this, the dog demon was enraged, and became therefore very eager to go back to the hotel. He tried his best to speed his business meetings, only so that he could get to Kagura faster.

Worry still growing inside of him Sesshomarou then quickly went to their suite and was furious beyond words to find it empty. Just to make sure he looked into every room, but Kagura no where to be seen. Slowly the feeling of dread and worry left place to anger then rage.

_'Where did the wind witch go?' _he anxiously wondered as he sat in their suite's living room waiting for Kagura to come back. As the hours slowly passed by and evening left place to night, which then faded into early morning Sesshomarou's previous anxiety shifted as only furry remained burning inside him '_How dare she mock this Sesshomarou? Going about town without letting me know? It was I who brought her here. She should be waiting for _me_ in _our_ hotel room!'_ He angrily thought narrowing on the front door his glowing amber eyes where traces of red could now be seen, and curling his elongated poison green sipped claws inside the soft cushion of the armchair he was resting on…

**To be continued…**

A/N: Next time, we'll find out if something did happen to Kagura. And Sesshy gets angry?! Oh la la! Don't miss the next chapter: **Clash**.


	21. Clash!

_**Chapter 21: Clash**_

A/N: Did you like the cliffy? Don't worry there's more coming (insert evil laugh…) enough with the ego trip, now on with the story!

Thank you for reviewing:

On

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**FoxFire7**

**iLOVEmoney**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**Babi Abe**

**Inu-midoriko (x2)**

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

**Killersupergirl **(Thanks for the praise)

**Crimson Tears **(Such a nice review. Who of Sessh or Kagura will get the biggest surprise? I wonder…)

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**Ookami Momo**

**そうぉｆしぇｓ＠ｇまいｌ。こｍ **(Ooh wonder what that means… I have been called an evil writer in the past, and I know some of my cliffys are really mean. But hey the girl can't help it!)

**Kon-KON**

On :

**Sovereignty **(Indeed Sessh did forget that Kagura is a young independent woman who wouldn't sit around waiting for him.)

**Unistar **(Things will definitely get rocky, as Sessh is not happy at all)

**Zetsuii **(Congrats on giving MM's 50th review! Yeah Kagura should have left a note, but she did not plan on staying out so late…)

**Bandospands **(Nice to get another review from you. Will Sessh get too mad?...wait and see)

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would be the one to hold Kagura's heart._

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Worry still growing inside of him Sesshomarou then quickly went to their suite and was furious beyond words to find it empty. Just to make sure he looked into every room, but Kagura no where to be seen. Slowly the feeling of dread and worry left place to anger then rage._

'Where did the wind witch go?'_ he anxiously wondered as he sat in their suite's living room waiting for Kagura to come back. As the hours slowly passed by and evening left place to night, which then faded into early morning Sesshomarou's previous anxiety shifted as only furry remained burning inside him_ 'How dare she mock this Sesshomarou? Going about town without letting me know? It was I who brought her here. She should be waiting for me in our hotel room!' _He angrily thought narrowing on the front door his glowing amber eyes where traces of red could now be seen, and sinking his elongated poison green infused claws inside the soft cushion of the armchair he was resting on…_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the boys dropped her off at the hotel, Kagura somehow, with great luck managed to stagger all the way to the hotel suite she shared with Sesshomarou. Due to her alcohol impaired senses it did however take her a great deal of time to get to the right floor.

It was only a few hours before dawn, and the wind sorceress could only hope that Sesshomarou was already in bed. She really had not planned to come back this late, but each and every one of her college buddies insisted on buying her a drink. And who was she to refuse free drinks? Especially when she already had a designated driver in the person of Jakotsu. As much as she tried, Kagura could not remember ever seeing her young human friend ever drinking a drop of alcohol.

As she walked up to their room, Kagura could already feel a massive headache coming.

_'Pain killers and sleep, that's all I need!' _she thought as she fished out her magnetic key and successfully swiped it in the lock after several trials giggling at how ridiculous she must be looking.

The room was pitch black except for two shinning golden amber orbs, they were glowing in the darkness which gave them an eerie appearance. The wind sorceress shivered as she noticed the two orbs, but her mind was too far gone to feel any kind of real fear.

It took Kagura's alcohol hazy mind a long time to register where the living room's lights were located. But when she flicked them on she gasped loudly before saying:

"Gods! It's only you, you scared the shit out of me! Why aren't you sleeping?" She asked none other than Sesshomarou who was sitting in one of the living room area's armchair. Kagura quickly slipped off her shoes and threw them along with her purse in one corner of the room.

She then meant to go back to her bedroom, in order to get some much needed rest and retrieve the painkillers she was thankful for bringing along, but as she brushed past him, Sesshomarou grabbed her wrist.

She tried to get free, but soon realized that even if his hold on her was not really that painful, it was still very strong.

"What is it you want? I really want to go to bed right now" She said tugging on his arm.

"Where were you wind witch?" he asked coldly not getting up from his sitting position and not even bothering to look up at her. Sesshomarou was still staring right in front of him, his gaze locked on the suite's front door. If Kagura had taken the time to study his face she would have noticed that his incredible anger was sipping through his usually emotion free mask. His jaw was set in a hard angle and his eyes were shining as if they were on fire. Not to mention the torn cushion on the arms of the armchair he was sitting on, which had suffered from the dog demon's highly corrosive poison claws. In other words, Sesshomarou looked as if he had to strain in order to keep a hold on his raging thoughts and emotions.

"I just went out with some friends, that's all" she answered wiggling, trying to get free from his grasp.

"What friends?" He snapped.

"Oh!" Kagura sighed in annoyance, she then smacked him on the arm but stopped struggling, knowing that despite all her might, unless Sesshomarou wanted to, she would not be able to get free.

"Just some friends I met when I spent my year here. We just hung out and went out for a few drinks now let me go".

"A few drinks?" Sesshomarou repeated, finally averting his gaze to Kagura.

He took in her very short denim skirt and her revealing spaghetti strap red tank top. The idea of several men, even if they were her 'friends' spending the entire day with her and then these men bringing her to a bar and making her drink more than reason not only disgusted him but fanned his swelling anger.

To his irritation, Sesshomarou could smell their scent on her along with the offending odor of cheap alcohol. Realizing how intoxicated Kagura was his mind started racing, imagining anything that could have happened to the wind sorceress as she staggered the streets inebriated in revealing clothes…His icy dark amber eyes suddenly shifted to bright red. Not being able to take it anymore, he abruptly stood up, without relinquishing his hold on Kagura's wrist. Sesshomarou then dragged her to the bathroom and despite her struggling, he lifted her in his arms and quickly placed her in the bathtub.

Before she could protest or react in anyway, the dog demon opened the shower knob. Ignoring Kagura's yelp as the cold water made contact with her still clothed skin, Sesshomarou using his arms kept her under the steady stream of nearly icy water for what seemed to her like an eternity.

Satisfied to have somewhat gotten rid of the smell of the other men, Sesshomarou said as if trying to justify his action "you were intoxicated and reeked of alcohol".

He then turned off the water and stepped away. As he extended his hand to help Kagura out of the shower, she looked at him with burning red orbs. She stood up shivering and slapped him with all the strength she could muster.

"You bastard! How dare you? That was the last time you ever touch me!" Just for good measure she slapped him once more, before stepping out of the room and screaming behind her "next time keep your fucking jealous bullshit to yourself".

Sesshomarou stayed glued to the spot. He could not understand what had just gotten into him. When he saw Kagura enter the room, staggering covered in other men's scent, he just lost it. He tried to reason himself and tell himself that it he just gave the cold shower to Kagura to get her rid of the offending scent of alcohol, but he knew better. No, he just could not stand the idea of another man touching her.

'_Jealous she said? Ridiculous as if this Sesshomarou could be jealous?"_ he tried to convince himself, but to no avail.

'_**And to think you two were making such great progress, you just had to ruin everything…'**_ Sesshomarou's inner demon said.

'_ME the one who ruined everything? SHE is the one who went around bar hoping with some random men without telling me where she went! SHE is the one who slapped me! And I am the one to blame?'_ Sesshomarou said inwardly fuming.

'_**Pfft, as if you didn't deserve to be slapped? Come on you know you did. And you sure sound jealous to me' **_his inner demon remarked.

'_How could I be jealous? Kagura is just a mean to an end. I only need her to bear my child so that I can…'_

'_**Stop kidding yourself' **_his inner demon interrupted._** 'You have feelings for her, otherwise you wouldn't have reacted to her being with other men the way you did. Hell you wouldn't have introduced her to Rin.'**_

'_She saw Rin when she came up to my house' _Sesshomarou cut in.

'_**Fair enough, but what about your parents? You didn't HAVE to bring Kagura to the Opera or to defend her in front of Naraku or even better to bring her along on this trip.'**_

As much as he hated to admit it, Sesshomarou had to agree with his inner demon's voice: _he had feelings for Kagura_. He sighed heavily as he massaged gently his cheek, which was still tingling in pain and breathed deeply.

The dog demon then walked over to Kagura's room, but before knocking stopped dead in his tracks as he picked up an unpleasant salty scent coming from the other side of the door. It took a few seconds to realize what was going on, but he then registered that Kagura was crying.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura wrapped herself in a large soft towels provided by the hotel and wiped some more of her fresh tears. She just could not understand why Sesshomarou had gotten this mad at her. She had just thrown in that he was jealous, but she had a hard time believing this.

_'Why would he care? To him I'm just good to carrying his baby anyway. Did he get mad because I've been drinking? Does he think I could endanger his precious "future offspring?" Anyway I don't need him anymore, I don't need to pretend any longer after all he did introduce me to this guy who works at Ryu bank or whatever I still have his card, I'm sure he'll back up our project even if just to spite Sesshomarou..' _Kagura wondered, as the flow of tears continued.

_**'Pfft you barely remember the guy's name, and I'm pretty sure you don't mean half of what you just said. You know, maybe you mean more to Sesshomarou? Maybe he got angry because he was jealous as he smelt Jakotsu, Bankotsu and the others on you. You know canine youkai their sense of smell is everything to them.' **_her inner demon tried to reason.

_'Oh wow so his instincts dictated his actions, and that justifies his behavior?!'_ Kagura asked incredulous.

_**'Of course not, he had no right to push you around like that. But I think that he has deeper feelings for you than you think. And I'm pretty sure he feels really bad right now and wants to apologize'**_ her inner demon tried to explain.

As if on cue, a light knocking was heard at Kagura's bedroom door, she did not answer as she really did not want to speak to Sesshomarou. The knocking became steadily louder and more insistent, but still the wind sorceress refused to answer her door.

Realizing that she had no intention to talk to him, Sesshomarou tried opening the door, but of course the wind sorceress had closed it behind her.

Kagura thanked the Gods that she had thought of locking the damn door, before jumping on the bed and soak the pillow with her hot tears.

The dog demon then resumed knocking on the door, but still Kagura ignored him. Shaking her head to block out the sound, Kagura took off her wet clothes and slipped naked under the covers.

After debating on what to do next for a few minutes, Kagura completely felt at peace for the first time since she had gotten involved with Sesshomarou. The reason for her inner sense of peace? She had come to a decision. As if to encourage her in her choice the knocking on the door suddenly stopped.

Yes, Kagura now knew what to do: first thing the next day, she was going to go home and forget all about Sesshomarou Tashio and his ludicrous proposal.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Ooh drama, drama! What will happen next? Will Kagura forgive Sesshy? Will he be too proud and let her go? Who knows? Read the next chapter to find out, it will be named…actually I'm not telling you yet. It would reveal too much.

_Something important to say_: I have a lot on my plate for the upcoming week, so there may not be any update until the following week. I am very sorry about this and will try my best not to leave you hanging with a mean cliffy too long.

Well, I'm in the mood for a long A/N, so I also want to say that's it's not cool to throw anyone under a cold shower for any reason (not even a prank)…sorry going on a tangent with bad Halloween memories….

Okay no more to say. Until next time!


	22. Letting it all out

_**Chapter 22: Letting it all out**_

A/N: Hello dear readers. I know it has been a while, but I tried to update as soon as possible. And I am sorry for the evil cliffy!

Thank you for reviewing:

On

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**FoxFire7**

**iLOVEmoney**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**Babi Abe**

**Inu-midoriko **

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

**Killersupergirl **(Are you into blond guys? LOL. I don't know yet about your dear dragon demon but I might be able to think of something…)

**FallenAngelsFeelNoLove**

**Rudhu (x2)**

**Crimson Tears **(Congrats on giving 's 300th review)

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**ALLheartsONfraya**

**Kon-KON**

**Zerhai Dragonspirit**

**Crimsondawn365**

**The freak locked in ur closet (x2)**

On :

**Inuyasha Baby_bre **(Sorry no can do. At least not in this story, otherwise I think it would undermine the whole Kanna/Naraku betrayal a little…but you did just give me an interesting idea for a possible upcoming one shot. So thanks!)

**Unistar **(Don't worry your questions will be answers in this chapter…at least as much as I can.)

**Zetsuii **(Yeah they have yet to realize their feelings for each other. Will they ever?)

**Bandospands **(Indeed Sess did step over the line, and Kagura is not happy at all.)

**Inurinsama15 **( Yeah well Sessh can definitely be a little dense…but will things get better?)

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would be the one to hold Kagura's heart._

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

When Kagura got up, not that she had managed to get any sleep at all as she only tossed and turned until she had had enough and decided to get up. The wind sorceress then started packing her clothes. As she looked outside the window, she noticed that the sun had barely risen. Luckily they had only spent a day in Paris so far, therefore she did not have that much to put back in her suitcase.

'_It is a shame to come all the way here and just go back home after a day. When I think that I had to use my sick days…'_ the wind sorceress could not help but think as she scooped from the floor the wet clothes she wore the day before.

_**'You do realize you do not HAVE to leave. You could always forgive him and stay'**_ Her inner demon reminded her once more.

_'No, this time I have had enough of his I'm above everyone else, and we do things my way, domineering type of attitude. Anyway he's not the kind of person who apologizes. Fucking bastard!'_ Kagura thought angrily as she closed her suitcase.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_'I need to think of a way to make her listen to me'_ Sesshomarou thought, as he shifted slightly in the armchair he spent the rest of the night in.

'_**Well firstly you should apologize. I know you don't like it, but it's the only way' **_his inner demon said.

_'Apologize for what? All I did was getting rid of the offending stench she was drenched in. Instead of slapping me, she should have been grateful.'_

_**'I doubt that most people appreciate being thrown under a cold shower…'**_

Sesshomarou had nothing to retort this time, so he stayed silent. After a few minutes went by, he picked up the phone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After changing in comfortable clothes, the wind sorceress then took her full suitcase and walked proudly out of her bedroom's door, holding her head high. She was glad that she thought about applying some make up in order to hide the bags under her eyes, due to the many tears she had shed, the lack of decent sleep, and the hangover did play a role in it.

As soon as she stepped into the living room of their suite, she noticed that Sesshomarou was sitting in the same armchair where she had found him the previous night.

Her initial plan was to ignore him and march out of the room, but her curiosity and anger took over and she asked him angrily "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping or getting ready for one of your meetings, or whatever?"

"I cancelled them" He said as he stood up. Sesshomarou looked down at Kagura's suitcase, and raised an eyebrow, which was the only sign of his great surprise.

_'Is she thinking about leaving? She can't leave, I want her to stay' _he told himself.

_**'More like **_**need**_** her to stay'**_ Sesshomarou's inner demon remarked.

As if she read his mind, Kagura exclaimed "I am going home!"

After her statement the wind sorceress picked her luggage but before she could walk out the room, Sesshomarou planted himself right in front of her.

"Get out of my way, I want to catch a plane as fast as possible" she said as she tried to go around him.

"I can not let you go" he said as he moved to block her way once more.

"Well that's too bad, because I'm not asking for your permission or opinion!" She screamed at him.

Sesshomarou grabbed Kagura by the shoulders, before his left hand trailed down her arm and pried the suitcase handle from Kagura's right hand. Too mesmerized by his shining golden orbs to react, Kagura stood there, but she was snapped out of her daze once her suitcase reached the ground with a resonating sound.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Kagura finally asked, without averting her gaze from his.

"Trying to get you to stay" he answered truthfully.

"You are the most fucked up person ever! What the hell is wrong with you? You can't control me. I can do whatever the hell I want to! Just like the wind I wield I was born free and it certainly was not to have to follow the whims of an insufferable dog demon! Besides if you think I will stay here after what you did last night…" Kagura trailed off.

"I know my reaction was uncalled for. And that I…was wrong." He then tucked a loose strand of her raven hair behind her ear before softly cupping her cheek in his large hand.

'_Did mister high and mighty just admit he was wrong?! I'll be damned! But he's really dreaming if he thinks that will be enough for me to forgive him'_ Kagura thought.

"I am sorry" Sesshomarou finally managed to let out, he could not remember the last time he ever uttered these words. The demon then let go of the cheek he was holding on to and inched forward to nuzzle the right side of Kagura's face as if to show her his repentance with more than words. "Will you stay?" he finally whispered in her ear as he straightened up, hopeful that his apology would convince her.

If Sesshomarou was not standing right in front of her, Kagura would have slapped or at least pinched herself to check whether she was dreaming or not. The dog demon had a very peculiar emotion she could not interpret playing in his eyes, was it guilt? Sadness? Fear? Kagura just could not identify it.

"Why would I stay here? You don't even care about me! All you want is for me to bear your precious baby. That's all. So yeah, as I said I'm going home." Kagura said.

Just when she was ready to bend over in order to retrieve her luggage, Kagura was surprised as Sesshomarou took her in a strong embrace. As much as her mind was screaming for her to get free of his muscular arms, her body just relaxed and let him hold her.

"If this is what you think, you are very wrong wind witch. I care a lot about you." Sesshomarou then let her hair free and gently stroked her ebony tresses.

"I was worried yesterday, I called the room several times but you did not answer. And when I called the reception, they told me you had left with some strange man or woman the concierge was not sure."

At his words Kagura could not hold back a small chuckle. She could not help but remember the face of the receptionist and concierge when they spotted Jakotsu.

'_He must not be the kind of guest they are used in this posh hotel'_ she thought.

"When I came back and found the room empty, I worried even more. Therefore once you came back intoxicated, I could only think about everything that could have happened to you. I lashed out my anger on you, and this was wrong…do you forgive me?" he added the last part on a voice barely above a whisper.

'_To think that I am begging for forgiveness…pathetic!' _He thought angry and disgusted by himself.

'_**Maybe, but admit that she's worth it'**_ his inner demon observed.

'_Not only he apologized, but he also said he…cared about me? Am I dreaming?' _Kagura wondered as she finally returned Sesshomarou's embrace.

'_**Nope, it's really happening. But don't just stand there say something!' **_her inner demon scolded her.

"What about the proposal?" Kagura could not help but ask. But as soon as the words went out of her mouth she regretted it, as she really dreaded the answer. She was not sure she could handle it if Sesshomarou rejected her. As much as she wanted to leave earlier, a part of her wanted to stay by his side. And for him to ask her to stay was way beyond any dream.

Sesshomarou broke their embrace and holding Kagura at arms' length, he peered into her bright ruby red gaze, trying to assess her thoughts and true feelings.

"What about it?" he asked her running his fingers along her soft cheek.

"Well… you know… does it still stand?" she asked in a small voice avoiding his questioning eyes.

Even if he did not show it, Sesshomarou was slightly taken aback by her question. As much as he hated to admit it, he had stopped thinking about seriously carrying out the proposal. Of course he kept reflecting on it, trying to convince himself that his growing feelings for Kagura were due to their arrangements, but he now knew better.

Had he been honest with himself, Sesshomarou would have admitted that he carefully avoided bringing up the topic during their recent conversations, because he feared to know what the wind sorceress' feelings were on the question. Did she only act friendly towards him _because_ of the money? Or did she have genuine feelings for him?

Those two questions kept running and turning into his head as he reluctantly asked her

"Do you want it to?"

To say Kagura was shocked would be an understatement. She looked up and finally met Sesshomarou's eyes and the uncertainty and maybe fear she saw in them melted her heart.

"No. What about you?" she asked quickly, eager to finally know his thoughts.

"I can not say I do" he answered truthfully.

Immediately relief started spreading throughout the both of them and they smiled at each other.

"Let's just start over, let's just pretend the last month did not happen. How's that?" Kagura asked anxious that despite what he said earlier, Sesshomarou would lose all interest in her if he knew that she would not provide him with an heir.

After a few precious seconds of silence, Sesshomarou nodded and Kagura picked up her suitcase. But before she could make a move, she heard Sesshomarou ask her:

"Are you leaving?"

She smiled before answering "it would be a waste to go home now, after all you already paid for the plane ticket and the suite, so I might as well stay here…".The wind sorceress then turned around and entered her bedroom before closing the door behind her.

Sesshomarou sighed deeply as he headed for his own bedroom. He then smiled slightly as he thought _'mission accomplished. The first part of the plan has been successful.'_

A/N: Aww they finally managed to communicate and Kagura decided to stay. They both admitted they're not interested in the proposal anymore. What's in store for them next? How about a romantic day in Paris? Next chapter will be named **Paris je t'aime! **('I love you Paris!' in French).

Just in case you're wondering (which you probably are not), yep Saphira speaks French one of my many hidden talents…

I'll try to update as soon as possible and not leave you guys hanging again, but thngs are still pretty hectic for me right now.


	23. Paris je t'aime!

_**Chapter 23: Paris je t'aime!**_

A/N: Welcome dear readers to Act II of 'Indecent proposal'. Well, I was in the mood for cuteness and fluff, so there you are. It's a longer chappie to make up for the past ones so rejoice.

Thank you for reviewing:

On

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**FoxFire7**

**iLOVEmoney**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**Babi Abe**

**Inu-midoriko **

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

**Killersupergirl **(You will be glad to know that I am thinking about involving your dear dragon in a few upcoming chapters. Yes go ahead rejoice for having influenced me!)

**FallenAngelsFeelNoLove**

**Crimson Tears **(I only have one question: is the proposal really gone for good? Or will it haunt their relationship? –insert evil laughter-…Sometimes I scare myself…)

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**ALLheartsONfraya **(Is there a lemon coming? I don't know, might be…guess you'll have to wait and see)

**Kon-KON**

**Crimsondawn365**

**The freak locked in ur closet **

**OokamiMomo**

**Little Green Purse **(Such a long review thank you for the constructive criticism I really appreciated your suggestions. Where to start my answer?...About the whole inner demon thing I saw it being used by many other authors and I thought I'd use it as some comic relief. Also I'm not the best writer so I find it useful when I want to get out the character's inner feelings and thoughts. I do want to clarify that while their inner voice acts as a conscience and gives them suggestions they do not in any case make decisions or actions for the demon in question. Will Kagura's selfishness be addressed later on in the story? You betcha! 'Indecent proposal' is so far from being finished, I still have so much coming for you guys. I know things might seem a bit slow, but it will be worth it in the end!)

On :

**Inuyasha Baby_bre **(They will get closer in this chapter but I shall not reveal to which extent…)

**Unistar **(Are things really settled? And how lon can they get along well without killing each other? Lol.)

**Bandospands **(It was about time for them to start communicating. Will their day in Paris be romantic? Read and find out!)

**Sovereignty** (I too was sad when I did not see your review last time. I thought you had given up on my fic' or something. So glad to see you still like it!)

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would be the one to hold Kagura's heart._ I don't own Vespa even if I think their pink scooters are sooo cute!

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"You know about yesterday…I'm sorry too. I guess I should have left you a note or something. But it's not like I had planned to stay out this late. I just got caught up with…" Kagura started.

"It is of no importance." Sesshomarou cut her.

_'As if I would wish to hear about how much fun she was having with her male friends. She really must have been enjoying herself if she even forgot to let me know about her absence' _Sesshomarou thought. Even if he would not admit it, the idea that Kagura could have been having fun _without him_ on the trip that _he_ had planned _for the two of them_ hurt him.

"So what are we doing today? I am sure you have a great plan for the both of us." Kagura asked Sesshomarou who sat across from her, cutting through his negative thoughts. The two of them were enjoying an exquisite breakfast, around the small dining table set on the balcony of their hotel suite.

Instead of answering her, Sesshomarou simply carelessly extended his left arm towards the beautiful view of the city.

"Okay, could you be any more precise?" Kagura asked staring intently at the dog demon who was now sipping his black coffee. She then picked up the red rose, that Sesshomarou had ordered for her along with breakfast and inhaled its delicious scent.

Sesshomarou seemed thoughtful for a few seconds, as if he was inwardly debating on whether to tell her or not, what he had planned. Once he reached his decision he grinned and answered "You'll see wind witch."

The said wind witch rolled her eyes in exasperation, but could barely hide her amusement and her excitation.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Monsieur Tashio, your means of transportation has been prepared. Following your instructions it is parked in the front. I am sure it will be to Mademoiselle's taste" The concierge of the hotel whose name tag read Pierre said with a heavy French accent and a warm smile as Sesshomarou and Kagura appeared in the hotel lobby.

Sesshomarou simply nodded and took the set of keys the middle aged human extended towards him. The dog demon then started walking towards the valet parking of the hotel

Kagura was surprised that Sesshomarou would be the one driving, she also wondered what the concierge meant and why Sesshomarou expressly asked her to dress very comfortably. As she walked behind him, she took in his appearance. Sesshomarou was wearing beige slacks with an immaculate white polo. The wind sorceress following his instructions wore a pair of dark denim shorts along with a white T-shirt.

Nothing had prepared Kagura for what was the 'means of transportation' really was. She looked at Sesshomarou with disbelief. The dog demon had to bite his own tongue in order not to laugh out, as out of the corner of his eye he noticed the stunned expression on Kagura's face.

After staring at the vehicle for a few more seconds Kagura finally asked "do you really expect me to ride on this _with you_?" She stressed the two last words.

"Why not? Are you scared wind witch?" Sesshomarou asked as he bent to retrieve one of the two helmets. "There is really no reason to be afraid, I shall not let any harm come to you. Besides it is quite a useful mean of transportation in a crowded city with narrow streets such as Paris". He added with a smirk as he thrust the helmet into Kagura's hands.

"Who's scared, me? Pfft of course not. But tell me can you really drive this thing?" She asked as she set down the helmet while she lowered her ponytail in order to be able to put on the protection correctly.

"And to think that I settled for a scooter, because I thought you would be too afraid to ride a motorcycle…" Sesshomarou trailed off as he fastened his own helmet.

"I'll have you know that I am not afraid of motorcycles. And also I rode and even drove two wheels vehicles before. I drove a nice pink 'Vespa' when I was in Rome" The wind sorceress said proudly holding her head high as she took the back seat of the scooter.

Not bothering to comment, Sesshomarou sat in front of her and as he brought the engine to life he said "hold on tight wind witch".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura felt grateful that she had listened to Sesshomarou's advice. To her great amazement, the dog demon somehow managed to push the red and white scooter to an unbelievable speed. As she firmly held on to him with her arms circled around his waist and her chest pressing against his broad back, Kagura saw the streets of Paris fly by them in a blur.

As the scooter finally came to a screeching halt, the wind wielder wondered how Sesshomarou managed not to crash in a car.

"And you said you were not afraid" Sesshomarou mused aloud; as he removed his helmet freeing his long silver white mane he had somehow managed to tuck under the small helmet. Kagura did wonder idly how come his hair did not look one bit displaced…

"I was not, I was only surprised" Kagura retorted. Then as she looked around she noticed that the scooter had stopped not far away from none other then the _Eiffel tower_.

"What are we doing here?" Kagura questioned.

"This Sesshomarou believes it is called sight seeing" he answered with a careless shrug as he started walking towards the iron tower. Kagura rolled her eyes before following him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wind sorceress closed her eyes as she felt the winds stirring around her. She gently relaxed the hand in which she had clasped her fan. Every time she was standing in great heights, and she could feel her element whipping around her, Kagura felt so at peace.

"You are scaring them away" Sesshomarou who was standing close to her whispered in her right ear.

The wind sorceress winced at his close contact and turned around to notice that Sesshomarou and her were the only two left on the particularly high floor of the Eiffel tower, where several groups of tourists used to be a few minutes ago.

"Oops" she answered on an absolutely not contrite tone as she once more opened her fan to bend the winds to her will and made the strong gust come to a rest.

"You enjoy heights"

Kagura had a hard time to figure out if he meant it as a question or merely a simple observation. But she settled for the latter.

The wind sorceress then let out a heavy sigh before asking "so what's next?" Sesshomarou looked intently in her ruby red gaze, he looked as if he was trying to think about something.

"Stop pretending I know you have a devious plan which includes having the entire day mapped out. After all you are a control freak" she said with a smirk as she went towards the elevator.

"Am I now?" he asked amused as he stood beside her in the elevator.

"You know you are…domineering dog" she added with a chuckle. "Want an example? You looked as if you were ready to sharpen your claws on this guy what's his name again… oh yeah Shishinki Ryukotsusei, or whatever. You know when we were at the opera; and simply because he gave me his card…"

"I had a reason to be. Ryukotsusei enjoys seducing women I am… involved with and using them in his plans to try to take over Tashio bank." Sesshomarou said with a shrug as he pushed the elevator buttons'.

"Okay, let me get this straight. First you think that I'm easy enough to be 'seduced' by some random blond guy?! Then you think I'm stupid enough to be used in your little power plays? Wow thanks it's nice to know how highly you think of me!" Kagura said flushed in anger.

"You are twisting my words wind witch. I believe in you and I trust you. Otherwise why do you think I brought you here?"

"Don't think sweet talk will get you out of this one" Kagura said pretending not to be affected by his words even if a nice red shade was etched on her face. The reason being that she knew that to demons, canine youkai especially, trust was a very if not the most important thing. "So you wouldn't mind if I called Ryukotsusei?" She teased.

Instinctively Sesshomarou growled in his chest, the idea of his 'enemy' having any kind of contact with his wind witch did not seat well with him.

"Geez, calm down I was just kidding. To think that you'd go all primal on me just for that" Kagura sad as they stepped outside of the elevator. But to be honest in some kind of way she enjoyed seeing Sesshomarou all protective of her…it was kind of arousing.

"So seriously what's next" She asked lightly wanting to dispel their earlier small argument.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why are you staring at me like that for?!" Kagura finally asked in exasperation as she and Sesshomarou walked along one of the paved walkway on the banks of the _Seine River_.

Ever since they stopped to have lunch in a low key French restaurant of Kagura's choosing, she noticed that Sesshomarou had been stealing quick glances at her, and the action was starting to greatly unnerve her.

"I was just wondering where you store all this formidable amount of chocolate you are capable of ingurgitating." He answered as he suddenly stopped under the refreshing shade of a tree. He averted his gaze from Kagura to one of the excursion boats filled with tourists, which was sailing on the Seine's still waters.

Guessing that Sesshomarou was referring to the two decadent and rich chocolate cake slices she had for desert earlier and also to the chocolate ice cream cone she was enjoying at the present moment, Kagura answered with a smirk "wouldn't you like to know?"

"I believe I will find out soon enough" he answered as he bent towards her, fanning his warm breath on the side of her neck. As if to emphasize his point, Sesshomarou then ran a single claw from Kagura's creamy neck and down her spine. The wind sorceress shivered in delight, but when the implications of his words sunk in she jolted and dropped her ice cream cone.

Seeing the effect he was having on her, Sesshomarou chuckled and added "very soon indeed" before resuming his walk.

'_Did he just say him and I are going to…' _Kagura trailed off in her mind.

'_**Looks like we'll **_**finally**_** be having some fun' **_her inner demon teased.

Ignoring the annoying voice, Kagura frowned as he looked at her spoiled ice cream. She then hurried to fall back into step with Sesshomarou. She decided to simply ignore his teasing and enjoy their afternoon together; after all she still had a lot of time to think about what would happen by nightfall…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before heading back to their hotel suite, Kagura suggested, more like insisted to go down the _Avenue des Champs-Élysées,_ the largest and most animated avenue of the city, where the most luxurious shops could be found. In Sesshomarou's opinion she wanted to go shopping, but truth is that she really did not want to go back to the hotel just yet, as she was still puzzled by Sesshomarou's earlier words. It was after all only the previous night that they had talked things over between them and she feared that their relationship was moving too fast.

Too absorbed by her thoughts, Kagura winced once she felt Sesshomarou's fingers in her hair.

"A leaf" he simply stated. She then noticed the small green leaf trapped between his fingers as he resumed walking. But the wind sorceress was not following him, for she was too enthralled by one of the store displays.

Noticing that Kagura had come to a halt, Sesshomarou walked back to her and following her gaze, he saw that what had her so absorbed was a beautiful ruby and platinum necklace. The necklace was composed of three precious stones, two smaller rubies with a larger one in the middle. The three rubies were surrounded by an intricate design of platinum. The necklace itself was resting on a navy blue silk cushion, adding to its breath taking beauty.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Kagura said as she felt Sesshomarou next to her.

"I beg to differ" he answered. As she turned towards him in order to argue, she noticed that instead of gazing at the necklace, the dog demon was looking straight at her. Kagura blushed but managed to press her lips in a firm line, in order not to smile.

"Do you wish to go inside?" he asked her.

"Are you crazy? I could never afford something like that!" she retorted." Besides we're just window shopping".

"Window shopping" he repeated with a disgusted frown. "This Sesshomarou does not engage in such actions. If I see something appealing I buy it" he added.

"And this includes women?" she asked a little insulted by his remark. _'Arrogant rich jerk. For us poor mere mortals window shopping is the only way to be near the finest things'_ she wanted to add. But seeing the look of hurt that quickly flashed through Sesshomarou's eyes, she stayed her tongue.

"Let us go back to the hotel, it will soon be dark" he answered all sign of flirting or playfulness gone from his voice.

Kagura gritted her teeth in frustration, she felt bad for ruining their nice time. "I'm sorry I didn't really mean that, you know I just…" she started.

"It is of no importance" he cut her as he walked towards where their scooter was parked.

Quickening her pace, Kagura managed to catch up to him, she then grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her, before she started speaking

"Wait listen, I'm sorry. That was just mean. I don't think you're like that. No, I KNOW you're not like that. You want others to see you as an arrogant rich jerk, but deep, very deep inside you're different. Ever since we started dating, I saw another side of you, and I have to admit I like this side of you. You can be sweet, funny you're also a real gentleman and……"

Once again, Sesshomarou cut her, but this time the dog demon used his lips. He crashed his lips on Kagura's as his arm snaked around her waist preventing her from getting away. After a few seconds, he wind sorceress eagerly returned his kiss. Sesshomarou then wasted no time to slip his tongue inside her mouth. As their two appendages fought for dominance, Sesshomarou ran his clawed hands over Kagura's back pressing her flush against him, her breasts smashed against his chest. As their kiss grew more demanding, the dog demon could discern the heady and delicious scent of Kagura's arousal.

"Let us go back to our hotel room" he whispered softly, stroking Kagura's soft pale cheeks after they broke apart to breathe. Not being able to resist the temptation long enough, Sesshomarou once more tasted her cherry red lips.

After they finally broke apart, the wind sorceress felt weak in her knees as she looked into his shimmering golden eyes and simply nodded too overcome to speak. At this point there was nothing she wanted more than being alone with Sesshomarou.

The couple walked together towards their vehicle ready to spend a nice evening together, but unbeknownst to them, someone was waiting for them at their hotel…

**To be continued…**

A/N: Oh no, who could ruin such a beautiful day? Will Sesshy and Kagura be able to salvage their night? Find out next time in **Change of plans**.

And Saphira did it. She met her self imposed deadline just in time to get ready for the soon to come turkey induced coma! LOL. Happy thanksgiving to whoever celebrates it.

The next update will surely come next week. Finals week is right around the corner, but once I'm done with it I will enter a writing frenzy!


	24. Change of plans

_**Chapter 24: Change of plans**_

A/N: Aren't you glad dear readers a brand new update! Thank Saphira's laptop and being stuck in a twelve hour road trip to visit relatives. The amount you can type in a car with a laptop is really impressive. So there'll be updates this week!

Thank you for reviewing:

On

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**FoxFire7**

**Babi Abe**

**Inu-midoriko **

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

**Killersupergirl **(Aww glad I pleased you. Just on a side note. If I were you I wouldn't rejoice so much about your blonde guy, after all he could be playing a bad guy…or maybe not. Don't know yet.)

**FallenAngelsFeelNoLove**

**Crimson Tears **(Thank you for the praise I'm glad you enjoy my mean cliffys so much. The identity of the mysterious individual waiting for them shall be revealed)

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**Kon-KON**

**Yalan **(Yay a new reviewer! I will try my best to update as soften as possible, I am glad to see your enthusiasm for my story!)

**The freak locked in ur closet **

**Zerhai Dragonspirit**

On :

**asdfg334 **(Saphira is so so so sorry. But the fun part will come later on)

**Unistar **(Is 'doom' awaiting our favorite couple after their wonderful day? Not sure yet…maybe I want to torture them, maybe not…lol))

**Bandospands **(Wouldn't it be sad if our dear couple's trip was ruined beyond salvation? We will see in this chapter who really is at least responsible for trying.)

**Sovereignty** (Thank you so much praise you are making Saphira blush like crazy.) I know all too well the unfortunate thing that is procrastination. But seriously the call of my textbook is so easy t ignore!)

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would be the one to hold Kagura's heart._

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_As their kiss grew more demanding, the dog demon could discern the heady and delicious scent of Kagura's arousal._

"_Let us go back to our hotel room" he whispered softly, stroking Kagura's soft pale cheeks, before once more tasting her cherry red lips._

_After they finally broke apart, the wind sorceress felt weak in her knees as she looked into his shimmering golden eyes and simply nodded too overcome to speak. At this point there was nothing she wanted more than being alone with Sesshomarou._

_The couple walked together towards their vehicle ready to spend a nice evening together, but unbeknownst to them, someone was waiting for them at their hote__l._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Finally!" Kagura exclaimed as she removed her helmet**.**

"Wind witch, either you truly are scared of the scooter and could not wait to reach the ground or you are really impatient to find yourself alone in a hotel room with this Sesshomarou" he could not help but remark a triumphant smirk threatening to appear on his lips.

"I am just tired that's all!" She retorted blushing furiously. Then noticing his smug look Kagura asked "aren't we feeling cocky today?"

"Well you have given me a reason to be" he answered as he gently rested his hand on the small of her back. The wind sorceress shivered at his touch and fought off her blush, and the two of them entered the hotel. Kagura was not the only one affected by their contact, and Sesshomarou felt a certain part of his anatomy stiffen at his eagerness to be alone with his wind witch grew with every step that got him nearer to their hotel duite.

Just as they crossed the lobby of the hotel eager and in a hurry to be together in the privacy of their suite, they heard a loud voice

"Kagu-chan!"

Kagura turned around so quickly that she was sure she popped something in her neck. She then cursed under her breath as she saw none other than a very energetic Jakotsu waving at her from across the room. Of course the young human was with his dear Bankotsu. After spotting Kagura and Sesshomarou, the pair quickly made their way towards the demon couple.

As Bankotsu and Jakotsu stopped right in front of them, Sesshomarou sent them a ferocious and cold glare, he had no idea why these two human _men_ were interrupting his time with his wind witch, but he knew he wanted, no needed to get rid of them really quickly and the now shrinking bulge in his pants was proof enough.

"Kagura, honey is that the man you've been cheating on us with? I guess he's worth it, he is very handsome…no I guess I'd rather say very pretty. Yes he is indeed very pretty and beautiful. And this nice shade of hair...I bet its all silky and smooth. Wonder what shampoo he uses. Anyway Kagu-chan, honey you have good taste." Jakotsu observed as he flashed a smile to Sesshomarou. The dog demon on the other hand sent him an icy glare for his comment.

"I see why you were so eager to go back to your hotel room last night. Seems like you indeed had business to take care of…" Bankotsu trailed off with a knowing smirk.

"Aww come on, she was not that eager to leave us, after all her protests crumbled after a few shots and some mojitos. Guess us guys really are irresistible after all" Jakotsu said smiling proudly.

Sighing heavily realizing that Jakotsu would never leave them be, Kagura decided to introduce them.

Sesshomarou, these are my friends "Bankotsu and Jakotsu. I was with them yesterday". The wind sorceress felt compelled to add the second part. As much as she understood that she and Sesshomarou had come to a silent agreement, not to talk about what happened the previous night, she did not want to have to hide anything from him anymore. She was smart enough to realize that from now on their relationship would be greatly based on trust and truth.

"I see" he answered lightly scowling, which was the only outward sign of his great aggravation. Sesshomarou was straining not to run his poison claws through Kagura's friends as his anger from the previous night resurfaced.

Sighing once more, Kagura added "And guys, this is Sesshomarou, my…er…good friend". As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them and almost slapped herself for her stupidity. Kagura did not dare look at Sesshomarou to see his reaction to her introduction of him.

_'Good friend? Why the fuck did I say that?! What kind of introduction is that?'_ the wind sorceress wondered.

_**'Wish you would have said, my dazzling boyfriend?'**_ her inner demon said on an amused tone.

"Oh! I see, as she said I am Jacques Otsu and this" the slim human added as he draped himself around Bankotsu's arm "is MY good friend".

Sesshomarou anger at meeting Kagura's friends and surprise at her introduction vanished as he allowed a small smile to etch on his lips. The dog demon internally sighed in relief, as he realized that the two men whose scent had been the strongest on Kagura were actually together! He was not sure about the other male scents that had covered Kagura's body, but since these two were the strongest he inferred that he did not have anything to worry about after all…maybe except the strange interested looks Jacques was giving him at the time.

"Jacques, I believe we came here for a special reason." Bankotsu said prying himself free from Jakotsu's body. But he did not complain or made any remarks as a pouting Jakotsu started playing with his long dark braid, his dark red eye shadow clad eyes rived on the regal inu youkai standing a few feet away.

"Anyway, the reason we're here is to invite you to a party. A guy bought one of our paintings and since he's having some people over, he decided to invite us too. And in turn we figured you'd like to come with us, of course you're welcome to tag along". Bankotsu said turning towards Sesshomarou.

"Thanks for inviting us, but we had _other plans_" Kagura said with a warm smile.

"Oh what a pity, so you will not meet Professor Takemarou after all. He is good friend with the one who bought our painting so…" Jakotsu trailed off in a fake innocent voice winking mischievously at Sesshomarou, who responded with a frown.

"Bankotsu, is he telling the truth? Is THE Professor Setsuna Takemarou really going to be there?" Kagura asked with shimmering red eyes.

'_Kagura seems to like Takemarou a lot, surprising'. _Sesshomarou thought as he silently watched the other three interact.

'_**Are you feeling jealous again? But please refrain from throwing her under a cold shower this time' **_His inner demon teased.

"Hey, as if I would lie to you about your idol?" Jakotsu whined.

"No offense, but yeah Jacques you would. And no, Pr Takemarou really is a good friend of our sponsor." Bankotsu said.

"Do you mind if we go? It's just a small change of plans after all" Kagura asked with pleading eyes.

"Do as you wish" Was Sesshomarou's only answer. He figured he might as well be supportive of her, since he could not tell her that the only thing he wanted to do that night was lay her down on his bed and ravage her until the sunrise, or even afterwards. And that certainly did not include seeing Takemarou once more…

"Just give us a few minutes to change and we'll be right back" Kagura said, as she grabbed Sesshomarou's hand and tried to lead him towards he elevator.

"What are you doing?" he inquired not even moving from an inch.

"Well we have to get moving! They're waiting for us, so we have to get ready pretty quick." As Kagura took in Sesshomarou's incredulous gaze she understood he had no intention of attending the party.

"Oh well, if you don't want to come, I'm pretty sure that I can ask another one of my college friends to be my date…and just so you know they don't all play in Bankotsu and Jakotsu's team…" Kagura said mischievously as she dropped his hand.

Grinding his teeth at the thought of another man's hands on her, Sesshomarou grabbed Kagura and the two of them quickly disappeared behind an elevator door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why are you looking so anxious?" Sesshomarou asked Kagura, as he took in her fidgeting movements.

"I'm not anxious, I'm excited" she retorted nervously drumming her right index finger on the rim of her untouched champagne flute.

The wind sorceress then slightly readjusted her black strapless dress, and then looked over to Sesshomarou who was wearing a white shirt along with an immaculate white crisp pair of pants.

_'I just realized that he never wears dark colors…' _she told herself.

"Are you sure you are the one who is excited, or are you trying to get someone excited?" Jakotsu asked with a wink as he passed by Kagura and Sesshomarou. The young human hooked his arm around Kagura's waist while flashing a smile to Sesshomarou before playing with Kagura's dark curly locks with one of his long fingers and adding "After all you do not have your messy ponytail or worse your hideous bun. For once you let you hair down…"

"It has nothing to do with that, I am just wearing a strapless dress, so I did not want to leave my neck and throat bare. That's all" Kagura retorted.

"Yeah right, isn't that what the shawl is for, drop it honey I know better. We all know Kagu-chan is excited because she had a crush on Pr Takemarou back in the days. Unfortunately she has never been able to take one of his classes" Jakotsu said with a pout resting his chin on Kagura's shoulder.

"I did not and it's KA-GU-RA not Kagu-chan!" She snapped, which caused Sesshomarou to look at her suspiciously. Even if he knew of Jakotsu's sexual orientation, the demon could not help but grow uneasy as his close physical contact with Kagura. The dog demon's brain was working on finding an inconspicuous way to step in between the two of them. But a way that would keep him safe from Jakotsu's wandering hands, which earlier somehow found themselves hooked around Sesshomarou's arm.

"No really, I just think he's a great artist, but I really never had a crush on him." Kagura added before freeing herself from Jakotsu's hold (to Sesshomarou's relief) and taking a sip of her drink.

"No, you just wanted to be his Teacher's Assistant…" Bankotsu trailed off with a wicked smile.

"Come on, not you too!" A very exasperated Kagura complained.

"Sorry, Jacques got to me" the long haired human said in his defense.

But before Kagura could utter a sharp answer, she heard a smooth masculine voice behind her "My my, it has been long since we last saw each other, wouldn't you agree?"

As she turned around her crimson eyes confirmed what she already knew, the voice belonged to none other than her idol the Pr Setssuna Takemarou. By the looks of it, the human had opted for a very formal look, as he wore a dark grey suit with a white shirt and a red tie.

As she was about to open her mouth to greet him, and express her surprise that the famous art professor actually rememvered her, Kagura was stunned to realize that he was not talking to her….

**To be continued…**

A/N: Who could the professor be talking to, I bet you can easily guess. The next chapter will be **Never judge a book by its cover**. I know this chapter did not look very thrilling. But this one and the next one are really fillers we'll have a little back story on both Sesshy and Kagura and see more of their personalities! And besides so many of you guys wanted Sessh to meet Jakotsu and Bankotsu, and your wish is my command!


	25. Never judge a book by its cover

_**Chapter 25: Never judge a book by its cover**_

**A/N:** Not much to say except thank you for reviewing…wait scratch that I have a big announcement to make: Indecent Proposal has just reached the milestone of 10,000 hits on !!! Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever imagined the story would have so many loyal readers _and reviewers_, so thank you so much:

On

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**FoxFire7**

**Babi Abe**

**Inu-midoriko **

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

**Killersupergirl **(Congrats on giving 's 350th review! Glad you liked Jakotsu's persona I just always thought him going after Sesshy would be so hilarious)

**FallenAngelsFeelNoLove**

**Crimson Tears **(Good guess. But I do wonder what the good old professor could want with Sesshy. And what would Kagura think about it…)

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**Kon-KON**

**Zerhai Dragonspirit**

**OokamiMomo**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura**

**JB Twilightforever**

**Crimsondawn365**

On :

**Unistar **(Will going to the party be more than Sesshy had bargained for? You bet! Now read on to find out what happens next)

**Bandospands **(So much insight, good job! As I said several times the wish of my readers is my command, so here is the next chapter)

**Sovereignty** (I don't think that Jakotsu would be able to get his hands of Sesshy. Well, he did say in the anime that he found Inuyasha more attractive. But me in my fangirl glory could so picture a very interested Jakotsu sending sexy glances at Sessh)

**Zetsuii **(Glad to read more reviews from you. I thought you had given up on me. Well I just hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as you did the previous ones)

**A/N 2**: _It has been brought to my attention that the end of this chapter was a little awkward (thank you Sychotic) so I rewrote it. In truth it was bugging me too much and distracting me from my studies so I couldn't wait and just had to rewrite it!_

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would be the one to hold Kagura's heart._

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_But before Kagura could utter a sharp answer, she heard a smooth masculine voice behind her "My my, it has been long since we last saw each other, wouldn't you agree?"_

_As she turned around her crimson eyes confirmed what she already knew, the voice belonged to none other than her idol the Pr Setsuna Takemarou. By the looks of it, the human had opted for a very formal look, as he wore a dark grey suit with a white shirt and a red tie._

_As she was about to open her mouth to greet him, and express her surprise that the famous art professor actually remembered her, Kagura was stunned to realize that he was not talking to he.._

In fact the professor's dark eyes were intently fixed on none other than Sesshomarou.

"I take it you two know each other?" Kagura said looking from Sesshomarou to Setsuna, after a pregnant silence. Trying to wash down the awkward situation she then took a large gulp of champagne.

"Indeed we do, you see his father stole and defiled my younger sister. " The middle aged human said with a disgusted frown. At his words the wind sorceress choked and ungracefully spit out her mouthful of expensive sparkling wine.

"I believe that Izayoi made her own choice. And she seems very happy with father and _Inuyasha_" Sesshomarou said tilting his head to the side, stressing his half brother's name, as if to provoke Setsuna. The demon was so immersed in Setsuna's hateful dark eyes that he had not registered Kagura's reaction otherwise he would have been sure to reproach her poor manners.

"As if she could ever be happy with a _disgusting monster_ like your father" Setsuna snapped back.

Kagura was horrified to hear that the man she respected so much could say something so awful. She may not have known Izayoi and Touga very much, but she could definitely tell that the two of them loved each other very much. And the couple had been so kind and respectful to both her and Kagome that she took an instant liking to Inuyasha's parents.

Also the irony behind the fact that her idol had an apparent aversion for demons did not escape Kagura.

'_And to think that I had applied to be his assistant when I was still in college. At least now I know why I did not get the position…'_ Kagura thought.

A drastic change in youki in the air forced her to interrupt her thoughts and turn towards the dog demon. As the wind sorceress looked towards Sesshomarou she noticed that his eyes were slowly but surely turning red. But once she noticed that he was cracking his knuckles and that his claws were starting to turn a sickly green due to the poison sipping into them, she took it upon herself to act quickly.

"Sesshomarou, honey calm down, come on let's just go. It just would not do if you were to tear him to shreds. It's not worth it" she whispered to him, in order to get him away from Setsuna.

The said human had a disgusted frown as he said to his friend and host of the party "I will be going home, since it appears that you have quite unsavory company tonight. I will call you later".

Without another word, Setsuna got ready to leave. But not wanting to risk anything, the wind witch draped herself around Sesshomarou's arm and gently led him towards the opposite direction, to the other end of the room, but not of course before the dog demon sent a death glare to the human professor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomarou and Kagura were standing side by side on one of the apartments smaller balconies. From there they could admire the lights of the sleeping city. In order to help the dog demon calm down faster, Kagura called forth a nice cooling breeze, the said demon was standing next to her eyes, and mouth shut.

After a long silence Sesshomarou breathed deeply before saying "It has been long since I almost lost control to my inner demon".

"Yeah, well good thing you didn't lose total control, or who knows what could have happened there?" Kagura said as she set her champagne flute on a nearby side table.

Sesshomarou said nothing as he opened his eyes, which had now regained their usual smooth amber hue. He was still trying to fight the urge to run downstairs and track down the smell of the despicable human who had dared to insult and threaten his family.

"Hum Sesshomarou… what the hell was Pr Takemarou talking about?" Kagura asked. Seeing Sesshomarou scowl lightly she quickly added with a deceptively seemingly careless shrug "it's not like you have to tell me if you don't want to…"

"After my parents divorced" He started as if he had not heard Kagura's last comment. "Father fell in love with a wealthy human woman. The idea of him mating with Izayoi, did not sit well with her family and they disinherited and rejected her, much to the chagrin of Izayoi's younger brother Setsuna." He said looking towards the city.

'_Now that I think about it, Sesshomarou never talked about his family's history before. It's true that he and Inuyasha are half brothers. But he never talked to me about his mother. Wonder what happened to her?' _Kagura wondered.

"Setsuna was so angry that Izayoi mated a youkai and even had a son 'with IT', as he so fondly and respectfully refers to father that he tried to kill his own sister. But of course he was no match for father's unbound protection of his mate." Sesshomarou paused before adding "This happened a few years ago, ever since then we did not hear from Setsuna, I guess the coward has been hiding in Europe."

"That's pretty sad." Kagura said she just could not fathom that the man she had admired so much for so long turned out to be such a close minded jerk.

"So his words made you mad" she tentatively asked him. She appreciated Sesshomarou's disclosure and only hoped he would keep on talking.

"Father and I may have our disagreements, but he still commands respect, which Setsuna refuses to give him" Sesshomarou explained himself.

"I see. If I may…what kind of disagreements?" Kagura asked, she would have bet that her companion was not going to answer, but he surprised her once more.

Sesshomarou turned around to face her and ran a long finger along the length of her face before speaking "There was a time when I hated my younger brother."

Kagura opened her eyes wide, she never would have guessed from the way the two brothers behaved that there could have been bad blood between them…but then again once she thought about it maybe the seemingly playful jabs they kept sending at each other had a deeper meaning.

"We now of course get along, it just did not use to be the case for several years" Sesshomarou said remembering the many 'accidental' injuries they inflicted on each other during their sparring sessions. He repressed the urge to run his finger over the thin light scar on his left bicep, which marked where Inuyasha had severed his left arm years ago. Of course the limb had been reattached and the injury healed, but on the other hand the scar on the demon's pride had never fully healed; not even assisting to the humiliating and long lecture their father had given Inuyasha had been enough to make Sesshomarou forget.

"I know the feeling. Believe it or not, I used to be closer to Kanna than Byakuya. Her, Kagome, Yura and me were like the four musketeers" Kagura said herself immersed in memories.

"Contrary to popular belief in Alexandre Dumas' novel there were only three musketeers." Sesshomarou could not help but correct her.

"Really, then I guess the fates already knew she would be a back stabbing traitorous whore" Kagura brusquely interrupted herself. She really did not want to speak to Sesshomarou about Kanna and Naraku's betrayal. "Hey by the way mister know it all why don't you just shut up! Did you really have to go ahead and correct me like that?" She faked reproach.

Sesshomarou chuckled, amused at her sudden outburst. Looking at her light scowling he could not help a small in appearance but deep in meaning smile from dancing on his lips. All the previous feelings of anger and hatred he had felt about both Setsuna and his brother had quickly disappeared simply because of the demoness by his side. Kagura had a peculiar way of simply preventing him from losing control, soothing him and simply making him good.

'_Had Kagura not been here I might be on my way to a police station on charges of assault. Nothing would have prevented me from as she put it tearing Setsuna to shreds' _he thought.

"Thank you" Sesshomarou simply said kissing Kagura's cherry red lips.

"For what?" She asked surprised. She loved the kiss he bestowed on her but hated the feeling of not understanding something or being lost in the middle of a double entendre conversation. "I hate it when people do that! Just spit it out already." She urged Sesshomarou as he simply answered her with a shrug.

"This is all of no importance. The exhibition should start soon let us go back to your friends."

The dog demon then placed his hand on the small of Kagura's back before gently gesturing her towards the main room of the apartment ignoring her attempts of producing an answer from him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"To think that we get to have our painting exposed here alongside all these great masters, it makes me feel all proud and tingly inside" a beaming Jakotsu said as he, Bankotsu, Kagura and Sesshomarou stood in front of the duo's painting.

"I hope you're not too sad we managed to sell this one, since it was your favorite and all" Bankotsu said to Kagura.

"Well it depicts a wonderful myth. I always thought their love story was so beautiful. You know an impossible love, doomed from the start. Because she was the daughter of his greatest foe, it kind of reminds me of Romeo and Juliet" she answered with a small smile, as she took in the sad picture.

The painting depicted the fatally injured wind sorceress kneeling in a field of red flowers. Next to the painted wind sorceress stood proudly a regal looking demon lord dressed in white. He was looking down at her and somehow Jakotsu and Bankotsu had managed to depict his cold softening eyes perfectly. The wind sorceress' eyes held a genuine surprise and a sense of peace as she finally reached her freedom.

"I personally never really liked the story, I do think that the painting is very well done and all, but to me the myth is completely ridiculous. Basically it is entirely the demon lord's fault. If he wanted he could have saved the wind witch when she first asked him to free her. But he was too proud to admit his feelings and she ended up dying a miserable death". One of the guests who were attending the party who just appeared behind the group said, in answer to Kagura's earlier opinion.

"I am afraid I will have to disagree with you." Sesshomarou said. "According to the myth, the demon lord did try to save her. In any case, she smiled as she died because she was happy to be finally freed and because he was the last one she saw before dying. And I for one would not call this a miserable death. Besides even if there is no mention of it, I am fairly sure that she awaited him on the other side"

Kagura was stunned. Firstly because she could hardly remember Sesshomarou speaking so much in front of company but also because she never in a million years would have expected the dog demon to be a romantic type of man.

'_Despite his cold surface, he can be so sweet and romantic' _she thought

'_**One would think that the amount of roses, the dates, his attitude with Rin and his courtesy, especially when he defended you in front of Naraku would be a give away. Have you ever heard the saying "never judge a book by its cover". You were wrong about both Sesshomarou and Setsuna, but then again it is you we are talking about…'**_ her inner demon trailed off on a mocking tone.

_'Oh shut it!'_ Kagura retorted. _'It's true I'll admit it,_ _I was wrong about Sesshomarou, I mean of course he's an arrogant jerk but he's also sweet and thoughtful. That's why I'm in love with him.'_ Just as she realized where her thoughts had taken her Kagura gasped loudly, but she was too enthralled by her thoughts to pay any attention to the questioning glances given to her by her friends.

_ 'I love him I really do…Kagome was right I need to let go of the past, Sesshomarou is not Naraku he will not break my heart. And since the proposal is out of the way now I don't have anything to fear anymore…what is it I am waiting for?!' _ Kagura wondered.

"Don't think too hard or you might hurt yourself" Jakotsu's teasing broke through Kagura's thoughts.

"Hum what?" She asked shaking her head to rid her mind of her sudden realization.

"They are going to unveil the last piece" Sesshomarou explained to her wondering about Kagura's sudden and unusual quietness.

"Okay let's go see it" The wind sorceress said walking towards the large living room where most of the guests were already assembled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So now that the party's over, it's time to celebrate Bankotsu and my success!" Jakostu exclaimed as the two couples stood outside the large building where the party had been hosted.

"We could go to a bar and you guys could drink…I am sure Sesshy is so much more relaxed when he is inebriated. And we could have so much fun together" The slim human said smiling coyly before winking at Sesshomarou who was pretending not to have heard the sexual innuendo in Jakotsu's sentence.

"Is that why you never drink? To prey on alcohol impaired men? Tst Tst Jakotsu I guess you're lucky I am not as jealous as you are!" Bankotsu scolded him with a playful slap on the back.

Kagura laughed whole heartedly at her friends' foolishness, she knew that never in a million years would Jakotsu cheat on Bankotsu and vice versa. They loved each other too much. She then turned towards Sesshomarou and noticed that he on the other hand was not finding the humans' humor really funny. His facial expression may seem as bland as usual, but she could make out irritation emanating from him in heavy waves.

"Don't worry Sesshy" She purred the hated nickname which caused Sesshomarou to twitch, but this time not in irritation, there was just something about the way it sounded coming from her red luscious lips…. Kagura seeing his reaction and mistaking it for irritation chuckled before continuing her sentence "Jakotsu is only teasing you. He wants to know how far he can push until the dam breaks. He loves making straight men uncomfortable by pretending to hit on them, but he would never cheat on Bankotsu" Kagura explained.

The wind witch's words did comfort Sesshomarou somewhat, but he did decide to keep an eye out in case Jakotsu decided to take his teasing a little too far.

"Aww come on, so what's it going to be? Let's go party! And I want to dance with Sesshy-kun" Jakotsu said stomping his foot.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass. Sesshomarou I want to go back to the hotel" Kagura said she could immediately feel Sesshomarou's relief at her words and took mercy on her. After all the man did put up with her crazy friends without even complaining or threatening them with death. Kagura then seeing Jakotsu's face contort in a frown added "I'm a little tired".

"Don't leave us Kagu-chan!" Jakotsu said with a pout.

"Don't listen to Mr whiny, we'll survive without you Kagura" Bankotsu said with a warm smile. "Besides I'm sure you two have better things to do" he added mischievously with a wink.

"No worries you won't be the only one doing those things, after all it is 'The city of love'. " Jakotsu teased as he saw Kagura blushing slightly.

"Whatever, I just want to sleep that's all. After all you guys kept me up for most of the night yesterday. I need to catch up on some of my beauty sleep." she said as she turned around going towards a taxi parked not far from them.

"Thanks for coming, we appreciated the support" Bankotsu called after her with a chuckle, Kagura only raised her hand to signify she had heard him.

Sesshomarou simply nodded to the two young humans before going after Kagura.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as she entered their hotel suite, Kagura quickly got rid of her high heeled shoes; she then carelessly threw both her small purse and her black shawl in the armchair where Sesshomarou had been waiting for her the previous night. She did notice with amazement that the damage created on the defenseless armchair by the demon's poison claws had been quickly taken care of by the hotel staff.

As she stretched, she felt Sesshomarou place both of his large hands on either side of her small waist. The dog demon then pushed away with his cheek her curtain of dark curls to uncover her fair neck and bent to place a sharp kiss in the crook of her neck before whispering in her right ear "This Sesshomarou does not think you need any beauty sleep. How about instead spending your time with me tonight?"

**To be continued…**

A/N: Sniff sniff! What's that smell? Could there be some lemony goodness in the works, baking in the oven of Saphira's brain? Could there be THE long awaited lemon coming up? (Saphira can so picture hentai lovers screaming **FINALLY**! LOL!) Find out in the next chapter **One night in the city of love** (pretty self explanatory don't you think?)

I probably am going to be hated for this, but the next chapter will not be posted before at least next Wednesday, which marks the end of my finals. I will try to post it sooner, but I'm not making any promises. Sorry so sorry but I will make it up to you guys.


	26. One night in the city of love

_**Chapter 26: One night in the city of love**_

**A/N**: Yes! And I updated early! Right now I'm at the library 'pretending' to be studying for my finals…But come on everyone knows writing a lemon is so much more fun than studying for some exam!

_Also it has been brought to my attention that the end of the previous chapter was a little awkward so I rewrote it. So dear readers you might want to go check it out, of course after you read this heavily lemony chapter, Saphira wouldn't want you to have to wait any longer than you already have…_

Thank you for reviewing:

On

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**FoxFire7**

**Babi Abe**

**Inu-midoriko **

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

**Killersupergirl **(There you have it the next chapter is here just in time!)

**Crimson Tears **(Oh yeah, I like the idea of Kagura being able to soothe him. I thought it was very cute)

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**Kon-KON**

**OokamiMomo**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura**

**Crimsondawn365**

**ALLheartsONfraya (x3)**

**Crimsonmoon19 **

On :

**Bandospands **(Thank you for the nice words. Bet you couldn't wait for the lemon…there you have it!)

**Sovereignty** (Isn't Sesshy getting better? He is making progress, but will his efforts last long enough?)

**Zetsuii **(My my, you have a really active imagination! Were you on the right track about your assumptions?...I won't tell! )

**Inurinsama15 **(Good things come to those who wait…and you waited long enough, here's your lemon!)

**Inuyasha Baby_bre **(Your overly kind words always make me blush. Thank you very much. You gave very good suggestions, but for the sake of the rest of the story I won't be able to use them…at least not in this chapter, maybe later on?)

**Fireheart125 **(Yay a new reviewer! Thank you very much for the praise. Don't worry I have plenty more coming for this story)

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would be the one to hold Kagura's heart._

**Lemon Alert!!! It will be a long one, to make up for the wait ;)**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_As soon as she entered their hotel suite, Kagura quickly got rid of her high heeled shoes; she then carelessly threw both her small purse and her black shawl in the armchair where Sesshomarou had been waiting for her the previous night._

_As she stretched, she felt Sesshomarou place both of his large hands on either side of her waist. The dog demon then pushed away her curtain of dark curls to uncover her fair neck and bent to place a sharp kiss in the crook of her neck before whispering in her right ear "This Sesshomarou does not think you need any beauty sleep. How about instead spending your time with me tonight?"_

Kagura tilted her head to the side to offer Sesshomarou more access. She then purposely pressed her back against his broad chest.

"Do I have the option of saying no?" she asked playfully.

"No, you owe me since I graciously accepted to be your date at you friends' dreadful party" he said leaving a trail of kisses on the length of her neck.

"I doubt it is a fair trade, but if you keep on kissing me like this, you might be able to persuade me" Kagura said, she then felt Sesshomarou chuckle against her skin.

The dog demon suddenly turned her around and crashed his lips against hers. At first their kiss was soft and tender, but soon Sesshomarou gently nipped her bottom lip and Kagura closed her eyes and opened her mouth to welcome his tender yet demanding tongue. The wind sorceress' hands went up to get tangled in Sesshomarou's luscious silver hair, while his hands caressed her sides.

As the two shared a passionate kiss, Sesshomarou gently but surely pushed her towards his bedroom. Once Kagura opened her eyes, she realized that Sesshomarou was unzipping her strapless black gown. She then stepped away from him in order to remove completely the dress. Not wanting to be the only one standing in underwear, the wind witch took her time to remove every single button of Sesshomarou's shirt. Stopping as she unfastened half of them, she roamed her hands on the exposed portion of his smooth chest and lavished his neck in soft kisses. Not having the patience to wait for her to finish undressing him, Sesshomarou simply ripped the shirt off his body.

Kagura shot him a half amused, half surprised glance, before shaking her head and kissing him deeply. After they broke apart, Sesshomarou gently cupped Kagura's breasts, which were clad in a black lace strapless bra. He remedied to the problem as in a quick flick of two fingers the dog demon removed her bra, then to her surprise he fell to his knees in front of her. While his clever fingers pinched and squeezed her breasts, Sesshomarou's mouth left a trail of burning kisses going from Kagura's stomach to the core of her womanhood.

Lifting his eyes Sesshomarou noticed that Kagura shivered every time his lips would get near where she was aching for him to touch her, he grinned mischievously as he stood up. Noticing Kagura's pouting expression, he decided to stop her bottom lip from quivering by pressing his own against it.

After their kiss Sesshomarou gently scooped Kagura in his arms before unceremoniously throwing her on his bed. But before she could complain, he was hovering over her.

"I finally have you where you belong, my little wind witch" he said pinning her to the mattress with his body before deeply kissing her and pressing their naked chests together.

As she let her hands roam over his powerful and smooth bare back, Kagura noticed with astonishment that somehow, at some point Sesshomarou had managed to get rid of his pants without her even noticing. But she did not make any comments on it, as she was too busy moaning from Sesshomarou's touch.

The dog demon slid down her body and stopped once he settled himself between her opened legs. Without any hesitation, in a quick motion of his razor sharp claws he shred her black lace panties.

"Hey why did you do that for? You may enjoy tearing down your clothes but I sure d…" Kagura started but did not get to finish as she got too distracted. In fact without paying any attention to her protestation, Sesshomarou started ferociously running his tongue over the center of her pleasure.

The wind witch fell down against the pillows moaning loudly. She gasped loudly as he slowed his movement and said on a commanding voice "more!"

Sesshomarou chuckled and raised his head licking her delicious honey from his lips his soft amber eyes peering into her crimson orbs "And you call me bossy" he remarked.

Despite the liquid fire of pleasure running through her veins Kagura sent him a glare or at least attempted to. Sesshomarou almost rolled his eyes, but smiled mischievously as he got an idea.

"If you want more, ask nicely" he told her as he gently bit the soft skin of her stomach right under her sensitive bellybutton.

Kagura sat up pushing him away to look at him, her brain just did not seem to work properly on a horizontal plane with a dog demon hovering over her. She then asked "what the fuck do you want now?"

Sesshomarou also sat up and staring in her ruby eyes he said "remember the promise we made when you came over for dinner at my house".

***Flashback***

"_If demon nobility was still in place, grandpa would be a Lord, so would daddy too because he's the eldest son." Rin exclaimed happily._

_"A Lord? Really, am I supposed to call you milord too?" Kagura asked sarcastically._

_Sesshomarou smiled mischievously and leaned towards her, so that she would be the only one to hear and whispered "no, but you will moan it out for me". _

***Flashback***

It took a few seconds for Kagura to remember, but when she did she blushed crimson red. She was outraged and not at all surprised by Sesshomarou's triumphant facial expression. She tried to protest, but her words got lost when he gently fondled her breast.

She moaned and gritted her teeth in frustration, but the way Sesshomarou rolled her hardened nipples between his clever fingers, made her resolve crumble. And she finally gave in: "Fine you win, please my LORD Sesshomarou I want more".

The said dog demon smiled brightly and chuckled enjoying his power over her. To think that the proud woman who had stormed his office at their first meeting was now reduced to _begging_ for his touch boosted his male ego like nothing else could.

Sesshomarou thought of making her suffer a little more, but eager to satisfy her and for his _long due_ release, the dog demon pushed her back against the bed before resuming his position between her spread legs. Sesshomarou slowly and ever careful due to his sharp claws, inserted two long fingers in her warm folds, while starting his tongue's assault on her once hidden jewel. Trying to keep up with his fingers, Kagura bucked her hips. The pleasure she felt coursing through her body was almost too much for her. But once she reminded herself that this was just a mock up of what was sure to come next she shivered. After a particularly strong assault of the dog demon's tongue, Kagura arched her back and let out a shaky breath as she reached her climax.

She barely had time to recollect herself that Sesshomarou flipped her over on her stomach. He gently caressed her exposed backside and spread her legs more before getting rid of his own underwear. Relying merely on instinct, since she was too far gone to even pay attention to what she was doing, Kagura raised herself on her knees and laid her palms flatly on the soft sheets waiting for Sesshomarou.

She felt Sesshomarou put his clawed hands on each of her hips as he positioned himself behind her. She was also sure that she had heard him whisper "finally mine" but before she could ask him about it, the dog demon buried himself to the hilt inside her in one swift motion. Kagura moaned loudly at the feeling of suddenly being so full of him, so close to him. He had yet to start his movement as he waited for her to adjust to his size, but only being this close to him made shivers of pleasure run down her spine.

As Sesshomarou removed himself to slide back inside of her deeper, Kagura could only moan and fall forward on her forearms. He held on firmly to her hips and tenderly kissed her smooth back as he thrust rhythmically inside her.

Sesshomarou's thrusting became erratic as he covered Kagura's back with his chest and gently suckled the tip of her pointy ear. Their moonlight silver and night sky dark hair mixed over Kagura's shoulders. Falling like a curtain around her round face.

The wind sorceress had never expected for their joining to feel this fantastic. Had she known she would have succumbed to temptation long ago. Feeling himself close and wanting Kagura to fall with him, Sesshomarou reached one hand to gently knead one of her breast before his questioning fingers slowly slid down her body to gently caress and roll around her sensitive pearl.

Kagura cried out once she reached her climax, she then fell face first in the soft hotel pillows, her boneless arms not able to support her anymore. Sesshomarou kept moving inside her, until he reached his own completion and shot his hot seed inside her womb a low triumphant growl escaping his throat. The dog demon breathed deeply, before removing himself from Kagura's channel and turning her over, pressing her flat on her back.

"Open your eyes my wind witch" he whispered to her ear before giving it a small flick of the tongue. Unbeknownst to the panting demoness under him, Sesshomarou was silently thanking the Gods to have bestowed him with the stamina of a full blown dog demon. He knew that he would be able to go at it all night long, and only hoped that his partner would be as insatiable as he. And judging by Kagura's fiery temperament he was sure that they would spend several hours together and that he would enjoy every single second of it.

Kagura had to fight through her ecstasy induced haze to manage to crack open her ruby red eyes. As soon as Sesshomarou noticed he had her entire attention back, he gave her a cherry red lips a very welcomed deep kiss. As they broke apart, Sesshomarou noticed that Kagura had closed her eyes once more.

"Oh no wind witch, this Sesshomarou has desired you for far too long, and now I intend to take my fill." he said huskily, thinking _'besides I want to see your eyes this time.'_ Sesshomarou then raised her right leg and slowly sheathed himself into her to start their dance of love all over again.

Kagura's previous tiredness evaporated once she fell the delicious and irresistible feeling of being full of Sesshomarou again. She fisted her hands in his long hair and pulled his head down for a searing kiss. Glad to see her regain some of her usual spunk Sesshomarou left her insert her luscious tongue in his mouth to dominate their kiss. It was of no importance to him as long as he got to taste these delicious red lips he loved so much. Besides he was in charge of their ever increasing pace.

"Uhn Yes!" she moaned out in his sensitive ear as with a roll of his lean hips he gave a particular deep thrust perfectly aiming for her inner sweet spot. Wanting to feel even more of him, Kagura tightly wrapped her long legs around his waist.

Silently grateful for her initiative, which now enabled him to move even deeper, Sesshomarou rewarded her with a sharp tender kiss at the base of her neck, right above where a demonic mating mark should be placed. The inu youkai gently raked his sharp fangs over the delicate fair skin of her neck, and the simple gentle caress was enough to send Kagura into another mind blowing orgasm. The only sign of it being her increased breathing and the shudder that ran through her.

The feeling of Kagura reaching completion within his arms was all it took for Sesshomarou to quickly follow suit. After once more emptying his seed inside her, for fear of indivertibly crushing her smaller frame, Sesshomarou resisted the urge to simply fall on top of Kagura. He rolled off her and lay beside the heavily breathing wind sorceress. Shamelessly smirking at the dazed expression playing on Kagura's face, Sesshomarou half raised off the bed to lean over her and kiss her red lips. The dog demon then lay once more on the bed, he knew that in a very short time he would be ready to claim her again, but he allowed Kagura a short time to rest. After all they did have the entire night…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagura?" Sesshomarou asked when he opened his eyes to find his bed empty and his sheets colder than they should have been. Not receiving an answer, he stood up and walked towards the living room of their suite.

"Gods Sesshomarou! Put some fucking clothes on." Kagura exclaimed as she almost chocked on her cup of coffee.

"If memory serves you were not complaining yesterday" he said with a smirk, while he none the less went back in his bedroom to put on a robe. The dog demon then joined Kagura in their small living room and after giving her a chaste kiss, he served himself some coffee before sitting across from her.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed in fake indignation. "Besides for someone who wouldn't let me get any sleep, you sure woke up late. Did little old me wear out the insatiable Sesshomarou Tashio?" Kagura teased with a triumphant grin threatening to appear on her lips.

"You are an early riser" Sesshomarou acknowledged, but he of course would never admit to the exhaustion he had felt the previous night. Hearing his words Kagura could not help but chuckle.

"So what are our plans for today? Do you have to work?" she then asked with a fake smile, inwardly she was wishing and hoping that his answer to the second question would be 'no'. She really could not understand her sudden urge to be near Sesshomarou all the time.

_'One night with him, and I'm all clingy, really pathetic!' _she told herself.

_**'It's called LOVE!' **_her inner demon said.

"I arranged for my business meetings to be taken care of" Sesshomarou said nonchalantly. The sudden sparkling in Kagura's eyes did not escape him, and he had to bite the inside of his mouth in order not to smirk.

"But I did not make any plans for us today. We can do whatever you want" Sesshomarou said.

"Well in that case" Kagura trailed off as she wiped her mouth with a napkin to erase from her face the chocolate smears remnants of the chocolate pastries she had had for breakfast. The wind sorceress graciously stood up before continuing "How about staying in?" she asked as she slowly and purposely dropped her bathrobe in a very sensual gesture.

Not needing to be told twice, Sesshomarou quickly snatched her of her feet and carried her back to his bed. Her laughter resonated throughout their hotel suite as she allowed him to fling her over his shoulder.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh God Sesshomarou!" Kagura screamed as she joined him in their shared bliss. She released his neck from the death grip she had on it and gently cradled his face in her hands before gently pressing her lips to his. Kagura then slowly slid off of Sesshomarou's lap careful not to hurt him.

As soon as she was off him, the wind sorceress collapsed of exhaustion on the other side of the bed. She just moved enough to crash her head on the pillow. The dog demon fondly caressed the side of her naked and sweaty body from her hip to shoulder before lying next to her.

"Hum…Now who wore who out? If I had known this was the way to shut you up I would have done it sooner." Sesshomarou could not help teasing the demoness cuddled against his side after a long silence.

"You're lucky I am too exhausted to talk now…you bastard." Kagura answered stifling a yawn.

Reaching over to cradle her in his arms, Sesshomarou said with a proud smirk looking down in her tired eyes "Hum, so we are back to profanities? And just yesterday you were begging and calling me your lord" Sesshomarou said with a smirk.

Using his large hand he quickly restrained the delicate hand that Kagura had shot up to smack him and tenderly kissed each of her knuckles before adding "No need for violence, you can rest until tomorrow. After all you will need plenty of energy since this time I shall be in charge of our activities." He then soundly kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Sure whatever you domineering dog" Kagura mumbled with a tiny smile before quickly falling asleep in his arms.

_**'So, what are you going to do with the witch, now?' **_ His inner demon questioned.

Unsettled by the question, Sesshomarou stayed silent as he gently traced with the tip of one of his claws the outline of a red feather tattooed on the small of Kagura's back. He reminded fondly how nicely surprised he had been once he found out of its existence, and how his tongue with great delight had traced the same shape his claws were at the moment just a few hours ago. The dog demon then held Kagura closer to him, gently rested her head on his pale chest and tangled their legs together before tightly wrapping the two of them in the soft bed covers.

'_I still have a few days to think about that. We have time before going back home' _Sesshomarou said trying to comfort himself. He then also drifted into sleep, not wanting to address the problem just yet.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura woke up to an annoying ringing sound and looking at the window she could tell that she had slept through the entire night. She propped herself on her elbows and rested her back on the head board of the bed, careful to cover her nudity by the sheets. The wind sorceress then looked at Sesshomarou, who was pacing the room in his underwear and was on the phone. He was not saying one word but she could tell that he was extremely annoyed.

She waited until he hung up before asking "is something wrong?"

"You are awake." He said, she figured it was more of an observation than a real question. "This was my father, there are problems at the Bank that need my immediate attention therefore we must go back home today. Also apparently there is a family emergency I have to take care of. Pack your bags we shall be leaving in a few hours."

"Hum okay. Is it something serious? Did someone get hurt or something?" Kagura asked as she got up to take a shower.

"No, but somebody certainly will" Sesshomarou said with red tainted eyes, on a cold tone that sent shivers down Kagura's spine.

A/N: Wow never in my life have I written such a lemony chapter. See how nice I can be, I did not give you just one small lemon in this chapter. Oh what frustration would do to some people. I think that had it not been for the phone call, these two would still be going at it. Maybe they have some rabbit youkai blood or something…LOL!

So onto to serious stuff, Sesshy and Kagura go back home, but what awaits them and their relationship? Find out next time in, you guessed it **Home**.


	27. Home

_**Chapter 27: Home**_

A/N: Not much to say this time, except long chapter, so rejoice! Thank you for reviewing:

On

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**FoxFire7**

**Babi Abe**

**Inu-midoriko **

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

**Killersupergirl **(Oh a lemon lover! Thank you for the encouragement. And here you go the next update.)

**Crimson Tears **(Sesshy is indeed not very happy right now and I will reveal partly why in this chapter.)

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**Kon-KON**

**OokamiMomo**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura**

**ALLheartsONfraya **

On :

**Bandospands **(I try to add a little humor in all my chapters. Glad you liked the lemon Kagura's reaction would indeed have been funny to see. Poor Inuyasha why would you want him to be beaten by Sesshy? Good luck on your finals!)

**Sovereignty** (I seriously have no idea why your name comes out in blue. It's all MediaMiner's fault! Wise decision to read the lemon at home, who knows who might be looking over your shoulder…I like that you quote your favorite lines it makes little old me all proud.)

**Zetsuii **(Who wouldn't want a Sesshy for themselves? But then again I could do without the cold attitude…Why the hate on poor Inuyasha? Poor thing I don't know if he'll get beaten or not…)

**Unistar **(Sessh and Kagura finally did have their night. But does this mean they'll be doing just fine from now on? I'm sure you can answer this one!)

**Inuyasha Baby_bre **(I'm happy that you enjoyed the lemon. I have a hard time with those sometimes. So thanks for the encouragement.)

**Fireheart125 **(Glad you enjoyed the lemon I tried my best! Thank you my finals are thankfully finally over! FREEDOM!)

**Liesie **(Yay a new reviewer! Thank you for your kind words. I really appreciated what you said. I'm glad my crazy ideas resulted in an interesting plot!)

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would be the one to hold Kagura's heart._

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Kagura woke up to an annoying ringing sound and looking at the window she could tell that she had slept through the entire night. She propped herself on her elbows and rested her back on the head board of the bed, careful to cover her nudity by the sheets. The wind sorceress then looked at Sesshomarou, who was pacing the room in his underwear and was on the phone. He was not saying one word but she could tell that he was extremely annoyed. _

_She waited until he hung up before asking "is something wrong?"_

"_You are awake." He said, she figured it was more of an observation than a real question. "This was my father, there are problems at the Bank that need my immediate attention therefore we must go back home today. Also apparently there is a family emergency I have to take care of. Pack your bags we shall be leaving in a few hours."_

"_Hum okay. Is it something serious? Did someone get hurt or something?" Kagura asked as she got up to take a shower._

"_No, but somebody certainly will" Sesshomarou said with red tainted eyes, on a cold tone that sent shivers down Kagura's spine_.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ride to the airport was mostly silent for Kagura, as Sesshomarou made several phone calls. The different persons he spoke with did most of the talking, as Sesshomarou listened carefully, anger and irritation emanating from him in waves. Kagura had no idea what was going at the bank or what the nature of the 'family emergency' was but she did not ask because she did not want to pry.

During one of his conversations, Sesshomarou quickly sent s glance to Kagura and frowned as he noticed the bored and slightly annoyed look on the wind sorceress' face. Feeling bad for neglecting her, the dog demon gently reached over to squeeze her hand in his. Surprised by the sudden gesture of affection, Kagura blushed slightly but smiled as she returned his squeeze with her smaller hand.

Sesshomarou knew that considering the amount of work that was sure to be piled up on his office desk, the report he was sure to receive of the different meetings he cancelled in order to spend time with Kagura and coupled with the fact that he also now had to deal with family matters, The dog demon figured that their flight, would be the most time he would be able to spend with his wind witch for at least a few days.

After hanging up from one of his almost one sided conversations, Sesshomarou looked at his girlfriend.

"Kagura…" he started but was once more interrupted by a phone call.

Looking apologetically in the wind witch's direction Sesshomarou answered the call. After listening in silence for some time he suddenly said "He did what?!... No he has gone too far. I want to make him pay for what he did. This time we are out for blood!" Sesshomarou had hissed his words on such a threatening tone, that it made Kagura shiver.

His unusual vehemence and the sudden instability in his demonic aura were frightening Kagura. Her reaction did not escape Sesshomarou's keen eyes. He lowered the phone from his ear to quickly whisper to Kagura "You have nothing to worry about. It is just a figure of speech".

"Yeah I know" She murmured. The wind sorceress knew that whoever had wronged Sesshomarou, the person would have to pay dearly, but she highly doubted that her boyfriend would spill anyone's blood.

As their car continued towards the airport, and the silence between the two lovers lingered due to Sesshomarou's phone conversation, Kagura could not suppress a heavy sigh. Noticing her irritation growing Sesshomarou smiled slightly in her direction, trying to cheer her up. The wind sorceress did not reciprocate the gesture, and her face broke into a grimace, which tore at Sesshomarou's heart. He knew that her sadness was due to the similar feeling he himself had churning inside him, which was his want, no need of being with Kagura. He knew he would forever cherish the closeness they had shared during their trip, they had their ups and down, but overall during the past few days he had learn so much about his wind sorceress.

_'How is it that I want to be so close to her, and not just in a sexual way? Why is it that I can not stand to see her sad?' _ Sesshomarou wondered barely paying attention to Jaken on the other line. The imp youkai was blabbering about Sesshomarou's impending yearly checkup on his other businesses he had to conduct soon, but Sesshomarou's eyes were stuck on Kagura's sad smile.

But another part of him was angry, angry at himself for caring so much about Kagura and her well being. To think that he had allowed her, who was supposed to only be an end to a mean, a way to fulfill his want for an heir to become so important to him. Not only did he care about her but also he defended her and had _begged_ for her forgiveness, when she threatened to leave him. Sesshomarou quickly shook his head to rid himself from his ridiculous thoughts.

He knew that his inner demon had been right, as much as he hated to admit it, she was all worth it because he had feelings for the wind sorceress, deep feelings.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay now that was a disappointing ending, don't you think?" Kagura asked as she took her headphones off. She turned towards Sesshomarou and contained a sigh as she noticed that he was so absorbed in his laptop that he had failed to notice that the movie they were _supposed_ to be watching together was over.

"Sessh?"

"Hum?" he asked not lifting his eyes from his screen.

"You can take your headphones off the movie is finished" Kagura stated with a heavy sigh as she pushed a button to call for a stewardess.

The young red haired woman appeared with an incredible speed, surely motivated by the imposing regal inu youkai.

"How can I help you?" their stewardess asked with a bright smile.

"Could I get some magazines or newspapers, just something to read" Kagura said as she turned off her screen.

"Sure" The young human said as she took out a stack of magazines from a tray.

'_They sure are ready in the first class' _Kagura could not help but think with an impressed expression and a small smile playing on her lips as she scanned through the stack of publications.

"Will that be all Madam?" The stewardess asked with another bright smile.

"Did you hear that? She thinks we're married. Guess we look like a couple coming back from their honeymoon" Kagura said with a chuckle as soon as their stewardess was out of sight and hearing range.

"Very interesting indeed, but I disapprove with the choice of the lead actress. When will Hollywood understand that using the latest young sensation is not always the wisest choice when it comes to the quality of the movie?" Sesshomarou answered absent mindedly.

'_Pfft looks like the honeymoon is over indeed' _Kagura could not help but think bitterly.

She did not hide the look of hurt and annoyance on her face, but this time it went unnoticed to Sesshomarou who was too busy trying to find a quick solution to the crisis caused by his enemy Shishinki Ryukotsusei, the CEO of Ryu bank who purposely sold the few shares he held in Tashio bank at a low price and spread the rumor that the bank was secretly greatly struggling due to the economic recession. And of course this rumor prompted other share holders to sell, and devaluated tremendously the value of Tashio bank's stocks, which of course did not reassure the other share holders.

'_Why am I so selfish? We spent the past days together, so of course he fell back in his work and now he has to make up for it' _Kagura thought disgusted with herself after reading an article in a financial newspaper about the difficult position Tashio bank was in. She then decided not to bother Sesshomarou for the rest of their trip home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Sesshomarou's limo came to a halt in front of her apartment building, Kagura felt her heart sink. She did not want to be separated from Sesshomarou, the past days had been so wonderful and she wanted to stay near him.

"I will call you tomorrow; maybe we can go out to dinner? Or rather you could come over to my house, Rin misses you" Sesshomarou said.

"I'd love to, I miss her too. Well, tell her I said 'hi'!" Kagura answered faking cheerfulness, before getting ready to open the door to get out.

But Sesshomarou extended his arm to stop her. With a tug on her shoulders, he turned her around to face him. Sesshomarou then wrapped his arms around Kagura and kissed her deeply. At first she was so surprised that she did not react, but very soon she returned his kiss and reached up to gently caress his long hair.

As they finally broke apart, Kagura had a silly smile on her face. Sesshomarou smirked and released her whispering "I will talk to you tomorrow". He then planted one last sweet kiss on her lips before letting her go as just on cue, Suikotsu opened the limo's door on Kagura's side.

With the help of the driver, Kagura dragged her suitcase up to her apartment and entered using her key.

The wind sorceress quickly turned the lights on in her living room and immediately regretted it. To her greatest shock Kagome and Inuyasha lay peacefully in each others arms on the couch with only a small blanket covering their apparent nudity. Despite their cover, Kagura could still easily make out their sweaty tangled limbs.

The wind sorceress fought both her blush and the images popping up in her head of her roommate going at it with her boyfriend's little brother on their living room couch.

'_Eww! I loved napping on this couch!'_ The dismayed Kagura thought as she tried to make her way to the safety of her room as fast as possible while doing her best to ignore the sleeping couple. She did however loudly slam the door shut after she entered her bedroom. The resonating thud of a body falling on the floor made her smirk evilly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura woke up to a ringing sound, after profusely cursing for not ever being able to have an entire night of sleep without being awaken by some sort of ringing, and hoping that Inuyasha and Kagome had relocated to her roommate's bedroom, she got up to get the door.

Sighing heavily with relief that the two love birds were not on the living room couch anymore, Kagura opened the door. Before she could see who was at her door she was tackled. The wind sorceress looked down and realized that none other than Rin was stuck to her in a bear hug. Realizing the identity of her 'attacker' Kagura looked up and was not surprised to be greeted by a pair of golden eyes.

"Hi! What a surprise." the wind sorceress said smiling at Sesshomarou and returning Rin's hug. Kagura did mentally curse as she realized that she was wearing an old large faded grey and out of shape T-shirt with a pair of short red shorts as a pajamas.

_'Of course he had to stop by on a bad hair day and when I'm wearing these horrendous pajamas!'_ She thought as she made a mental note as soon as Rin would release her to try to make her disheveled ponytail look somewhat decent.

"We are kidnapping you! But don't worry it's just for breakfast" Rin said with a smile as she finally let go of Kagura's waist.

"Aww you're taking me out to breakfast? Thank you Rin I am starving." Kagura said looking into Sesshomarou's eyes while she released her hair and tried to smooth it.

"Come inside, I'll just go take a quick shower and change" the wind sorceress said giving up on trying to look presentable. She then stepped away from the entrance.

Rin smiled and skipped happily to the living room. But before she could sit on the couch Kagura muffled a scream.

"Rin honey, wouldn't you rather sit on the armchair? Or better yet, why don't you sit in the kitchen? I'll get you something to drink. Yeah fruit juice, you must be thirsty!" Kagura asked with an uncomfortable smile.

"No it's okay Rin is not thirsty" the little girl said surprised.

"No no I insist. I'll get you a drink" Kagura said with a nervous smile.

Sesshomarou wanted to ask Kagura what was wrong with her, but after taking a sniff of the room, he frowned as his sensitive nose told him about everything that had transpired the previous night between Inuyasha and Kagome.

Even if Rin could not smell it, he gently took his daughter's hand and quickly led her to the safety of the kitchen, where they would be waiting for Kagura to get ready.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I was really not expecting to see you so soon, I figured you'd have more work to do" Kagura said taking a bite of her pancakes drenched in chocolate sauce.

"It is parting meal." Sesshomarou stated.

"A 'parting meal'?" Kagura asked not sure if she was following what he was trying to tell her.

"I am afraid I have been putting off the surveying of my foreign interests for too long. In some of the stores the sales are going down, nothing to be really worried about, but I do want to take a look into it. Not to mention that I have to visit and reassure the foreign share holders of the bank" the dog demon said sipping on his cup of coffee which as usual only constituted his morning meal.

Noticing the wind sorceress' unsure expression, Rin added "Daddy is going away for a week. He always does at the same time every year, but it's okay Rin gets to stay with Grandpa and Grandma. Rin has a lot of fun with them… Not that Rin doesn't have fun with daddy" the little girl worriedly quickly added looking over her French toast at her father.

"You're leaving? For a week? When?" Kagura felt her heart sink as soon as the words left her mouth. The idea of not seeing Sesshomarou for just a week, especially now that they had started a genuine relationship with no lies or fear of the proposal made her sad.

"Yes. I am leaving this afternoon." Sesshomarou answered. Even if she tried her best to hide it, the look of hurt in Kagura's eyes did not go unnoticed by Sesshomarou. He wanted to comfort her, to tell her that everything would be alright and that it was only a week apart.

"It's okay, I will have time to catch up with my friends. It seems that Kagome will have a lot to tell me about your brother" Kagura said with a small smile.

Sesshomarou inwardly shuddered at the thought of what exactly the women would talk about, but he quickly got rid of the disturbing images.

"Rin, are you done?" he asked his daughter, as he took out his wallet and left a couple of bills on the table not even bothering to wait for the check.

"Yes!" the little girl exclaimed before getting up.

"Let us go then" Sesshomarou said getting up and walking to the door of the restaurant.

A/N: Oh will Sesshy and Kagura be able to keep a strong relationship despite a week of separation? Find out in **Scheduling issues.**

On another note, from this point on updates are going to slow down a bit (to once a week instead of twice) no I'm not giving up on the fic or whatever, it's just that I am so way off my original outline and I am getting so many new ideas that I don't want to mess anything up. I am sure you would agree that having to wait a little longer than usual until Saphira clears up all the junk in her head and sorts out her ideas would be better than having a weirdly constructed story with chapters that don't mean anything or a distorted plot. I really love this story and appreciate all the support I have been getting, and that's why I won't let you guys down! The next update will probably be next Friday or Saturday.


	28. Scheduling issues

_**Chapter 28: Scheduling issues**_

A/N: Not much to say this time, except longer chapter, so rejoice! Thank you for reviewing:

On

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**Inu-midoriko **

**FoxFire7 (Congrats on giving 's 400****th**** review!!!)**

**Babi Abe**

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

**Killersupergirl **(Don't forget to thank me profusely for granting you wish! Lol. )

**Crimson Tears **(I think Kagura is scarred for life, Inuyasha and Kagome traumatized her! We will see how Kagura is dealing with Sesshy's absence)

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**Kon-KON**

**OokamiMomo**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **(Sorry about your computer. Hope things are better now. I tried to dive more into their feelings, glad you liked it)

**ALLheartsONfraya **

**Crimsondawn365 **

On :

**Bandospands **(You are right Kagura and Sessh are indeed much closer in their relationship, but will it last?)

**Sovereignty** (Aww poor thing I hope your cold is gone and you're feeling better now)

**Zetsuii **(Inuyasha is okay so far… But don't know about the future lol. And here is the next chapter)

**Unistar **(The vacations are definitely over even if the couples are getting closer. And you are right some trouble is indeed in the works)

**Fireheart125 **(Thank you I'm glad you liked the details in the chapter.)

**Liesie **(Glad you liked the humor. Poor Rin was indeed almost corrupted, thankfully Kagura was there)

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would be the one to hold Kagura's heart._

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"Goodbye Koharu," Kagura said waving her hand enthusiastically a large smile playing on her cherry lips.

"Goodbye Miss Kagura" the dark haired four year old girl said before running in her awaiting mother's arms.

Satisfied that all her young art students had been picked up by their parents; Kagura walked back in the classroom to finish cleaning up their art supplies. As she was busy rinsing paint smeared paintbrushes in the sink at the back of her classroom Kagura's youkai senses started tingling, she felt as if someone was watching her. She abruptly turned around and was shocked beyond words by the sight in front of her.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked bewildered her eyes opened wide.

"Forgive me for the intrusion. But this I was assured was the only place I would be able to find you at this time" The tall handsome impeccably dressed demon said throwing his long low ash blond ponytail over his shoulder to run down the length of his broad back.

"I am sure you remember me" he added flashing Kagura a seductive smile she was sure had led countless numbers of women to his bed.

"Yeah you're Shishinki Ryukotsusei" Kagura said trying to quickly wipe the paint and water from her hands with a small towel.

"I am honored that you remember me Miss Kagewaki" He said his smile broadening to reveal an almost irresistible dimple on each of his smooth cheeks.

"I am still waiting for your answer" Kagura said frowning, as she really could not see why he would be standing in her small art classroom.

"My my where are my manners today? I am sure an active and beautiful woman such as you must be very busy; therefore I shall go straight to the point." The handsome dragon demon said approaching Kagura.

"What do you want?" She asked more firmly not at all comfortable with the way his red eyes were peering inside hers.

"It has been brought to my attention that my dear friend Sesshomarou was stupid enough not to accept a business venture you presented him" Shishinki said stopping only a few feet away from Kagura.

"And how does it affect _you_?" Kagura asked confused about where the banker and famous entrepreneur was getting at.

"Well I always had a soft spot for beautiful women and artists; besides Sesshomarou has often been wrong when it came to investing his money. Just two years ago he refused to finance a project by some young designer. This was in the end to my advantage as I of course jumped on the occasion. The young designer was none other than the now famous Hitomi Kawada. I am sure you have heard of her. Maybe I should introduce the two of you, Miss Kagewaki you would certainly look fantastic in one of her designs." Ryukotsusei said once more charming Kagura with a broad smile.

"Wow who hasn't heard about her?! I love her clothes; she is as talented as Ayame." Kagura said amazed.

"Yes, Hitomi is talented, but if you were to ask her I am sure she would tell you about the importance of having people helping you create your company. If you were to work with Ryu group I can assure you would not regret it" The dragon demon said in a confident voice.

"I don't know, I need to talk with my partner. Beside don't you want me to pass an interview or something?" Kagura asked surprised. She could still remember how much of a hassle it had been to get an interview with Miroku at Tashio bank.

"Oh yes! But of course! I was coming to that. How does next Saturday sound?" Shishinki asked her his confident bright smile still in place.

"During the weekend? Wouldn't you rather we meet at you office on a weekday? Or even better that I meet with one of your subordinates or whatever?" Kagura asked with a frown. She could not tell why, but Shishinki's reassuring smile did not comfort her at all.

"If you insist Miss Kagewaki we can meet at my office, but I do insist to have you present your idea directly to me. Us dragon demons just have a good sense when it comes to hearing a sensible idea" He told her tapping a long finger on his nose.

"Okay fine." Kagura said her mind already wondering about what Kagome would think about this new development. Since Tashio's bank refusal the search for financial help for their restaurant had slowed down considerably, but the offer from Ryu bank might be exactly what they needed.

"My secretary will call you to make arrangements" Shishinki said before bowing to Kagura and quickly snatching her hand to land a peck on her paint smeared knuckles.

"I look forward to seeing you again Miss Kagewaki" Ryukotsusei said before turning around and elegantly walking out of the classroom. Looking down at her hand that he had kissed earlier, Kagura could not prevent a blush from appearing on her fair cheeks..

'_Damn what am I going to wear for my interview?' _ She wondered excited and anxious.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So romantic, but I'm still pissed you were so _very_ close to Sesshomarou and did not bring me back a lock of his silver hair!" Yura exclaimed but with a smile before sipping on her cappuccino after Kagura explained in details her shortened trip with Sesshomarou "To think that the two of you are finally getting some" the hair youkai added with a smirk.

Her words made Kagome blush brightly, which made Yura send her a surprised look.

"Oh, right I forgot to tell you after I got back I almost walked in on Kagome and her boyfriend 'getting some' as you said. Needless to say I am scarred for life" Kagura said with an evil chuckle.

"Well you were not supposed to come back so early!" Kagome said for her defense.

"Maybe, but still on my napping couch! By the way Kagome weren't you supposed to remind me last week to buy some type of disinfectant for MY abused piece of furniture?" Kagura said smirking at the now bright red Kagome. The wind sorceress then meant to take a bite of her lemon and blueberry scone, but as soon as she put the pastry next to her nose, she set it aside disgusted.

"What is it?" Yura questioned her.

"I don't know, all of a sudden I just felt disgusted by it, like almost nauseous. Maybe it's not fresh, I bet you it's more than a day old. Fucking pastry swindlers! Damn, I should have stuck to my usual chocolate croissant! Or maybe I just feel nervous because of my interview with Ryukotsusei next week" Kagura explained her reaction biting her lower red lip before adding "or even better yet it's the mental image of Kagome and Inuyasha doing 'it' on my favorite couch, I swear what were you thinking?! I've got the image is stuck in my mind" she said on a teasing tone with a mischievous smile.

"Hum Yura didn't you say you had some great news to tell us once Kagura got back?" Kagome asked eager to get some of the attention focused away from her.

"And I wanted to make you wait. But then again since we didn't get to have our little breakfast ever since Kagura got back last week, Kagome, I guess you suffered long enough." The hair demoness said with a fake pout, she then nervously started playing with a lock of her short hair before continuing.

"Byakuya and I have been approved by the adoption agency and a mother, a fire demoness already picked us. We should get the baby in three months or so" she said on a careless voice, hiding her excitement.

"Oh my God, I'm going to be an aunt. Congratulations!" Kagura exclaimed truly happy for her brother and sister in law.

"Really congratulations!" Kagome said as she hugged her friend.

Kagura was truly glad for Yura and Byakuya, she could still remember how devastated her friend had been when she learned that she could not have children. At first Yura insisted to use a surrogate mother so that their child could have a chance of having "Byakuya's sexy red eyes and luscious black hair" as she put it, but her husband refused and they opted for adoption. The wind sorceress remembered clearly the amount of tests and interviews the couple had to go through, even Kagome and her had to send in letters of recommendation saying how much the couple would make great parents. And now the long process was finally paying off.

"Well, the mother is young and single and she said that when she saw our profile she was moved by our story, and she knew then and there that she wanted us to be the parents of her baby" Yura said with tear filled yes.

Kagome and Kagura could not remember the last time they had seen their friend being this close to tears. The miko gently wrapped the hair demoness in her arms and let her cry on her shoulder.

After a few minutes, Yura took the tissue Kagura was handing her and said joking "What's up with me? You'd think I was the six months pregnant woman with crazy hormones".

"We have to have a party or do something to celebrate your big news" Kagome said happily. "How about next Friday." The young human said clapping her hands.

"Yeah sounds great, you can come over to our house" Yura said, then seeing the horror on her friends' face she quickly added "I won't be the one cooking! And I improved you know, remember I'm taking cooking classes" her statement did not reassure her friends one bit as they remembered the horrible stomach cramps they suffered after tasting some of her cooking.

"Well, that's the day Sessh is supposed to come back, but I guess I can always drag him along. Kagura said thoughtfully.

_'I hope that just like in Paris I will have to repay his coming to the party with spending the night with him…'_ Kagura thought remembering the night and day she had spent in bed with Sesshomarou.

'_**Hum bad bad Kagura.' **_ Her inner demon scolded her with a chuckle.

'_Maybe but that would be so good. I mean come on can you blame me for missing my boyfriend who happens to be a great lover? I guess not since it's been more almost two weeks and all' _Kagura thought with a frown. _'He's been so busy that he had to push back his return for a whole week. I miss him'_ Kagura thought with a sigh.

"Talking about Sesshomarou, how does he feel about your interview at Ryu bank next week? I mean from what Inuyasha told me him and Shishinki hate each other" Kagome asked breaking through her friend's musing.

"I don't know how he feels about it and I don't think it really matters. It's just business it's not like I'll jump in bed with the guy and cheat on Sessh or whatever…" Kagura trailed off.

"So in other words you didn't tell Sesshomarou? Is that a smart move?" Yura asked.

"You guys I'll tell him if it works out, if it doesn't then Sessh doesn't need to know about it" Kagura said on a cutting tone exasperated by her friends.

_**'I bet he won't be happy. Your 'puppy' tends to be very jealous…' **_her inner demon remarked casually.

_'Well too bad for him. I don't need to ask his permission when it comes to MY business ventures. He didn't ask me how I would feel about it before boarding a plane and going to the other end of the world for two whole weeks! Especially when Mr. Almighty _assuredand promised me_ he would be gone for _only_ a week!' _ Kagura thought unnerved even if the rational part of her mind knew that Sesshomarou's extended trip overseas was due to reasons out of his control, his absence did not hurt her any less.

"So Kagura will bring her puppy and you can even bring your sexy couch loving stallion" Yura said with a smile pointing to the blushing Kagome.

"Sure, I'll bring Inuyasha" Kagome said trying to wash down her embarrassment with a big gulp of tea. But seeing it was unsuccessful she quickly got up and grabbed her stuff.

"I've got to run, no worries I'll bring food for the party next Friday!" And in an instant, Kagome was gone.

The two demoness laughed whole heartedly at their friend's hasty retreat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I am afraid I will not be able to make it to your brother's parry" Sesshomarou said as he cradled the phone receiver in the crook of his neck by using his shoulder. The dog demon then turned the page of the file opened in front of him.

"Oh okay. Too bad, Byakuya really would have enjoyed seeing you. He's been asking about you for so long" Kagura said as she looked into her closet for something to wear to her interview at Ryu bank the next day. She settled for a simple pair of dark blue dress pants and a fitted white shirt

"This brings me back to the main reason I called you to begin with." Sesshomarou said.

"What you did not just want to hear my sexy angelic voice?" Kagura asked faking surprise.

"Hmpf you know the answer to this one" Sesshomarou snorted.

"Hey you've never even heard me sing!" Kagura retorted with a small laugh. She hoped that for her sake Sesshomarou would never have to hear her pseudo angelic voice. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Things at one of the bank's offices have been quite hectic. Therefore I have to go visit this subsidiary in New York. It will probably take me an additional week." Sesshomarou answered.

"I see." Kagura said coldly after sighing she added on a fake cheerful tone "It's okay, I can live without you for a week or two. Anyway I have 'girl stuff' to do with Yura and Kagome. We've got to make Yura have fun before she gets stuck changing diapers." she lied thinking _'We haven't seen each other ever since Rin and him dropped me off after breakfast. And that was two weeks ago! I really feel like I'm dating the invisible man. Or maybe he's seeing someone else?...No he wouldn't'._ The wind sorceress shook her head and wanting to distract herself from her negative thoughts she asked "How's Rin?"

"Good, she is hosting a slumber party tonight"

"Oh? Does that mean that your parents' house will be taken over by hyper active and sugar crazed little girls? Does she often host sleepovers?" Kagura asked joking, as she had a hard time picturing Sesshomarou's opulent mansion being taken over by a hoard of little girls. And picturing Sesshomarou stuck in the middle of the craziness almost made her explode in laughter.

Sesshomarou scoffed as he knew exactly where Kagura's thoughts were going. "As usual father made Jaken in charge of watching over them. Talking about plans, tell me Kagura are you doing anything special in the _next few days_?" He asked her stressing the last few words.

"Not really. Nothing special at all" Kagura said surprised by Sesshomarou's sudden question.

"I see." He paused before adding "I have to go. I will call you tomorrow" Sesshomarou answered dryly.

"Oh, okay see you next week." She answered surprised and hurt by his abrupt and snappy tone. She felt her own resentment swell as she answered "_Only_ one more week apart isn't it?!" all signs of amusement gone, she did not even try to erase the traces of the bitterness she was feeling as she suddenly hung up.

A/N: Ouch things aren't going so well, trouble in Paradise. Wonder how Kagura's meeting with Ryukotsusei will go. And what's up with Sesshy? Find out next time in **Different expectations**.


	29. Different expectations

_**Chapter 29: Different expectations**_

A/N: I tried to have this chapter up as soon as possible. I am sorry if it seems a bit late.

On

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**Inu-midoriko **

**FoxFire7 **

**Babi Abe**

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

**Killersupergirl **(You're very welcome. Hope you will have your fill of him lol. And you're right I can't answer that. )

**Crimson Tears **(I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. You're right I don't think Sessh would be too happy either.)

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**Kon-KON**

**OokamiMomo**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**ALLheartsONfraya **

**Crimsondawn365 **

**Little Green Purse **(You haven't reviewed in a while, it's nice to read more from you. About Kagura not trusting Sesshomarou, maybe I haven't emphasized it enough, but she has major trust issues, which will reveal to cause some problems later on in the story. I am glad you like the Ryukotsusei sub plot. But it saddens me that you don't like my story. But I do understand. Also about my fan fiction being too cliché, I will the first one to recognize some parts are, but I don't think it takes from the enjoyment factor of the fic. Well, that's my opinion.)

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**WindWitch00**

**iLOVEmoney**

On :

**Sovereignty** (Sorry about the length of the last chapter. I hope this one makes up for it. You have made some very good observations as always!)

**Zetsuii **(You are making many predictions here. We will of course see in time if they are right or not.)

**Unistar **(Does Ryukotsusei have an agenda? Why don't you think he could be genuinely interested in Kagura?...You are right things between Sessh and Kagura are not at their strongest, but will there be change? )

**Liesie(x2) **(Aw thanks for the nice reviews. So much praise makes Saphira blush. And about your foreshadowing abilities? Sorry but I can't comment on this one)

**Milareppa **(Nice, a new reviewer. I appreciate the advice and encouragement as well as the critique. I am aware I'm not the best writer and that my writing has flaws, but I hope it does not take away from the enjoyment people may have reading my fan fictions. The corporate espionage is not where the story is ultimately heading. It is more of a subplot than anything.)

**Inurinsama15 **(Thanks I'm glad you liked it. I am glad for Yura and Byakuya too. And is your warning against Ryukotsusei right?)

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would be the one to hold Kagura's heart._

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

'_How come he suddenly has so much work to do? When he was running after me he didn't seem this busy. Ever since we slept together it's as if Sesshomarou doesn't care about me anymore. Maybe he is seeing someone else. I remember just last week I saw this movie about a businessman who had a different girl in every city…'_ Kagura thought with a heavy heart as she wondered about Sesshomarou's feelings towards her.

'_**Don't tell me you **_**honestly**_** think Sesshomarou would be this kind of man' **_her inner demon said.

Persuaded that her sudden irresistible urge to break something was due to her anger at Sesshomarou, and maybe also her nervousness at her interview that afternoon, Kagura instead of punching holes in her walls, or shredding down things with her wind blades settled for enjoying a pint of chocolate fudge ice cream. In the middle of a mouthful of frozen goodness, she heard the door bell ring. She smiled thinking and hoping, that maybe it was a rose from Sesshomarou, and that he was only playing the super busy boyfriend so as to surprise her. She was sure that he had come home early and simply wanted to make his absence up to her with a nice surprise romantic date.

As she opened the door she was not greeted by Jaken or Suikotsu, but she was treated to a pair of amber eyes, a silver head…but a pair of twitching doggie ears…

"Inuyasha, Kagome isn't here" Kagura said with a sigh.

"I know, and thanks for the warm welcome" the half demon said, as he invited himself inside.

"What do you want?" Kagura asked ready to sit on the couch, but once she remembered what her roommate and Inuyasha had done on it almost two weeks ago, she winced with a disgusted frown. Despite the fact that she had made Kagome scrub the piece of furniture with disinfectant and that the events had occurred a long time ago, Kagura still could not bring herself to sit on the couch.

The wind sorceress then went back to the kitchen and resumed her place on the stool in front of her ice cream pint.

"Keh! It's only nine o'clock, and you eat ice cream for breakfast? That's just sick" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Did you really come here to criticize my eating habits?" Kagura asked taking a huge spoonful of ice cream just to spite the inu hanyou.

"Feh! Of course not!...I want to ask your opinion on something 'cause I know that Kagome respects your opinion a lot and sees you as her older sister." Inuyasha said as he sat next to her on another stool.

Seeing her nod while taking another spoonful of frozen chocolate delight, he added "do you think that if I propose Kagome would say 'yes'?!"

Coughing violently which caused her mouthful of ice cream to run up her nose, Kagura turned to her left in order to glare at Inuyasha while she wiped herself clean.

"You want to propose to her? But you've been dating for what? A couple of months?" Kagura then shook her head before adding "Besides weren't you in a long relationship with Kikyou before?"

":Maybe… but Kags is the one, the only one." Inuyasha said crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Okay, but why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be asking her?"

"I figured you'd know what she would answer. I mean, I don't want to rush her or anything".

Kagura snickered she could not possibly tell Inuyasha that Kagome had been fantasizing about marrying him ever since she had caught a glimpse of his silver hair a few years ago.

"Do you have a ring?" Kagura asked him, deciding that it would be better for her to push away the ice cream, for the time being in case Inuyasha had another unusual question for her.

"My mom gave me her engagement ring the day after we all went to the Opera. She said that Kagome deserved it. Funny, that she would say that after meeting her once, whereas she saw Kikyou like a thousand times but never gave me her ring".

"Well, Kags has a way of sucking people in and make them like her. Now let's see this ring, it better be worth it" Kagura said feigning a threatening tone.

"Here" Inuyasha said thrusting a blue velvet box in Kagura's hands, she opened it and was shocked to see a simple yet pure and beautiful diamond ring. The ring was composed of a silver band and one simple diamond.

"Wow, this is so…Kagome. It's simple and pure and plain beautiful. She'll love it congrats" Kagura said giving him back the box.

"Really you think so?" Inuyasha asked all traces of apprehension changed to true happiness, a large smile displaying his sharp fangs playing on his lips. Then as if he realized he had disclosed too much information about him, the half demon cleared his throat and asked "Keh! So will my brother the pompous bastard grace us with his presence at the party tonight?"

Seeing Kagura's smile fade to a look of sadness and irritation, Inuyasha regretted asking.

"No, he's not coming back for another week or so." Kagura said with a dismissive hand gesture.

"Feh!. I'm not surprised, the bastard Ryukotsusei, from fucking Ryu bank has been trying to screw up the value of our stocks. And it's been working, so now Sessh has got to clean all this mess up otherwise we'll be in deep shit." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"I see" Kagura said thinking _'Here I am being jealous and bitchy when he's got all this work problems to take care of. Some comforting girlfriend I am…But I do wonder if Ryukotsusei is really responsible, I mean he looks like such a nice guy, I have a hard time believing he's to blame for all this'_

Seeing Kagura's crestfallen face, Inuyasha said "You know it's not like you have to worry about Sessh cheating or something like that. He may be a bastard but he is faithful to a fault. Besides he likes you, it's not everyday that almighty Sesshomarou introduces a girl to his precious Rin or to our parents. And he did bring you along on a business trip which is so not Sesshomarou like. His behavior with you goes against everything he believes in, which I found hilarious…that hypocritical bastard". The half demon then had a thoughtful frown before shrugging.

"Well, I guess I'd better leave now" the Inuyasha said, as he walked towards the front door. "See you tonight".

As soon as she heard the front door close behind Inuyasha, Kagura took back her ice cream. And half heartedly ate thinking:

_'I guess Inuyasha's right, I just wanted Sessh to be here, but I guess it can't be helped. Gods since when am I so clingy? I am an independent and fierce demoness. I don't need a man by my side!'_

_**'Maybe you want someone by your side because it's almost the day'**_ her inner demon suggested.

_'I doubt that me being a pathetic girlfriend has anything to do with the one year anniversary of Grandma Kaede's death. Time sure flies, it will already be a year.'_

Kagura then sighed deeply before putting away her ice cream and went to her bedroom, in order to get ready for her interview.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mr Ryukotsusei is ready for you now" A young cheerful rabbit demoness said with a bright smile as she led Kagura towards the large double doors of the CEO's office.

Answering the young pretty secretary's smile with one of her own Kagura stood up and smoothed the small wrinkles on her navy pants before picking up her precious folder and walking to Shishinki's office.

"Have we met before? You seem so familiar." The young rabbit demoness said smiling brightly.

"No I don't think so." Kagura assured her.

"Oh then I must be mistaken. Here you are. Good luck!" Ryukotsusei's secretary said before ushering Kagura in her boss' office.

_'Let's just hope it will go better than my interview with Sesshomarou did' _Kagura thought nervously as the secretary closed the door behind her.

"Ah Miss Kagewaki! Such a pleasure to see you again. You look gorgeous today, or should I say you look as beautiful as usual." Ryukotsusei said with a smile as he stood up from behind his desk to walk up to the wind sorceress. Before she could react, he had her hand in his and pressed his thin lips to her knuckles.

"Here is the paperwork all filled in" Kagura hurriedly pushed the large manila folder in the dragon demon's hands as soon as he released her smaller hand.

"Oh yes of course. Why don't we seat before reviewing these numbers?" He asked before resuming his place behind his large imposing desk.

As she sat on the dark red leather chair in front of Ryukotsusei's desk, Kagura could not help but compare his office to Sesshomarou's. Unlike the dog demon who had opted for a more somber, professional atmosphere with only dark colors and whites, the dragon demon's office showed his taste in fine and expensive things. The predominant color was a brownish red, which perfectly matched the color of Ryukotsusei's eyes and gave the whole place an imposing look.

Several exquisite and Kagura was sure expensive paintings hung on the wall. Among all the works of art, Kagura's eyes kept coming back to an impressive portrait of Shishinki. On it the dragon demon was represented as a demon feudal era Lord in glistening armor, a sharp and deadly sword in one hand and an imposing, fierce and fearless look on his face.

'_Wonder if Sesshomarou would ever let me paint a portrait of him. Would he even hang it in his office?' _ Kagura wondered.

"A young artist painted it." The dragon demon said referring to the portrait. "A thank you gift for having helped her start up her own gallery, her business is thriving right now. Talking about business…" Shishinki trailed off opening the folder Kagura had handed to him.

After a few minutes of scanning over the papers the dragon demon raised his head and with a broad smile announced "Miss Kagewaki this is a very promising idea and us at Ryu bank would be honored to help you create your dream"

Kagura frowned at his light survey of the documents. She could still vividly remember the large amount of time Sesshomarou had spent going over every single document she had provided. Sure she knew her lover tended to be a little too meticulous, but it was more reassuring to her than Shishinki's quick look over.

"So what do you say? Are you on board?" The dragon demon asked a seductive smile on his lips.

"I think we need to discuss some things first. Specially the amount of money you would lend us, the interest rates and all that stuff" Kagura said the frown on her brows deepening.

"You are right. I was about to come to that. You really are a smart woman Miss Kagewaki. To discuss this more in details, how about lunch?" He asked Kagura before standing up and walking towards a small door at the other end of his office.

_'Didn't we enter from the other door?' _ Kagura asked her self, the feeling of uneasiness growing inside her.

"I already have everything prepared. You can come closer you know I won't bite. Unless you want me to" The dragon demon said laughing. As he noticed Kagura's apprehension he quickly added "Forgive me for my bad joke" a large toothy grin was now playing on his lips.

_'The hell with it, it's only a free lunch. And I'm starving'_ Kagura thought with a shrug as she walked towards the red door.

As soon as she stepped inside the small extension of Shishinki's office, Kagura could not suppress a gasp of shock. The reason being that in front of her stood a conference table changed in lunch table dressed for two. But what surprised her the most, was the red rose petals, champagne flutes and long red candles adorning the table.

On a small nearby tray she could see that the meal would be composed of oysters and chocolate covered strawberries. She could not make out what the main course would be as it was hidden inside warming containers, but she was sure that she had seen enough to know that Ryukotsusei had the wrong idea about her.

"What is all this?" She asked turning towards the grinning demon by her side.

"Lunch. If it is not to your taste I can have my personal chef cook something else for you" Shishinki said. "In the meantime come and sit. We have so much to talk about"

"I'm not sure I want to" She said taking a step back towards the door.

"Wait I have yet to tell you what I want from you" Ryukotsusei said serving himself and his host some champagne.

"I don't want to know, and I think I can already guess…" Kagura said taking another step back as her eyes rested on a red velvet couch covered by a blanket.

"I think you are mistaken" The dragon paused to gulp down some champagne "The sex part is only optional, I would of course make it worth while, but I would never force myself on a lady as delightful as you. No my proposition is purely on a business level, at least for now…. We are friends are we not Kagura? And friends help each other. I would be glad to lend you money for your little restaurant and in exchange I am sure you can think of something to repay me."

Kagura stayed silent trying to make sense of Ryukotsusei's words and get rid of the shocked expression she was sure was adorning her face.

Mistaking her silence for compliance, the handsome demon added "You see, I know you have access to Sesshomarou's home office. You are very lucky, after all only a few people can roam freely in Sesshomarou's house. He is not a very trusting person and hides at his house a very interesting file that I would just love to put my fingers on and Kagura, as my dear friend to whom I have made a favor I am sure you could help me out and…" Shishinki started but was interrupted by Kagura.

"Who the fuck do you take me for? I don't want any of your money you bastard. And I sure as hell don't want to fucking work for you! I would never spy on my boyfriend for whatever amount of money you could ever give me" With crimson eyes burning in fury Kagura turned around. Just as she was about to walk out, she heard him call behind her.

"I will leave you some time to think about my little proposal. But not too long Miss Kagewaki"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_'I can't believe this! How stupid can I be? I really thought that bastard of Ryukotsusei had a genuine interest in the restaurant!' _ Kagura scolded herself as she walked towards her car.

_'And what is up with these men? Money, sex and power are those all they freaking care about? I am not willing to be a pawn in their stupid power plays… At least with his proposal, Sessh did not stoop as low as that bastard of Ryukotsusei did... What was that idiot thinking, as if I would betray Sessh for him?!'_

_**'Now come on, you know you have to admit it!' **_ Kagura's inner demon could not help but remark.

_'Fine! Sesshomarou was right and I should have listened to him. Thank God he didn't know I was seeing that bastard otherwise he would have bit my head off. Seriously, as if I needed more drama right now' _Kagura thought as she reached her car in the parking lot.

Her mental berating was cut short as she heard her cell phone ring. Thinking that it surely was Kagome who was anxious to find out how the meeting went and eager to release some of her frustration, Kagura quickly picked up.

"Kagura where are you? And what have you been doing?" She heard the smooth and velvety voice of her beloved Sesshomarou ask her.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Oops looks like Kagura was fooled and busted. Will she tell Sesshy the truth and will he be okay with it? Find out next time in **Making amends**.

Happy Holidays to you all. I will try to post the next chapter before the end of the year!


	30. Making amends

_**Chapter 30: Making amends**_

A/N: I love it when I manage to meet my self imposed deadlines. Thank you guys for the reviews!

On

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**Inu-midoriko **

**FoxFire7 **

**Babi Abe**

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

**Killersupergirl **(Glad you liked the humor. And as you asked here's the next chapter)

**Crimson Tears **(Kagura was pretty mad. And here's the next chapter, you'll find out what Kagura is going to tell Sessh)

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**Kon-KON**

**OokamiMomo **(Anxious for more? I hope it wasn't too much of a long wait!)

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**ALLheartsONfraya **

**Crimsondawn365 **

**FallenAngelsFeelNoLove**

**Phoenixfire7**

**Shoushin**

**Ngoc Chau**

On :

**Sovereignty** (Lol! I think all these men tend to underestimate Kagura a bit. Maybe a fan demonstration is overdue?)

**Zetsuii Congrats on giving 's 100****th**** review!!! **(No assumptions today? Too bad, I like those. At least I'm glad you liked the chapter)

**Unistar **(Isn't Inuyasha just too cute? Will Kagura tell the truth? Read and find out)

**LazyLiesie **(lol I like the new name. I think you're right maybe I should pick up a few romance novels ;) And is Sesshy up to something? Probably.)

**Brandospands **(It's okay you left me a review now. Will Sesshy ne understanding? Hum, I'm not sure…but do read to find out!)

**Bre'Auna **(Aw thanks for the nice review. The answer to your question is: if they did I would have said so. But it doesn't really mean anything…)

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would be the one to hold Kagura's heart._

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

'I can't believe this! How stupid can I be? I really thought that bastard of Ryukotsusei had a genuine interest in the restaurant!' _Kagura scolded herself as she walked towards her car._

_Her metal berating was cut short as she heard her cell phone ring. Thinking that it surely was Kagome who was anxious to find out how the meeting went and eager to release some of her frustration, Kagura quickly picked up._

_"Kagura where are you? And what have you been doing?" She heard the smooth and velvety voice of her beloved Sesshomarou ask her._

"And a hello to you too honey. Let me guess the next question will be 'what are you wearing'? You know Sessh I never would have thought you were into phone sex. If you give me thirty minutes, I can drive home, and immerse myself in a hot rose flavored bubble bath. This and your sexy voice, just what I would need after such a shitty day" Kagura said wrestling with her car keys, her cell phone, her large folder and her purse to open her car door.

At her words Sesshomarou pictured his wind witch wantonly lying in a bubble bath, her dark damp hair framing her face, the rose scented bubbles letting his adoring eyes catch glimpses of her tantalizing fair skin… As he felt a certain part of his anatomy stiffen, he started energetically shaking his head to fight down the delicious mental image. The dog demon said forcefully "Answer wind witch, you are trying this Sesshomarou's patience".

"You're no fun you know. Where was I? I just had some business meeting. Nothing important" She downplayed her meeting with Shishinki, she was sure Sesshomarou was going to have a fit about it, and she really did not want to deal with it at the moment.

"Some business meeting?" He echoed on a low threatening tone. "What were you doing with Shishinki Ryukotsusei? And answer truthfully this time. Lies and deceit are things I shall not tolerate from you" He spat angrily.

_'How in the hell did he find out?!' _Was the first thing Kagura thought as she sat in the driver's seat. She was too distraught to drive, therefore did not start the car.

"How did you…Do you have people following me?!" Kagura asked her boyfriend incredulously, not bothering to answer his previous question. Kagura then looked around trying to spot some old demon wearing a trench coat, hiding somewhere while spying on her with binoculars. For some reason, she could picture Sesshomarou ordering his little imp Jaken, to keep an eye on her.

"Do not make this about me. I asked you before and gave you several opportunities to reveal the truth to me and each time you failed to be honest" Sesshomarou hissed.

'_That's why he sounded so weird on the phone last time!' _Kagura realizing this could have smacked herself. By hearing Sesshomarou's strained voice, she could tell that he was now wrestling with his self control.

"Answer my question then I will answer yours" She then said stubbornly.

"I would never hire people to follow you. But I do have spies working at Ryu bank. Shishinki's secretary for example. Once she saw that this Sesshomarou's _girlfriend_ was _secretly_ meeting with _my_ business _rival_, she at least accurately thought wisely to inform me of it. As soon as you left Ryukotsusei's office, she called me." Sesshomarou explained.

"I wasn't _secretly_ meeting with him! It's just that I thought he was interested in my restaurant." Kagura defended herself.

"But you knowingly did not tell me about your 'business meeting' because you knew I had forbidden you to see Ryukotsusei again!" Sesshomarou bellowed on a tone of voice that sent shivers down Kagura's spine, but not the kind of shivers she would want to feel when talking to her boyfriend.

"Wow wait, back up a second. You don't get to forbid me to do anything! I am free Sessh and I can see who I want, when I want. You are neither my father nor my master you're my boyfriend. You get to warn me or recommend something, but you sure as hell don't get to tell me what I can do!" Kagura corrected him, screaming too.

"Trivial matters. Let me rephrase: I _recommended_ you not to see this damned dragon anymore. Yet you did not listen to my _advice_" The dog demon said forcing himself to calm down.

Sighing heavily as at the moment the last thing she wanted was to fight with her lover Kagura said rubbing her forehead as she could fweel a headache coming "I guess you'll be happy to know that I was wrong…and you were right and I should have listened to you. Ryukotsusei is a real bastard and he was not interested in my restaurant but rather in me spying on you. Which of course I refused to do, it's all so ridiculous and crazy. I mean you have spies informing you of what Shishinki does and he tried to hire me to spy on you. You two take this whole rivalry thing to the next level"

"Kagura this isn't about rivalry. Ryukotsusei is a dangerous man, stay away from him. I had warned you against this cursed dragon before, and you refused to heed my words, but now I do more than recommend. Stay away from him Kagura, I mean it." Sesshomarou took a small pause before adding "Trust is something I value highly, and you would do well not to lose my trust..."

_'Is he threatening me?' _Kagura wondered in shock. But the wind sorceress knew she this time was in the wrong, and that Sesshomarou had every right to be angry.

"I am sorry. You're right I should have told you, but I guess I knew you would get mad and I figured why tell you if the whole thing was not going to work out anyway? …" Kagura started but Sesshomarou interrupted her.

"And tell me wind witch, what would you have done if the deal had been successful? You would have worked with Ryukotsusei behind my back? You would have accepted the money of my rival?" Sesshomarou growled. Not wanting to lose his self control to his inner demon he took deep calming breaths.

"No!" Kagura exclaimed shocked he could think such a thing. "I never would have done that! I would have told you by then" she assured him. "But even so that was wrong I should have been honest with you from the start. I don't know what else to tell you. Just go ahead let me have it, I know it was stupid of me" Kagura said with a heavy sigh.

The wind sorceress figured that is she dutifully listened to Sesshomarou lecturing her without protesting as usual, then the dog demon would quickly agree to change the subject and their argument would be done.

"You were not stupid. I just do not comprehend your constant need of hiding things from me, it is infuriating. You do not need to go behind my back. I can accept and understand more than you suspect me capable of….You were too trusting of this damned dragon, which I find surprising considering the amount of time it took you to trust me. I am aware that our relationship did not start on the best grounds but I still even wonder if you trust me at all." Sesshomarou said trying his best to hide the hurt he was feeling.

"But it's not the same. I guess I tend to be more trusting when it comes to my business encounters, because it's just business it can't hurt me. Even though now I know better than to trust anyone…" Kagura paused to take a deep breath before adding "But when it comes to my heart…I was hurt before…and badly and I just…I don't want to be hurt again. I know the pain of being used and left behind that's all" Kagura was surprised how much easier it now was to open up her heart to Sesshomarou especially on the phone.

"I too know the feeling" Sesshomarou grudgingly admitted. "And I would never do this to you. I can understand your fears, after all caring about someone also means you are willing to take the risk of being hurt or left behind…" he trailed off.

The two of them stayed in silence for a long time. Going over Sesshomarou's last words, Kagura thought back to Naraku and Kanna's betrayal and of course about the death of her dear Grandma Kaede, whose dream of opening a restaurant had led her to meeting the man who she was now involved with, Sesshomarou.

"I promise not to hide anything from you and be completely honest from now on. How's that?" Kagura asked. She took Sesshomarou's silence for compliance and added "And besides you don't have to worry about me. I'm here to stay and I'm not planning to go anywhere anytime soon. So you're stuck with me, but I'm sure you won't mind, right?" She could not help but add at the end trying to find reassurance in Sesshomarou's feelings.

"Indeed, you do make life more interesting after all" He conceded with a small chuckle.

"Wow! Was that a compliment? Does that mean I'm forgiven, or will I get punished?" She asked him in amusement, glad to see he had forgiven her.

"The last thing I want is for us to argue over someone as despicable as Ryukotsusei. Therefore you are forgiven. "

"You don't have to worry about me seeing that bastard anymore. Hell, if I _never_ saw him, it would be too soon." Kagura said still angry about the dragon demon's 'proposal'.

"Good. But when it comes to your punishment, I am sure I can think of something" Sesshomarou said suggestively in a husky voice, remembering the previous mental image of Kagura in a bubble bath. "You do need to be punished".

Kagura repressed the urge to chuckle as she identified her boyfriend's sudden and apparent arousal. "And let me guess it will involve me, sexy lingerie, and the immense bed I am sure you have up at your mansion…" She asked innocently. Just as Kagura was about to add more to her little fantasy, but she heard shuffling sounds coming from behind Sesshomarou.

"Hold on a second my secretary is calling me" he said before suddenly putting Kagura on hold.

_'Why does that bitch of Touran always have to ruin everything? Couldn't Sessh tell we were busy, he could have called her back later on anyway.' _ Kagura thought with a frown.

'_**Hum jealous, are we?' **_ Her inner demon asked in a teasing voice.

"Kagura? Sorry about the interruption" Sesshomarou said after a long silence.

"It's okay. So where were we?" she asked on a seductive tone.

"I am afraid our discussion will have to be cut short. My car has just arrived. I have to go to dinner with a major share holder, and can not afford to make him wait. Sesshomarou said breaking through her budding fantasy.

"It's still early over here. You can call me after your dinner." Kagura told him.

"You will be at your brother's party by the time I am done. And afterwards I have to take care of other things, this is what Touran was calling me about. Even if I am not physically there, I still do need to take care of business at the office. Inuyasha simply can not be trusted to be in command in my stead…" Sesshomarou said with an imperceptible sigh.

"Oh okay." Kagura said trying not to let the fact that Sesshomarou would rather work with his secretary over the phone. than call her damper her spirits. She then added "And once again I really am sorry about the whole Ryukotsusei thing, we're cool right? I really did not mean for things to…" Kagura started.

"Just as long as you remember to stay away from Shishinki and not to lie to me or hide things anymore we shall be fine." He interrupted her. "Goodbye Kagura."

"And just as long as you remember that I'm free and have a right to see whoever I want whenever I want" She said sweetly. Hearing him groan she added "Goodbye Sesshy" Kagura then shut her cell phone and took a deep breath. Looking down at her watch she realized she needed to get home in order to get ready for Byakuya and Yura's party.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After slipping in her short purple tube dress and adjusting her large white belt, Kagura critically looked at herself in the mirror. Intently looking at her breasts she smiled smugly as she thought.

'_Yura's right these bras do work wonders, my breasts look so much bigger. Maybe I should get one for Kagome…'_ She thought mischievously.

Glancing at her alarm clock resting on her bed side table, Kagura realized how late she was for the party, as she was 'supposed' to help setting up.

As she was hurriedly putting on her shoes Kagura heard her doorbell ring. Surprised she grabbed her jacket and her purse and hurried to the living room to answer the door.

"Miss Kagewaki, I hope I am not interrupting in anyway" a suave male voice greeted her as soon as she opened the front door. It only took Kagura a fraction of a second to recognize who it was but when she did, she almost groaned in exasperation.

"Mr. Ryukotsusei what is it that you want now? And yes you are interrupting I actually was on my way out." She snapped really not in the mood to even try to be polite. The wind sorceress stepped outside next to him, shutting securely the front door of her apartment behind her.

She was still mad about the way Shishinki had tried to manipulate her that morning. Also her hair drier had decided to be uncooperative, so she had not been able to heat style her hair, and against Yura's wishes had to tie her hair in her usual bun. Then Kagura's shoes had somehow mysteriously disappeared, and it took her a good twenty minute of crawling on her knees all around her apartment, to remember that the missing purple stilettos had been borrowed by her annoying sister-in law two months ago. In other words the wind sorceress was awfully late, and she really did not want to deal with an annoying dragon demon.

"Kagura…can I call you Kagura? It is quite simple; I want to apologize for my behavior this morning. I was too forward and deeply regret my behavior." He then tried to get a hold of Kagura's hand, but she quickly snatched it away.

Chuckling at her antics he added "I heard that my good friend Sesshomarou has been away for quite some time. As a gentleman I was wondering if you did not find yourself lonely and neglected on such a beautiful Friday evening and if that is the case I could keep you company. How about dinner tonight? I can assure you I will make it worthwhile and be on my best behavior. I really feel bad for my outrageous conduct this afternoon and want to make it up to you. Also you could for example present to me in details the idea of a restaurant you have been working on. I find it very interesting and wish to discuss the project in further detail. Even if Sesshomarou was stupid enough not to accept a merger between our banks, maybe you and I could have a profitable _merger_ of some other sort".

Hearing his words Kagura could not help but dissolve in a fit of laughter. She looked at the handsome man wearing an impeccable dark suit, which complimented his dark red eyes, beautiful and long blond hair and fair skin.

"Asshole…can I call you asshole? Don't you _ever_ give up? Listen to me carefully and mark my words. I'm not interested in you at all. No amount of money could ever change that and in the future refrain from coming near me, calling me or showing at my workplace or my home again, okay?" Kagura said dryly. Before slipping on her coat and walking past the dragon demon to reach the stairs leading to her apartment complex's parking structure.

She had barely made two steps that Ryukotsusei caught her arm and tugged on it to turn her around to face him. Shishinki's usually pleasant facial expression was gone and replaced by one of furry and hatred. He was breathing heavily and his dark red eyes were burning with the intensity of the rage bubbling inside him.

"Bitch! Who do you think you are? Just because you are Sesshomarou's latest play thing you think you are too good for me? You will regret that. No woman dares talking to me like that…" the dragon demon hissed grabbing the wind sorceress by the shoulders and shaking her violently before throwing her with force against the wall next to the front door of her apartment.

**To be continued…**.I'm so going to be hated for that one he he he!

A/N: Oh snap poor Kagura what will Shishinki do to her? Find out in **Getting defensive**.

It's kind of weird to say that, but the next update will be next year lol. Probably around the end of the week, since I'm resuming both school and work on Monday, whatever happened to my winter break?!

On another note, I posted a new one shot in my collection **Stories of wind and crescent moon**, so please go check it out.

_**Summary**__:__ No 9 __Mistake of the past__:__** AU **__There is nothing Kagura wants more than a family with her husband of eight years, Sesshomarou. But when she learns he has a seven years old daughter and that they have to take her in, will she forgive his mistake of the past?_

Lastly of course HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! (In advance) I hope all your wishes will come true for the New Year! And that you will fulfill all your resolutions (or like me at least try for a month or two before giving up).


	31. Getting defensive

_**Chapter 31: Getting defensive**_

A/N: Hope you guys had nice and safe holidays. Here's the next chapter (I know you've been waiting for it!). I have never received so many reviews, maybe more evil cliffhangers should be added to the story…lol. Seriously I appreciated all the love.

Thank you for the reviews:

_On _

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**Inu-midoriko **

**FoxFire7 **

**Babi Abe**

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

**Killersupergirl **(You and your blondie… I'm pretty sure Kagura would happily give him to you lol)

**Crimson Tears **(I know the cliffy was mean. It made me feel bad. But then again, admit you enjoyed it, no? Not even a little bit? Oh darn! At least here's the next chapter lol)

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**Kon-KON**

**OokamiMomo **

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**ALLheartsONfraya **

**Crimsondawn365 **

**FallenAngelsFeelNoLove**

**Ngoc Chau**

**Little Green Purse **(You have tons of great ideas. Some of your predictions were actually true, others not. As you said I am still not revealing whether Kagura is pregnant or not)

**Adeaneri**

**DeathAngel69 (x2)**

**The freak locked in ur closet (x2)**

**iLOVEmoney**

**Zerhai Dragonspirit**

_On :_

**Sovereignty** (Your dedication to my story and humor move me. Of course he's kinky, poor guy is frustrated! lol)

**Zetsuii **(I hope you didn't have to wait too long, and that the chapter will be intense enough for you)

**Unistar **(Kagura's fate shall be revealed. What is awaiting her next? Read on!)

**Liesie **(Funny review. Ooh I do hope you won't be disappointed by the unusual path I'm taking lol.)

**Brandospands **(I myself can't believe I ended the chapter this way. I do feel bad. I hope it wasn't too long of a wait)

**Ladykaa28 **(Will Ryukotsusei get the beat down he deserves? Are barbequed dragon steaks on the menu? Let's find out)

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would be the one to hold Kagura's heart._

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Asshole…can I call you asshole? Listen to me carefully and mark my words. I'm not interested in you at all. No amount of money could ever change that and in the future refrain from coming near me, calling me or showing at my workplace again, okay?" Kagura said dryly. Before slipping on her coat and walking past the dragon demon to reach the stairs leading to her apartment complex's parking structure._

_She had barely made two steps that Shishinki caught her arm and tugged on it to turn her around to face him. Shishinki's usually pleasant facial expression was gone and replaced by one of furry and hatred. He was breathing heavily and his dark red eyes were burning with the intensity of the rage bubbling inside him._

_"Bitch! Who do you think you are? Just because you are Sesshomarou's latest play thing you think you are too good for me? You will regret that. No woman dares talking to me like that…" the dragon demon hissed grabbing Kagura by the shoulders and shaking Kagura violently before throwing her with force against the wall next to the front door of her apartment._

With a resonating thud, the back of Kagura's head came in contact with the cream colored wall. She cried out in pain as white lights exploded behind her eyes. Kagura breathed deeply after the impact, trying to reduce the headache she could feel coming. Trying to regain her footing she unmated her back from the wall, and quickly brought her shaking right hand to see if the blow had drawn blood. Noticing no warm sticky substance and realizing that probably, just a small bump would form, Kagura silently thanked the Gods for being born a full blooded demoness and therefore being able to withstand blows such as this without much damage. Despite the pain she felt, she refused to give Ryukotsusei the satisfaction of knowing he had hurt her. So it was with a firm voice that she spoke.

"Bastard!" Kagura said as she used her second hand to gently massage her aching neck. She then very slowly slipped her right hand down from the top of her head to the side of her belt without Ryukotsusei noticing, the dragon demon was in fact, too busy screaming at her to pay attention to her movements.

"You know you're not the first and you won't be the last. Sesshomarou likes picking up girls making them all pretty, kind of like a makeover for a charity case. If one of these pathetic girls is lucky enough she catches my attention. Then if she is smart enough I may take her. Just like I did with Hitomi Kawada how do you think she got her clothing line? By her own talent? Or better yet guess who backed Ayumi Kousuke when she wanted a job at the Mayor's office?…All these "supposedly talented" bitches are there because I placed them there. And of course they had to demonstrate their talents in my bed first, which I was told my dear friend Sesshomarou refuses to do. If only he knew what he was missing on....You know these women had to show how useful they could be to me before I helped them, which you refused to do. I could have done so much for you too, but you, Kagura think you are different? You think you are too good for me? You think that you are too special, don't you Kagura?" The dragon demon asked taking a step closer to the wind sorceress.

"You piece of shit! Don't you get any closer to me! And don't you dare touch me again." Kagura spat.

"Do not be mistaken I will do much more than merely touching you" He said with a dark chuckle before extending his hand in her direction, aiming for her neck. But what Shishinki was not expecting was for Kagura to whip her fan open in front of her. The wind sorceress was grateful to have tucked her fan in her belt. One of the major self defense advices her brother had given her 'if you go out by yourself, better have your fan close by'.

"Have you ever been ripped to shreds by a 'Dance of blades' coming from a wind demoness? I can assure you it's pretty painful, especially if she is as pissed as I am right now!" Kagura said looking straight into Shishinki's eyes. She started making faint movements with her fan, making the winds swell around her in a protective manner. The winds she called forth also started slowly pushing back Ryukotsusei.

"You wouldn't dare touch me! I would have my lawyers rip _you _to shreds" The dragon said confidently, even if he did pull away his clawed hand. Even if his facial expression did not show it, the dragon demon was amazed by the force of the winds pushing him backwards. Who knew wind could provide such resistance?

"Is that so? Looks like you don't know me very well. I'll just say it was self defense." Kagura said smirking, as she twitched her fan, whispering a quick "Fujin no mai".

The action caused a small wind blade to graze the skin of Ryukotsusei's flawless cheek, vibrant red blood oozed from the small wound. Kagura could have inflicted more damage, but had decided to control the pressure of her blade, making sure not to leave a deep wound on the demon. After all she merely wanted to warn him, not to mess with her anymore.

"In these hard economic times I wonder what a newspaper would do with a piece of information such as 'Young art teacher pressing charges against CEO of Ryu bank for assault, and asks for a restraining order because he is a fucking creepy stalker!'" Kagura hissed at him, positioning her fan for another attack.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ryukotsusei said angrily. As much as he was angry at Kagura, he was not going to have his flawless public image hurt due to her.

"Try me" Kagura answered back cockily, raising her fan higher to mask half of her face, a triumphant and confident grin placed on her cherry lips.

"You win for now wind bitch. But you better pray not to cross my path again or I'll be sure to crush you." Ryukotsusei said wiping the blood from his cheek in pure disgust. The dragon demon then sent Kagura a vicious glare and without another word he quickly left.

As soon as he was out of her sight, Kagura took a deep breath and let it out in a shaky breath. With a trembling hand she put her fan back into her purse.

_'That was close, a little too close'_ Kagura thought as she allowed herself a minute to calm down from the whole ordeal.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't look too good" Byakuya asked his little sister with a frown on his face.

"He's right Kagura you look rather pale, and you're a little warm" Yura said resting her hand on Kagura's forehead. "Let me inspect your hair" she added as she tried to take a hold of one of her sister in law's lock of raven hair. Being a hair demoness Yura was able to assess someone's health by simply inspecting his or her hair.

"Hell no! I'm okay! The only thing that made me sick is this chicken Yura cooked. I thought you said you were taking cooking classes? Your kid is going to be so glad to have Kagome as an aunt; at least her cooking is great." Kagura said as she evaded Yura's questioning fingers.

She had not told anyone about her previous encounter with Shishinki and was not going to breathe a word of it. Not to her friends and especially not to Sesshomarou, as she was sure that if her boyfriend was ever to find out that the dragon demon had dared to harm her in anyway, Sesshomarou would track him down and make him pay dearly.

"Whatever in a little over three months, I will have a beautiful fire demon baby with whose red perfect hair, I will be able to play as much as I want" Yura said with a pout.

"Aww, you know you can play with my hair anytime you want" Byakuya said mischievously as he winked mischievously to his wife".

"Eww gross you guys, I told you before I don't want to know what you do behind closed doors. Why does everyone insist on letting me know about their sex life anyway?!" Kagura said shaking her head in disgust as she walked towards Kagome.

The young human was sitting on the Kagewaki family's living room couch and was rolling her untouched wine glass between her hands. Her face was contorted in a frown and she appeared to be deep in thoughts.

"Hey" Kagura said as she sat next to her friend. As she took in Kagome's unusually silence and calm behavior she asked "what's wrong? Don't tell me you're mad because of that bastard of Ryukotsusei. I mean who cares? We can have someone else to back us up". Remembering her previous encounter with the dragon demon, Kagura could not help but massage her neck, where due to his blow she felt some soreness.

"Sorry but the restaurant is the furthest thing on my mind right now… Something's up with Inuyasha. I don't know, it's like he's been avoiding me or something." Kagome said in a small voice. "Maybe he doesn't love me as much as I thought. Maybe he's still in love with his ex? He did spend a long time in a relationship with Kikyou. And you know, I think they still often talk on the phone. Inuyasha denies it, he tells me he isn't seeing Kikyou at all anymore, but I'm sure he's lying"

"Cut the pity party. I'm sure he's just been busy; there are issues at the bank. I should know I haven't seen Sessh ever since we got back from Paris".

"I guess you're right, but you know this morning I called Inuyasha because I wanted to have breakfast with him and he said that he had plans with Miroku and his wife Sango. But then while I was out shopping with Mama I saw both Miroku and Sango together. When I asked him about Inuyasha, Miroku said he had not seen him since yesterday. You know, maybe Inuyasha is cheating on me, maybe he went back to Kikyou…I tried to call him and ask him if he wanted to ride here to the party with me, but he did not even answer his damn phone" Kagome trailed off as she felt a lump form in her throat and hot tears prickling her eyes.

Kagura nervously bit her lip, as much as she wanted to comfort her friend, she could not tell her that Inuyasha came to see her and asked her opinion about him asking Kagome in marriage.

"Don't be ridiculous, the idiot loves you. You should see his eyes light up when he looks at you. Besides by the looks he's giving you right now I am sure that Kikyou is very far from his mind" Kagura mused as she turned towards the half demon, who had just entered the room.

Following the wind sorceress' ruby gaze Kagome saw her boyfriend standing in front of the front door next to Sango and Miroku who was handing Yura a flower bunch. Kagome then smiled brightly before getting up, setting her wine glass aside and running into Inuyasha's arms screaming his name. If it were not for his demonic senses, she surely would have taken him by surprise and knocked him to the ground. But of course, Inuyasha caught her effortlessly.

"I missed you so much!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Keh! Wench what are you blabbering about? We just saw each other yesterday" he said blushing slightly, the only proof of how her words had affected him.

"Yeah, well you did not answer my phone call. I thought that you went to see her" Kagome said letting go of Inuyasha.

Seeing Inuyasha's clueless face, Kagura decided to intervene "so, Inuyasha, it's so good to see you. Tell me, don't you have something for Kagome?" The wind sorceress then made quick work of dragging Miroku and Sango with her as she joined Yura and Byakuya in the kitchen, in order to leave the two love birds together.

"Yeah well, I was coming to that. Give me a minute would ya?!" Inuyasha said defensively to the quickly retreating wind sorceress, he then turned around to face Kagome "Oh…hum…yeah. Kagome there's something I want to ask you" Inuyasha struggled to let out.

**To be continued…**

A/N: What will Kagome answer to Inuyasha's marriage proposal? Will Kagura and Sesshy be able to see more of each other? Was this the last we ever will see of Ryukotsusei? In the next chapter Kagura realizes she forgot to take care of something _really_ important…find out what in **Questions**.

I will post the next chapter either Thursday or Friday (yes yes you can rejoice). It doesn't mean we're back to the old two updates/week, it's just that I really am eager to write the next one! Another reason is that I felt like this chapter was a little short.

Also I posted another one shot in my collection **Stories of wind and crescent moon**, so go check it out.

_SUMMARY: __Friends with benefit:__ There were three rules to their friendship: Be each others best friend. Have sex whenever they wanted. Not to get romantically attached. What happened when Kagura broke the third rule?_


	32. Questions

_**Chapter 32: Questions**_

A/N: As promised, you barely had to wait for this one. Thanks for the reviews:

Thank you for the reviews:

_On _

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**Inu-midoriko **

**Babi Abe**

**Killersupergirl **(See the bright side in the situation dear blondie lover. Now that he's hurt, if you still want him, you can nurse him back to health. He would then fall madly in love with you…Hum sorry I got carried away in a fan girl fantasy. LOL)

**Crimson Tears **(Did Kagura shock Ryukotsusei enough so that he would leave her alone? We can only hope so. Will Sessh find out? Will Kagome say 'yes'? Some good questions you have!)

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**Kon-KON**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**ALLheartsONfraya **

**Ngoc Chau**

**Little Green Purse **(Sessh would indeed be pretty pissed if he heard of Ryukotsusei's confrontation with Kagura. I'm glad you think the story is getting better. Ha ha still not revealing whether or not Kagura is pregnant)

**Chaos-the-immortal**

**Zerhai Dragonspirit**

_On :_

**Sovereignty** (Sorry to hear about your accident. Glad you're okay!)

**Zetsuii **(Please don't harm poor Kagome, she will give her answer. And are you doubting me? All I can say is that I'm not fundamentally evil…)

**Unistar **(Good observations as usual. Is Kagura's secret confrontation be found out? Read and see.)

**Liesie **(Ha ha! Sorry no 'bitch', maybe later on? Will poor Inuyasha be turned down? We'll see. You and your foreshadowing skills… are they for real? Have you found out what will truly happen? We'll see in a few chapters!)

**Brandospands **(Did Ryukotsusei really get the message? Hope so. Aw an Inu/Kagome fan, read on to see if they will make it)

**Ladykaa28 **(Sorry not dragon steaks…yet? Would Sesshy have a spy around? He did tell Kagura he didn't have anyone following her.)

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would be the one to hold Kagura's heart._

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Seeing Inuyasha's clueless face, Kagura decided to intervene "so, Inuyasha, it's so good to see you. Tell me, don't you have something for Kagome?" The wind sorceress then made quick work of dragging Miroku and Sango with her as she joined Yura and Byakuya in the kitchen, in order to leave the two love birds together._

_"Yeah well, I was coming to that. Give me a minute would ya?!" Inuyasha said defensively to the quickly retreating wind sorceress, he then turned around to face Kagome "Oh…hum…yeah. Kagome there's something I want to ask you" Inuyasha struggled to let out._

"What's wrong? You look…tense." Kagome asked as she eyed her boyfriend suspiciously.

"Keh! I don't know what you're talking about wench." Without uttering another word, the hanyou dug into his jeans pocket and took out a blue velvet box and handed it to Kagome.

"Is that for me?" Kagome asked with wide eyes as she opened the box.

"Who else?" Inuyasha asked turning a slight shade of red "My old man gave it to my mom" he felt compelled to add.

"It's beautiful" Kagome said as she put on the ring, tears falling freely form her eyes.

"Wench why are you crying?" he asked frowning as the salty scent of her tears assaulted his sensitive nose.

"I'm just happy that's all. And even if you didn't ask my answer is yes Inuyasha" Kagome said before jumping in his arms. She then raised her face towards his. Her soft eyes went up to look into his deep amber orbs, as the two of them shared a tender kiss.

Inuyasha gently ran his fangs over Kagome's lower lip and she quickly granted him access. Their two tongues quickly entwined and the two lovers shared a passionate kiss. The miko raised her hands to softly play with Inuyasha's delicate furry ears. The inu hanyou showed his fiancée his appreciation as he moaned in contentment. Their kiss was becoming even more heated, but Kagome and Inuyasha quickly broke apart as they heard a loud clapping sound surrounding them. As they lifted their heads they realized that Yura, Byakuya, Kagura, Sango and Miroku were surrounding them.

"My dear friend, you will finally know the joys of marital bliss" Miroku said as he loudly clapped Inuyasha on the back. He then whispered "Good luck, I swear you'll need it". His last sentence, luckily for him was only heard by the demons and half demon present in the room, otherwise it would have surely earned him a beating by his wife.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura was sitting on the couch and looked bored out of her mind as she nibbled at a plate of hors-d'oeuvre while her ruby red gaze scanned the room. She was surrounded by happy couples, Inuyasha who kept arguing over food with his fiancée next to the coffee table. Yura and Byakuya who were going over baby names, while looking at the sonogram picture of their baby to be. And finally the lecher whose wandering hands had earned him a nice slap courtesy of his wife.

The wind sorceress was about to excuse herself and go home, when to her surprise Inuyasha stepped in front of her.

"If you came here to thank me, don't worry it won't be necessary" Kagura said referring to the advice she had given the half demon about his relationship with Kagome.

"Keh! As if I needed your help" Inuyasha answered even if he did nod in gratitude towards her. "And anyway I…" the hanyou suddenly interrupted his sentence to lean towards Kagura, who was sitting in front of him. He started to actively sniff her.

"Ew puppy get back. I think you're confusing me for a bone" Kagura said using her hands to push away Inuyasha's nose.

"No, you smell weird" Inuyasha said, unfazed by Kagura's protest, still trying to sniff as much of her as possible.

The wind sorceress stopped shock still, her heart started beating madly and she bit her bottom lip in fear, while thinking _'damn those dog demons senses of smell! Maybe Inuyasha can smell that bastard of Ryukotsusei on me, or even his blood. God damn it, if Sesshomarou hears about me and that bastard, it's going to be war!'_

"When I dropped by your place I noticed this smell before, but I didn't really pay attention. It should have completely faded by now, unless the bastard found a way to permanently put his scent on you. " Inuyasha said straightening his back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you talking about?" Kagura asked alarmed.

Furrowing his dark brows in concentration, Inuyasha said "Keh! You smell like that bastard of S…"

"If you are to cheat on your beautiful fiancée I would advise you not to do it in front of her" Miroku interrupted his friend with a clap on the back.

"Feh! Are you kidding. As if I'd be interested in Kagura of all people!" Inuyasha said with a scowl. The half dog demon, did however leave the twosome to go find Kagome.

"Don't worry I won't start sniffing you. I know how to behave with a lady" Miroku said with a chuckle as he sat down next to Kagura.

"Did you eat all that?" he then asked pointing at the half empty platter resting on Kagura's knees.

"I was hungry" she answered with a shrug plopping another hors d'oeuvre in her mouth".

Miroku shook his head in amusement and amazement, before speaking "Inuyasha said you had a funny scent on you".

"Talking about food" Miroku said trying to change the subject, "my father told me you stopped by the 'joint' with none other than my boss. Seeing Sesshomarou's face as you brought him there must have been priceless. Something tells he's not really into burgers" he mused aloud.

"Not as much as his reaction when old man Mushin started making perverted jokes" Kagura said tossing one more hors-d'oeuvre in her mouth.

"You know, you are quite famous around the office. Ever since you and Sesshomarou had lunch everyone has been talking about you. I even entertained the idea of selling information about you to my co workers, but then what kind of friend would I be?" Miroku said grinning.

"Depending on the type of information they seek, I might just be able to answer your questions. That is if I receive a share of your profits of course" the wind witch said smiling.

"Well, I recognize the business woman in you. Well to be honest people mostly want to own a picture of you in bikini. Unfortunately the only picture of you in a swimsuit I came across was when you were in that swimming competition back in junior high…" Miroku did not have time to finish that a loud smacking sound was heard around the room.

"You really are your father's son, you pervert!" Kagura said massaging her hand before getting up.

Everyone had a good laugh at Miroku's expanse, while his wife sent him a death glare. After the laughter died down, Kagura grabbed her purse and her jacket and quickly excused herself from her brother's apartment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wind sorceress drove slowly, taking her time to go home, enjoying the night's air and the view of the sleeping city bathed in the artificial lights. As she stepped in front of the front door of her apartment Kagura could not help a large smile from playing on her lips. A large red rose bouquet was placed on the door mat.

She did not need to look at the card to know that the flowers were from Sesshomarou. But just to be sure, she looked at the card and was not surprised to see that it only contained a large 'S' traced in Sesshomarou's neat handwriting. As soon as she closed the door of her apartment behind her, Kagura fished out a vase and put the roses in water before going to bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura woke up to an annoying bumping sound, she tried her best to open her eyes and fight her unusually cloudy mind.

"No no no, where is it?" she heard her roommate scream in frustration.

"Gods, I hope for your sake that you have a good reason to wake me up like that!" Kagura screamed.

"You scared me to death. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." Kagome said as she opened another one of Kagura's drawers before slamming it shut.

"Hey! Invasion of privacy! You don't see me snooping around in your bedroom." Kagura said as she got up.

"Sorry, I'm just looking for something. By the way you left pretty early yesterday. And today you slept through the entire morning, that's so not like you. You're usually an early riser. Are you sure you okay?" Kagome asked staring at her friend's pale face before kneeling to look under the bed.

"I was just very tired. But that's odd I went to bed early, how come I woke up this late?" Kagura wondered aloud as she looked at her alarm clock which showed it was almost two in the afternoon. "Maybe Yura was right, perhaps I did catch something. I haven't been feeling so well these past days. On another note what the fuck are you doing?!"

"I was sure that I went to the pharmacy to buy my stuff yesterday. But I was so preoccupied with Inuyasha's possible cheating that I forgot where I put it". Kagome said with a deep sigh before sitting on her friend's bed.

Not wasting time to wonder why Kagome would think her 'stuff' would be under her bed, Kagura asked as she sat next to her roommate "What stuff are you talking about?"

"Well you know, my pills. Even if Inuyasha and I are engaged, there's _no_ way I am getting pregnant any time soon" the young raven haired human said before resuming her search in the living room.

Hearing her friend's words had the same effect on Kagura as being punched in the face and stomach at the same time. She lied on the bed and breathed deeply. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she did not hear Kagome leave her room to rummage in the living room.

'_After I broke up with Naraku I figured I wouldn't date anyone, so why bother taking the freaking pill everyday?' _ Kagura thought as she tried to calm down the feeling of hysteria growing inside her.

_**'I told you it was a bad idea at the time' **_her inner demon remarked.

___'Shut it I need to think. Oh crap, Sesshomarou and I didn't use protection, we were too caught up in the moment, the romantic atmosphere, and it was Paris! Damn it! It just slipped my mind. But then again he didn't ask about birth control either! Oh but, there is no need to worry, seriously what are the odds? I mean I can't be pregnant...right?'_

"Kagome what's the date today?" Kagura screamed, anxiously awaiting her roommate's answer. Her conflicting thoughts and emotions, had made her lose her sense of time, and the wind sorceress could really not tell what the date was.

"The 10th. Why did you ask?" She answered as she came to stand in the door frame of her friend's bedroom. Then as she noticed that Kagura's fair skin looked paler than usual she quickly added "is something wrong?"

"Kagome, I'm late." And just as the words came out of her mouth, Kagura felt as if her world came crashing down.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay how much longer do we have to wait?" Kagura asked her two best friends as she anxiously chewed her claws. The three of them were sitting next to each other on the couch and were intently staring at the small innocent looking, but so meaningful plastic stick.

"I told you before that's a nasty habit" Kagome remarked as the wind sorceress chewed on her claw even harder.

Ignoring the vicious glare Kagura was sending their human friend, Yura said "45 seconds more and we will know if the test is positive or not".

"Okay, good. How long now?" Kagura asked her ruby gaze still locked on the small home pregnancy test resting on the coffee table of the girls' apartment.

"You just asked!" Yura snapped, she could understand her friend's stress but it was seriously getting on her nerves.

"Time's up!" Kagome said as she bent forward to find the answer to the question weighing on their mind.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Dum dum dum dum! Wonder if Kagura's pregnant? If she is what will she do? Find out next time in…no I'm not telling you the name of the next chapter!

Okay to be honest Saphira doesn't know it because she did not write the chapter yet ; )

I will try my best to update this weekend.


	33. News

_**Chapter 33: News**_

_A/N: Here comes a long awaited chapter! Hope everyone will be happy. _

_I truly want to thank all my faithful readers. I must say that every time I see the number of hits and reviews for this story I am amazed! _

_So once again thank for reading, a special thanks to everyone who put my story on their story alert and/or favorite story lists. And of course a very special thanks to my reviewers!_

_On _

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**Inu-midoriko **

**Babi Abe**

**Killersupergirl **(You're welcome, I'm sure Ryukotsusei would appreciate. Lol. Here's the next chapter, hope you'll like it)

**Crimson Tears **(Sorry about the mean cliffys. I seem to write a lot of these! But don't worry, your questions will be answered in this chapter… at least most of them)

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**Kon-KON**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**ALLheartsONfraya **

**Little Green Purse **(I'm glad you liked it. I just always pictured this as the way Inuyasha would propose to Kagome.)

**Chaos-the-immortal (Congrats for leaving the… I can barely believe it **_**500**__**th**_** review on !!! Yay I feel so loved)**

**FallenAngelsFeelNoLove**

**Crimsondawn365**

**iLOVEmoney**

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

_On :_

**Zetsuii **(Sorry I didn't update earlier, hope it wasn't too much of a wait!)

**Unistar **(Too bad Miroku just had to come and interrupt Inuyasha. You asked the million dollars question: baby or no baby?)

**Liesie **(More predictions? Are you wrong? Are you right? All I can say is that your foreshadowing skills shall be tested)

**Ladykaa28 **(I am sure a few people would just love to beat the crap out of Ryukotsusei. Will your dream come true?)

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would be the one to hold Kagura's heart. And I don't unfortunately own Godiva, but I love their chocolates!_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_"Okay how much longer do we have to wait?" Kagura asked her two best friends as she anxiously chewed her claws. The three of them were sitting next to each other on the couch and were intently staring at the small innocent looking, but so meaningful plastic stick._

_"I told you before that's a nasty habit" Kagome remarked as the wind sorceress chewed on her claw even harder. _

_Ignoring the vicious glare Kagura was sending their human friend, Yura said "45 seconds more and we will know if the test is positive or not"._

_"Okay, good. How long now?" Kagura asked her ruby gaze still locked on the small pregnancy test resting on the coffee table of the girls' apartment._

_"You just asked!" Yura snapped, she could understand her friend's stress but it was seriously getting on her nerves._

_"Time's up!" Kagome said as she bent forward to find the answer to the question weighing on their mind._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagura…" Kagome trailed off not knowing exactly how to react, or even how her roommate would react.

"I figured that would be the result. I had a feeling…" the wind sorceress said, as she calmly made her way to the kitchen. After some rummaging, she then strolled back into the living room with a large box of her favorite assortment of Godiva chocolates.

"This called for the emergency secret stash. Don't you agree?" Kagura asked her friends as she plopped a dark chocolate truffle in her mouth.

"How can it be so sure? We can try other tests, besides it's been what? Two, three weeks? The test could be wrong for all we know. And I heard that home pregnancy tests aren't really reliable. We should get you to a doctor to get a blood test." Kagome said sending an apologetic smile to her friend.

"Kagome you know I consider both Kagura and you my sisters and I love you the same way. Don't take this the wrong way but you're human. Human females and demoness bodies do not function the same way. You can be sure about a demon pregnancy less than a week after the conception. Had Kagura taken a test at the time it would have come back positive as well. Besides it's the fifth test you made her take and it once again came back positive. I think if we force Kagura to drink more in order to try any more of your pregnancy tests her bladder will explode or she will skin you with her 'Dance of blades'. Yura said nervously playing with a short strand of her black hair.

Kagome could tell that Yura's knowledge on the subject dated back to the times her and Byakuya desperately attempted to conceive a child, and knowing it was still a very sore subject for her friend, she decided to give up.

"Besides" the hair demoness added with a sigh "Yesterday Inuyasha did say Kagura had his brother's scent on her".

'_So that's what he meant'_ Kagura thought, relieved that her previous altercation with Ryukotsusei had not been found out by the hanyou. Realizing, that only Miroku and she had heard Inuyasha's words, the wind sorceress asked "when did he say that?"

"You had already left. He made a joke about the fact that you missed Sesshomarou so much, that you probably rolled yourself in his clothes or something." Yura said.

"Remind me to smack some sense into your fiancé the next time I see him" Kagura said dryly, not amused by the half demon's humor.

"Let's get back on the problem. So are you going to tell Sesshomarou?" Yura asked bluntly.

"Rather than 'if' the question should be 'when'" Kagome remarked

"Kags is right. You just have to tell him. Talk things over together and figure out what to do next." Yura said nodding.

"Easy to say, we haven't even seen each other in ages. He's been away ever since we came back from Paris" Kagura spat venomously, narrowing her gaze.

"Inuyasha told me things are getting better and that everything should be back to normal at the bank in a week at the most" Kagome said reassuring her friend.

"Even then, things will never be the same. I mean I'm freaking pregnant. ME! Can you imagine me with a baby? It would be like putting a tutu on an elephant and ask it to give a ballet performance in the middle of a store filled with fucking delicate china!" Kagura exclaimed wolfing down more chocolate.

"Now you know that's not true. You love kids, it shows in the way you teach at the school" Yura said.

"I'm just a part time substitute art teacher. I don't see those kids all the time, so of course I'm nice to them" Kagura said, dismissing her sister in law's words.

"How about that? Remember when we used to babysit Souta? You were the only one he would listen to. And Mama even said you would make a great mom!" Kagome said with a bright smile, trying to comfort her friend.

The wind sorceress let out a humorless dry laugh before saying "I wish things will be that easy. Anyway, let's just take things one step at the time. First I just have to tell Sessh". She then got up and picked up her cell phone. Before dialing, she sent a nasty glare at Yura who had dared steal one of her emergency secret stash chocolates.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_'Maybe we could go to an amusement park with Rin when I come back. It would be killing two birds with one stone, after all the little she monster has been pestering me about it for who knows how long? Besides Kagura is so childish I'm sure she would enjoy herself greatly.' _ Sesshomarou thought with a small smile.

His thoughts were interrupted by the shrill sound of his cell phone.

"Hello Sessh?"

"Kagura" he acknowledged, recognizing her voice at once.

"Did I get the time zones right this time? Not that it would matter if I called you in the middle of the night, you barely sleep after all." Kagura said, thinking that joking and teasing would make her news go a little easier.

"Did you have fun yesterday?" He asked her.

"Yeah, yeah the party was good. Your brother proposed to Kagome, he gave her his mother's engagement ring. The scene was very touching and all" Kagura said flashing a small smile at Kagome who was glaring at her with a small blush.

"Oh, did he know? This means that Izayoi is going to start annoying me about wedding preparations soon" Sesshomarou said with a sigh. At his words Kagura could not hold back a small laugh.

"Come on, I'm sure you'll be his best man."

"Hmpf! This Sesshomarou hopes the thought will never cross his mind. But I doubt that you called me only to discuss my younger half brother's impending nuptials."

"Yeah, right. So are you coming back soon?"

"I am sure you will be glad to hear that I am coming home this coming Friday morning. Maybe we could do something in the evening. I want to spend the morning with Rin and the afternoon at the office".

"That's great Rin must be ecstatic, I'm sure she missed her dad. But shouldn't she be at school on Friday?"

"I will write her a note. Missing one day of school will not be this damaging to her education" Sesshomarou said with a shrug.

"Wow I never would have thought hearing you say something like that. Guess Sesshy has it in him not to follow rules." Kagura teased. She then breathed deeply and sighed to gather her strength before saying "there's something I have to tell you".

"Which is?…" Sesshomarou trailed off getting worried by Kagura's silence. _'She has never been one for hesitation'_ he mentally added.

"What I wanted to say was that….about Friday night, I thought I should be the one in charge for a change. I heard about this great Italian restaurant that opened downtown, and I've been dying to try it" Kagura quickly said.

"I do not have any objections" Sesshomarou answered thinking _'I feel as if that was not what she intended to say at first'_. He simply could not brush off his suspicions, so he added "Is there anything _else_ you need to tell me".

Kagura made her best to stifle her gasp of surprise. She considered lying to him, but remembering her earlier promise not to hide things from him anymore she simply said "well, there is something else."

"I am listening"

"It's…not something I want to tell you over the phone… Anyway it's not important it can wait until Friday. I'll come pick you up, and I will drive you around. And I'm not taking 'no' for an answer.

"I see. Drop by the office around six, I shall be awaiting you."

"Okay, you better be ready because I'll be there at six sharp! See you on Friday,…I can't wait, I've missed you. Oh and by the way thanks for the roses." Kagura did not wait a second more before hanging up the phone.

Sesshomarou looked surprisingly at his phone. As he replayed the conversation he just had with Kagura, he wondered: _'Kagura sounded strange, maybe something is up with her. It was as if she called to tell me something than changed her mind at the last second.'_

As Sesshomarou's gaze roamed around his hotel room, he heard his cell phone once again. Thinking that it might be Kagura who called him to tell him about what she seemed to have been hiding, the dog demon quickly picked up the device.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said as a greeting.

"What is it you want? Little brother, over here it is too early and I am hardly in the mood for your usual non sense" Sesshomarou said with a heavy sigh.

"Keh! Glad to hear you too. What's up with you? You sound all preoccupied or something" Inuyasha said. The hanyou could hear irritation emanating from his brother's voice. He could also easily imagine the lips of his older half sibling pressed into a firm line as he gently drummed his claws on whatever surface near him.

After a long silence Sesshomarou finally spoke "Something is amiss with Kagura. It is as if she is hiding something from me".

Inuyasha had a thoughtful frown as he spoke "Yeah, she did leave the party early yesterday. And she seemed pretty down. Maybe it's 'cause it's almost the one year anniversary of her Grandma's death. From what Kagome told me it's next Friday"

"_'Friday'_ Sesshomarou echoed. Maybe you are right. By the way I hear congratulations are in order?" Sesshomarou said grinning as he imagined Inuyasha's flustered face.

"Yeah… well that's why I'm calling you. I want you to be my best man" Inuyasha said, his ears twitching.

"Really?" Sesshomarou asked bemused, the idea that Inuyasha would want him to be the best man at his wedding was unfathomable. "What of Miroku, I figured you would ask him".

"The lecher? No, he will conduct the ceremony. So, you want to?" Inuyasha asked worried about his brother's answer.

"I believe that even if I was to say no, Izayoi would find a way to force my hand. So I might as well accept now" Sesshomarou said sitting behind his desk.

"Good. Anyway Dad said that he would have beaten your ass if you said no." Inuyasha said. Without bothering to say 'bye' he hung up on his brother.

_'Kagura is feeling down, maybe I should do something nice for her then. It is true that I have been pre occupied by my work these past few weeks.' _ Knowing exactly how to please his wind witch, Sesshomarou picked up his phone to have Jaken make all the necessary arrangements.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why didn't you tell him?" Yura asked as she looked at her friend.

"No, Kagura's right she can't tell him that over the phone" Kagome retorted.

The said wind sorceress set her cell phone down, and sat on a chair, she gingerly ran her fingers over her flat abdomen before musing aloud "what am I going to do with you?"

"Well first you have to schedule an appointment with your doctor" Yura answered.

"And you also have to start eating healthier" Kagome said eyeing with a frown the half empty box of chocolate where Kagura's fingers were slowly but surely stretching towards.

"Hey you guys! You're not my moms so leave me alone!" the wind sorceress exclaimed.

"Say Kagome, does she really think that she is going to get out of us hovering over her?" Yura asked with a small smile, trying by teasing to cheer up her sister in law.

"Then that means she doesn't know us that well" Kagome said with a smile of her own. She too could see Kagura's worried expression, despite the wind sorceress' efforts. Just like Yura, Kagome had decided to joke, trying to lighten up the situation.

"Pfft, leave me alone, I may be pregnant but you're getting married so we should be hovering about you too.

"Let me thing about that in the one hand a baby and in another hand a marriage. Nah! I think you win Kagura." Kagome mused aloud.

"Hey Yura's getting a baby too" Kagura retorted.

"Yeah, but I'm not pregnant."

"Whatever just stay the fuck away from me and my chocolates!" Kagura said as she picked up her box of chocolates and sat on the couch.

After a long silence, the wind sorceress finally spoke "do you believe Sessh will think I did it on purpose. You know for the money? That I really was interested in him only for the proposal? Because it wasn't like that, it's not like I planned to get pregnant or anything".

"Of course not, I mean, why would he? And Sesshomarou wouldn't doubt you, you've been honest with him ever since the beginning" Kagome said as she walked over to Kagura to gently rub her friend's back trying to soothe her. The miko nervously bit her lip, she could tell that Yura and her teasing had not alleviated Kagura's worries.

"What if it were the other way around?" Yura wondered aloud. Noticing her two friend's curious glance, the hair demoness elaborated her idea "What if Sesshomarou did _not_ get you pregnant _by accident_? I mean the guy was ready to spend a crazy amount of money to get a kid. And it's not because you two "talked" about it and discarded the proposal that it means he wouldn't want his heir anymore".

"Oh my God Yura you did not just say that?!" Kagome said clasping her hands over her mouth in shock. "That's just ridiculous. How would he do that anyway? From what Inuyasha told me even if they have a great sense of smell dog demons can't smell when…you know a woman is…'in heat'." Kagome said flushing red. "So he could not plot to get Kagura pregnant".

Kagura stayed inconspicuously silent listening to both of her friends. She could understand Yura's concern, but she really could not believe the idea that Sesshomarou would invite her on a trip in order to get her pregnant with his child. She did, however wonder why he had been so desperate to have a child.

"Guys, I think I'll go lay down for a bit. I've got a throbbing headache" The wind sorceress lied getting up and taking her chocolates with her before heading towards her bedroom.

Kagura knew that she would need plenty of time and rehearsal to decide how exactly to break the big news to Sesshomarou. She figured that the privacy and calm of her bedroom would be the best way to do so.

As soon as she locked the door behind her, the wind wotch threw herself on the bed. She snuggled into her light pink pillow and cried silent tears. She had tried to appear as composed and strong as possible in front of her two friends, but now that reality came crashing down she felt miserable.

_'What am I going to do now? I can't have this baby, especially with Sesshomarou. I mean we barely started really dating. Besides he can't fit me into his schedule, so what makes me believe that he would be able to fit a kid in his life?!'_

_**'Well he already has an adoptive daughter…'**_ Kagura's inner demon said.

_'Gods I'm so confused, I don't know what to do. I just wish Grandma Kaede was still here. She was always so full of advice; I wonder what she would tell me?'_

_**'Knowing her she would probably give you a hug, congratulate you and tell you you'd make a great mother'.**_

___'It is true that she always had a pretty opened mind.' _The wind sorceress thought with a small chuckle_. 'To think that it's already been a year since she left us. Gods I miss her so much' _she then thought with a heavy heart.

_**'Just as you said earlier, take things one step at a time….And for now, I think a little nap sounds pretty damn good'**_

___'You're right. I still have until Friday to figure out how to tell Sesshomarou' _was Kagura's last thought before she slipped into a dreamless sleep, her right hand gently resting on her stomach.

**To be continued**

A/N: Ohh so Kagura _is_ pregnant, how will she tell Sesshy?

Congratulations to all of you, who have guessed right about Kagura's delicate condition. You all get a freshly baked cookie. To the others, better luck next time…

I'm still unsure about the title of the next chapter. So far it's named **Black Friday **but that's surely going to change. I am so sorry, but the next update won't be posted before next week because I have a ton of work to do. But I'll try my best to update on Friday (not a promise!)


	34. Evil's true face

_**Chapter 34: Evil's true face**_

A/N: You're going to find this funny I am sure… Turns out that when I wrote the A/N at the end of the previous chapter, I had completely forgotten there was a chapter before the one I talked about. And that I actually had most of this chapter already written. In any case rejoice, since you get an early update! Told you it was funny! No?... Well I tried.

Thank you so much for taking the time to leave a review.

_On _

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**Inu-midoriko **

**Babi Abe**

**Killersupergirl **(Kagura says thanks. Lol. No seriously wondering about Sesshy's reaction is natural. Will he rejoice?)

**Crimson Tears **(It wasn't a long wait, right? Anyway you had a virtual cookie to keep you company in the meantime. Lol)

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**Kon-KON**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**ALLheartsONfraya **

**Little Green Purse **(You've got a great eye and a very good memory! All I can say is that everything shall be explained in due time)

**Chaos-the-immortal **

**FallenAngelsFeelNoLove**

**Crimsondawn365**

**Ngoc Chau**

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

_On :_

**Zetsuii **(Congrats on the cookie. No predictions on why Sesshy wanted a baby? Really I'm sure you can think of something…)

**Unistar **(Glad you liked the chapter. You are dead on if you think 'Friday' will be a crucial day for their relationship)

**Ladykaa28 **(Why don't you believe it's time for the big 'and they lived happily ever after?' Why do you want more drama? Well if you insist I guess I'll have to oblige Lol)

**Sovereignty **(I guess it was good for you to have missed the previous chapter. The cliffy would have killed you lol! But don't worry I have plenty more coming.)

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would be the one to hold Kagura's heart. _

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"You've got mail!" Kagome exclaimed happily as soon as she entered her apartment. Then spotting Kagura in the living room, she handed her room mate a hefty white envelope. The wind sorceress was sprawled on their couch, absentmindedly watching a movie on TV. She sat up to allow Kagome to sit next to her.

"And what is there to rejoice about?" Kagura asked sarcastically. But one look at the name of the sender on the envelope made clear to her the reason for Kagome's happiness. The wind sorceress quickly tore open the envelope and hurriedly scanned the letter enclosed in it.

"So what does it say?" the miko asked impatiently.

"A person dropped out of the program, and I've been accepted by default. Too bad I won't be going" Kagura said with a shrug as she dropped on the coffee table in front of her, the letter of acceptance to a renowned art formation she had applied to.

"What? Why? Put aside your pride of not having their first pick! So what if you got in because someone dropped out?" Kagome asked in shock. She knew that when Kagura had applied for the art seminar six months ago, she had been ecstatic at the prospect of attending it.

"Kagome did you forget that the formation is three months long? I know the fact that I'm pregnant doesn't really pose a problem itself. But I am sure that Mr. High and Mighty Sesshomarou won't let me out of his sight for more than a few seconds once he hears the news." Kagura paused to push down her fears due to her uncertainty at Sesshomarou's reaction.

"Even if it weren't for Sessh… I guess attending would be great, but it's just bad timing." The wind witch explained.

The words were barely out of Kagura's mouth, that Kagome enclosed her in a firm hug. As she rested her head against her best friend's shoulder, the young human wiped a few tears from her cheeks.

"Oh God! What now? Why are you crying and all clingy?" Kagura asked rolling her eyes.

"I'm happy and so proud Kagura. You are starting to think like a mom and that's great. You didn't act selfishly on your desires. I know how mad and sad you were when they didn't pick you for the program. So for you to turn down this golden opportunity… I know it means a lot." Kagome said smiling softly.

"Is that why you're crying?" Kagura asked with a smile.

"I'll be honest with you. By the way you reacted yesterday when you found out about your pregnancy, I thought you were unhappy and that you didn't want the baby…" Kagome trailed off.

"What? No! Don't be ridiculous. Sure the baby wasn't planned and all, but I'm happy" Kagura assured her friend. "Besides I already scheduled an appointment with my gynecologist for tomorrow afternoon at three…" she trailed off. Then noticing Kagome's shining eyes, she added with a smirk. "Of course you can tag along Aunt Kagome"

"Thank you! I love you." Kagome said hugging Kagura tightly.

"Well I already know that. No need to hug me every other second!" The wind sorceress said a slight note of irritation in her voice.

"Oh yeah sorry" the miko said letting go, a light blush adorning her cheeks.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was Wednesday afternoon, and once Kagura came back from work she meant to fix herself something to eat, but soon discovered that she could not stomach the leftover stew Kagome had cooked. With a sigh the wind sorceress opted for a sandwich hoping that it would not make her nauseous.

_'I thought it was called "morning sickness" how come I feel nauseous all day long?' _ An exasperated Kagura thought with a groan._' Stupid body! Ever since I found out I was pregnant, I've been having this nausea. How come I didn't feel it before?' _ She wondered sighing in exasperation.

'_**Well, your brother always did say you body was kind of weird…' **_ Her inner demon suggested mockingly

Once Kagura finished eating, she watched a little television waiting for Kagome to come back from work, as she was supposed to go with her to her first doctor's appointment. Kagura heard a small knock on the door and rolling her crimson eyes at the fact that Kagome had apparently forgot her keys _again_, the wind sorceress wasted no time and stood up to open the door.

"What would you do without me?" Kagura asked as she flung the door open.

"Kagura." A small frail voice said. To the wind sorceress' shock none other than her sister Kanna was standing in front of her.

"I am sorry to interrupt" Kanna added keeping her face cast down, not daring to look her sister straight in the eyes. The big pair of sunglasses the white clad youkai was wearing also helped mask most of her face.

"Why are you here Kanna?" Kagura asked her sister. She tried to keep her tone harsh, but there was something amiss with her sister. Kanna had never been a very expressive person to begin with, but the way her voice shook made it sound broken. Not to mention that Kanna looked drained with her head hung low and her slumped shoulders. In other words, her older sister's appearance worried Kagura.

"I did not know where else to go." Kanna said raising her tear stained face towards her sister before removing her large dark sunglasses.

Kagura let out a gasp of horror when she saw the dark bruises marring her fair skinned older sibling. As much as she tried to hold on to the feelings of hate and pain Kanna had caused in her, Kagura could not, not assist her sister. The wind witch realized with surprise that because she now had Sesshomarou, she was grateful things had not worked out between her and Naraku. The feelings she used to have for the spider hanyou were no where near as strong as the ones she now had for the dog demon.

Taking a deep breath, Kagura ushered Kanna inside her apartment before asking "what happened to you?"

"Naraku" Kanna said in a broken voice. "Oh Kagura, If only you knew how sorry I am. What I did to you…" The pale youkai told her sibling.

"How long has he been beating you?" Kagura interrupted her sister's apology. The wind sorceress was astonished, all her previous feelings of anger and hatred now directed towards Naraku. She gingerly ran her fingers along the side of Kanna's face where deep purple bruises were still visible despite her demon healing abilities. Even if she did not put any pressure on her finger Kanna winced in pain at her sister's touch. With an apologetic expression, Kagura quickly removed her fingers.

"He started soon after we got married. At first I let it go on, because I love him. Even as he became more violent I did not do anything, when he came home smelling like other women, I still did nothing. You must think I'm so weak. You would never stay with a man who would deliberately hurt you or cheat on you. That's something I always admired in you. Unfortunately I've never been as strong and willful as you are. So I let it happen… I guess a part of me saw it as retribution for the pain I caused you…I don't know." Kanna then interrupted herself and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. After running her tongue over her pale lips she started speaking again.

"Yesterday Naraku crossed the line. He was angry with me…. But this time went too far, he threatened Hakudoushi and I just knew that I had to do something. What kind of man threatens to hurt their baby?" Kanna asked as more tears came forth from her black eyes.

_'Oh damn! I knew Naraku was a bastard but I didn't know to which extent.' _ Kagura thought in shock, her heart breaking over her sister's revelations.

_**'She is your sister, put aside your resentment and help her. That is what you should have retained from grandma Kaede's wise teachings**_' Her inner demon said.

_'I know no need to remind me. Had Grandma Kaede been here she would have helped Kanna. And that's exactly what I will do' _Kagura thought determined.

"Where's your son?" Kagura worriedly asked her older sibling.

"He is at one of his former baby sitter's house. I had to fire her when Naraku forced me to quit my job. He said a good mother should stay at home and take care of her son and husband. Kanna explained.

"Oh I'm sorry. I know how much you loved your job" The wind sorceress paused herself and remained deep in thought. She then suddenly broke the silence "I know what to do first, let me call Kagome. Her uncle is a police officer. He'll know what to do to protect you from that asshole of Naraku" Kagura said on a firm tone, opening her purse to get her cell phone.

"Thank you so much Kagura. I really am grateful. I was not sure after all that happened between us if…" Kanna stated to be interrupted by Kagura.

The wind sorceress placed her hands on each of her sister's shoulders and had to bend down slightly, considering she was taller than Kanna. Locking her crimson eyes into her sister's dark orbs Kagura said "That's non sense. We shouldn't have let a man come between us to begin with".

Kagura straightened her back and started dialing on her phone before adding "You are my sister. My only sister, and family is the most important thing". The wind sorceress then discreetly ran her hand over her flat abdomen _'Yes, family is the most important thing…'_ she mentally added.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Sessh, I meant to tell you, you want to hear something funny? I'm pregnant! Surprise!" Kagura let out an exasperated sigh as she drummed her fingers over the wheel of her car.

_'Hmpf like I can just tell him that out of the blue. How could I be this stupid and careless?!'_ Kagura thought angry at herself.

_**'Why do you feel so guilty? Last time I checked it took two people to conceive a child'**_ her inner demon noted.

_'Maybe, but we're just starting our relationship. I don't even know how he feels about having a kid.'_

_**'Hum, actually you kind of do. Didn't you start going out **_because_** he wanted to get you pregnant? Who knows, maybe he'll be ecstatic and start running around filled in fatherly pride.'**_ Her inner demon mocked.

'_Yeah right.'_ Kagura snorted but the idea of Sesshomarou being overjoyed and jumping around in happiness did manage to bring a smile to her lips.

'_But actually I do wonder why he was ready to spend one million dollar to have an heir. Must not have been that important since he dropped the proposal after all.' _

Kagura told herself as she pulled inside the parking lot of the Tashio bank. But she did not take any more time to ponder on the question, as she prepared herself to tell her boyfriend he was about to be a father.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura was not surprised to find the offices of Tashio bank completely empty. She knew that on a Friday at six o'clock, all the employees would have been gone by now.

_'Except a workaholic like Sessh' _she thought with a smile as she stood merely feet away from the door of his office. She could make out a ray of light coming from the small opening of the door. As she stepped closer, Kagura felt her heartbeat quicken. In preparation for their reunion, she had drenched herself in perfume, hoping to mask long enough the scent of the child she was carrying. She would rather have Sesshomarou find out about their child from her mouth, than from his sensitive nose.

Taking a deep breath, Kagura pushed the door open. She was shocked beyond words and deeply disappointed to find Sesshomarou's office empty. With amazement the wind sorceress could make out the distinct scent of Sesshomarou. It was so strong and fresh that she knew he had been in his office not too long ago.

Kagura just realized how much she had missed something as simple as Sesshomarou's scent. It was masculine and undeniably his. For the first time, the wind sorceress wished for enhanced 'dog demon like' senses, so as to be able to identify what exactly Sesshomarou smelled like. But whatever it was, she knew she enjoyed it.

Realizing with glee that Sesshomarou must have stepped out of his office for just a few minutes, Kagura decided to have a little fun while waiting for his return. She sat in the massive chair placed behind his desk, and cast a glance around his office. With a smile she noted that nothing had changed since the day she had come to ask for a loan.

During Kagura's inspection, she noticed on Sesshomarou's imposing desk, a piece of paper sticking out of an opened folder. Not being able to resist her curiosity she decided to take a quick look. A sentence caught her immediate attention and made the color drain from her face. She hurriedly read the entire paragraph, not taking the time to read the beginning of the missive.

'_I have finished drawing the paperwork. Have Jaken contact me again as soon as you will be able to gather Miss Kagewaki Kagura's signature. Once again sir, allow me to express my joy at seeing that you found a sensible solution to the delicate and pressing matter of you producing an offspring and…'_

Not bothering to read the rest of the paper, Kagura quickly looked down and realized that the message was signed by Kenichi Myoga. She was sure that he was none other than the flea demon behind the famous law firm Myoga and son, which specialized in providing legal services to the rich and famous.

Kagura barely had time to try to organize her thoughts, that she heard someone open the door of Sesshomarou's office. She raised her head as the person spoke

"Reading anything interesting?"

**To be continued…**

A/N: That was a long one! I wonder who could be interrupting Kagura's interesting discovery. What did Myouga mean? So many questions… The next chapter will be named **Black Friday**. I'll try to have it up as soon as possible.


	35. Black Friday

_**Chapter 35: Black Friday**_

A/N: Not much to say. I'm sorry I'm no fun, but I'm not feeling so great. But it of course never crossed my mind not to update and leave you with an evil cliffy. So here you are.

Thank you for taking the time to leave me a review.

_On _

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**Inu-midoriko **

**Babi Abe**

**Killersupergirl **(I'm glad you liked the chapter. Here's the next one hope you'll enjoy too.)

**Crimson Tears **(I hope the update was soon enough for you and that you didn't die in the meantime. I'm glad you liked the Kanna twist. All your questions will be answered soon… but not saying how soon.)

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**Kon-KON**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**ALLheartsONfraya **

**Little Green Purse **(Great observations as usual. Were your predictions correct? We shall see)

**Chaos-the-immortal **

**FallenAngelsFeelNoLove**

**Crimsondawn365**

**Ngoc Chau**

**Foxfire7**

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**iLOVEmoney**

_On :_

**Zetsuii **(You're right where would have been the fun if she had read the whole document?)

**Unistar **(I'm glad you liked the Kagome/Kagura scene I thought it was a way to show how Kagura felt about her baby. It is indeed time for Sesshy and Kagura's big Friday date, what will happen? Read and find out.)

**Ladykaa28 **(I too feel bad for Kanna that's why I couldn't leave her with Naraku. You are right on one point: I have plenty much more coming in this story. Now concerning your theories…we'll just have to see, won't we?)

**Sovereignty x2 lol **(Funny reviews. You are right Kagura is not happy at all right now. I agree with you, I am sure that her hormones and temperament could blow up everything.)

**Liesie **(LOL! What a funny review, I loved the Naraku/Byakuya interaction. Kagura definitely wouldn't have taken Naraku's abuse. Interesting theory you have now on how will Kagura deal with Sesshy.)

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would be the one to hold Kagura's heart. _

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_During Kagura's inspection of his office, she noticed on Sesshomarou's imposing desk, a piece of paper sticking out of an opened folder. Not being able to resist her curiosity she decided to take a quick look. A sentence caught her immediate attention and made the color drain from her face. She hurriedly read the entire paragraph, not taking the time to read the beginning of the missive._

'I have finished drawing the paperwork. Have Jaken contact me again as soon as you will be able to gather Miss Kagewaki Kagura's signature. Once again sir, allow me to express my joy at seeing that you found a sensible solution to the delicate and pressing matter of you producing an offspring and…'

_Not bothering to read the rest of the paper, Kagura quickly looked down and realized that the message was signed by Kenichi Myoga. She was sure that he was none other than the flea demon behind the famous law firm Myoga and son, which specialized in providing legal services to the rich and famous._

_Kagura barely had time to try to organize her thoughts, that she heard someone open the door of Sesshomarou's office. She raised her head as the person spoke_

_"Reading anything interesting?"_

As soon as she saw who was standing just a few feet away, Kagura could not restrain a groan of pure annoyance. Of all the people she really did not want to see at the precise moment, Touran Gakari was definitely on top of the list. But of course the wind sorceress did not fool herself into thinking that she would be able to come all the way to Sesshomarou's office without seeing his jealous and equally unnerving secretary.

"Kagura. I was not expecting to see you. It is such a pleasure to see you again. How may I be of help today?" Touran asked a fake smile plastered on her face, but her eyes betrayed the hatred she held for the woman sitting a few feet away from her.

The blue haired demoness graciously walked towards Sesshomarou's desk and stopped right in front of Kagura. Not liking one bit to have Touran standing taller than her, Kagura stood up abruptly and walked around the massive desk to stare right in Touran's pale blue eye.

"It's Miss Kagewaki to you. And didn't you hear? Curiosity killed the cat, besides I don't see how my being here is any of your business" Kagura spat, she had not forgotten her many messages Touran had 'forgotten' to relay to Sesshomarou.

"Curiosity killed the cat you said? Well, I sure as hell was not the one who was found snooping around in Sesshomarou's office. I wonder how he would react if he were to hear about your disgraceful behavior?" Touran asked deeply amused as she inspected her claws, a smirk on her lips.

It took all of Kagura's self control not to wipe the smirk of Touran's face with a nice punch. The wind sorceress cursed once she remembered she had left her fan in her car, thinking she would not have to use it. Now, she was deeply regretting her decision. After all Kagura would have just loved to see how fast Touran could dodge wind blades. Simply thinking about it was enough to bring a smile to Kagura's lips.

"And why might you be smiling? Especially now that you've realized you've been played" Touran said blushing in anger.

"What are you talking about?" The wind sorceress asked, furrowing her brows in confusion. There was nothing Kagura hated more than feeling as if she did not understand a situation.

Touran sighed deeply before speaking "Oh Sessh, once again you let me do all your dirty work… Well, might as well say it frankly, Sesshomarou's dumping you"

Kagura dissolved in laughter "Poor girl! I think you're taking your delusions a bit too far."

Coking her head to the side, Touran smiled brightly revealing two small pointy fangs. "Am I? Aren't you rather the one living in delusion?" she asked running a finger along the silver hoop adorning her right ear.

"Sesshomarou always uses the same M.O." Touran explained "First he'll tell you how impossible it is for the two of you to see each other, then he'll just start pretending to be too busy for you and in the end he'll just have you admit things are not working out. Let me guess right now the two of you are in the phase where he just does not seem to have time for you."

_'I trust Sesshomarou, I trust Sesshomarou and not this lying conniving bitch' _Kagura kept thinking, focused not on letting Touran's words affect her.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Touran said unaffected by the wind sorceress' silence "Why don't you open your eyes? As you can well see, Sesshomarou isn't here. If he cared _so much_ about you then why would he have left the office two hours ago? Also how come he did not call to warn you? After all wasn't today supposed to be your big reunion after a whole month apart?" Touran said on an amused tone.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I'm on to you and you're petty games! I'm sure that Sesshomarou had somewhere to be, and that he left me a message that you of course being the jealous bitch that you are once more 'forgot' to convey." Kagura spat as she started walking towards the door.

'_This time I have had enough of this bitch!'_ the wind witch thought getting really angry. Kagura cursed under her breath as she remembered that she had forgotten her cell phone at home. By the time she had realized her mistake, she was in her car and had already driven halfway to the Tashio Bank's main offices, and really did not want to go back home.

'_Damn it maybe Sessh is trying to call me right now. For all I know he could have been planning a surprise or something' _Kagura thought in a hurry to get to her car and drive home.

"I assure you, I had nothing to do with this." Touran said. Not paying any attention to her, Kagura kept on walking away.

After silently watching Kagura take a few steps, Touran sweetly asked "Do you want to know why he asked you to bear his heir? Surely the letter you saw did not answer your questions. I think it even raised more didn't it?"

Kagura froze shock still and turned around so fast that she was sure something popped inside of her neck. "How…how did you find out about the proposal?" she asked walking back to face Touran.

Kagura had a very hard time imagining Sesshomarou would ever confide something so intimate to his secretary. And since he promised Kagura was the only woman he had ever made the offer to…

"I knew, that was sure to grab your attention. Well, now let's see where to start?" The panther demon asked aloud, arching a delicate blue eyebrow in concentration. "You may be ignorant enough not to know that the Tashio bank was created by Sesshomarou's parents. They accomplished quite a feat, going from a small family owned business to a multi national corporation… Unfortunately the bank went through a series of tough times, and they had to sell several shares to raise capital. It was their only solution to save their company. But together Sesshomarou's parents still held 51 percent of the shares, which enabled them to stay in charge." Touran then paused as if to assess that Kagura had been able to follow her explanation.

"And what does that have to do with me?" the wind sorceress asked, unnerved by the panther demoness' smug attitude.

"So impatient but then again what to expect from the likes of you? So where was I again?" Touran mused aloud. "Oh! Yes! Even despite their divorce Sesshomarou's parents still worked together, that is until seventeen years ago when the former Mrs. Tashio died of some lung disease. Of course she left all her considerable wealth to her only son, along with her 20 percent of the shares in the bank. Mr. Touga Tashio still held on to his 31 percent, I do wonder how he will divide them between Inuyasha and Sesshomarou maybe 15/16…"

"Could you just get to the point already?!" Kagura cut her, apprehension, impatience and worry rising inside her.

"So as I was about to say before being rudely interrupted. The late Mrs. Tashio was quite an eccentric woman. There was an interesting clause in her will: before his 30th birthday, which so happens to be in a few months; Sesshomarou was to have a child, otherwise the 20 percent of the shares his mother possessed instead of going to him would go for sell on the public market. In other words our dear Sesshomarou needs someone to give him a child in order to inherit. I am sure he would have asked me, but unfortunately I am barren" Touran said with a suffering sigh, playing with a necklace around her neck.

"I don't believe you! Those are just lies!" Kagura screamed incredulous. Even if in her mind she could not help but realize how everything seemed to fit in quite well. The proposal, Sesshomarou's sometimes mysterious behavior, and the letter she had seen on his desk. Kagura felt crushed, Sesshomarou's actions were all dictated by his prospective inheritance. Why else would the dog demon be willing to pay her the astounding sum of one million dollars to have his child?

"Lies? My poor Kagura, where have you been this past month? Couldn't you tell that Sesshomarou has been avoiding you? Why do you think he has been finding all these ludicrous reasons to extend his trip overseas? Sesshomarou may be a bit cold, but he would rather fire thousands of employees than break up with someone. But then again he is a businessman and knows that if your investment does not generate return, you have to pull back. And since you don't seem to be willing to give him his child, he has no other choice but to dump you. I'm really sorry you had to find out about the truth this way" Touran said with fake sorrow.

"You lying bitch I don't believe a word you say!" Kagura said even if she could feel traitorous tears threatening to fall on her fair cheeks. Not wanting to give Touran the pleasure of seeing her cry, the wind sorceress did manage to proudly hold back her tears.

Kagura was sure her tears were due more to anger and frustration than anything. The wind sorceress suspected that Touran was in love with Sesshomarou, and therefore was not sure if she could trust her.

'_This can't be, Sesshomarou has feelings for me I know he does! I am more to him than a mean to get his inheritance. I know it!' _she tried to reason. Kagura interrupted her mental denial, once she noticed what Touran had been playing with.

"What do you have around your neck?" Kagura asked narrowing her red eyes to thin slits.

"This?" The panther demoness asked while fishing inside her collar to pull out none other than the beautiful platinum and ruby necklace Kagura had fallen in love with in the jewelry store display in Paris.

"Don't you think it's a beauty? Sesshomarou brought in back for me from _your_ little trip in Paris. He knew how upset I was that he was going to spend so much time with you." Touran said

"Why would he care about your feelings?" Kagura wondered aloud. Just as the words left her lips, she figured out the answer to her question. "How long have you been sleeping with Sesshomarou?" Kagura asked Touran on a steady and cold voice.

"Longer than you have" The panther demoness answered with a sneer.

Kagura could not utter any sharp response as she felt her heart sink and shatter in pieces. With eyes burning blood red in furry, she clenched her fists at her sides tightly, then stepped closer to Touran before delivering the unsuspecting grinning panther demoness a firm resonating slap.

Ignoring the stinging pain she could feel in her hand, as she was more used to using her fan than her bare hands in battle, Kagura said on the coldest tone she muster "You are paying for the both of you. You can tell that bastard of Sesshomarou to stay the fuck away from me from now on. You can also tell him that Kagura Kagewaki won't be made a fool".

Despite the stinging prickling of tears in her eyes, Kagura did manage a proud smirk as she looked at the shocked expression on Touran's face. The wind sorceress even let out a mocking chuckle as her eyes locked on the growing red imprint showing on Touran's cheek. The panther demoness had been stunned in silence by Kagura's reaction. She had expected the wind witch to dissolve in tears, or run away, but she really did not expect her delivering a blow to her.

Not wasting any time, Kagura turned around and quickly walked out, holding her head high. She barely had time to securely make it to the elevator, before dissolving in heart breaking sobs.

After seeing Kagura disappear around the corner of the corridor leading to the elevators, the blue eyed panther demoness rushed to her desk. After looking at herself in the mirror hidden in one of her drawers for a long time, and gratefully noticing no long term damage to what she deemed to be her perfect face, Touran sighed in relief. She then quickly applied some make up on her right cheekbone to match her other reddened offended cheek, courtesy of Kagura. Proud of her handiwork, Touran then gently fingered the silver hoop adorning her right ear in a nervous gesture. With a bright smile plastered on her face, she proudly thought _'well, that was easy'._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Despite the steady stream of tears falling from her eyes, Kagura made it back home in record time. As soon as she stepped inside she was relieved that Kanna and Hakudoushi were staying at her brother's place, until her situation with Naraku could be sorted out. And it also appeared that Kagome was not here, for which Kagura was really grateful. As much as she wanted her friends' shoulder to cry on, she knew that she would not be able to tell her what transpired between Touran and her...not just yet.

The wind sorceress was not sure what hurt her the most. Finding out that Sesshomarou was sleeping with Touran, or realizing that he had been simply using her from the beginning

As she crawled between the welcoming covers of her bed, lying on the soft sheets in a foetal position, Kagura's hand slowly reached up to rest on her stomach.

_'How could he do this to me? To us? I can't believe this, he used me! I was just a means to an end so that he could enjoy his inheritance with his little precious Touran! It sickens me to think he was sleeping with her all along. It sure explains why he would rather work with her than speaking to me on the phone._

_How is it that every time I fall in love it is to end up heart broken? First Naraku, now Sesshomarou, I thought he loved me... And that bastard had the nerve to question my feelings for him. I was right not to trust him. He is no different from Ryukotsusei. Sesshomarou is a bastard just like the other ones. Deceit, sex, money, manipulation, that's the kind of world your daddy lives in…but I won't let it impact you in any way. No! I promise I'll protect you from it. I swear baby I will not let that bastard of Sesshomarou take you away from me! Not even for a million dollars '_

Not even her inner demon could find the words to reassure or comfort Kagura; it simply stayed unusually and conspicuously quiet.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Ha! I'm sure most of you didn't see that one coming! I know you hate me. And no, I won't tell you where Sesshy disappeared to. To find out you'll have to check out the next chapter named **We'll always have Paris **where he will make his big return. Yay!

I'll try to post the chapter as fast as possible.


	36. We'll always have Paris

_**Chapter 36: We'll always have Paris**_

A/N: I am sure you are all very eager to read this chapter, with Sesshy making his big return and Kagura having to deal with Touran's revelations so I won't make you wait any longer. Enjoy!!!

Thank you so much for reviewing:

_On _

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**Inu-midoriko **

**Babi Abe (x2)**

**Killersupergirl **(Late or not I still love your reviews! Will Sesshy make things all better? Read and find out)

**Crimson Tears **(Welcome to the "I hate Touran Club"! I am sorry for the sad chapter. Will Sesshy come and straighten everything? Let's see. )

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**Kon-KON**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**ALLheartsONfraya **

**Little Green Purse **(I like the way you keep on weaving the threads of your theory. Your theory is very interesting indeed. Also good observations on Touran's behavior, but are they correct?)

**Chaos-the-immortal **

**FallenAngelsFeelNoLove**

**Crimsondawn365**

**Ngoc Chau**

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

**Ppao **(Yay a new reviewer. Thanks and sorry for the sad and mean chapters)

**Phoenixfire7**

**Foxfire7**

**The feak locked in ur closet (Congrats on leaving the 550****th**** review. This number actually makes my head spin. I never would have thought getting so much love and feedback!)**

_On :_

**Zetsuii **(Why so much hate against Touran? For all you know she could be telling the truth ; ) Sorry but no she kept the necklace, but that was a good idea.)

**Unistar **(Good observations. I doubt Sesshy would put a camera in his office, but he may have other ways of finding out what happened…)

**Ladykaa28 **(Is Touran really the one to blame? Is she a liar and a thief? The only thing I can say about your theory is that Sesshy would pay extra care not to let Kagura smell Touran on him, after all he wouldn't want to be ripped to shreds…lol)

**Sovereignty **(I am sure you will be glad to see Sesshy's thoughts in this chapter)

**Liesie (x2 lol) **(Knowing that I manage to surprise you actually pleases me. I often think that my stories are often on the predictable and cliché side. Unfortunately for Kagura, because of her insecurities she listened to Touran's words.)

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would be the one to hold Kagura's heart. Even if I said it earlier in the story, I'll say it again: I don't own the movie 'Casablanca' either._

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"Are you sure, I mean from what you told me this Touran can not be trusted" Yura said trying to get as much information as possible out of her sister in law.

"I have a hard time believing that Sesshomarou would do something as despicable as that!" Kagome said. She just could not fathom that her dear Inuyasha's brother could be such a twisted jerk.

"I really don't know what to think. To be honest a part of me still can't believe it." Kagura said gladly accepting the tissue Kagome handed to her, as a few more tears crept down her cheeks. The wind sorceress always hated crying, but she just could not seem to stop herself. She did blame her present weakness to resist acting on her emotions to her raging pregnant woman hormones.

The three women were sitting together in Yura and Byakuya's living room, wolfing down junk food, and watching DVD's of sad or sappy romance movies, their ritual when one of them was feeling down.

Only the three of them were there, as Byakuya had taken his sister Kanna and nephew out, for some well deserved quality time. Yura was relieved to have her husband out of the house, but under the surveillance of his sister. After learning about the way Naraku had abused Kanna, Byakuya had tried to go after the spider hanyou and chop him to pieces. Only when his wife restrained him by tying him down on a chair using hair, that Byakuya calmed down. Following Kanna's pleas not to hurt Naraku, Byakuya did promise that he would not hunt down the hanyou, as long as he stayed out of his way as the wind demon was not sure he could "help himself from snapping Naraku's neck" if he was to see him.

"I don't even know what to do". Kagura admitted burying her face in her hands. She raised her head and said with a pathetic attempt of a smile, trying to lighten up the situation "A part of me wants to find Sessh and cut his balls off, and another part of me wants to behead him. But then again if I cut off his head he wouldn't be able to hear all the choice words I would call him."

Heaving a heavy sigh once realizing that even her dry humor could not make her feel better, Kagura finally admitted on a defeated tone "To be honest the last thing I want is to be face to face with Sesshomarou…"

"It is understandable for you to feel this way. But please don't make any rash decisions! You have to think calmly. Even if Touran said all these horrible things, who knows if they are true…" Kagome trailed off before biting into a slice of pizza.

"Kagome I know you don't want to tarnish the perfect picture you have of the Tashio brothers, but I now realize Sesshomarou isn't Prince Charming. I don't know about you, but I'm not Cinderella. Sessh won't whisk me away to his castle where we'll live happily ever after. I do wish things will turn out great for you and Inuyasha. But Sessh and I we're done. My baby is going to be the only part of Sessh I will ever have, and the only part of him I want anyway." Kagura said her eyes drying as she focused on the hatred she now felt for Sesshomarou instead of the pain he had caused her. She realized that hatred was a fuel she could easily use to get over her pain and go on with her life. After all the wind sorceress knew she was not the only one she had to think about. Her baby needed her; he or she needed his or her mother to be strong. And this was exactly what Kagura intended to be: strong.

"But Kagura you can't be sure until you speak to Sessh…" the miko started before being cut.

"Touran had the fucking necklace we saw in Paris. And unless HE gave it TO HER, I don't see how it could have handed up in the skank's hands. Or are you going to tell me she's a fucking magician and made it appear out of thin air?" Kagura asked bitterly. She was aware she was taking out her anger on her roommate, but the wind sorceress could not hold back her biting tone.

"Enough! Kagura no need to be so mean to Kagome. She only has your best interest at heart. And you Kags respect Kagura's choice. Besides she's so pigheaded it's not like you'll manage to make her change her mind." Yura said before sighing. The hair demoness realized that if she could help it, she would not let her two best friends argue because of boys. She grinned as she told them "now apologize kiss and make up"

Kagome and Kagura glared at their friend. Yura knew that she was using a dirty trick by using the way Grandma Kaede's used to break fights between them. The two roommates grudgingly apologized and hug before sitting back on the couch, with Yura between them.

"Now it wasn't so hard, was it? I sure am getting better at mothering." The hair demoness joked as she played with her short hair. "Now let's get back to the problem at hand. I think I have a temporary solution. Well, it would be like killing two birds with one stone"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome questioned. She was a little anxious of what Yura's idea could be to a situation as delicate as the predicament Kagura was in.

"Well yesterday Byakuya and I talked with Kanna and we concluded that it might be a good idea for her to leave the city for a little while. Of course she'll come back as soon as a judge signs her restraining order against Naraku. Then she'll file for a divorce." The hair demoness said.

"Okay and what does that have to do with me?" Kagura asked. She figured that getting Kanna away from Naraku would not be such a bad idea.

"I think you should go with her. Just take a week or two off. You need to cool down and really think about what you want to do with your life AND your baby." Yura said.

"No!" Kagome said. "Don't give her silly ideas, you know how Kagura is".

"On the contrary, Yura's right. I'll get bonding time with Kanna, and I'll be away from the bastard." Kagura paused with a thoughtful frown.

"Better yet, you know what? Sesshomarou is a selfish jerk. But I'll show him I can be selfish too. I am going to my art seminar." The wind sorceress said crossing her arms over her chest in a stubborn gesture.

"Wow you're pushing my idea a bit too far. Your art thingy lasts several months!" Yura said in shock. She could tell Byakuya would not be happy when he would realize how his idea had backfired. The hair demoness thought with a shrug _'Well, not my fault'_

"Three months." Kagome supplied. "It's a long time Kagura are you sure?"

"No offense, but I need time to think by myself and be away from here. This three months off is the perfect opportunity. It starts in two weeks, but Kanna and I can leave tomorrow. While waiting for my seminar to start we can hang out. Then when I start taking classes and attending workshops, Kanna can come back here and do everything to get rid of Naraku for good". Kagura interrupted herself when she noticed Kagome's crestfallen face. "Don't look at me like that it's just a couple of weeks, it will fly by in no time!" Kagura said sending an apologetic smile to her two best friends.

The wind sorceress could still remember how they had come straight to her after she had called them in the middle of the night, crying, her heart breaking over Sesshomarou's betrayal. Ever since that Yura and Kagome two had not left Kagura's side and were trying to distract her as best as possible.

"Besides it's near the countryside, they have lots of open and pure air, great hot springs, less junk food, so why are you guys glaring at me like that? After all you are the ones who said I needed to be more careful and healthier for my baby's sake!" the wind sorceress added, managing a small smile.

"You could always get healthier here, with us. I mean we could help you, you know that right? We'll always be there for you." Kagome said, she was really not keen on the idea of Kagura moving out of the city for a few months. "And what are you going to tell Sesshomarou?"

"I'll deal with him when I get back. I'll contact a lawyer and get a solid case. I wouldn't put it past Sesshomarou to try to take away _my_ baby. I need to be prepared before I let him know" Kagura said, now determined to go ahead with her plan.

"You're wasting your breath Kagome. You know how stubborn Kagura can be. In other words she made her decision and there is nothing we can do about that." The hair demoness said when she noticed that Kagome was about to open her mouth to utter another protest.

Kagome sighed heavily, but kept her mouth shut. The priestess could remember the several months long trip Kagura had taken after finding out about Naraku and Kanna's betrayal. The wind sorceress would have completely relocated elsewhere if it were not for Kagome's idea of opening Kaede's dream restaurant. The project had inflected life and passion back into the then depressive Kagura. The miko feared that following her usual pattern of running away, due to Sesshomarou's betrayal, Kagura would leave, but Kagome could only hope that the wind sorceress would stay true to her word and come back at the end of her seminar.

Unaware of her human friend's inner turmoil, Yura then put another movie in the DVD player.

Kagura stifled a cry of surprise and pain, as she realized that the movie was none other than 'Casablanca'. The same movie Sesshomarou and she had seen at the drive in theater before their first kiss.

_'One of the last lines of the movie, _"We'll always have Pairs"…_Hmpf! How prophetic' _the wind sorceress thought bitterly as she gently rested her hand over her midsection, where the fruit of her night in Paris with Sesshomarou was slowly growing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

***Flashback: Friday, 4:00 pm***

_'Gods, finally the end of the week! I'm exhausted.' _ Sesshomarou thought as he stretched in his office chair.

_**'Hope you're not too tired, because we are seeing Kagura tonight at six o'clock, and she will be expecting a lot out of you since you raised the bar pretty high in Paris.' **_

The teasing words of his inner demon managed to bring a proud smirk to Sesshomarou's lips. He had to admit that he could not understand the feelings of lack and loss he had been experiencing ever since he had not been able to see Kagura. It was as if he craved the presence of the wind sorceress, as much as those foreign feelings scared Sesshomarou, they also made him happy, and every time he would talk to her he felt so light and relaxed, that is when the stubborn woman did not go against his word…

_'Just two more hours' _Sesshomarou thought with a soft smile. As he got ready to get back to work, he heard his phone ringing. Hoping that it would be his wind witch he quickly picked up the receiver.

"Hello"

"Welcome back Sesshomarou."

"Father" Sesshomarou acknowledged trying his best to hide his disappointment, but his tone of voice did not go unnoticed by the older dog demon.

"Am I interrupting? Or maybe you were expecting someone else?" his father mocked with a small chuckle.

"Is there something you wanted?" Sesshomarou asked frowning.

"Yes. I need you to go see _him_." The older dog demon said all traces of amusement disappearing.

"Why? Did he not see reason and decided to take responsibility for his actions?" Sesshomarou asked coldly. He knew exactly _who_ is father was talking about.

"There are still some details to go over. Unfortunately I am not able to go over there myself…"

"Not able, or not willing?" Sesshomarou corrected.

"Ha ha! You've got me there, do not worry it should not take you more than an hour at the most. After all you said yourself that he was just a weak nuisance".

"Fine, I shall go. Is there anything else?" he asked his father eager to finish the discussion and complete the task he was just assigned in order to make it back in time to see Kagura.

"I knew I could count on you, son. And by the way, say 'hi' to Kagura. Izayoi and I really liked her, you have our blessing. I have your mother's engagement ring if you ever wanted to follow into your brother's footsteps…"

"Hmpf! The day I follow in Inuyasha's footsteps shall be the day I die." Sesshomarou said dryly, not sharing his father's sense of humor.

"Sometimes, I wish I had two daughters, I am sure girls would not have caused me so many issues" Touga mused aloud. "Anyway thank you for your aid, goodbye Sesshomarou" the steady sound of the dial tone was the only thing greeting Sesshomarou's ear as his father hung up hastily.

_'Why do I always end up handling family issues?' _ Sesshomarou wondered exasperated as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once again Sesshomarou tried calling Kagura and Kagome's home phone, and once more, no one answered. And since he had an aversion of answering machines, he decided not to leave a message.

_'Maybe she already left her apartment' _he wondered looking over at the clock which showed it was now five thirty five. _'I will barely make it in time' he thought pressing on the accelerator'._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomarou anxiously once more ran his eyes over the letter his lawyer the faithful Myouga had sent him. The dog demon was sitting behind his desk, trying to waste time while waiting for Kagura to arrive so they could go on their date.

_'Good soon all this pretending will come to an end. It had really started to weigh on my conscience' _He thought.

_**'Since when do you have a conscience? Are you not in the habit of only getting involved with people that can give you something in return? Except maybe Rin…' **_his inner demon remarked.

"Mister Tashio" Touran said as she entered Sesshomarou's office. She gently ran her tongue over her lips before continuing "there is something I have to tell you".

"What is it?" he asked suppressing his urge to growl at the interruption. It was already six thirty and he as much as he tried to speed earlier he had just made it to his office ten minutes ago. Despite that Kagura had yet to arrive or to even answer his phone calls for that matter. The dog demon had tried on several occasions to call both Kagura's home phone and cell phones, but she never answered.

"Touran did I not forbid you to use over powering perfumes?" Sesshomarou asked annoyed pinching the bridge of his nose. Even if he would not openly admit it, the lingering scent of strong perfume in his office was bothering his sensitive sense of smell.

"Yes you have sir. I would never go against your orders. It might have been a woman from the cleaning crew. They came in not long after you left. Despite my warning to be careful they poked around a bit on your desk when they dusted. I am sorry sir, but they're humans, there's nothing I can do about them not following simple rules" The panther demoness said with a shrug, glad to have so smoothly and easily covered up Kagura's previous visit

"There was something you wanted to talk about?" Sesshomarou asked.

"Yes. It is concerning Kagu..I mean Miss Kagewaki" she then paused noticing that she suddenly had Sesshomarou's undivided attention. Touran suppressed a smile.

"I believe there is something you should know about her" Touran said taking a step towards Sesshomarou with each word. "I don't know if I should tell you. I just do not want to hurt you".

"What is it?" Sesshomarou pressed on, suppressing the urge to scoff. _'Hurt me? What is she talking about?' _ He wondered.

"She really is not who you think she is." His secretary walked to stand right in from of him before once more pausing, waiting to get a reaction from Sesshomarou, needless to say that she was not successful.

"A few days ago, I decided to try out a trendy coffee shop I heard about. I was deeply surprised to see none other than Miss Kagewaki and two of her friends there, a hair demoness and a young human with great spiritual powers. I assure you it was not my intention to eavesdrop on them. I really was walking towards them to greet Miss Kagewaki when I overheard her speaking." Touran stopped herself to see if Sesshomarou was listening to her.

At first Sesshomarou did not plan to really pay attention to Touran, but the way she depicted Yura and Kagome and coupled with the fact that Kagura had mentioned their frequent 'breakfast dates' in a coffee shop not far from her apartment spiked his attention and curiosity.

"Go on" he ordered her.

"Well, they were discussing… a certain proposal you made her." Touran said. She inwardly smirked as she saw Sesshomarou's eyes widen slightly.

"I knew it might not seem like my place to talk to you about it, but now that you have returned I just can't let things be… Kagura is not who she pretended to be. Since the beginning she did not intend to go through with your proposal. She simply wanted to get revenge for how she felt you disrespected her during your first meeting. In other words she was pretending all along. She never cared about you… she was only interested in your money. All she wanted was to get as much money as possible from you before dumping you... and of course leaving you without the heir you desire so much."

Even if his perfectly trained face did not betray it in any way, Sesshomarou was fuming inside.

_'This explains why Kagura sounded so nervous about my return and why she did not come here as we had agreed. How dare the witch mock this Sesshomarou? Was everything we shared a lie? And I thought she loved me. It is quite lucky that I do not believe in such pathetic emotions.' _ Sesshomarou thought.

_**'I don't believe this. Kagura really loves you, you know that. There has to be an explanation.' **_His inner youkai tried to reason him.

___'Then why is Kagura not here to explain herself?'_

To this his inner demon could not answer anything. Out of frustration, Sesshomarou started growling lightly.

"Did she come here today?" he barked at the secretary who had become extremely pale, never in her life had Touran been so frightened. She could feel the instability in Sesshomarou's youki. Her feline demon instincts were pushing her to get away as fast as possible as she could tell that the dog demon was extremely unhappy.

"No…no she did not" Touran lied after gulping, trying to recollect herself.

"Really?"

"Yes, but Sesshomarou I…" Touran did not dare finish her sentence as she noticed Sesshomarou's eyes becoming red. The dog demon's sudden bout of rage was due to something intriguing he had noticed around his secretary's _neck_.

Touran felt the swell of Sesshomarou's anger and started shivering in fear before quickly trying to flee from the room. Unfortunately for her, by the time she had gathered enough wit to turn around and head for the door she found Sesshomarou planted in front of her, effectively blocking her exit.

"What…is…it Mr. Tashio?" she asked fear spreading throughout her entire body.

Stepping closer to Touran Sesshomarou noticed something shiny catching his eye, which validated his suspicions. Narrowing his darkened eyes to thin red amber slits, the dog demon raised his razor sharp claws before his secretary's face.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Ooh now that was a long chapter. What will Sesshy-chan do to Touran? Will her deceptions be uncovered? Will Kagura leave the city? Will Sesshy get to her in time? What will happen next? Too much drama, I don't know if I can handle it! Find out if I'll answer some of these questions in the next chapter named **Resignation**.


	37. Resignation

_**Chapter 37: Resignation**_

A/N: Here's the next oh so awaited chapter.

I keep on getting more and more love! So thank you so much for reviewing:

_On _

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**Babi Abe **

**Killersupergirl **(I too am a sap for romance! But it doesn't mean that I'll fulfill your wish ^_^ )

**Crimson Tears **(I hope I won't disappoint you with the way things will turn out!)

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**Kon-KON**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**ALLheartsONfraya **

**Little Green Purse **(lol I love the idea of Touran being a stalker, in fact she does seem like this type of girls… Once again you made very interesting observations, especially on the title of this chapter. Who is resigned to her/his fate? We'll see)

**Chaos-the-immortal **

**FallenAngelsFeelNoLove**

**Crimsondawn365**

**Ngoc Chau**

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

**Adaenari**

**Foxfire7**

**The freak locked in ur closet **

**Shoushin**

**Shikaandino**

**JB twilightforever**

**Inu-midoriko**

_On :_

**Zetsuii **(You really don't like Touran, do you?... Then again who does? Lol. What could Sesshy do to her? So many possibilities… read on to find out)

**Unistar **(Kagura did need to talk to her friends who else could she vent her anger on? Lol. On to the serious questions, well most of the ones you asked will be answered in this chapter. So read and have fun!)

**Ladykaa28 **(Will Kagura overcome her anger and come back to her senses? Your idea was good, but I have other plans… )

**Sovereignty **(LOL you made me laugh so hard. I think it's the first and last time someone compared Myouga to Britney Spears…)

**Liesie (x2) **(Will the as you call her "Super Secretarial Slut" get what she deserves? Good observations on Sesshy's behavior and thoughts. Rejoice you who wanted to know more about his thoughts; this chapter will be mainly about him! Also wouldn't a Casablanca-esque climax scene be awesome?!)

**Bandospands **(Glad to see you're back and up to speed on the story! Will Touran's evil plan succeed? Let's find out)

**Inuyasha Baby_bre **(Thanks! I'm glad you're still enjoying the story despite my evilness. Once I'm done with her you can have Touran and do whatever you want to her!)

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would have been the one to hold Kagura's heart. _

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

***Flashback: Friday, 6:40 pm***

_Touran felt the swell of Sesshomarou's anger and started shivering in fear before quickly trying to flee from the room. Unfortunately for her, by the time she had gathered enough wit to turn around and head for the door she found Sesshomarou planted in front of her, effectively blocking her exit._

_"What…is…it Mr Tashio?" she asked fear spreading throughout her entire body._

_Stepping closer to Touran Sesshomarou noticed something shiny catching his eye, which validated his suspicions. Narrowing his darkened eyes to thin red amber slits, the dog demon raised his razor sharp claws before his secretary's face _before he started speaking "Touran_"…_do you think this Sesshomarou stupid enough not to be able to smell deceit? I am neither a half breed nor a pathetic cat. And _you _reek of _lies_."

The panther demoness yelped and tried to get away but Sesshomarou was too fast for her. He grabbed her arm and asked "what is this?" He then mercilessly ripped the collar of her shirt with his sharp claws heedless of the small welts he left on Touran's flawless pale skin. Sesshomarou's action exposed none other than the necklace he had purchased for Kagura.

Before he left New York, Sesshomarou decided to do something nice for Kagura in order to cheer her up. Of course he knew that a piece of jewelry no matter how expensive would not make her forget about the anniversary of her Grandmother's death nor his prolonged absence, but at least it would please his wind witch. Sesshomarou had the necklace delivered at his office so that he could give it to his Kagura as soon as he saw her. Merely a few minutes after he had received the necklace, his father had called him and Sesshomarou had to leave. The dog demon realized with furry, that during his absence Touran must have gone snooping into his office and seeing the necklace decided that it would be a good idea to take it for herself.

"How dare you?" Sesshomarou growled before forcing Touran to turn around and quickly yet carefully removed the necklace from her throat.

"You don't understand Sesshomarou. I did it for you, Kagura is…" She started trying to defend actions, but was interrupted by Sesshomarou.

"What have you done? What did you tell Kagura? You better not lie." Sesshomarou ordered her as he restrained Touran with his iron grip. The dog demon right hand clenched Touran's slim left arm, unmindful of his deadly claws digging in her flesh.

Touran hissed in pain, but otherwise refused to show Sesshomarou how much he was hurting her arm. She did casually glance at the growing blood red stain on the sleeve of her shirt before answering him

"I just told her the truth the entire truth. I gave her the reason why you so _desperately_ wanted to have an heir: I told her all about your mother's will" Touran said with a scowl. She really was vexed by the way Sesshomarou was pushing her around, when she only had his best interest at heart.

Taking a few seconds to process the information Sesshomarou asked "how did you come across such information?"

"When I was sorting out your mail during your absence, I came across a missive from your lawyer. It did not take me long to make the connection between the letter and the time I overheard Jaken reminding you that you only had a few months left before losing your inheritance." Touran said as she took advantage of the dog demon's shock and finally managed to break free from Sesshomarou's hold on her arm.

The panther demoness took two steps backwards and gently massaged her wounded left arm. Through the tear in her shirt sleeve, she could see her skin staring to heal. She then realized that Sesshomarou's intention had luckily not been to hurt her. Otherwise Touran knew that she would be either buckling over in pain due to his poisonous claws or nursing deep gashes on her arm, a polar opposite to the small welts his deadly claws had left in their wake on her pale flesh.

Sesshomarou knew exactly what conversation the panther demoness was referring to. It had occurred a few months ago, as Jaken gave him the useless folders he had put together with the profiles of the different women he could use. It was the very same day he had met Kagura.

Deep in his heart Sesshomarou knew that he had to find Kagura and try to explain himself and tell her the entire truth. But the fact that she had blindly believed Touran over asking him about his version of the facts angered him and left him bitter.

_**'But then again, it's the side of you that you have been showing her so far. I mean think about it: you offer the girl one million dollar to have your kid without explaining to her 'why' so of course she would believe the first explanation given to her' **_Sesshomarou's inner demon tried to reason him.

_'You are right; I need to tell Kagura everything'. _ Sesshomarou thought as he looked with disgust at Touran before addressing her on a chilling tone "by the time this Sesshomarou comes back, for your sake you better be gone. Otherwise I might just kill you".

The only sign that she had clearly heard his threat was a small pathetic whimper Touran let out. Sesshomarou then stormed out of his office leaving a shock still and deathly terrified Touran behind. Luckily for her, the dog demon wanted to find Kagura as soon as possible and did not have time to deal with the panther demoness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Just for good measure Sesshomarou once more knocked loudly on the door. But still he received no answer.

_'I do not understand. I have been knocking on the door for the past ten minutes. Why isn't Kagura answering? Or at least Kagome…'_ Sesshomarou thought consumed with anger and a little worry.

_**'Maybe they're out, you should try again tomorrow morning otherwise the neighbors might call the cops or something.' **_His inner demon suggested.

Sighing heavily Sesshomarou stopped his assault on the wooden green door of Kagura and Kagome's apartment. He then once again fished out his cell phone and tried reaching Kagura. But once more he was greeted by her voice mail. Going against his aversion of answering machines he left her a short message:

"Kagura this is Sesshomarou, call me as soon as you get this message. We need to talk". He then hung up, wondering if he should have used some term of endearment or a greeting. Shaking his head and sighing heavily Sesshomarou decided that it would be best to listen to the words of his inner demon and simply go home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After spending a painful sleepless night going over what he could have done differently with his wind witch, Sesshomarou got up. He tried following his usual Saturday morning ritual but was sure that he had done a few things wrong.

Sesshomarou did his best to act as normal as possible for Rin's sake. He did not want his precious little girl to worry even if his mind was racing with ludicrous ideas. Somehow during the night his over productive imagination had managed to convince him that something was wrong with Kagura and that the reason neither her nor Kagome had been home the previous night was that the wind sorceress had been in some sort of accident. He was about to call every major hospitals in the city, but Sesshomarou had managed to calm down his fears.

Shaking his head to remove the absurd ideas, Sesshomarou glanced at Rin over the breakfast table and said to her "Rin I know I promised to take you to the zoo today, but I have things to do".

"It's okay" the brown haired human said masking her slight disappointment. She had missed her father deeply during his month long absence, and was looking forward to spending the day with him. Just then something occurred to Rin. She was sure that the only reason Sesshomarou would cancel their outing would be her beloved Kagura. Suddenly the prospect of her father not spending the day with her did not seem so bad to Rin, that is just as long as he was really spending his time with Kagura

. Wanting to make sure that she was right, Rin asked "Are you going out with Kagura again?" the little girl's eyes were sparkling in happiness.

"You could say that" he answered with his best indifferent mask on as he got up ready to go chase down the woman responsible of his torment.

"Say 'hi' to her for Rin!" the bubbly little girl said as she energetically waved to her father's retreating form.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is becoming ridiculous!" Sesshomarou exclaimed as he smashed his fist against the wheel of his car.

The reason for his anger was that he had just spent the entire morning sitting in his car, waiting for Kagura to get home. He had called her cell phone many times, but each and every time he ended up on voice mail. As his worries took over him, the dog demon had ordered Jaken to check all the hospitals of the city to find out whether Kagura had been in some sort of accident, but thankfully as he expected _and hoped_ she had not.

Sesshomarou knew he still had one option, but he also knew that he would be damned before he asked Inuyasha for his assistance in something so personal.

Just as he was about to start his car and drive home, Sesshomarou saw none other than Kagome walking up to their apartment. He was disappointed that it had not been his wind witch, but he knew that the young human would surely know where Kagura was.

He stepped out of his car in an elegant fast and fluid motion and quickly walked up to Kagome.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_'Damn you and your stupid pride Kagura Kagewaki! That idiot wouldn't even listen to me!' _ Kagome thought angrily as she readjusted the sling of her yellow overstuffed purse on her shoulder and marched with heavy steps towards her apartment.

'_But then again I understand Kagura, for all I know Sesshomarou could try to feed her more lies. Maybe everything Touran said was true…everything fell into place and made sense. Maybe I am the one who is wrong. In fact Inuyasha did say on several occasions that his brother was a manipulative bastard…Why haven't I thought of this before?! _Inuyasha!_ Maybe I should ask for his assistance! As if he would help me on this one… Bet he would simply say '_none of my business wench!'_ That baka I wonder how he managed to make me love him so much…' _ Kagome's straying thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard someone call her name behind her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagome" Sesshomarou said catching the miko before she could enter the building she lived in.

The young human jolted in surprise and abruptly turned around. As soon as she saw Sesshomarou, the look on her face quickly went from surprised to fuming in anger.

"What are you doing here? No, better yet how _dare_ you show your face here?!" she maliciously said pointing an accusing finger in his direction.

"This Sesshomarou should not have to explain my action to one such as you, but anyway I will. I simply want to see Kagura" he said crossing his arms over his chest. Sesshomarou had to admit that he was surprised by the young human's uncharacteristic anger.

"Why? So you can hurt her some more?" Kagome hissed, rage rolling all over her. She refused to back down in front of the powerful dog demon. The young miko was focusing all her anger and frustration about the whole situation on the man standing in front of her.

"I merely want to explain myself, what Touran…" he started but was cut off by Kagome:

"Do not even dare utter her name in front of me, and do not waste your breath on me. How could you do this to Kagura? And on this date out of all the days! As if losing Grandma Kaede was not enough, you had to do this to Kagura on the anniversary of Kaede's death…And anyway you're too late, Kagura is gone". Kagome said on the verge of tears. All her pleading had been for naught and Kagura, Kanna and Hakudoushi had indeed left.

"Gone?!" Sesshomarou echoed incredulous.

"Yes, she did not want to deal with the pain so she left. She also said she had some thinking to do and did not want to see you."

"Where did she go?" Sesshomarou inquired.

"As if I'd tell you of all people. She doesn't want to see you. You're the reason she left! Don't you think you have done enough already?" Kagome said as she walked inside the building, not turning once to look at Sesshomarou's crestfallen face.

_'She left me, without even giving me a chance to explain myself?'_ Sesshomarou wondered bewildered as he walked back to his car. He knew that following Kagome and harassing her to answer his question would not do any good.

_**'I am sure that if you were to ask Inuyasha for his assistance, Kagome would tell him where Kagura went. Then you could win her back'**_ Sesshomarou's inner demon remarked.

_'There is no need for me to do such a thing' _Sesshomarou retorted angrily.

_**'Of course there is, you love Kagu…' **_his inner demon started to be interrupted:

'_I do not! It is now clear that the two of us were ill suited after all. If Kagura would rather selfishly run away than listen to what I had to say, if she would rather believe the lies of Touran over my word then the two of us were not meant to be. How could I ever be with someone who distrust me and intended to cheat me from the start? For all I know Kagura could have just been acting and pretending to have feelings for me, waiting for the perfect opportunity to rip me off. Maybe Touran's schemes were just an excuse for Kagura to run away… No Kagura and I were indeed not meant to be'. _

'_**If you say so. All I hope is that you will not regret your decision later on' **_his inner voice said stubbornly.

Sesshomarou silently listened to the words of his inner demon as he felt his heart sink in his chest. He then grew extremely angry at himself over the fact that he had let a woman, a mere wind sorceress be such an important part of his life that the idea of losing her could hurt him so deeply.

'_She does not matter to this Sesshomarou' _He thought trying to convince himself.Sesshomarou then turned on his engine and drove home to his little girl. Looking at his watch, he realized it was not too late to take Rin to the zoo.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Sniff so sad. Will they ever get back together? Will Kagura have her baby? Will Saphira finally answer some of the questions she keeps on asking? Find out next time in **Getting by**.


	38. Getting by

_**Chapter 38: Getting by**_

A/N: Hello dear readers of mine. I hope I didn't make you wait too long for his chapter.

Thank you so much for taking the time to review:

_On _

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**Babi Abe **

**Killersupergirl **(All your wishes what wishes? I am interested to now that and glad to know you're still enjoying the story)

**Crimson Tears **(What will happen? Will I be kind enough to bring them back together? We'll see.)

**Kon-KON**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**ALLheartsONfraya **(I would just love to see you running after Sesshy trying to make him hear you out. Lol)

**Little Green Purse **(Thanks for the remarks)

**Chaos-the-immortal **

**FallenAngelsFeelNoLove**

**Crimsondawn365 **(I know poor Sesshy no one lets him explain himself…)

**Ngoc Chau**

**Foxfire7**

**The freak locked in ur closet **

**Shikaandino**

**Inu-midoriko**

**iLOVEmoney**

**Zerhai Dragonspirit**

_On :_

**Zetsuii **(Wow you've got guts slapping Sesshy with a feeling wake up call? You're my hero lol!)

**Unistar **(You're right the two of them are too stubborn for their own good. Will they manage to overcome their faults? We'll see)

**Ladykaa28 **(Wise words you wrote. Will Inuyasha and Kagome be dragged deeper in the whole Sessh/Kagura mess? )

**Liesie **(Ha ha power is so addictive, sorry but you'll have to wait to know how things unfold. LOL! I can refer you to a Sessh/Kagu support group. They helped me a lot after I read the beautifully tragic "Wind" chapter in the manga. Just kidding you're on your own this time lol)

**Bandospands **(I find hilarious the fact that everyone infers Sessh and Kagura will end up together… Did Kagura make the right decision by leaving? Will Sessh change his mind? We'll see.)

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would have been the one to hold Kagura's heart. _

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_***Three and a half months later***_

"Can you see her?" Yura asked her husband as she held closer their little baby girl.

"Not yet. What about you Kagome?" Byakuya asked trying to look over the mass of people coming out of the airport terminal.

"You know Kagura she's always late; hence why she decided to extend her trip by two weeks. Really, it would not surprise me if she came out last" the young human said standing on the tip of her toes.

The three black haired trio did not have to wait long, as a loud "Hey you guys!" came from somewhere among the crowd. A few seconds later, none other than their dear friend stopped in front of them dragging a suitcase behind her.

"Why you! You shouldn't be lifting heavy things; you're almost five months pregnant for God's sake!" Byakuya who had stepped back into his over protective older brother role said as he pried the suitcase out of Kagura's hand.

"Damn you're showing a lot. I can tell you have been well fed!" Yura said looking down at her friend's fuller figure. "Look here my sweet Kaori. This is aunty Kagura. She's daddy's little sister" Yura said safely putting the two weeks old demon baby in the wind sorceress' hands.

"Aww she is so cute." The wind sorceress cooed as she saw her niece for the first time. "I am so happy for you guys!" she then exclaimed kissing softly her niece's red haired head before giving her back to her mother.

"Have you been taking care of yourself?" Kagome asked Kagura as she returned her friend's hug happily, a relieved sigh escaping her lips. Until the last minute, Kagome had feared that Kagura would decide never to come back; thus her relief at holding her roommate in her arms.

"What kind of question is that? Of course not! Can't you see she cut down her hair?! It might not have been as luscious as Byakuya's but still…it's such a shame!" Yura said with a suffering sigh. She was appalled at the idea that Kagura had cut down a few inches from her long dark hair. The hair demoness did realize with a curse that Kagura would still be able to gather her hair in her usual horrible bun or messy ponytail.

"Women are you going to chat here all day? We need to get you off your feet" the wind demon said to his sister before adding with a smile looking over at his yawning daughter "and you in your cradle".

The said three women laughed for a while as they walked towards the parking structure of the airport.

"You have no idea how fucking good it feels to be home!" Kagura said smiling brightly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Will you play with me daddy?" Rin asked as she came barging into her father's study.

"Not now Rin I am working." he answered taking a sip of his glass of whiskey before once more dropping his gaze on the paperwork scattered on his desk.

"Okay…" Rin said sadly before turning around to leave her father.

Sesshomarou gritted in teeth in frustration as he noticed his daughter's pouting lips and slumped shoulders, he then quickly added "I will read you a story and tuck you in bed a little bit. In the meantime go play with Jaken. And no TV" he said.

The little human beamed and laughed before running towards her father's massive desk. Rising on the tip of her toes Rin quickly pressed her lips to Sesshomarou's cheek. The brown haired human child then left the study and closed the door behind her.

The closed door did not stop Sesshomarou from hearing her scream "Jaken let's play tag. You're it!"

The dog demon shook his head and chuckled gently at his daughter's antics. He then stood up and generously refilled his glass before resuming his work.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thanks Kagome it was delicious and I was starving" Kagura said as helped her roommate wash the dishes after their pasta dinner.

"So we noticed" Yura said jokingly as she picked up her daughter and fed her a bottle.

"Hey I'm eating for two!" Kagura protested to Yura's teasing of the incredible portion of food she had wolfed down at dinner.

"Talking about two… I can't believe Kanna decided to say behind." Yura said with a frown.

"It's the power of love. When I introduced her to Musou I never would have guessed they would hit it off like that. At least I know Musou is a great guy. We went to art school together and all… and didn't he date you for like two seconds?" Kagura asked turning towards her room mate.

"We just went on ONE date. But we quickly realized we weren't meant to be and stayed friends. I'm happy Kanna found someone. I feared she would stay stuck on Naraku." The miko said with a smile.

"Well, if we hadn't had Kaori two weeks ago, Byakuya would have visited them and interrogate Musou" Yura said with a smile. "Talking about relationships and over protective people, Kagura, I think we've let you go on with this for too long. So tell me, when are you going to finally talk to Sesshomarou about the baby? As much of an asshole as he may be he is still the father of the child and needs to know of its existence." Yura said with a grave face.

At Yura's question, Kagura almost dropped the plate she was drying. Luckily she managed to catch herself. Grateful that she and Kagome were done washing the dishes, Kagura sat down at the dining table.

"Yura! Leave her time to set in first!" Kagome said outraged at her friend's lack of tact. Even if she herself was dying to ask Kagura, she did not want her friend to hurt any more than she already had.

"It's okay. I'll talk to Sesshomarou in a few days. I already thought it all up. I used my time off wisely and contacted a lawyer and I'll do anything not to let the bastard take _my baby_ away from me to use him. According to my lawyer I have a good chance of resolving things quietly since Sesshomarou of course would never dare to bring the case to court because of the bad publicity, I should be okay. No, I _will_ be okay." Kagura said trying to downplay the pain that tore at her heart as soon as her friend mentioned Sesshomarou's name.

_'Or rather I hope I'll be okay. My lawyer did make it clear that as the father Sessh has rights too, and that there's not much I can do against that. Yura is right I can't keep the news of my pregnancy a secret anymore. Even if I'm afraid of what he might do; I have to let Sesshomarou know. I can only hope things will be alright' _Kagura thought feeling her chest tighten in fear and sadness.

"Kagura…we know you're hurting. You don't have to hide your pain from us. You are our friend, our sister and we'll always be here no matter what. And also you have to stop lying to yourself I know the baby is not the only thing weighing on your mind. Am I wrong? Kagome asked noticing the fatigued expression on her roommate's face, a clear indication of Kagura's turmoil. Smiling sadly in compassion, Kagome embraced Kagura warmly in her arms.

At first the wind sorceress tried pushing her friend away assuring her she did not need comforting. But soon enough Kagura decided to give in and just let Kagome hold her. Showing her support and love for her friend, the young human gently rubbed her roommate's back trying to comfort her as best as she could.

"You're right Kagome. I am so pathetic. I tried to forget him, I tried to focus on the pain he caused me, on the hatred I feel for him…but I can't, I just can't. I still have feelings for Sesshomarou and I hate myself for it. It just hurts too damn much. It's even worse than with Naraku." Kagura said trying to hold back her tears. Seeing how weak she was and feeling once more on her cheeks hot tears due to Sesshomarou enraged and disgusted Kagura to no end.

'_Why can't I forget the bastard?' _ The wind sorceress wondered.

Yura laid down her daughter for her nap, before joining her two best friends and hugging them. The three of them stayed in their group hug for a long time, but the miko and the hair demoness did not mind, they would have done anything to make their friend feel better even for just a short while.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After putting Rin to bed, Sesshomarou walked downstairs to the main living room to be greeted by another pair of golden eyes and a silver white mane.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your fiancée? And I thought the two of you were joined at the hip…" Sesshomarou said as he plopped down on one of the sofas.

"Let me guess you spent your entire evening locked into your study working, and you reek of alcohol again." Inuyasha said in a stern reproachful voice not even bothering to answer his brother's mocking words. After a heavy sigh the half demon asked "Did you go see _her_ today? She called me saying she missed her darling Sesshy."

"She always says that. And besides she does not need to see me all the time. I was at her doctor's appointment just last week and from what I heard the baby is faring well." Sesshomarou answered with a dismissive hand gesture, repressing a growl of annoyance.

"And why are you here? Did father send you to check on me again? You can tell him I did not forget my duty or the little errand he asked me to conduct tomorrow. I will as agreed drive her around town." Sesshomarou said as he turned on the TV trying to find something to watch. The dog demon then grumbled under his breath "as if this Sesshomarou did not have better things to do during the weekend."

"Since when do you watch TV especially on Friday nights? Any way the old man did not send me." Inuyasha said thinking _'no, Kagome's saddened expression did. Why am I putting myself through this only to make her feel better? After all Kagome is not to blame for these two stubborn idiots'_

"I just came across some information that I thought you should know" Inuyasha interrupted himself to take a deep breath.

The inu hanyou felt _extremely_ uncomfortable. If someone had told him only months ago that he would be somehow involved in Sesshomarou's love life, Inuyasha would have exploded in laughter. Even if he _really_ did not want to be involved in the whole mess in any way and as much as the simple thought of it made him cringe, Inuyasha could not banish from his mind the sad expression on Kagome's face every time she talked to him about Kagura. It was in the miko's nature to try to make the people around her happy, especially when she was making preparations for her upcoming marriage, which would be the height of her happiness. Therefore seeing her best friend this miserable lead to Kagome feeling sad, which in turn affected poor Inuyasha's mood.

Of course the inu hanyou tried to reason that it was for the honorable reason of repaying a debt towards his brother that he was going to 'help' Sesshomarou. After all was it not Sesshomarou who had made him and Kagome go on their first date? But the truth was that for the woman he loved Inuyasha was ready to go to hell and back, what he readied himself to do as he opened his mouth.

"Sessh,…Kagura's back in town" Inuyasha said hesitantly not daring to look in his older half sibling's eyes.

Sesshomarou did not show any of the surprise he was feeling and despite his madly beating heart and dry mouth, he coldly asked "and this is any of this Sesshomarou's concern because…?"

"Don't bullshit me! You love her, why don't you try to get her back?" Inuyasha asked. He already felt like he was going above and beyond the kind of help he could give his brother by revealing this information, therefore even if he was burning him to tell his brother about Kagura's pregnancy he could not.

Inuyasha cursed as he remembered promising his fiancée over everything he held dear not to breathe a word of it. But the half demon did understand Kagome's point of view, it was Kagura's _right_ _and responsibility_ to tell Sesshomarou about his impending fatherhood and no one else's.

But the hanyou did however wish that she would tell Sesshomarou soon enough so that his big brother could revert back to his old self. Ever since Kagura's sudden departure the full blooded dog demon immersed himself in work, and became even more prone to anger outbursts of which Inuyasha often found himself at the receiving end. The only person that seemed able to get somewhat through to him was Rin.

"I thought you'd like to know, looks like I was wrong. You cold bastard! Whenever you're done crying over yourself and take your head out of your ass you will notice that you're not the only one who was hurt! Think of Rin and Kagura and…" Inuyasha started screaming desperately trying to shake his brother out of his depression.

"You will remove yourself from this Sesshomarou's presence." The older half sibling ordered on such a low and threatening voice that it sent shivers down his younger brother's spine. As Inuyasha looked up he noticed that Sesshomarou's eyes were slowly but surely turning red. Understanding that it might be better for him to get the hell away from him, the hanyou left his older brother without uttering another word.

As soon as he felt Inuyasha's aura disappearing from his estate Sesshomarou shot to his feet. He went into his study and smashed all his expansive bottles of alcohol on the soft brown colored walls of his work area. After knocking some pieces of furniture, including a sword display case which sent shards of glass all over the luxurious Persian rug, the dog demon felt his anger recede and he slowly sat down in the chair behind his desk.

He slowly plunged his clawed hand into a drawer of his desk, and retrieved the ruby necklace he had removed from Touran's neck a few months before. Despite all his attempts, Sesshomarou had not been able to part with the piece of jewelry.

The deep red color of the gems adorning the necklace reminded Sesshomarou of Kagura's crimson eyes sparkling in amusement as she teased him, or glazed in pleasure as she lay in his arms. Recalling their time together widened the invisible hole in his heart as Sesshomarou remembered that his wind witch was not by his side anymore.

'_Why do I feel so much pain? Is that what they call love?...Kagura, what have you done to me?'_ he asked himself as he looked around his smashed study with cold amber eyes.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Man I hate writing sad chapters. I know nothing much happened here, but this was kind of like a filler chapter. After that things are going to get fast paced again. Especially next time when there will be the moment you have all been faithfully waiting for: _**Sesshomarou and Kagura will see each other again**_! Quite funny to think that they technically haven't seen each other ever since their trip to Paris almost _five_ months ago... I like making them suffer! Sorry! Next chapter will be named **Sight/seeing.**

I posted a new one shot in my collection **Stories of wind and crescent moon** so please go check it out.

_Summary: No 11:_**Rivalry**_: When two lovers faced each other to receive a promotion, they had left their rivalry destroy their relationship. Now two years later they are reunited when they once more have to compete. Who will win and this time will their hearts recover?_


	39. Sight seeing

_**Chapter 39: Sight/seeing**_

A/N: Hello dear readers of mine. Here is the next awaited chapter. I hope you will enjoy it.

Thank you so much for taking the time to review:

_On _

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**Babi Abe **

**Killersupergirl **(Glad you liked this chapter. Hope you'll enjoy this one too)

**Crimson Tears **(Will everything be able to go back to normal if Kagura reveals her little secret? I'm not so sure… We'll have to wait and see.)

**Kon-KON**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**ALLheartsONfraya **

**Chaos-the-immortal **

**Ngoc Chau**

**Foxfire7**

**The freak locked in ur closet **

**Shikaandino**

**iLOVEmoney**

**Zerhai Dragonspirit**

**Shoushin**

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

_On :_

**Zetsuii **(He he he who is the mysterious pregnant woman? You will learn more about her in this chapter!)

**Unistar **(Yep their friends and family are trying to help Sesshy and Kagura a bit, but will those two manage to overcome their problems?)

**Ladykaa28 **(I am sure Kagura would have loved to be pampered and receive mountains of chocolate, maybe it's not too late?)

**Liesie **(Oh boy if you thought I was evil, wait until you read this chapter!)

**Sovereignty **(It's okay if you didn't review the previous chapter. I still love the support!)

**Ezaangel **(It's nice to get a new reviewer. I really appreciate that you like this story so much!)

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would have been the one to hold Kagura's heart. _

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"If I have to taste one more piece of cake I think I might just throw up" Kagura said as she put down her fork.

"Sorry this goes with the maid of honor and bride's maid job description." Kagome said beaming before testing a piece of lemon cake.

"Remind me again why I signed on…" Kagura whispered in Yura's ear. The hair demoness could not retain a chuckle as she continued texting with her husband who had stayed at home looking after little Kaori.

"Anyway Miss grouch I appreciate both of you coming down to the bakery with me this morning. Since Inuyasha refused to pick our wedding cake it's going to be to my taste" Kagome told her two best friends.

"Don't thank Kagura, she only came for the free chocolate cake" Yura said teasing her sister in law.

"Why you!' Kagura said playfully tapping her demoness sister in-law on the arm.

"Stop it you two, you are so childish! I mean to think that Yura, you are a mother and you Kagura a mother to be!" Kagome said on a hard tone.

"Wow Kags did you just lecture us? Could it be that the 'Bridezilla phenomenon' is not a myth?" Yura asked feigning fear.

"Looks like you don't remember your own wedding! Gods you were a real slave driver." Kagura said reminiscing.

"Ladies are you ready for some more?" The owner of the bakery asked as she brought to the three dark haired women's table, a tray filled to the brink with cake slices. Kagura muffled a groan of exasperation as she noticed Kagome's excitement.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yes father I am on my way there. I have not forgotten my promise. I only have to take care of something 'personal' before hand." Sesshomarou said with irritation.

"Thank you son I really appreciate it and also…" Touga started but was interrupted by his wife "And it would do you some good to get out of the house, and go shopping…"

"That was Izayoi" Sesshomarou commented "Is this Sesshomarou on speaker?" he asked holding back a curse.

"Well…Yes" Touga said "You see when you called we were busy in my office working on…on…" the older dog demon stammered.

"The list of guest for your brother's wedding" Izayoi quickly supplied.

"I am hanging up" Sesshomarou said cutting off the communication. He really did not want to think about his father and mother in law doing whatever they were really 'doing' in Touga's office. After all Sesshomarou knew that Kagome had finalized the list of guests for the wedding more than two weeks ago…

As his car came to a halt at a red light Sesshomarou drummed his fingers on the wheel waiting for the light to turn green. Due to boredom the dog demon looked out his window to the street walk opposite from his side of the boulevard.

From a far he saw a group of three young women coming out of what seemed to be a bakery. They were too far away and with the passing cars, the dog demons could not really see their faces but something with these women especially the one on the far left side was attracting his eye. Just as the women were going to step out of the shade to cross the street and therefore allow him to see them fully and their faces clearly, Sesshomarou heard the aggressive and incessant honking sound of the cars behind him. With an exasperated growl the dog demon started his car and left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Kagome asked Kagura alarmed as she noticed the wind sorceress had stopped walking and was intently looking at the cars driving down the boulevard. What worried Kagome even more was the sudden lack of color on Kagura's face.

"No…I just thought… I saw Sesshomarou's silver car that's all. Sorry guys" Kagura said as she resumed walking.

"Stop beating yourself up, you're going to talk to him tomorrow right?" Yura who was standing in the middle asked hooking her arm under Kagura's.

"Yeah" Kagura choked out trying to smile at her friends but failed miserably.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought you out today. You should have stayed at home and rested" Kagome told her roommate. The young human was feeling really guilty.

"It's okay. I am supposed to go see my lawyer this afternoon anyway" The wind sorceress said instinctively brushing a protective hand over her abdomen, before dropping her hand to her side.

"Damn it, why didn't you say so earlier. Byakuya or I would have gone with you. But today Kaori has a check up at three" Yura said frowning at her sister in law.

"And Inuyasha has a fitting for his tuxedo today at four. He's such a big baby, he refuses to wear the clothes if I'm not there" Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Geez I'm not dying, last time I checked I could still walk by myself. I know I may look different" the wind sorceress interrupted herself to lovingly rest both of her hands on her growing abdomen before adding "but I can still kick ass the same way I used to" Kagura joked at her friend's apparent concern.

"Are you sure?" Kagome insisted.

"Yep, it's all good. We're just going to talk about how to protect myself from Sesshomarou taking my baby away. Just talking, it's not like I'll make any life altering decisions there…" Kagura reassured them. "Now come on I want to get some food, all this cake did not fill me up one bit!" She then exclaimed stopping in front of Kagome's car.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After her quite boring meeting with her lawyer Kagura decided to take a stroll in the streets she had missed so much. She was admiring the displays of the shops, when she stopped in front of a store named 'Baby and me'. A large smile on her lips, Kagura wasted no time and entered the store.

_'Some shopping is just what I need to cheer me up. I did promise Kagome not to buy anything for the baby without her…but she won't know if I pick up a little something!'_ The wind sorceress thought mischievously.

_**'If you hide it better than you hide your Christmas gifts you should be okay…' **_her inner demon teased.

Kagura ignored her inner voice as she walked straight to the toys section. She picked up a few stuffed animals and examined them, paying careful attention to the labels.

"Aww this one is so cute!" Kagura heard a pregnant dog demoness say as soon as she stepped into the shop. She had long silver white hair and a very pale skin.

After taking in the newcomer's appearance for a long time Kagura idly wondered rubbing her own belly _'will the baby have Sesshomarou's silver hair? If it's a girl she might just look like this woman. Funny she looks to be around the same stage as me in her pregnancy'. _

The wind sorceress continued her shopping and smiled as she picked up a small baby blue blanket covered with little white feathers. She instantly fell in love with the article and walked back to the front of the store to purchase it. But just as she neared the cash register she stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the shop clerk say:

"Should I again put your purchase on Mr. Tashio's card?" The cashier then added "your business is always appreciated, thank you again."

"No thank _you_ so much!" The silver haired pregnant demoness Kagura had just been admiring a few minutes earlier said smiling brightly as she picked up her shopping bags.

_'Was she talking about Sesshomarou? Don't be ridiculous, Tashio is a common surname…right?' _ Kagura told herself as she resumed her walk to the cash register.

_**'Actually no it's not' **_her inner demon could not help but remark.

As Kagura gave the cashier the blanket and a cute stuffed toy she had picked up for her niece, the wind sorceress heard the front door of the store open once more. It was soon followed by the voice of the young anonymous silver haired demoness who said:

"Sesshy you absolutely have to see what I bought for the baby"

_'It can't be! She can't be talking to Sesshomarou'_ Kagura told herself as she refused to turn around, too afraid to see who the newcomer might be.

"Shiori, you are truly foolish. Why you insist on picking such ridiculous gifts for a child half strong in the noble Tashio family blood is ludicrous" a cold and grave voice said.

The voice, the tone, the mix of arrogance and disdain it was all there and Kagura knew who exactly was standing just a few feet away from her. All of a sudden Kagura felt her heart start racing wildly, her palms become sweaty and her breathing quicken.

"Maybe but it's because of my foolishness that you love me! Besides the baby is going to need plenty of nice things if she is going to have to deal with people like you!" the anonymous woman now identified as Shiori said. The rest of their conversation was lost to Kagura, as the two of them stepped outside of the store.

Not able to take the suspense any longer, Kagura turned around and cried out as she saw Shiori's arm hooked around Sesshomarou's arm as she rested her head against his arm. Luckily for the wind sorceress the two of them were not facing her. She tried to think about how she could step out of the store without Sesshomarou seeing her. But unfortunately, he and Shiori were still standing in front of the door and only exit of the store. They seemed to be waiting for something, which Kagura inferred to be their car. The two silver haired dog demons appeared not to be ready to move from their spot on the street walk anytime soon.

"Hum ma'am?" the young cashier asked Kagura.

The wind sorceress winced as she remembered that she was supposed to pay for her two articles. She quickly turned around and fished her wallet out. Kagura paid absent mindedly, she did her best not to break down and cry, but she figured she had not been doing a good job because the cashier asked her concerned

"Are you okay ma'am?" the young man then readjusted his glasses in an uncomfortable gesture. Ever since he had started working at the baby store he had seen his share of hormone crazed pregnant women, but the haggard look on Kagura's face unsettled and _scared_ him.

"Yes thank you" she said grabbing her plastic bag. To her relief Kagura saw that Shiori and Sesshomarou were gone as she stepped out of the store. She quickly wanted to make her way to her car, eager to get home and process all the unsettling information she had just come across. But she had not made three steps that she heard a voice say behind her:

"Kagura, so this Sesshomarou was not mistaken".

**To be continued…**

A/N: I know I know, what was that? But I told you they would SEE each other and I kept my promise lol! And anyway the story needed another little cliffy…no? In the next chapter we'll see who the mysterious Shiori is and her relationship to Sesshomarou, we will also find out Sesshy's reaction to Kagura's pregnancy. Accordingly the chapter will be named **THE confrontation**. I will try to update as fast as possible, so don't hate me! ^_^

Please also go check out the new one shot I added to my collection **Stories of wind and crescent moon **it's called **'The other woman'**.

_Summary:_ When Kagura met him, he was all she had ever wanted and she fell in love hard and fast. The only problem? He is married.


	40. THE Confrontation

_**Chapter 40: THE confrontation**_

A/N: Hello dear readers! See how nice I can be I posted the next chapter fairly early didn't I? .And this is an extra super long chapter. It's to make up for the pent up frustration : P !!!

How funny to think that I posted their big reunion chapter the day before Valentine's Day!

Thank you so much for taking the time to review:

_On _

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**Babi Abe **

**Killersupergirl **(I'm happy you enjoyed this chapter despite the evil cliffy)

**Crimson Tears **(How is Sesshy going to react to Kagura's pregnancy? Who is Shiori? Read and find out)

**Kon-KON**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**ALLheartsONfraya **

**Chaos-the-immortal **

**Ngoc Chau**

**Foxfire7**

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

**Jinxy-sama**

**FallenAngelsFeelNolove **

**Psycho-pyro-shrink **

**Pheonixfire7**

_On :_

**Zetsuii **(Oh you're right about Kagura's reaction. I did try to update as fast as possible, I hope it was fast enough for you.)

**Unistar **(Yes Kagura is the maid of honor and Sesshy the best man at Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding. You have asked great questions and made tons of good observations. Most of them will be answered in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Liesie **(Yikes please put the knives away. Let Sesshy explain himself then you can neuter him ^_^)

**Sovereignty **(Glad you enjoyed this chapter! Shiori's identity shall be revealed in this chappie)

**Ezaangel (nsi) **(Hope I didn't make you wait too long for the confrontation and the explanation about Shiori.)

**Inurinsama15 **(Good ideas about Shiori's role. Which one is closest to the truth? We'll see)

**Bre'Auna Kemp **(Wow I'm glad you were into this chapter so much! I hope you'll like this one too)

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would have been the one to hold Kagura's heart. _

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_The wind sorceress winced as she remembered that she was supposed to pay for her two articles. She quickly turned around and fished her wallet out. Kagura paid absent mindedly, she did her best not to break down and cry, but she figured she had not been doing a good job because the cashier asked her concerned_

_"Are you okay ma'am?" the young man then readjusted his glasses in an uncomfortable gesture. Ever since he had started working at the baby store he had seen his share of hormone crazed pregnant women, but the haggard look on Kagura's face unsettled and scared him._

_"Yes thank you" she said grabbing her plastic bag. To her relief Kagura saw that Shiori and Sesshomarou were gone as she stepped out of the store. She quickly wanted to make her way to her car, eager to get home and process all the information she had come across. But she had not made three steps that she heard a voice say behind her:_

_"Kagura, so this Sesshomarou was not mistaken"_

As Sesshomarou walked towards her, he breathed in Kagura's appealing jasmine scent. He had missed her so much that only being near enough to take in her scent pleased him. Taking a deep breath, the dog demon then noticed that something seemed different in Kagura's scent. With astonishment he realized that something akin to his own pine scent was coming from the wind sorceress.

Kagura slowly turned around to face him, and smiled sadly as she noticed the look of astonishment on Sesshomarou's face as his golden eyes traveled from her face to her rounded belly stretching tight against her T-shirt. The wind sorceress wondered why on earth she had insisted on wearing one of her old tops. The piece of clothing used to be a little loose for her, but it now was tight thanks to her fuller figure, which made it so easy to notice at first glance that she was pregnant.

"You are…is it mine?" Sesshomarou asked her, eyes still rived on her midsection. As soon as he let out the words he could have smacked himself. Was it not his scent Kagura now carried on her?

All the feelings of apprehension and guilt that had assaulted Kagura as she first saw Sesshomarou's astonished facial expression vanished and were replaced by anger and fury. She clenched her fists at her sides and breathing deeply tried to calm down.

_'Did he just ask me if…? What kind of woman does he take me for? Unlike him I don't jump in bed with anyone!' _ She thought enraged.

"Why do you care?" Kagura spat venomously before turning around and walking as fast as her aching feet allowed her. At that precise moment, the wind witch regretted having parked her car so far.

Once she heard Sesshomarou walking behind her Kagura tried to increase her pace, but of course she was no match for the dog demon. He quickly caught up with her with long strides of his powerful legs. Sesshomarou grabbed her arm and tugged on it forcing her to face him.

"Kagura…I" he started but she did not let him finish.

"If you don't let go of my arm, first I will rip you a new one, and you know what I'm referring to; then I swear to God I will scream that you're attacking me and I am sure you don't want to cause a commotion, do you?" she whispered flicking her crimson eyes to the side where a police car was parked not far away from them. Understanding her threat, Sesshomarou reluctantly slowly let go of her arm.

"Good boy. Now I'm going to walk away, don't worry you'll hear from my lawyer soon enough" she said on the coldest voice she could muster. Kagura wasted no time and hurriedly turned around, ready to get as far away from Sesshomarou as possible.

She just hoped that her ex boyfriend had not been able to see through her masquerade. The pain that tore at Kagura's heart was so far beyond what she had expected to feel at seeing Sesshomarou again. As the immense pain threatened to completely consume her, Kagura told herself that she desperately needed to go home. Not able to wait any longer to be out of Sesshomarou's presence, Kagura walked even faster than before. She was sure she would not be able to hold in her tears anymore, and the last thing Kagura wanted was to look weak in Sesshomarou's presence.

"Stop running around, you may hurt yourself" Sesshomarou commanded ignoring her warning and following her.

Kagura cursed loudly, as much as she wanted to run away she knew Sesshomarou's words were true and she really did not want to hurt her baby. Cursing again, the wind sorceress stopped. As she felt Sesshomarou stop a mere feet away from her she could not take it anymore and just exploded:

"Why are you following me? Why do you care? You have _her_ now!" She screamed pointing an accusing finger in the direction where she inferred Sesshomarou had originally come from.

Ignoring completely Kagura's questions, Sesshomarou peered into her reddened teary eyes and stated on a calm and collected voice in complete contrast to his raging thoughts "you are carrying _my_ child".

"So I am. But you can't take him away from me! Not even for one fucking million dollars" Kagura said wiping traitorous tears from her cheeks with a shaking unsteady hand.

"Him?" Sesshomarou echoed smiling slightly.

With a move so fast, that Kagura had not seen him moving, Sesshomarou gently put his hand on her rounded stomach. He locked his golden eyes on the place where his clawed hand was curved by the bump on Kagura's stomach. Sesshomarou cracked a small smile as he affectionately roamed his hand over Kagura's center. His attention was rewarded by a faint movement of the child, which broadened Sesshomarou's smile.

Kagura forcefully slapped his hand away and took a step back as she said "how the fuck do you think that after what you've put me through you can get away with touching me?" She tried to force out of her mind the wonderful feelings of fullness and contentment due to how natural it felt to have Sesshomarou try to feel their child.

Sesshomarou suppressed the urge to growl in rage and frustration. He clenched his fist tightly and furrowed his brow as he retorted on a cold tone "should you not be the one _begging_ for my forgiveness?"

"Bastard you've got some nerve!" Kagura exclaimed now trembling in pure rage.

Noticing the state of upset Kagura was truly in and the curious looks the bystanders were giving them, Sesshomarou licked his dry lips nervously. He then quickly stepped forwards and took Kagura's hand in his before she could even protest he was leading her towards a restaurant, a few buildings away from them. At this point the wind sorceress was just too tired to protest, so she simply let him lead her.

_'At the first occasion I get, I get the hell away from him. Better yet I won't even speak a word!' _Kagura thought proud of herself.

_**'Knowing you, I doubt you'll be able to hold your tongue for too long…' **_her inner demon mocked.

"I am sorry sir, but we are not yet opened for the dinner service. And the lunch service ended two hours ago" The maître d' said as Sesshomarou and Kagura stepped into the establishment.

"My wife is pregnant and starving. Open the kitchen, money is not an issue". Sesshomarou said on a commanding tone. To emphasize his point, he momentarily relinquished his hold on Kagura's hand and fished out his wallet.

Graciously taking the many large bills Sesshomarou put in his hand the employee smiled broadly before leading the twosome towards the best table. After helping Kagura settle in, Sesshomarou sent an icy glare to one of the waiters who was sitting in the main room and rolling a cigarette between his fingers as if he was ready to light it up any second. Seeing the dog demon's eyes, the young human winced and quickly stepped back into the kitchen.

"As if I would let them smoke and endanger this Sesshomarou's pup" he muttered looking down at the menu.

"Are you ready to order?" Their middle aged waitress asked as she walked up to the only couple in the restaurant.

"I am not hungry" Kagura stated coldly. She then bit her tongue as she realized she had just broken her pledge not to speak to or in front of Sesshomarou.

"You will eat" Sesshomarou retorted not leaving room for argumentation. "We will have a tall glass of water, a plate of vegetarian whole grain pasta, a generous slice of your chocolate cake and a glass of your best Merlot" Sesshomarou said closing his menu and handing it to the waitress. The dog demon placed his order trying to remember what Kagura enjoyed eating and what he figured would be healthy for their child, not to mention that he knew he was going to need alcohol to help him process the news he just came across.

"Coming right up" the older woman said as she winked in Sesshomarou's direction.

Not even paying any attention to their waitress's obvious flirting, the dog demon repressed the urge to take Kagura's hand in his or shaking her to force her to look at him.

_'She will not even look at me.' _ He thought in despair.

_**'Can you blame her? You did force her to follow you here'**_ his inner demon defended.

"Why did you leave?" Sesshomarou finally asked after a long silence. He then repressed a vicious growl as the interruption courtesy to their waitress who came back with their drink orders a little too fast to his taste. The older human graciously placed the glass of wine in front of Sesshomarou and the water in front of Kagura.

After making sure that the waitress was out of ear shot, Sesshomarou said on an icy tone "Kagura, you are trying this Sesshomarou's patience".

"What do you want me to say? That I finally saw you for the bastard that you are?" she retorted angrily. Shaking her head and taking a long gulp of water to help calm her fidgeting nerves, Kagura added after breathing deeply "Touran told me everything".

"Do not believe her lies" Sesshomarou cut her.

"You always say that, Sada: do not believe her lies. Ryukotsusei: do not believe his lies. Touran: do not believe her lies. Then tell me Sesshomarou what is the truth?" Kagura asked looking straight in the eyes of her beloved.

"Things are complicated. I can not tell you the truth" Sesshomarou said maintaining her gaze.

_'I can not talk to her about it' _Sesshomarou thought.

_**'You can not or do not **_**want**_** to?' **_ His inner demon corrected.

"Well isn't that fucking convenient!" Kagura said loudly banging her fist on the table.

"I can come back later on…" their waitress said halfway to their table. Kagura's sudden outburst had stopped the older human dead in her tracks.

Sighing deeply Sesshomarou lifted two clawed fingers and beckoned for the human to come. The waitress quickly put both the pasta dish and the chocolate cake on the table, before quickly leaving the two demons with a quick "enjoy your meal".

Pushing the plate of pasta and vegetables towards Kagura, Sesshomarou simply commanded "Eat".

Even if she wanted to protest and ignore him, Kagura felt with embarrassment her stomach growl in hunger at the sight of the food. She picked up her fork and muttered a "fine, you domineering dog!" before she started eating in silence.

Sesshomarou almost smirked at Kagura's stubbornness and antics, but refrained himself, for fear of unnerving his wind witch more than she already was.

"Did Touran also lie about your mother's will? " Kagura finally asked after eating in silence for a long time.

Sesshomarou sipped some of his wine before answering "If it is about the link between my inheritance and producing an heir…as I said before things are complicated."

"Answer me: yes or not, it's not so fucking hard, so I'm sure even you can do it too. In order to inherit do you need to produce an heir? Yes or No?" Kagura asked him once more. "And 'things are complicated' does not constitute an answer!" she added.

"Yes" Sesshomarou finally admitted.

"I see. That's all I needed to know." Kagura said ready to get up and get away from Sesshomarou.

"Sit down witch we are not done here" he said as calmly as possible even if some of his anger and frustration was now sipping in the hard edge in his voice.

"Why should I stay? So you can trample my heart some more? You don't need me anymore, you have that _Shiori_ now! You have your kid, so you can inherit in peace and leave me the fuck alone" Kagura said close to tears again.

He just could not help it, as soon as he heard Kagura's accusation, Sesshomarou exploded in a fit of laughter.

"What is so fucking funny?" she asked him tears leaving place to anger, as she wiped her face of the bitter moisture leaking of her crimson eyes.

"You are wind witch. I do wonder what I have done for you to _always_ think the worse of me. As if I would do such a despicable thing. Me, and Shiori? Preposterous!" Sesshomarou exclaimed. Calming down the demon explained "she is my little baby cousin".

"Your…baby cousin? Kagura echoed sitting down once more a mixture of shock and to her surprise _relief_ spreading through her.

"I guess this Sesshomarou should have explained earlier." he conceded pushing the half empty plate of food towards Kagura inviting her to resume eating. "Do you remember my father's phone call the morning we hastily left Paris? He informed me of the troubles at the bank but also asked me to take care of a _familial issue_."

"I guess it had to do with Shiori?" Kagura said taking despite herself a bite of her delicious plate. Even if her memory of that day in Paris was very sharp, Kagura could not help but feel as if it had all happened a lifetime ago; the reason being that so many life altering events had occurred since this carefree day.

"Yes. Shiori was afraid of her parent's reaction when she would tell them of her pregnancy, therefore she decided to ask the head of the family for help, who happens to be my father. And since father did not want to be troubled with her love life he turned over the problem to me. It turned out that uncle was not the hardest to convince, but rather Shiori's human boyfriend who had a hard time with his impending fatherhood of a hanyou pup. Needless to say some convincing was required…" Sesshomarou trailed off, his smirk revealing a sharp fang he then sighed and added "I had to talk to him the Friday after my return, which was the reason why I had been late to meet you. Due to my role as next in line to be head of the family I too have had to look after Shiori, which explains why I have been forced to accompany her on her stupid errands." The dog demon stopped his explanation there and intently looked at Kagura's thoughtful face.

"Do you wish me to go over _anymore_ _ludicrous accusations_ you may have against this Sesshomarou before you apologize?" he asked sipping some more wine.

"Excuse me?" Kagura asked almost choking on her bite of chocolate cake. The wind sorceress had made quick work of devouring her pasta and was now working on her desert.

"I am magnanimous and accept to give you a chance to explain yourself and apologize" He stated.

"The hell I will. I'm done eating, can I go home now? Or are you going to tie me down?" Kagura asked on the coldest tone she could.

"This Sesshomarou will never do such thing" He said furrowing his brows.

"Well, I never know. I have been quite shocked in the past by what you are capable of _doing_. Notably _Touran_" Kagura spat the panther demoness' name with hate and disgust.

Understanding Kagura's words perfectly, the dog demon could feel disgust rise inside him at the idea of sleeping with his former secretary. Simply thinking about it made bile rise in his throat and the dog demon shudder in revulsion.

"Why would I ever want someone else when I had _you_? I never slept with Touran and never would" He said sternly, hurt that Kagura could even _have_ such an idea.

"Of course not. You just so happen to bring back from your business trips expensive ruby necklaces to your secretary, even if you're not sleeping with her. I'm not stupid Sesshomarou" Kagura said enraged that Sesshomarou would dare lie while looking at her straight in the eyes.

Putting two and two together Sesshomarou took out his wallet and retrieved from it none other than the ruby necklace he had bought for Kagura.

"Wind witch are you talking about this necklace?" He asked her looking straight into Kagura's shocked crimson eyes. The wind sorceress was more surprised by the fact that Sesshomarou would go around town with the piece of jewelry on his person than by the fact that he actually had it in his possession.

Not paying heed to Kagura's stunned silence, Sesshomarou handed her the necklace before adding "You should have it. It is yours; I had bought it for you and do not have any more use for it. You can do whatever you want with it."

"Yeah right. Did you break up with Touran or did she send it back in the mail when she found someone new?" the now livid Kagura said casting a disgusted look at the beautiful jewelry before slapping away Sesshomarou's hand. The action caused the ruby necklace to fall to the ground, where none of them went to retrieve it. Kagura then got up and grabbed her jacket and plastic bag containing her purchase at 'Baby and me'.

"You are wrong once more. Touran acquired the necklace by herself. She took advantage of my leaving to see Shiori's boyfriend to go into my office and take the necklace for herself. I had it on my desk because I was planning on giving it to _you_. I knew how much you liked the necklace, so I had it rush delivered from Paris in order to give it to you the day of my return." Sesshomarou explained.

_'Sure sounds like something that bitch of Touran would do. But it doesn't change the fact that Sesshomarou used me'_ Kagura thought bitterly.

_**'Well should I remind you that you used him too? At least unlike someone I know, **_**he**_** was honest about it. He told you his intentions since the beginning… But don't get too unnerved, take a deep breath and try to think calmly...' **_ Her inner demon tried to calm her down.

"So what?! I want nothing coming from you" Kagura spat venomously. "As I said before I don't want anything to do with you. You will hear from my lawyer, but I won't let you near me because I don't want to be hurt or have you use me any more than you have already". The wind sorceress forced herself to use an angry tone of voice. As much as she was dead set on hating Sesshomarou, and doubt him Kagura found that she could not, not believe his words. Somehow everything made sense, but it did not make her anger at Sesshomarou disappear.

With a loud bang Sesshomarou smashed his fist on the table, catching Kagura's attention and making her jump in sheer surprise. "This Sesshomarou has had enough! Kagura, you call me arrogant and domineering. Yet I have been able to forgive you. I have been able to see past your shortcomings" Sesshomarou said getting up too.

"What have I done?" the wind sorceress asked in outrage. "You're the one who lied!"

"You _dare_ ask me about what wrongs you have done. Was your original plan not to use me? To seduce this Sesshomarou in order to exert your _petty_ revenge on me? I too have heard about your deceptions." Sesshomarou told her. The wind sorceress wondered how he had found out. She had the grace of blushing at being found and was about to ask him about it, but a sharp glare from Sesshomarou made her shut her mouth

Barely taking time to breathe Sesshomarou continued his enumeration "Then going against my will and my recommendations you were going to betray me with Ryukotsusei. As if all this was not bad enough, I now realize you were going to hide from me the conception of _my_ child."

"I was not hiding anything! I was going to tell you eventually…I just needed time and…" Kagura started but was interrupted by Sesshomarou.

Taking a deep breath, the dog demon decided to finish letting out all he had wanted to say for a long time, heedless of the sadness and hurt showing in Kagura's eyes

"I am aware I have a tendency to be controlling and am not the easiest person to figure out or talk to, but you Kagura are a _selfish_ woman". Sesshomarou raised his hand to interrupt Kagura who had opened her mouth to protest once more.

"Ever since our first meting you have been playing with me. I have treated you better than I have _any_ woman before, and even _begged_ for your forgiveness when I did you wrong and I did it all because I wanted to be with you. And how do you repay me? By not trusting me. By running away instead of asking for my side of the story. By keeping from me information as crucial as my impending fatherhood. I am not Naraku and would never deliberately hurt you. It is unfair to have your bad experience with a worthless bastard such as Naraku ruin the trust you have in men. So stop acting as if …" Sesshomarou stopped himself as he saw moisture pool into Kagura's crimson eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Kagura trailed off as tears leaked from her red eyes.

"No I am, I should not have let my temper get the best of me" Sesshomarou said raising a clawed finger to brush away her tears.

Kagura shook her head "No you're right. All you said was true. I…" Kagura interrupted herself to let out a sob.

'_**You have been unfair to him?'**_ Her inner supplied as an answer

As hard as she tried she could not bring herself to finish her sentence. She knew both Sesshomarou and her inner voice had been right. True Sesshomarou had hid important information concerning his true motives from her, but Kagura knew she had been unfair to him. She now regretted not having waited for Sesshomarou or demanding he explain himself instead of going to her art seminar. But most of all, the wind sorceress regretted not having told the dog demon about the baby as soon as she had found out.

Sesshomarou was at a loss for word. He could easily deal with an angry Kagura or a screaming and cursing wind sorceress but a crying one was beyond his ability to handle. In truth the dog demon could not stand seeing her hurting, and being the cause of her pain made things even harder. He still believed most of what he had said, but he cursed himself for not finding a 'nicest' way to word his anger. Sesshomarou was also aware that some of the things he had told Kagura had been harsh and mean, but at the time he wanted to hurt her, to make her suffer the same way she had made him suffer by simply disappearing from his life with no explanation.

Instead of satisfaction at seeing Kagura hurt, Sesshomarou felt even more pain. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew that apologizing would not be able to make her feel better. At first he was not sure how to approach her, but remembering his father's "recommendations" about how to comfort people, and knowing that the 'hugging technique' had always been very successful with Rin, Sesshomarou walked around the table and encircled Kagura in his arms. She clenched his shirt in her fist and cried against his shoulder.

Sesshomarou's words were not the only thing that had hurt her, Kagura was just using this moment as catharsis letting go of all the negative feelings she had experienced during the past months. The idea of simply being held by Sesshomarou was an impossible notion only a few days before, but yet here she was feasting on his comforting scent and held closely be his strong protective arms. The dog demon closed his eyes and gently caressed his wind sorceress' hair, silently listening to her sobbing.

The wind sorceress felt as if by his embrace Sesshomarou was reassuring that everything was going to be alright. One of the major things that had worried Kagura the most during the past months was Sesshomarou's reaction to her pregnancy. It was to her a real relief that he seemed to be okay with it. Taking deep breaths and realizing that in truth things could only get better from this point on, Kagura calmed down.

After letting a few more tears fall on Sesshomarou's chest, feeling a little embarrassed by her weakness and blaming her raging hormones for her breakdown, Kagura regained her senses. She blushed in mortification at remembering that they were in truth standing in the middle of a restaurant. The wind witch gently pushed Sesshomarou away and wiped her face clean. She did not know how to justify her breakdown and knew that Sesshomarou felt responsible.

"About what you said earlier…" Kagura started before clearing her throat of a persisting lump.

"My apologies. I was unfairly taking out my frustration on you. It was wrong of me to lash at you the way I did." He said peering in her glistening eyes.

"You don't have to apologize." Kagura said shaking her head softly. "You were right. What I have done it wasn't right. I should have told you about the baby earlier and I should have left you a chance to explain yourself…I also should have trusted you over Touran…I was just so angry and everything with Touran's tale fell into place, so I just…" She started but he interrupted her.

"It is fine." Sesshomarou interrupted her, not keen on talking about his former secretary's deceptions.

"No it's not. I shouldn't have reacted that way.." Kagura said averting her crimson eyes from Sesshomarou's piercing gaze.

"Enough witch. I tire of this blame game. This isn't going to make things any better for any of us. We were both in the wrong and now need to move on. Especially now that we are not the only ones the situation would affect. We have to think about the baby first and what would be best for him." The dog demon then ran a nervous clawed hand through his silver mane before adding "I believe that in the end this unfortunate chain of events did have a positive outcome"

"What are you talking about?" Kagura asked bewildered.

"It simply showed that you and I were not meant to be. As hard as we tried things could not work between us." Noticing Kagura's shocked expression Sesshomarou added "Do not tell me that you entertained the idea of resuming our relationship." It was now his turn to be surprised, the only sign being the arching of one of his eyebrows.

"I… why…I haven't really thought about it…I mean with the baby and all… I just…" Kagura answered blushing slightly. The wind sorceress did not know what to think. Things were happening so fast that Kagura had barely time to adjust to a situation before everything changed. Just as she had gotten used to the idea of raising her child by herself, Sesshomarou had by chance strolled into her life.

"You have nothing to worry about the baby. I will provide you with anything you might need, and I will play an important part in our child's life from now on. But on the other hand, you and I…" Sesshomarou stopped himself to sigh. "After all I doubt we could ever be with someone we distrust. We could not be honest with each other before and it cost us our relationship. So let us be honest this time and remain friends." he then added.

His assessment of the situation reminded Kagura of Sesshomarou's words of warning the day he had found about her meeting with Ryukotsusei.

***Flashback***

"Trust_ is something I value highly, and Kagura you would do well not to lose my trust..."_

***End of flashback***

_'He doesn't trust me anymore. It is understandable after all, I betrayed him because I did not have faith in him…'_ The wind sorceress thought ashamed by her past actions.

"I see... I guess it makes sense" the Kagura conceded with a heavy heart.

_'Why does hearing him say we're done hurt me so much? I knew that already after all I was the one who bailed on him' _Kagura thought.

_**'Maybe, but you still are in love with him' **_her inner demon remarked.

"I better get home, Kagome is going to get worried" Kagura said not wanting to think about their complicated relationship. She was tired and could feel a massive headache coming.

She then tried to put on her coat, but her confused thoughts and changing body were giving her a hard time in accomplishing the simple task. Sesshomarou walked behind her and helped her without saying a word.

Sesshomarou then trailed a finger along the length of Kagura's neck, she shivered at his touch, and stepped away, scolding herself for letting his touch have so much power over her.

"You cut your hair a little, didn't you? It suits you" he whispered in her ear bending towards her, fanning his hot breath over the side of her face.

Pretending not to have been affected by Sesshomarou's touch, Kagura flicked her shortened ponytail over her shoulder. Sesshomarou turned around and headed for the door before saying aloud "Let us leave".

"Excuse me, sir? You dropped this" their waitress called after the demon couple.

Kagura and Sesshomarou turned around and saw that the middle aged human was holding none other than the ruby necklace. The dog demon turned towards Kagura and raised an unconcerned eyebrow silently telling her that the fate of the necklace was her decision to make. The wind witch shrugged before answering.

"Keep it or burn it I don't care about it" She said walking out of the restaurant with confident steps. Kagura did not want anything to do with the jewelry now that it had been _tainted_ by Touran. The wind witch also knew that she would never be able to look at the necklace without remembering the panther demoness' deceptions. Besides the wind sorceress was more concerned with the mixed feelings churning inside her heart; as much as she was relieved not to have to hide her pregnancy from Sesshomarou any longer, to her surprise the prospect of not being with him anymore dampened her spirits and created even more worries.

Sesshomarou was not that surprised about Kagura's decision. He nodded towards the waitress assuring her it was okay for her to keep the expensive necklace, before following Kagura outside the restaurant.

"Thank you! Please be sure to some again" The overjoyed waitress said a large grin on her face.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Wow that was a long one! Hope you're happy they communicated for a change lol. So Sesshy decided to give up on them. But will stubborn old Kagura stand for that? We'll see. The next chapter will be named **Changes**.

I will try to post the next chapter next weekend. In the meantime go check out the one shot I wrote in honor of Valentine's day

_Race to Valentine's:_Determined to get her hands on her sexy but cold neighbor before Valentine's Day, Kagura is ready to try anything. Sessh/Kagura one shot.


	41. Changes

_**Chapter 41: Changes**_

A/N: Thank you so much for all the love and support. The story just reached more than 20,000 hits! I am so happy! I'd like to thank everyone who put my story on either their story alert of favorite stories list or both!

Here's the next chapter, it may not be very exciting, but it is necessary. Hope you'll enjoy it!

Thank you so much for taking the time to review:

_On _

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**Babi Abe **

**Crimson Tears **(You're right things between them could have gone better, but will they improve?)

**Kon-KON**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**ALLheartsONfraya **

**Chaos-the-immortal **

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

**Inu-midoriko**

**Crimsondawn365**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**Little green purse **(I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter and their Sessh and Kagura's discussion)

**DeathAngel69**

**iLOVEmoney**

_On :_

**Zetsuii **(Isn't drama a lot of fun? Come on admit you love it. Lol. Kissing and making up? Is that in Sesshy and Kagura's future? We'll see)

**Unistar **(Sesshy was going to have to take responsibility otherwise I am sure a few people would have hunted him down lol. Will the twosome become more than friends soon? Don't know…)

**Liesie **(Lucky waitress indeed. Well she has been carrying a four-leaf clover in her pocket for the past fifteen years, guess it does bring good luck lol…)

**Sovereignty **(Yep another non cliffy chapter. It makes sense after all poor me I'm running out of these lol!)

**Ezaangel **(The fact that you're feeling conflicted makes me happy, it means I'm doing a good job lol.)

**Inurinsama15 **(Will Sessh and Kagura manage to overcome heir problems and lack of trust? We'll see.)

**Bre'Auna Kemp **(Oh I'm sorry to cause you grief like that. Don't you worry though, there is plenty more to come in the story.)

**Ladykaa28 **(I am sorry you didn't like the previous chapter, you're not the only one lol. Will Sessh and Kagura get back together? Hum wait and see)

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would have been the one to hold Kagura's heart. _

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"Well I guess I'll see you later." Kagura said with a careless shrug as they stopped in front of her car. She felt quite awkward and did not know what to do or how to react.

"You are not driving. Now give me the keys wind witch." Sesshomarou said extending his hand.

"How are you going to get home?" She asked him, reluctant to let him take her home.

"The fact that you worry over this Sesshomarou's well being moves me. But do not worry I shall call Suikotsu, by the time I safely take you home, he will be done with Shiori's pointless errands." Sesshomarou said as he gently pried the keys out of Kagura's hands, ever careful of his sharp claws.

"I've been wondering. How come you're looking after her?" Kagura asked referring to Sesshomarou's cousin. If Sesshomarou was to drive her home, at least she figured the two of them could start talking again.

"Simple. Her 'boyfriend' and father of her child to be, is a weak sorry excuse of a human. He is pathetic and can not be trusted to take care properly of Shiori. Therefore being the future head of the family, it is my duty to look after my cousin." Sesshomarou said with a scowl before rounding Kagura's car and stopping in front of the passenger door.

"I see. Well you I can take care of myself, which means drive myself too!" Kagura asked frowning.

"Stop wasting time and get inside this dreadful thing you call a car" The dog demon retorted before opening the doors of her small vehicle.

Knowing full well that arguing with Sesshomarou would be pointless, Kagura shook her head and stepped into the passenger seat of her own car. She buckled up and waited for the dog demon to drive her home.

As he started the car and drove in the direction of Kagura and Kagome's apartment, Sesshomarou kept stealing glances at the wind sorceress. Her left hand was resting on her swollen abdomen, while the other was drumming her claws on her thigh in an impatient gesture. Her scarlet eyes were rived on the window as she intently refused to look in his direction.

_'Why did I say that to her? Who am I kidding? I will _never_ be able to stay away from Kagura and just remain _friends_.' _Sesshomarou told himself.

_**'Then why don't you just forgive her already? I am sure she feels bad about what happened.'**_ His inner demon asked.

_'I have already forgiven the witch.' _ Sesshomarou remarked.

_**'Then what's the problem? Don't tell me you're not attracted by her anymore'**_ His inner voice mocked.

'_That is not the issue. Even from here I can make out her delicious and appealing jasmine scent, and the fact that she now carries my scent only makes it even harder to resist her. I can remember the feel and taste of her delicious red lips and the feel of her skin against mine and not to mention that sinfully appealing red feather tattooed on her lower back. I do wonder how her naked body looks now, with her new curves...' _ Sesshomarou shook his head to rid himself of the tempting lustful images he was having.

_**'So you do want the witch back!' **_ His inner demon exclaimed triumphantly.

_'I never denied this fact.' _Sesshomarou remarked with a scowl. _'Of course I want her, and not merely in a sexual way_. _If only the problem was merely the sexual attraction… But it is unfortunately much more than lust. Getting rid of such an emotion would be easy, only a matter of her spending a few nights in my bed but I know it is more than that. The past months without Kagura have felt so… empty. A void I am now aware only she could fill'_

_**'You do realize that it is only up to you to fill this "void"?' **_ His inner demon mocked. _**'Do you hear yourself? What is the matter with you? She is carrying your child and you already admitted you want her. It is not in your nature to give up on something especially when you want it as bad as you want Kagura…'**_

Sesshomarou let out a small sigh as he let his inner demon's words sink in. The dog demon then cast a glance towards Kagura who was unaware of his inner turmoil.

Seeing the far away look on Kagura's face, and not knowing that it was due to her confusing feelings towards him rather than as he inferred her annoyance at being in his presence, Sesshomarou tried to reason himself.

_'No! Kagura and I can not work. I made the right choice. I am sure Kagura shares the same opinion as well, otherwise she would have objected. In any case, this Sesshomarou is not fickle I have made my decisions and I intend to stick to it.' _Sesshomarou told himself trying to strengthen his resolve.

_**'Are you sure? You don't sound very confident to me. I find it strange that after all you have been through, despite all you were willing to **_**sacrifice**_** for her, you would give up on Kagura now.'**_ His inner demon remarked before adding '_**Besides it's not too late to change your mind. I am sure her feelings for you are still there. Maybe she's just afraid of telling you how she feels…?'**_

_'Kagura and I have hurt each other too much already. It is impossible to go back and right our wrong. Therefore we must forget about the past or 'what could have been' and focus on the future. Lingering on the past would be a waste of time, which is a luxury we can not afford considering that the birth of the child should be in four months or so. Besides even if I had doubts, which I do not, the witch's lack of indication towards a desire to resume our relationship is proof enough that I have made the right decision.' _Sesshomarou then nodded satisfied to have somewhat cleared his mind of doubt.

'_**Do not tell me **_**you**_** are afraid of being hurt again! I'm sure the witch learnt her lesson, and wouldn't do anything to wrong you again. And by the way you didn't answer my question. And based on what you said, does it mean that was Kagura to show any inclination towards resuming your relationship, you would accept?'**_ Sesshomarou's inner demon could not help but ask.

The dog demon knew exactly what his inner demon was: The part of himself that wanted nothing more than to give into his desires and follow his natural instinct to reconcile with his wind sorceress in order to mate her and provide for their child. Instead of simply and easily giving into his basic demon instincts, Sesshomarou stayed inconspicuously silent.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why does everyone insist on doing that? I'm pregnant not crippled! Besides I'm a demoness and that is as light as a feather." Kagura said in exasperation as Sesshomarou pried her plastic bags containing the baby blanket and toy she had bought earlier from her hands.

Sesshomarou did not bother commenting as he walked up to her apartment building. She snorted, but did not say another word.

As they reached the door of her apartment, Kagura started rummaging in her purse, looking for her keys. But before she could find them, the green door was flung open.

"She's here guys!" A red and puffy eyed Kagome screamed as she encircled Kagura in a bone crushing hug.

"What the hell?" The wind sorceress asked as she was dragged by the young priestess inside their apartment. Kagura was shocked to see that Yura who was cradling her daughter in her arms, Byakuya and even Inuyasha were sitting their eyes rived on her.

"What's going on?" Kagura asked surprised by the look of worry on everyone's face.

"Damn it Kagura! We tried calling you a thousand times. We were worried sick about you!" Byakuya said glaring at his sister.

"You were supposed to get home straight after your meeting with your lawyer" her sister in law scolded her.

"Oh crap sorry guys, I just remembered I forgot to charge my cell phone's battery ever since I got back. Sorry… I just lost track of time" Kagura defended herself.

"And doing what?" Kagome asked wiping her wet cheeks.

"No need to worry she was with me" Sesshomarou said.

Everyone but Inuyasha had been too preoccupied with scolding Kagura to notice that Sesshomarou had stepped in. The half demon shot his older brother a small satisfied smile. Inuyasha was glad to see that Sesshomarou had come back to his senses. The hanyou was also immensely relieved not to have to lie to Sesshomarou anymore.

No sooner had Sesshomarou done talking that Byakuya stepped towards him. In a fraction of a second the dark haired youkai raised his fist and punched Sesshomarou square in the jaw. Everyone gasped and Kagura had a look of shock and surprise on her face.

Sesshomarou raised a finger to his blooded lip but said and did nothing.

"Are you going to just stand there? Defend yourself!" Byakuya screamed throwing another punch towards Sesshomarou. The dog demon stopped the coming blow with absolutely no effort. He took a hold of the dark haired demon's hand, his iron lock preventing Byakuya from moving a muscle in his trapped limb.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Byakuya was ready to land another punch with his free hand, but his sister quickly grabbed his arm, preventing him from moving. Seeing Kagura's surprised, concerned and scared facial expression, Sesshomarou quickly released the hold he had remained on Byakuya's right fist.

The wind sorceress took advantage of her brother's surprise to quickly make her way to Sesshomarou. She inspected his injured lip by gingerly running her fingers along it and grimaced at the sight of Sesshomarou's blood. Kagura then turned towards her brother with blazing red eyes.

"What the fuck did you do that for?!" She asked.

"The bastard deserved it!" Byakuya retorted. In Byakuya's opinion for the pain he had caused his little sister Sesshomarou deserved more than a bloodied and bruised lip, and he was ready to inflict on him all the pain he deserved if only Kagura would move from between them…

Noticing that her brother had once more raised his fist, ready to attack again Kagura took Sesshomarou's hand and lead him towards the kitchen "I am so sorry Sessh. Just ignore that over protective _moron_! Come on let's get you cleaned up".

Walking past their friend's and family surprised faces, the two of them made their way to the kitchen. Sesshomarou sat on one of the stools and using a tissue wiped his mouth, while Kagura looked all over the freezer to find something to apply on her love's lip. With a triumphant smile she approached him with a bag of frozen peas.

"That will not be necessary" Sesshomarou said pointing towards Kagura's hand.

"Don't be such a baby, it will make you feel better." Kagura said trying to apply the bag of frozen vegetables to Sesshomarou's lip. He gently batted her hand away and glared at her, which just made Kagura laugh. As she started laughing harder, Sesshomarou could not prevent a smile of his own. The wind sorceress realized how she had missed simply spending time with Sesshomarou. After coming down, shaking her head in resignation, Kagura put the vegetables back in the freezer.

"So, why didn't you avenge yourself?" She casually asked him as she sat down next to him.

Kagura just smiled at Sesshomarou's lack of answer. She knew that had he wanted to, Sesshomarou would have been able to beat the crap out of her brother. Byakuya may be over protective and sometimes irritating, but she was glad that the dog demon had decided not to retaliate. Kagura inferred that the reason why he had not was that Sesshomarou did not want her to be caught in the middle of a fight between her ex lover and her brother.

"Oops I forgot about that. Let me put it in my room" Kagura said as she took the plastic bag from Sesshomarou. The wind sorceress then walked out of the kitchen, but halfway to her bedroom she turned around and asked Sesshomarou who was still following her "What are you doing?".

"Following you" he stated as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Why?!" Kagura asked in shock.

Sesshomarou did not bother answering as he kept on walking. Due to his sense of smell finding her bedroom was no trouble at all. The reason for the dog demon's behavior was that he wanted to see Kagura's bedroom, as he knew it would tell him a lot about het personality. In truth he was just plainly curious, not that he would ever admit it.

As soon as he stepped foot in Kagura's room, the dog demon wondered if his curiosity had not been a mistake. His sensitive nose was suddenly brutally assaulted with the delicious sweet jasmine scent of Kagura. It was as if her bedroom was a concentrate of her scent. The experience only made the dog demon want to hug Kagura close and bury his nose in her hair, to feast on her scent directly. To the dog demon that he was, there was nothing more enticing than this idea.

Cursing as she remembered there was something in her room she _really_ did not want Sesshomarou to see Kagura tried to hurry and walk past the dog demon. But once she reached her bedroom she realized she had been too late.

Hearing Kagura walk up in the room behind him, Sesshomarou made quick work of pushing aside his ideas of sniffing her. His piercing golden gaze then made a speedy survey of the room around him. To his surprise something immediately caught his attention.

"What is this?" Sesshomarou asked as he stood in the middle of Kagura's room, eyes rived on Kagura's desk

"It's nothing really…" Kagura tried to downplay the embarrassing situation.

"Did you make it?" he asked her.

"Hum…yeah" she reluctantly admitted.

"It is…pleasing." Sesshomarou commented turning towards Kagura.

"Thanks I guess" she said placing her baby articles on her bed.

"When did you make it?" Sesshomarou asked next.

"Well, it was a part of the pieces I made during the art seminar I attended. I enrolled for it last year but I was accepted two weeks before your return. I wasn't planning to go, but I changed my mind… at the last second. The formation lasted three months. I just got back two days ago."

Sesshomarou silently sat next to her waiting for Kagura to keep on explaining where she had disappeared to.

"So this is where you were." he said casually pretending to be uninterested.

"Yeah… the formation was in a small town in the country. It's kind of far away but, it's a quiet and beautiful place. I needed the peace and time to think… And to be honest I wanted to be away from you …but as you can see you never left my mind" Kagura said with a sigh.

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?" Sesshomarou asked surprised. He wondered if Kagura had too felt the emptiness he had experienced during the months they had been apart.

_'So she did not just disappear and forget me. She has been thinking about me. Maybe my previous assumptions were wrong.' _ The dog demon thought. To his surprise the realization made a feeling of happiness spread through him.

Banishing his straying thought, Sesshomarou once more averted his golden eyes to look at the incredibly accurate painting of a portrait of him placed on Kagura's desk. She had managed to capture with the painting both his apparent cold demeanor as well as his expressive eyes. The depiction was perfect, from the stripes to the crescent moon adoring his forehead. Sesshomarou did mentally note with a smirk that he appeared to be shirtless on the portrait since he could not see any collar around the neck.

"You are talented" he whispered truly amazed.

"I think we should get back to the others, otherwise Kagome and Yura are going to have a fit" Kagura said wanting to change the topic, as she walked back to the living room. Talking about her artistic skills always made her a little uncomfortable, especially when Sesshomarou was the one paying her compliments…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you and Kagura…" Inuyasha trailed off as he easily effectuated a right turn with his Mercedes.

"The situation is none of your concern" Sesshomarou retorted to his brother.

The only reason the dog demon had asked his brother to drive him home, instead of waiting for Suikotsu, was that Sesshomarou had had enough of the murderous glares Byakuya was sending him. It had taken the dog demon all of his self control not to get up and beat up Kagura's older brother. Unfortunately Sesshomarou knew that in her condition the last thing Kagura needed was to suffer from stress due to having to break up a fight between her brother and the father of her child to be.

"An upset Kagura upsets Kagome, which in turn pisses me off. So actually it is my concern. Besides if you're going to annoy me with your sour mood because of your girl troubles, I think that I'm concerned..." Inuyasha grumbled as an answer.

Noticing his brother's foul mood, Inuyasha decided to lighten up the atmosphere with a nice jab. "Keh! The old man is going to _freak out_. Ever since he gave us 'the talk' he always figured I would be the one to father a child out of wedlock. Who knew nice and proper Sesshy had it in him to knock his girlfriend up?"

"Kagura is not my girlfriend!" Sesshomarou retorted a little too quickly and more heatedly than he would have liked. To his horror the dog demon realized that the tone of voice he had used made him sound angry and resentful.

The older of the two Tashio brothers was unsure how his father would react to the matter, but he could care less. On the other hand, he was convinced, Rin, whose opinion did matter to him, would be ecstatic, therefore Sesshomarou was really not all that troubled.

"And this is where the problem lies, isn't? But who can blame ya? If I had gotten the girl I _love_ pregnant I'd want to be with her too" Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"Do not presume to talk about what you do not know of" The elder of the two said sternly. Inuyasha's words rang a little too close to Sesshomarou's own previous line of thought.

"Feh! Always knew you were a cold bastard. Wonder why Kagura's been feeling all pathetically miserable over you for the past months. Kagome was all worried about Kagura because of that." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomarou was truly surprised by his brother's seemingly casual remark. True he would have guessed that Kagura would have been upset during the past months, but to the point of being _'pathetically miserable'_?

Not wanting to think about the depth of Kagura's feelings towards him, Sesshomarou wondered if like Kagome who was worried about her friend, Inuyasha had been worried about him too. The elder brother then realized that there might have been another reason than their father's inquiries behind Inuyasha's frequent visits at his home during the past weeks.

"Inuyasha, did you know of the child?" Sesshomarou suddenly asked his younger brother.

The half demon suddenly felt uneasy, and to be honest with himself a little apprehensive of his brother's reaction to what he was about to reveal. "Yeah I've known for a while. I would have told ya… but I swore to Kagome and... you know I felt like Kagura should be the one to tell you… so…" Inuyasha trailed off concentrating on the road in front of me. As Sesshomarou's massive mansion came into sight, the half demon could not stifle a sigh of relief.

"I see." Sesshomarou simply answered. As much as lashing his anger and frustration at his brother due to the fact that _him_, the _father_ had been the last to know about his child's existence, Sesshomarou knew that it would bring to naught.

"Do not trouble yourself over it" Was all Sesshomarou answered as he exited his brother's car and headed towards his home.

Inuyasha looked at his brother's disappearing silhouette in astonishment.

_'Damn what's up with him? Sessh didn't even threaten or beat me! He sounded even nice' _Inuyasha thought with a shiver of fright running down his spine due to the oddity of the situation._ 'Maybe this whole situation is harder on him than I thought it would be' _Inuyasha thought sadly, before starting his car and driving away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay start spilling" Yura said after drinking a bit of her coffee.

Kagura almost groaned in exasperation. She knew that when her friends had suggested they go have breakfast at their usual coffee shop, they really intended to question her. The wind sorceress had been vey successful at dodging their questions the previous night, as soon as Sesshomarou and her had joined the rest of the group, they had all tried to get answers. But Kagura feigned to be exhausted and had quickly gone to bed immediately after Sesshomarou had taken his leave.

"There's nothing much to tell…" Kagura said biting into her beloved and highly missed chocolate croissant.

"She's kidding right?" Kagome asked stunned.

"Just yesterday morning the idea of seeing Sesshomarou sent you in tears" Yura said, twirling a strand of short hair around her finger.

"That was the hormones, not me!" Kagura corrected with a scowl. "Well, the way Sesshomarou and I met again was a coincidence really. We were both shopping at 'Baby and me'…" Kagura started but was interrupted by Yura's gasp of horror.

"Did that horny dog get another woman pregnant?" The hair demoness asked in shock.

"No and don't call him a horny dog. Only _I_ can get away with that. Anyway as I was saying he was there with his cousin…" this time Kagome interrupted Kagura.

"You went shopping without me?!" Kagome cried out with a pout before adding "So you've met Shiori! She's such a sweetheart"

"Guys, let me talk. So anyway, Sessh and I talked and now I guess… we're in…kind of a…how may I explain? A transition period" Kagura said sipping on her glass of fruit juice. The thing that caused her the most trouble with her pregnancy was definitely the diet. She could not wait to have her baby so that she could resume drinking her delicious caramel mocha in the morning.

"What the hell is a transition period?" Yura asked a scowl on her face.

"I think she means that…hum…it's complicated. After all they are going from being lovers to being parents." Kagome supplied.

"Yep it's complicated alright" Yura said with a judgmental snort.

"Don't be like that. He wants us to be friends and he wants to help me raise the baby. That's all." Kagura said.

"Okay so that's what Sesshomarou wants. But what about what _Kagura_ wants?" Kagome asked her friend.

"I don't know. To be honest yesterday when I saw him again, I was mad and all…but when Sessh held me in his arms it just felt so right, as if everything was really going to be all right from that point on. He got rid of all my fears." Kagura said trying to make her friends understand some of the confusion she was suffering from.

"You know, I think that if Sessh had tried to find me after I left. If I had not left and let all that time go by without us explaining ourselves things would have been different. Sesshomarou and I might even have gotten back together or something." Kagura said with a dry humorless chuckle. "But at the time I was too mad to think straight and anyway since I didn't really hear from Sessh, it felt to me like he didn't really give a damn about me after all... Damn I really messed up everything between us."

Kagome let out a loud gasp as tears gathered in her eyes.

"What is it?" Kagura asked turning a concerned gaze towards her roommate.

"I am so sorry Kagura. He did come for you. Sesshomarou... after I came back from the train station after you left I found him waiting in front of our building. When I told him you left… he asked me where you were, but I was so angry… I just. Oh Kagura I am so sorry. Maybe I should have told him where you went." Kagome said turning apologetic tear filled eyes towards her best friend.

Kagome's revelation shook Kagura deeply. She had no idea the dog demon had tried to find her. After all Sesshomarou had only left one stern and seemingly unconcerned voicemail on her phone…

"Wow. Don't cry Kagome. You were being a good friend. Anyway I might have skewered you if you had told Sesshomarou where I was." Kagura said smiling at her friend. The wind sorceress was not entirely sure how to react to her friend's revelation, but she did decide not to give Kagome a hard time about her decision. Kagura could tell that the miko was already feeling very bad about the situation, and did not want to add to her friend's sorrow.

_'If he came looking for me that means he cares about me. Then why does he want to remain friends? I don't get this guy. Anyway it looks like I was really wrong about him after all' _Kagura thought reflecting on Sesshomarou's decision.

"So maybe Sesshomarou is not that cold after all…" Kagura mused aloud.

"Oh no don't even go there. Either it's the hormones messing up your brain or it's the 'old is good effect'." Yura said with a scowl.

Noticing her friends' curious stare Yura added "you know like when you go through your closet and you see these really old clothes and you remember how good you used to look in them and you manage to convince yourself that you could still rock that outfit when seriously you can't"

"Okay I think you lost me there" Kagura said.

"Well I'm rehearsing my future pep talks for Kaori on you. What I mean is Kagura do you want Sesshomarou back because you want him? Or because you miss the way you used to be together before the whole pregnancy complicated everything. Just like the way I miss the pair of jeans I used to fit in when I was fifteen not because the jeans themselves are cool but because I realize now that I'm not a fifteen year old carefree girl and that my ass is bigger and that I will never get in those jeans again.

"Wow you sure have been working on your analogies lately" Kagome said teasing her friend as she finished wiping stray tears from her cheeks.

"Guys! Get your attention back on the Kagura love life mess please" The wind sorceress said pointing to herself with big arm gestures.

"Sorry, so what do you want to do Kagura?" Kagome asked her.

"I think…I… guess… I still love him" Kagura said in a sigh.

"So you want him back?" Yura asked.

"I didn't say that! Okay to be honest I don't know. All I know is that I love Sesshomarou and my baby." Kagura admitted miserably.

"I'm sorry to ask, but where does the baby fit in this?" Kagome asked shyly.

"I just wonder about what could be and what should be... Why shouldn't we try to get together again? I mean I love Sessh and also don't I owe it to my kid to try to give him a family? That's one thing I never had. Sure Grandma Kaede did a great job at raising me, but I couldn't help but be jealous when I saw other kids with both their mom _and dad_." Kagura said with a sigh.

"I remember Kanna talking about it before the two of you left. She feared that her son would be lacking something without Naraku being in his life. But I must say I don't think that Hakudoushi will be missing much without that evil man" Kagome said with a frown.

"Wait up you two! Talking about babies and families, did you Sesshomarou and you talk about the 'proposal'? Because Kagura there is no way in hell I am going to let you get with that guy again before you two have cleared all the confusion between you." Yura sternly told her sister in-law.

"Well I guess Yura is right to wonder if Sesshomarou wants to take care of you and the baby because he wants to, or because he wants to inherit." Kagome supplied.

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about this." The wind sorceress interrupted herself to let out a long suffering sigh. "Everything keeps on happening so fast... " Kagura said thoughtful. "And how should I go about asking him about it? Should I sit in front of him, stare right in his eyes and ask him bluntly?"

"My my Kagura is being considerate! Is possible that she is becoming more mature?" Yura teased.

"Yura now's not the time to tease her. Can't you see how miserable Kagura is?" Kagome scolded her friend.

"Well, Kagura you better talk to Sesshomarou and get you uncertainties and worries out of the way. Because I just really don't want you to get hurt and run out of town again" Yura said sighing before adding "…or to cut your hair for that matter, seriously what were you thinking?!" Yura asked appalled.

"Get over it I only got rid of a few inches! Besides it was just split ends!" Kagura said exasperated.

"Split ends my ass! You know I never would have let you cut your hair if you had stayed here, that's why you ran away. And just so you know, a few inches could be the difference between life and death!" The hair demoness said outraged.

Kagome and Kagura could not help but laugh whole heartedly at the way Yura seemed to make the situation about Kagura's new hairstyle blow out of proportion.

**To be continued…**

A/N: I have been asked to write a longer chapter, I hope this pleased you.

Sessh is having second thoughts and Kagura is more confused than ever. What will happen? The next chapter is called **Midnight talks** I'll let you guess what will happen in it ^_^


	42. Midnight talks

_**Chapter 42: Midnight talks**_

A/N: I posted the chapter early, so I hope you're happy. Nothing else to say except enjoy the chapter.

Thank you so much for reviewing:

_On _

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**Babi Abe **

**Crimson Tears **(I wonder between Sessh and Kagura who would win the title of the most stubborn?... Will there be some figuring out in this chapter? Maybe…)

**Kon-KON**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**ALLheartsONfraya **

**Chaos-the-immortal **

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

**iLOVEmoney**

**Devatron2000**

**Foxfire7**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**Killersupergirl **(I knew you would enjoy it. Someone did have to knock some sense in his thick skull lol.)

**Ngoc Chau**

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**Crimsonmoon19**

_On :_

**Unistar **(Oh yes Touga and Izayoi will be told, but not in this chapter. What will happen between Sesshy and Kagura? You'll have to read and see.)

**Sovereignty **(To your enjoyment this chapter will have a cliffy…sort of. I'm sure you'll like it.)

**Ladykaa28 **(Do not worry Sessh and Kagura will do more than thinking about each other in this chapter. Sesshy's father's reaction will be shown in a few chapters.)

I would also like to thank **Bivi** and **Selavergne **for their nice emails.

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would have been the one to hold Kagura's heart. _

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"Gods how can I write this?" A frustrated Kagura exclaimed aloud. The wind sorceress was sitting in her apartment at the table in the kitchen. She once more crossed out what she had just written and started all over.

"Kagura I hope for your sake that you are working on the invitations for the wedding. After all it's your fault we had to change the previously set date…" Kagome told her friend sweetly. The miko was sitting across from Kagura and was busy filling the handwritten invitations for her upcoming wedding.

"A girl is entitled to change her mind! Besides you admitted it was for the best to push back the date of your wedding. I mean come on who wants a maid of honor as big as a whale at their wedding? Not to mention that I was never going to agree to wear those apple green things you want Yura and me to wear, while I'm pregnant. And anyway it's not like Inuyasha is going to run away and change his mind because the wedding was pushed back for a few months…" Kagura answered trying to hide the letter she was actually writing to her employer.

"Keh! As id I'd run away from a wench..." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes in exasperation. "In any case, wench why can't we simply use printed invitations like everyone does?" Inuyasha remarked before placing as neatly as possible a stamp on one of the envelopes Kagome had just handed him.

"Because I want an old fashioned taste for the wedding and I want each invitation to be personalized! I want people to know I personally care about them, and wish they will be here on this special day, even if we changed the date. And Kagura, you said I could count on you!" Kagome said glaring at her friend who was clearly not helping with the wedding invitations.

"Yeah you can. I just have to finish writing this letter to Miss Hime" Kagura said putting down her pen. "I haven't told Abi yet that I won't be working at the school anymore."

"You're quitting your job? Don't they have maternity leave or whatever?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

The hanyou realized that if he would have to suffer thorough hours of letters stamping, he might as well get to know better the mother of his nephew to be. And the prospect that Kagura could indivertibly give him an embarrassing piece of information on his brother, that he would be able to use to taunt him, was an opportunity Inuyasha could not pass up.

"Yes they do, but the baby doesn't have anything to do with me leaving my job. I'm just the substitute art teacher at the school. It's not like it was a permanent position. And I've been offered a better job, that would enable me to focus more on trying to get our restaurant going" Kagura explained.

"Really?" You guys are still on about _that_? Inuyasha asked raising a surprised eyebrow, his lips set in an amused grin.

"Baka! Of course we are. A few setbacks won't make us stop. We'll just take some time out until Kagura has her baby and you and I get married. And with her new job Kagura will be able to work from home, which is great. Oh I haven't told you, have I? She is going to start drawing illustrations for children's book. That's just fantastic isn't it? That's closer to her art degree" Kagome told her fiancé.

"I guess..." Inuyasha said with an uninterested shrug.

"Okay I'm done!" Kagura exclaimed happily, a proud smile on her lips. Her crimson eyes scanned once more over the letter, looking for any errors.

"Oh no you're just starting" Kagome said before handing her friend a pile of invitations to fill in.

"How come I have to do this? I already went through the cake tasting _and_ the flower arrangements. Couldn't your _best man_ do some of this?" Kagura asked Inuyasha in a groan. Seeing the murderous glare Kagome sent her, Kagura added resigned to her fate "yeah yeah I know I'm to blame so I have to help. I'll be back. I'll go and get my laptop and send the letter to Abi in an email before turning myself in as your _slave_".

The wind sorceress stood up with a groan and went to the girls' living room.

"She's right you know. What has your brother been doing?" Kagome asked her fiancé.

"Sessh was _supposed_ to help with the invitations, but he cancelled at the last minute, looks like he had _girl_ _problems_." Inuyasha said with a chuckle. He then winced as he felt Kagome kick him under the table.

The hanyou was about to start arguing with his fiancée when he realized what he had just said. He quickly raised his golden eyes to look if Kagura had heard him.

"What are you talking about?!" Kagome asked him.

"Nothing wench. Get back to your writing" Inuyasha said pointing a clawed finger towards the pile of invitations waiting to be filled in.

The wind sorceress stopped on her way back to the kitchen. Even if Inuyasha and Kagome had not realized it, Kagura had _clearly_ heard the hanyou's words and it had hurt her deeply. Managing to fake a smile she walked in the kitchen.

"Kagome do you mind if I do my share of the invitations tomorrow? I'm feeling kind of tired, I wouldn't want to mess up anything" Kagura said before letting out a fake yawn.

"Oh of course. Your health and the baby's well being come first. It's not surprising you're tired, it's already eleven o'clock. It's okay Inuyasha and I can manage, right dog boy?" Kagome asked.

"Keh! You mean I'll do most of the work after all you're just a weak human female" Inuyasha said with a grin, placing more stamps on the envelopes placed in front of him.

"What did you just say?!" Kagome asked feeling her face flush.

"God, please spare me!" Kagura said rolling her crimson eyes before heading for her room. She could tell that a lover's spat was in the works.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_'Sesshomarou is such a hypocritical bastard. _"I want us to be friends"_ It completely makes sense since he's already seeing someone else. That bastard really did not waste any time to replace me!' _Kagura thought punching her pillow. As soon as she was far from Inuyasha and Kagome's prying eyes, the wind sorceress had let her anger come out.

"Can I come in?" Kagura heard her friend ask through the door of her bedroom.

"Whatever." The wind sorceress retorted lying back on her bed, trying to look as composed as possible.

"I'm sure you heard what Inuyasha said on Sesshomarou, so about that. …." Kagome asked sitting next to her friend. The miko could tell that Kagura's angry frown could only be due to her tumultuous relationship with Sesshomarou.

"So what if I did hear it?!" Kagura snapped interrupting her friend.

"That bastard is such a damn liar and a hypocrite. He criticized Touran for being a liar, but he's not better. Proof is he's cheating on me! Poor baby you dad is really the worst kind of bastard" Kagura said protectively resting her hand over her stomach.

"Hum Kagura you guys aren't together anymore, so even if Sesshomarou was seeing someone then he wouldn't really be cheating on you." Kagome said trying to appease her friend. Little did the young human know her words were only spurring Kagura's anger even more.

"I guess he must feel like he doesn't owe some loyalty to me and the baby. You're right, after he made it quite clear don't you think? The two of us are only friends and nothing more. I've learned from my mistakes, you know. I'll just listen to Yura's advice. Right now I'm going to go to Sesshomarou's house and get him to talk to me. After all he did say he wanted me to ask him for his side of the story and trust him." Having made her mind, Kagura stood up.

"You're going now? But you can't go! The weather report said the storm will hit tonight" Kagome said raising from the bed a scared look on her face.

"Yeah right. They've been saying that every night for the past week, and not ONE drop of rain has fallen yet!" Kagura said stubbornly.

"But still you can't go now! It's too late! And oh Kagura you're wearing you pajamas!" Kagome said alarmed.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn!" Kagura said determined already halfway through the door. The wind sorceress did walk back in her room, to exchange her pair of slippers for some flip flops…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura rung the door bell once more and waited for someone to come open the front door of the imposing mansion for her. She idly turned around to look at the dark sky and noticed with a frown and a muffled curse that it had started raining, which she was sure was a sign of the storm Kagome had warned her against.

To the wind sorceress's relief, the massive door swung open but only to reveal Jaken's diminutive form.

"Wench. Haven't seen you in a while, but I can't say I missed you…What are you doing here?" The imp asked in a croaky voice.

"I'm here to see your master the great Sesshomarou-sama" she answered on a sarcastic tone.

"The Master is not seeing anyone at _this hour_. You would do well to remove yourself and…" Jaken started to be interrupted as he felt a gust of wind push him out of the way.

"Thanks for letting me in." Kagura said mischievously as she stepped into the mansion. Taking a second to think about where Sesshomarou could possibly be, and noticing the many doors and the staircase leading she was sure to even more doors, Kagura groaned in exasperation.

"Toad where is Sesshomarou?" She asked not willing to run around the mansion looking for the master of the house.

Noting that now that Kagura had stepped into the house, his master would be able to pick up her scent, Jaken cursed under his breath. After all he could not simply turn away the woman anymore. The imp youkai dreaded to merely think about the kind of punishment he would go through, if his master found that he had deliberately turned away the woman carrying Sesshomarou's precious heir.

"He is in his bedroom. Take the marble staircase, it's the first door on your right at the end of the corridor" Jaken said through clenched teeth. He still could not for the life of him understand how his master had allowed himself to be seduced by Kagura.

"Thanks toady" Kagura said already launching herself towards Sesshomarou's bedroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomarou stretched a little more in his comfortable immense bed, before setting aside his book to serve himself another generous glass of red wine. After taking a large gulp of his glass, and setting it aside, he looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. Noticing how late it was, Sesshomarou decided with a long sigh to read for another half hour before going to sleep… alone.

_**'Your bed is quite big…Let me guess you would love to have a certain wind sorceress to snuggle with at night…Is someone regretting his decision?' **_ His inner demon teased.

For the past few days, Sesshomarou had had to wrestle with his conflicting feelings towards Kagura. As much as he intended to keep away from her, he could not help but imagine how life with her by his side could be sweet.

Things had gotten worse for the dog demon when the previous day his over productive imagination had made him realize that if he was not with Kagura, it left the door open for another man. The idea that someone else could be with the wind sorceress was almost unbearable.

'_**If you're having second thoughts now by just imagining it, wonder how you will feel when Kagura starts dating someone else, or even better yet when your child is being raised by another man…'**_ his inner demon pointed out.

The simple thought that there could be another man in Kagura's life made Sesshomarou let out a growl of both annoyance and possessiveness. As much as he was aware there was a possibility that Kagura would find someone else one day, Sesshomarou was also aware that there was no warrant behind his inner demon's claim. The realization calmed the dog demon down.

_'Whose side are you on?' _The dog demon asked.

_**'Sides? I didn't know we had entered a war zone, but then again you know what they say: Love is a battlefield…'**_ His inner voice answered.

Not wanting to listen to his inner demon's jabs anymore, Sesshomarou gulped down the rest of his wine. Meaning to refill his glass, he realized with dismay that his bottle was empty. With a groan, the dog demon lay back on his bed and picked up his novel. Suddenly Sesshomarou's sensitive nose was brutally but deliciously assaulted with the jasmine scent of his wind sorceress, before he could figure out what it meant; the door of his room was opened violently.

"Sesshomarou, you and I need to talk!" Kagura said as she burst in the dog demon's bedroom.

The dog demon jolted and sat up in sheer surprise. He put down his novel on his bedside table, next to his empty glass, before standing up to face his wind sorceress.

"Kagura? What are you doing here?" Sesshomarou asked, wondering if he had drunk one too many glasses and was imagining things. But he quickly refuted the idea, considering that Kagura was dressed in a pair of sky blue pajamas decorated with fluffy white clouds, Sesshomarou was sure his mind would _never_ be able to create such a garment. No if he had to have dreams of Kagura bursting in his room in the middle of the night, the dog demon was sure that in his mind the wind sorceress would be wearing something with a little more lace, or even nothing at all…

"You really are a manipulative bastard, you know that? I thought you were doing an honorable thing, for us and the baby. But no! No wonder you want us to stay _friends_. You are seeing someone!" Kagura said feeling her anger swell inside of her. The simple fact of stating the matter aloud made her angrier.

"I am hardly in the mood for _more_ of your ludicrous accusations" Sesshomarou said with a sigh seating back on his comfortable bed, before patting the spot next to him. The dog demon tried to sound as angry as possible, even if seeing his wind sorceress for the first time in his room did please him beyond words. After all she was only a few feet away from his bed…

Kagura sat down beside Sesshomarou and turned towards him. "Tell me, and be completely honest. Are you seeing someone?" She asked in a small voice, trying her best to mask her pain.

"Well this is a start. Next time, if you want this Sesshomarou to answer one of your questions, instead of barging into my home, why don't you try to be more polite?" He asked turning his golden eyes towards his wind sorceress. Kagura could not help but blush slightly at hearing his words.

"No this Sesshomarou is not seeing anyone. Why are you asking? It is hardly of your concern" He said with a sigh.

Kagura tried to keep off of her lips the small smile she could feel coming. At the present moment she regretted not having taken the time to grab her fan, she was sure the weapon and accessory would have been helpful in hiding the depth of her happiness.

"Of course it is my concern! I mean if you are going to give my baby a step mom I think I should be warned." She retorted trying to sound as angry as possible, but failing.

"Is that your only concern?" Sesshomarou asked. Kagura was not sure, but she thought she could make out a note of hurt in his voice.

"Of course!" Kagura scoffed turning her head to the side. She feared that if she was to answer staring straight in Sesshomarou's eyes he would have been able to see through her lie. Unfortunately despite her effort, he had caught her anyway.

"Liar." Sesshomarou breathed out, an uncanny mix of happiness and amusement spreading through him. "Jealousy does not become you" The dog demon added with a smirk.

"_Jealousy_! You are delusional" Kagura said blushing slightly. Her eyes rived towards the carved ceiling of the dog demon's bedroom, since she still refused to face Sesshomarou.

"And you are being dishonest." The inu youkai retorted hooking his finger under Kagura's chin, forcing her to lower her head and stare right in his eyes. With a sweeping motion with the pad of his thumb he started caressing Kagura's jaw, chin, and lower lip. His fingers made a tingling warm feeling spread through Kagura's face. She was burning of desire for him to replace his finger with his own lips.

"You are trying to make me believe that you drove all the way here, at this time because you wanted to know if our child, who has yet to be born would have a stepmother." Sesshomarou said with a snort, inching closer to Kagura.

He was so close, that the wind sorceress could make out on his breath, the taste of the wine he seemed to have drunk a little too much of. Kagura looked up and almost regretted it, as Sesshomarou's deep amber eyes mesmerized her, forcing her to come even closer to him.

"What else do you think I could want?" Kagura asked in a whisper her crimson eyes staring straight into Sesshomarou's deep golden orbs.

The dog demon suddenly inched forward to lightly press his lips against hers. The two of them were shocked at his action, and jolted in slight surprise, but none of them moved to break away from the contact of their lips.

In any case, the two demons knew it would be pointless to try to deny how good it made them feel. With every second of tasting Kagura's cherry lips, Sesshomarou felt his earlier resolve completely crumble to pieces. How could he have ever thought he would be able to stay away from her?

He gently ran his tongue over her bottom lip and Kagura eagerly opened her mouth to greet his demanding tongue. As their tongue entwined, Kagura moaned in lust and clenched her fists in the material of Sesshomarou's shirt, pressing him even closer to her. She had missed Sesshomarou and decided to simply enjoy his kiss, instead of thinking about how it could complicate things between them more than they already were.

Letting his emotions come out, the dog demon gently pushed Kagura backwards, ever careful of her abdomen where his child was growing. He let go of Kagura's lips, but only long enough to gently hover over her and nibble her sensitive ear. Hearing Kagura moan in pure pleasure, only spurred Sesshomarou on. Now that the wind sorceress was in _his _bed, _under him_, Sesshomarou realized that he was not willing to let her go just yet…

**To be continued…**

A/N: I know this chapter was shorter than the two previous ones, but ending it here was just so much fun! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter **Just one night together**.


	43. Just one night together

_**Chapter 43: Just one night together**_

A/N: Hum… as much as I try I just can't seem to find anything interesting to say… oh actually **citrus warning!!!**

Now time to thank my dear reviewers:

_On _

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**Babi Abe **

**Crimson Tears **(Come on… Admit it… You're quite happy Inuyasha didn't keep his mouth shut. Otherwise Kagura wouldn't have ended up in Sesshy's bed…)

**Kon-KON**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**ALLheartsONfraya **

**Chaos-the-immortal **

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

**Devatron2000**

**Foxfire7**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**Shoushin**

**Killersupergirl **(You're right things have the potential of becoming very awkward…)

**Little Green purse **(lol I loved the 'friends' reference that was so true! You're right Kagura has yet to learn from her mistakes. Will she ever? But then again she is trying to change her ways…)

**xXEM0-PandaXx**

**Get-crunked **(Thank you I'm so flattered! I hope you'll keep enjoying the story. I usually update once a week either Thursday or Friday.)

_On :_

**Unistar **(Aw poor Inuyasha was just trying to defend his brother… sort of. The poor thing had not anticipated for Kagura to go berserk… Will their encounter be enough to bring Kagura and Sesshy back together? Well let's see.)

**iSovereignty on old computer lol **(Aw I love it when you select your fave quotes. It makes me feel all warm inside… Actually this chapter wasn't hard to write, but I do expect the next one to be though)

**Zetsuii **(LOL! Trying to claim Sesshy for yourself might be more dangerous than you think…Oh what was that? I think I heard a cry of _Fujin no mai_ … if I were you I'd take cover…)

**Bandospands **(I think the 'sort of' part is the most important in your assessment of the situation. Will Sesshy and Kagura stay that way? More shall be revealed in this chapter.

I would also like to thank **Selavergne **(**Neko-sama**) for the nice email.

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would have been the one to hold Kagura's heart. _

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_The dog demon suddenly inched forward to lightly press his lips against hers. The two of them were shocked at his action, and jolted in slight surprise, but none of them moved to break away from the contact of their lips._

_In any case, the two demons knew it would be pointless to try to deny how good it made them feel. With every second of tasting Kagura's cherry lips, Sesshomarou felt his earlier resolve completely crumble to pieces. How could he have ever thought he would be able to stay away from her? _

_He gently ran his tongue over her bottom lip and Kagura eagerly opened her mouth to greet his demanding tongue. As their tongue entwined, Kagura moaned in lust and clenched her fists in the material of Sesshomarou's shirt, pressing him even closer to her. She had missed Sesshomarou and decided to simply enjoy his kiss, instead of thinking about how it could complicate things between them more than they already were. _

_Letting his emotions come out, the dog demon gently pushed Kagura backwards, ever careful of her abdomen where his child was growing. He let go of Kagura's lips, but only long enough to gently hover over her and nibble her sensitive ear. Hearing Kagura moan in pure pleasure, only spurred Sesshomarou on. Now that the wind sorceress was in _his _bed, under _him_, Sesshomarou realized that he was not willing to let her go just yet._

Trailing his warm hands down the sides of the woman beneath him, the dog demon felt her skin shiver in pleasure. While lowering his kisses to the crook of Kagura's neck, Sesshomarou's fingers expertly and carefully unbuttoned her sky blue pajama top. After successfully divesting het top of two constricting buttons, the dog demon through the soft cotton fabric happily weighed Kagura's heavier breasts in his warm palms.

With a lustful groan, the silver haired demon trailed open mouth kisses from Kagura's milky neck to her collarbone, but he did not get to taste her bosom as a deep moan from Kagura once more attracted Sesshomarou to her slightly swollen red lips.

Feeling the dog demon laying over her, playing with her breasts with his sinfully skilled fingers, his mouth firmly locked with hers, made Kagura fight through the haze the pleasure she was experiencing had thrust her in. As she slowly regained her senses, she started thinking about what they were doing.

The wind sorceress was aware that even if her body was _ready and_ _more than willing_ to spend the night with Sesshomarou, she was sure that her heart was not. There was still too much uncertainty in Sesshomarou's feelings towards her. And also Kagura feared that Sesshomarou's reaction to their kiss was due to either the fact that finding a dog demon alone in his bedroom at night was not the best idea, or simply to the wine she had tasted on his tongue. Just thinking about it made her sober up from her pleasure haze.

"Stop" she suddenly said pushing Sesshomarou away.

Surprised by the sudden interruption, Sesshomarou quickly stepped aside and stood up from the inviting heat of his bed and the even more tempting woman lying in it.

His golden eyes were shining in concern as he asked "Did I hurt you or the baby?"

Sesshomarou was so angry that he could have smacked himself. The simple idea that the burning desire he had for the woman now sitting up in his bed, could have led to him hurting his child to be, angered him.

"No, not at all" Kagura assured him, a gentle smile etching on her face at seeing Sesshomarou's concern. She tugged at her shirt, frantically trying to close the buttons of her pajama top as quickly as possible. She blushed as she realized how swiftly the dog demon had managed to disrobe her.

"I'm sorry to lead you on like that… but I just... I can't. It's just that… we can't do this. It's not right… We can't get carried away like that…" Kagura then suddenly leaped up from the bed, swiftly slipped her feet in her flip flops, picked up her coat and her purse and quickly headed for the door.

_'This kiss didn't mean anything. I better forget it all and go home as fast as possible. If I don't I'll get my hopes up and get hurt. He's a man he only wanted sex anyway. Not that I see why he'd want me now' _Kagura thought looking down with a frown at her bulging belly.

Confusing mixed feelings of fear, anxiety, but to her dismay happiness about what had just happened between her and Sesshomarou, spread through the wind sorceress.

"At what time tomorrow?" Sesshomarou asked in a steady voice, masking the inner turmoil he felt triggered by Kagura's kisses and caresses.

His golden eyes were resting on Kagura's retreating form, willing her to turn around and look at him. He wanted to start a conversation, on any topic, if only to allow Kagura to stay close to him longer. He feared that if she was to leave his side tonight without the two of them talking and making some sort of progress in their relationship, Kagura would walk out and things would only go downhill.

"What are you talking about?" Kagura asked, not keen on discussing with Sesshomarou. After all the faster she would leave his house, the less she would want to climb back in bed with Sesshomarou to finish what they had started.

"The doctor's appointment. At what time is it? You said we should meet there." Sesshomarou said.

"Oh that's right. The baby's check up, it's at three" Kagura said slowly backing towards the door of the bedroom. "I'll see you later".

"Where are you going?" Sesshomarou asked her. He had finally come down from the haze his encounter with Kagura had pushed him in, and was now able to think completely rationally.

"Home, where I should be" Kagura said trying but failing to school her features to appear cold.

"You are not driving. I already sent my driver home, and I am not willing to move from here" Sesshomarou said giving her a grave look meaning he was not open to discussion.

"And why wouldn't I be driving home myself?" Kagura asked outraged that once more Sesshomarou tried to make decisions for her.

"I can easily tell that you are tired. It's late. It's raining. It wouldn't be safe. _End of discussion_." Sesshomarou explained.

Kagura could see the logic in his reasoning. Sesshomarou was right in his assumption that she indeed was tired, not to mention the fact that she too could easily make out the sounds of the raindrops falling outside with force. What had started as a light rain was quickly turning into a downpour.

"You can sleep here, nothing will happen" Sesshomarou said gesturing towards the unoccupied side of his bed.

"Your place is freaking huge, you must have guest rooms or whatever" Kagura said her eyes uncomfortably shifting to Sesshomarou's bed.

"I do, but since you came unannounced they have not been prepared. And as you can guess the members of my staff are asleep" Sesshomarou said. "What are you waiting for wind witch?" He asked, noticing Kagura's reluctance.

Kagura nervously bit her lower lip. Could she really believe nothing would happen if they were to share the same bed? Another and more important question was 'did she _really_ not want _something_ to happen?'

_**'Why are you afraid? You two are **_**just friends**_** are you not? Although that earlier kiss was nothing friend like…'**_ her inner demon asked on a mocking tone.

_'I am not afraid' _Kagura said as she took off her shoes, before throwing her coat and purse in an armchair resting in a corner of Sesshomarou's room. The wind sorceress took a big calming breath, and wishing that she would not regret her decision later on, slid in between Sesshomarou's sheets.

Seeing that she had settled in quite nicely, Sesshomarou let out a small relieved sigh, before joining Kagura in bed a victorious grin on his lips. The dog demon did not even bother changing into his sleeping garments, knowing Kagura, he would not put it past her to run away from his house the second he stepped away to go change.

"You better not be getting any funny ideas." The wind sorceress said as she felt Sesshomarou's warm skin brush against hers, which sent a pleasing tingling sensation throughout her body. The kaze youkai knew that the warning was issued to Sesshomarou, as much as it was issued to herself.

"I assure you, nothing will happen" The dog demon promised her, feeling Kagura tense slightly.

"Says the one who kissed me" Kagura remarked with a snort.

"You did not seem to mind,. Or is this Sesshomarou wrong? You did kiss me back after all…." The dog demon remarked, as he scooted closer to Kagura. His chest was pressed firmly against her back, as the two of them laid on their sides facing the same direction, Sesshomarou's form spooning Kagura's smaller one.

Knowing that she would immediately try to protests his earlier words, Sesshomarou wrapped his arm over Kagura's hip and rested his hand against her swollen stomach before murmuring in her ear "Silence, go to sleep".

Not able to resist the temptation of her smooth skin displayed in front of him, Sesshomarou pressed a small tender kiss to the back of Kagura's neck before burying his nose in her hair, taking in her scent with great pleasure.

Kagura shivered in pleasure at the feel of his warm lips on her skin. She quickly swallowed the infuriated words she had felt rising just a few seconds before. Even if she did not want to admit it aloud, being held by Sesshomarou this way felt nice, and she was in truth really sleepy. Only a few minutes later, the wind witch was soundly asleep. Sesshomarou was intently listening to the comforting and even sound of her breathing, when his inner demon said:

'_**Looks like someone lost of his legendary self control' **_Sesshomarou's inner demon commented with glee.

___'I did no such thing' _Sesshomarou retorted.

_**'Of course jumping on Kagura after saying you wanted to be "just friends" absolutely does not fall in this category. Neither of course does forcing her to sleep in the same bed as you. I told you it would be too hard to keep away from her…'**_

___'Actually, you were right. This Sesshomarou always gets what I want. And I want the witch.' _The dog demon thought smugly with a small sigh.

_**'You mean you desire her more than you have ever coveted anything before…'**_ His inner demon corrected.

'_Technicalities…' _Sesshomarou interrupted._ 'In any case, maybe I should reconsider my decision of staying away from her…' _The silver haired demon conceded as he took in a deep intake of breath, in which he could easily make out Kagura's natural scent entwined with her earlier arousal.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As he opened his eyes, Sesshomarou noticed with a smug smile, some time during the night the wind sorceress had moved from their original sleeping position. As if she had tried to steal as much from his warmth as possible, Kagura was now pressed flush against him. Her head was resting on his chest, and their legs were tangled under the covers.

The dog demon observed her delicate features for a long time. He wondered sadly when was the last time the two of them had a conversation without Kagura's beautiful face contorting into a grimace of either anger or sadness. With a heavy sigh Sesshomarou ran his claws through Kagura's dark hair, which had come loose from her ponytail.

"Can we really forget everything and go back to the way it used to be?" He wondered in a whisper. As if Kagura had heard his words she started moaning as she awakened.

"Good morning" Sesshomarou said as Kagura opened her crimson eyes.

Noticing that she was not in her bed, and that she had not slept alone, the wind witch gasped in shock. But as the events of the previous night slowly came back to her, notably her make out session with the golden eyed demon looking down at her with a smug grin, Kagura bolted out of the bed a red tinge on her cheeks.

"Where are you running away to now?" Sesshomarou asked in a sigh as he sat up in his bed to look at Kagura.

"I am not running away. I simply have to go… because I have to see Kagome." Kagura said as she quickly put on her flip flops a smile on her lips, proud that she had so easily found a quick excuse.

"Rubbish. This Sesshomarou can once more see right through you. You are being dishonest just like yesterday" The dog demon said.

"What the fuck are you talking about now?!" Kagura asked sending him a glare.

"Wind witch you knew very well that this Sesshomarou is neither dishonest nor seeing anyone. Why don't you be honest with yourself and admit that you merely wished to see me?" Sesshomarou asked softly with a seductive smile

_'I wanted to see him?!' _Kagura wondered.

She bit her lower lip in frustration when she realized how true the words sounded. It was an acceptable thing for her to come to such a realization by herself, but for Sesshomarou to so easily see through her and point it out enraged the wind sorceress.

"My aren't you feeling smug this morning" Kagura tried to joke away Sesshomarou's insightful remark. "Sorry to burst your bubble and all, but unfortunately I have places to be right now."

Trying to appear as composed as possible, and not as the clingy desperate ex she felt she had been behaving like, Kagura walked towards the armchair where she had unceremoniously tossed her things the previous night. .

Quickly getting to his feet and rounding the bed, Sesshomarou beat her to it and picked up her purse and jacket. Noticing the troubled expression in Kagura's crimson eyes and deciding to leave her alone to her confusing thoughts for the moment without trying to influence her decision, Sesshomarou helped her put on her jacket before stepping away from the wind sorceress without saying a word.

"I'll see you later" Kagura said as she hurried out of the door without looking back.

_'Strange. Did my stating such an obvious truth make her react this way?' _ The inu youkai wondered.

Sesshomarou's reflection on Kagura's sudden hasty retreat was cut short when Rin came running into his bedroom. The little girl threw open the wooden door using all her strength.

"Where is she?" his daughter asked out of breath panting heavily due to the fast pace at which she had come running to her father's bedroom.

Quite disappointed to find her father alone in his room the little girl said with a sad pout "Jaken said she slept here."

"Kagura left already" Sesshomarou informed, noticing with a heavy heart Rin's saddened expression and teary eyes.

"Will she come back?" the little girl asked on the verge of tears. Rin had missed her beloved wind sorceress dearly. This coupled with the fact that her father had told her about Kagura's pregnancy only made the little girl want to see the wind sorceress even more.

"Oh I am sure she will" Sesshomarou said with a smirk, as he looked down at his bed where his and Kagura's mingled scents still lingered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't care where you are. We need to meet right fucking now!" Kagura said at her two best friends. The three of them were having a call conference. The wind sorceress had so much to tell them, and it was to her dismay that she came home to an empty apartment.

"No can do. Kaori just fell asleep. Byakuya and I were up all night. I'm so exhausted, and I intend to take a good long nap" Yura said with a yawn.

"Inuyasha is cooking me _breakfast_. Actual _food_ not instant _ramen_! I can't pass up this opportunity" Kagome said apologetically. "Just tell us what's wrong" she added.

"What's wrong is that I kissed Sessh. Well he is the one who kissed me...anyway you know what I mean" Kagura said collapsing on her couch. She had not even bothered changing from her pajamas. "Oh and by the way Kags, I'm going to kill both you and Inuyasha for sure!"

"Well it's not _my_ fault! How could I know Inuyasha was just mocking Sesshomarou? Turns out he meant that since he fired Touran, without a secretary Sesshomarou has been having more work to do. He just can't seem to find her a proper replacement…" Kagome said trying to appease her friend.

"And when Inuyasha asked his brother to help with the wedding, Sesshomarou answered that he had enough on his plate with taking care of Shiori and all, so that he really didn't want to be bothered with frivolous things. As if my wedding wasn't important!" The miko added pouting in indignation. "He may be insensitive, but I've got to admit that the idea of Sesshomarou seeing someone would have surprised me too much. I'm sure you agree too." Kagome said.

"Don't you even go there too! I already had Sessh trying to analyze my real emotions and motives this morning! Why is everyone hell bent on trying to dissect my actions and feelings? I know what I'm doing" Kagura exclaimed in exasperation.

"Oh yeah? Sure as hell doesn't look like it. Please don't try to make excuses. It's not Inuyasha's nor anyone else's fault you couldn't resist to Sesshomarou. Now be honest what _else_ happened?" Yura asked now completely alert. She was too enthralled by Kagura's love life to think about her nap.

"Before you start know that nothing happened.. Well…there was some kissing…maybe a little touching, but nothing serious… then again, we did sleep in the same bed." Kagura said not able to keep a small satisfied smile and a faint flush from appearing on her face.

"And nothing more will happen!" Yura exclaimed. "You have got to put an end to this Kagura! You've always been a strong girl except when it comes to your heart. I swear it's your weakness. I know that you've been hurt before thanks to Naraku and are not keen on being again but that's exactly what's going to happen. You have to stop pretending that things are going to be _okay_. Instead of trying to push the whole 'proposal' problem away and sweep it under a rug, face it head on. I told you before, I won't let you take this any further with Sesshomarou unless the two of you talk, but seriously talk. I know you're seeing Sesshomarou today, and you're going to get answers, otherwise I will for you." The hair demoness let a small pause to let her threat sink in.

"I understand" Kagura said with a sigh. Her sister in law's words had struck a little too close to Kagura's previous own thoughts.

"Good. I am sure you don't want me and Byakuya to barge into Sesshomarou's office and demand what his intentions really are for you." The hair demoness joked.

"Fine fine! Just don't do anything to embarrass me please! I swear to talk to Sesshomarou" Kagura pleaded. "Now I'm going to have to say bye and get ready!" Without another word, she hung up.

_'What's wrong with me? How could a simple remark of _Inuyasha_, of all people, make me react like such a love struck puppy? I literally ran to Sesshomarou…!' _The wind sorceress said to herself with a long suffering sigh as she fell back into the couch.

_**'It is understandable; love can make you do stupid things…' **_Her inner demon remarked.

___'I wouldn't say _stupid_... I'm way beyond that. It's as if the second Sesshomarou is concerned my whole thinking abilities go out the freaking door.' _Kagura lamented.

_'I just hate how crazy I get the instant Sesshomarou is concerned! And the worse part of it all is that the bastard knows the power he has over me… should have seen that insufferable smug smirk of his!' _ Kagura thought in anger smashing her fist on the cushion at her side.

'_Thankfully I had enough sense not to jump in bed with him that only would have made things worse._ The wind sorceress thought proud of herself.

_'__**But you wanted to "jump in bed with him", didn't you?'**_ Her inner demon remarked on a mocking tone.

_'Are you kidding? Of course I wanted to. But I won't sleep with Sesshomarou, at least not until I get the answers I want. Answers to the questions I am going to ask today!' _Kagura thought firmly.

Glad to have slightly settled her mind, Kagura stood up from her living room couch, and went to get ready for her doctor's appointment.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Sorry hentai lovers no lemon in this chapter, hope the slight lime is helping you hold on in the meantime lol.

Sesshy is changing his mind, Kagura is dead set on getting answers. Looks like fireworks are in the works… wonder what is going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter **Settling the score **in which our favorite couple will meet with two old faces, wonder who? I'm sure you can guess.


	44. Settling the score

_**Chapter 44: Settling the score**_

A/N: I tried to post the chapter yesterday, but for the past two days I have been suffering from horrible migraines. I am forever grateful to ibuprofen liquid-gels tablets!

I hope you'll enjoy the chappie, it's a long one.

Thanks for reviewing:

_On _

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**Babi Abe **

**Crimson Tears **(Yikes so many expectations, I hope I won't disappoint. Will those two manage to "figure things out"? Hum, we shall see.)

**Kon-KON (Congratulations on, leaving the **(I still have a hard time believing this number)** 700****th**** review!!!!**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**ALLheartsONfraya **( I just thought those two might need a little fluffy moment. I'm glad you enjoyed it, who knows when the next one will be…)

**Chaos-the-immortal **

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

**Devatron2000**

**Foxfire7**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**Xelakitsune**

**Killersupergirl **(Lol! Isn't Kagura strong, I'm not sure so many women would have been able to resist Sesshy... By the way I apologize in advance for the chapter ^_^)

**Ngoc Chau**

_On :_

**Unistar **(Poor frustrated Sesshy Kagura did stop him just as things were getting heated. I'm sure you'll be happy that a big clash is indeed in the works)

**Sovereignty on laptop** (seems like you got yourself an upgradelol) **and not logged in **(I still love it when you select your favorite quotes and scenes. Hope you'll enjoy the small cliffy this time too! I just added that to make you all anxious lol…Sorry the painkillers are getting the best of me.)

**Zetsuii **(I too feel bad for Rin, but it doesn't mean I'll put Sesshy and Kagura back together just for her XD lol. You know what the doctors say nothing better than eating a healthy breakfast and reading a chapter of Indecent Proposal to get you started in the morning.)

**Ladykaa28 (x2) **(I try not to let the movie geek in me out too often, but she has a tendency to be persistent… Once again you made very interesting points. Will Yura's good intentions end up backfiring? Good luck job hunting!)

**May Auna **(I'm so happy to get new reviewers. Sorry to disappoint but there'll only be one baby, and the gender is…lol)

I would also like to thank **Selavergne **(**Neko-sama**) for the nice email.

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would have been the one to hold Kagura's heart. _

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"You seem jumpy, are you nervous?" Sesshomarou asked Kagura as the two of them were sitting in the waiting room of her doctor's office.

"I hate doctors and I hate hospitals." Kagura answered squirming in her seat.

Sesshomarou sent a critical look to the waiting area where the twosome was sitting.

"Are you sure you are not willing to see another doctor? I heard Shiori's doctor is very renowned, and she is specialized in youkai pregnancies. Her waiting list is rather long, but it would not be hard for her to take you as a patient, all this Sesshomarou would have to do is make a phone call and…" Sesshomarou started but was interrupted by a sharp glare from Kagura.

"I am very well capable of making these sorts of decisions by myself. I told you before, and I really hate to repeat myself especially when I'm this uncomfortable: Dr Fujiko has been my gynecologist since I was a teen, and she will be until she retires. Now stop trying to make decisions for me." Kagura said exasperated. She then added urgently "Besides you would be jumpy too, if you had been drinking all morning long, without being able to use the bathroom".

Noticing Sesshomarou's raising an eyebrow in question, she explained in an uncomfortable sigh "Ultrasound... need full bladder"

"I see. I will see if we can have things speed up" Sesshomarou said giving Kagura's hand a small reassuring squeeze, before standing up to talk with the receptionist. The dog demon was sure that intimidating the receptionist by seizing her up with a haughty sharp glare and reducing the poor young woman to a ball of raw nerves would be able to help. The technique usually worked, when he wanted to have something.

The wind sorceress looked down at her warm palm in astonishment; up until the little squeeze Sesshomarou had given her hand, she had not even been aware he had been holding her limb all along. Kagura blushed slightly and realized that it was surely due to the fact that she always felt so relaxed in Sesshomarou's presence.

The wind sorceress could have smacked herself because of her straying thoughts.

_'Now is not the time to think about that. Right after the baby's check up, I'll get Sesshomarou to answer all my questions. No more guessing games or bullshitting' _The wind sorceress thought as she rested her hand over her stomach.

Kagura was jolted out of her inner reflection when she looked up to see Sesshomarou sending a death glare towards the receptionist of her doctor's office. Rolling her eyes in exasperation, the wind sorceress stood up_._ She knew that if she did not intervene the situation could end up badly, and she was not about to be thrown out of her doctor's office because of some stubborn dog demon…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm so relieved. Not only because I could use the bathroom. But Gods as much as I love Dr Fujiko, I really hate doctors and anything that resembles hospitals" Kagura said exhaling in happiness as she and Sesshomarou rode back to her place in her car.

Deciding to give Suikotsu the afternoon off, the dog demon was driving himself. But to his distaste Kagura had somehow managed to talk him into using _her_ car, which the dog demon hated with a passion, but since he just could not seem to refuse Kagura anything…

"I am sure the fact that our _son_ is doing well added to your joy" Sesshomarou said glancing towards Kagura, who was holding the sonogram picture of their child, which was given to them by the doctor after the ultrasound exam.

"Of course!" Kagura said happily resting her hand tenderly on her abdomen. She could still remember with fondness, the look of amazement and joy on Sesshomarou's face when he heard their child's steady heartbeat for the first time.

"We should celebrate" the dog demon said.

"You sound like my grandmother. Every time I'd go to the doctor's office, Kaede would buy me ice cream afterwards…" Kagura said with a smile.

To Kagura's surprise, the car made a sudden sharp illegal U-turn. Sesshomarou's reckless driving cut the road to a small red car, whose driver started honking madly and spitting out insults through the open window of his car.

The wind sorceress cried out in shock before speaking "Are you crazy! What the fuck was that? Where are we going? My place is the other way around"

"A simple change of plans. There is a good ice cream place not far from here" Sesshomarou said, unfazed by Kagura's outburst.

"I don't want ice cream! Now take me home" Kagura said trying to sound stubborn.

"Of course you want some." Sesshomarou said not even listening to her half hearted denial. As much as she tried, now that he had mentioned it, Kagura could not shake off her sudden craving of chocolate ice cream.

"Fine, domineering dog" she said in a sigh. Despite Kagura's cold tone, her gleefully sparkling eyes did not go unnoticed by the dog demon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Stay safely in the car I will bring your ice cream. I will not take long." Sesshomarou said after parking.

"I want to stretch my legs" Kagura said already stepping out of her small car. "It's such a nice and safe neighborhood here. It's not like I would get mugged if you step out of my sight! Not that I wouldn't be able to defend myself in any case."

"Fine, but do not wander far" he warned her, already walking away.

Kagura stuck her tongue out to his quickly retreating back.

_'Stay safely in the car? Do not wander far, he said? Who does he think I am? I'm not a kid and I can take care of myself properly' _Kagura thought fuming. Just to spite Sesshomarou she decided to cross the street and go take a look at the expensive luxury stores.

_'I'm not surprised he would know his way around this neighborhood. I feel like a tourist here' _Kagura thought with a frown as she looked at the displays of stores she knew she would never be able to afford shopping at.

She had been walking for a short amount of time, when she heard someone call her name. The wind sorceress turned around and groaned in exasperation as she saw none other than Ryukotsusei standing behind her. As usual, he was handsomely clad in a light gray suit which complimented his fair completion, dark red eyes and ash blond hair swung over his shoulder in a low ponytail.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? I swear I'll call the cops" Kagura said crossing her arms over her bulging belly.

"Do not fool yourself, I am not interested in Sesshomarou's _leftovers_. You lost your chance Kagura, you and I could have had so much fun. Now look at you…poor girl. He left you behind with a nice gift didn't he?" He said his eyes cast down to Kagura's midsection. "I am curious so please tell me how does it feel to be used?" The dragon demon asked shaking his head softly a mocking smile on his lips.

"Bastard" Kagura murmured, turning around trying to ignore his hurtful words. It felt as if he had just poured salt on the open wound in her heart.

"I believe that would be a word more fitting for your child to be. Hum, I wonder if that was enough punishment for your bad manners and cocky attitude. You who dared think you were too good for _me_, now are nothing at all…I guess not… I will make sure Kagura that you will never be able to open your restaurant in this city. That has to be a more fitting retribution. I know a lot of people and now that you're knight in shining armor had desisted you, you're hopeless".

"Here you are love. What are you doing with _her_?" A light blue haired demoness dressed in a sumptuous looking lavender dress asked as she draped herself around Ryukotsusei's arm glaring maliciously at Kagura.

Kagura repressed the urge to gag as she recognized the demoness for being none other than Touran. The instant Sesshomarou had thrown her out, the panther demoness had quickly explored her other possibilities, which meant going to see her former boss's nemesis. In exchange for a few business related tips and of course sexual favors, Touran quickly found herself elevated to the position of Ryukotsusei's girlfriend. Even if she would have rather been with Sesshomarou, the panther demoness had to admit, her new position had its many perks, which included the shopping trip she had been on with her lover, until Kagura had come along…

"You have got to be kidding me. This is just wow! You two _really_ deserve each other" Kagura said already turning away from the demon couple. She really was not in the mood to deal with an enraging demon and a slutty jealous demoness.

"Was it jealousy I heard there? You don't need to worry Touran, this _bitch_ has nothing on you. I just had to settle some old business with her that's all" The wind sorceress heard the deep and smooth voice of Shishinki tell the demoness at his arm, which caused Touran to let out a nerve gritting chuckle.

"I knew I smelled something foul. '_Bitch'_? You said. I hope for your sake you were not referring to the woman carrying this Sesshomarou's child" A velvety voice said coming from behind Ryukotsusei.

Kagura's eyes lit in pure mirth at seeing the father of her baby standing just a few feet away, even the fact that her ice cream was no where in sight did not deter her good mood. Kagura could not recall ever being gladder to see her ex lover than she was now. She may have refused to tell Sesshomarou about Ryukotsusei's threats before, but now that the dragon demon had not only insulted her and her beloved child to be, but also refused to listen to her warning to stay away from her… Kagura figured he deserved whatever Sesshomarou would do to him.

Noticing the sultry and sexy glances of pure longing Touran tried giving Sesshomarou, Kagura once more resisted the urge to gag, and sent the demoness a vicious glare, which Touran of course ignored.

"Oh old friend! I did hear you were back in town a few months ago. I intended to swing by and greet you, but I got busy, you now how business can get…. Talking about business congratulations are in order, it seems like you managed to save your bank a great deal of loss" Shishinki said, his earlier disgusted frown, replaced by fake joy.

"Miserable lizard, do not try to elude the subject. You will apologize" Sesshomarou stated raising his hand to reveal poison green infused claws.

'_Oh I am so going to love this' _Kagura thought as she gleefully sauntered past Ryukotsusei and the frightened demoness at his side, to stand beside Sesshomarou.

"Is that a way to treat your friends?" Ryukotsusei asked, even if he was growing worried, he did not show it.

"Friend? Friends do not attack their friends' girlfriends at their doorstep, nor do they insult them." Sesshomarou said. His face might have looked void of emotion, but his voice was dripping in contempt and contained anger.

_'Sessh knew about the bastard attacking me before Yura and Byakuya's party! Then why didn't he do anything? _Kagura wondered looking in bewilderment into Sesshomarou's glinting golden eyes, trying to find an answer to her question. '_Then again if he had I probably would have screamed at him for intervening…' _

"For a long time I wondered about what punishment would be fitting for you, Ryukotsusei. Inflicting physical pain would surely not be enough. It forced me to prolong my trip overseas when I had left a few months ago, and has taken some time for this Sesshomarou to complete, but I have found the perfect thing" Sesshomarou said a cruel smirk on his lips. He then lowered his claws, which did not reassure the dragon demon one bit, and protectively snaked his arm around Kagura's waist before adding _"_You are fired_"._

Ryukotsusei exploded in a fit of laughter before speaking "You have officially lost it. Only the board of Ryu bank can fire me from my position of _CEO_!"

"One phone call from this Sesshomarou and the decision will be made, during an emergency board meeting" Sesshomarou said. Kagura looked up at the dog demon, interrogations waiting to spill from her lips, but seeing Shishinki's face contort in a mask of anger proved to be too enjoyable to manage to ask questions.

"You must be wondering how I managed to convince the board. Quite easily, you are now looking at the third largest share holder of Ryu bank. You really are an idiot Ryukotsusei. It may have taken time, but this Sesshomarou managed to buy a considerable share of your company, and turn the rest of the share holders against you, and you were too busy between my former secretary's legs to even notice it" Sesshomarou explained smiling in triumph. "Do not bother showing at work tomorrow. Well, if you do security will have to escort you out of the premises." he added with glee.

"I will crush you. You and your wind bitch!" Ryukotsusei spat menacingly, his face contorted in pure rage. He displayed the sharp claws of his right hand, as if readying to attack.

"You can always try" Kagura retorted angrily already taking a step forward, towards Ryukotsusei and Touran. The wind witch whipped her fan open in front of her face.

Bracing himself for Kagura's attack, Ryukotsusei opened his palm and readied his sharp claws. Kagura smirked at his display of strength. However to her disappointment, the wind sorceress never got to release an attack. In fact, Sesshomarou dragged her back by his side before raising his hand. His razor sharp claws' color had turned to green due to the poison sipping from the tip of his fingers.

Without wasting any time, the dog demon unleashed his attack. With hardly any effort, Sesshomarou deeply dug two claws in the soft flesh of Ryukotsusei's outstretched hand. The attack had been so quick that the dragon demon did not have the time to react. In the blink of an eye, Sesshomarou removed his claws from Shishinki's hand and producing a tissue from his pocket, wiped the dragon demon's blood from his hand an expression of disgust on his face. In order to add insult to injury, the dog demon threw the soiled tissue at the dragon demon's face.

To his credit, Ryukotsusei did not even let out a gasp of pain. He would be damned before showing Sesshomarou he had managed to inflict pain on his person. The dragon simply looked at the bloody mess his right hand had become, an expression akin to a mix of rage and hatred etched on his face.

"This Sesshomarou has made sure to seep just enough poison in your wound not to kill you, but to leave two scars. One is for you past bad treatment of Kagura and the other for your disrespect today, may they help you reflect on your despicable actions. This Sesshomarou believes you have learned your lesson: no one insults or threatens what is mine without paying for it." The dog demon said on an icy tone. Then turning his head to rest his amber gaze on Touran he added "Did this Sesshomarou not say it would be better for your sake if I never laid eyes on you again?"

His former secretary repressed a gasp of sheer terror. She then looked pleadingly at the man at her arm, before averting her blue eyes on his bloodied hand, a look of repulsion etched on her face at seeing the blood heavily escape his sizzling wounds.

Exasperated by the mocking smile on Kagura's lips, Touran told her boyfriend "Do something Ryu. Don't let him get away with this. Besides he's lying you can't be… _poor_" the panther demoness said on a worried tone. Touran could not conceive the terrifying idea that the demon she was had gone through so much trouble to seduce and she was now sleeping with would not be able to support the lavish life style she aspired to.

"Shut up!" Ryukotsusei roared at Touran. "This is not over Sesshomarou!" He added his face contorted in pure rage. "Come, we're leaving!" The dragon then said dragging along his latest conquest, after he tightly wrapped a handkerchief around his injured hand. Rather than wasting time with Sesshomarou and Kagura, the dragon demon decided to go and call his lawyer to see if there was anything he could do against Sesshomarou's hostile take over.

As soon as the two loathsome demons were out of his sight, Sesshomarou turned towards Kagura. He was surprised to see a sad look painted on her face.

"What's wrong" Sesshomarou asked in concern.

"You forgot my ice cream" she said trying to joke away her sour mood.

"I just protected you, and this is how you thank me? From the instant I met you, I knew you would be a demanding high maintenance girlfriend" Sesshomarou said walking back towards her car.

_'Girlfriend?! Did I hear well?!'_ Kagura wondered in shock.

_**'Yep he just called you his girl' **_her inner demon confirmed.

"There you did it again! I was not going to say anything, but I am sick and tired of this. YOU are what IS wrong with me! You have got to stop making decisions for me. I can choose my own doctor. I can fight my own battles. And Sessh you don't get to just decide by yourself that we're back together!" Kagura said catching up to him.

If he were to be honest with himself, the dog demon would admit that it wasonly when he had seen Ryukotsusei's sharp claws ready to tear into Kagura's flesh that Sesshomarou had made up his mind _for good_. The wind sorceress was his, and he would never let any more harm come to her. This resolution also covered the pain he was sure his previous indecision had made her feel. But now that Sesshomarou knew what he really wanted, he would be damned before being denied.

Turning around to stare right into her eyes, Sesshomarou said on a cold tone "We are back together. Kagura, I do not casually share my bed nor do I sleep with any women"

"We did not…well we slept together…in the same bed that is, but you know we didn't…well even if you were drunk you should remember… But argh! Stop it just stop it! I can't take this anymore! You've got to stop toying around with my heart and my feelings!" Kagura said stomping her foot in frustration.

"We can't keep dancing around the subject like that. Firstly, we're not together, since you already made that pretty clear. And secondly, I want the truth, and only the truth. Sesshomarou are you trying to get back with me only so you can inherit in peace?" Kagura asked in one breath. Remembering her earlier promise to Yura, she figured that letting it all out at once would make it easier.

**To be continued…**

A/N: And the question is out! And the answer is…drum roll find out in the next chapter, named **Promises.** It's so exciting; we're getting closer to the end!


	45. Promises

_**Chapter 45: Promises**_

A/N: Hum?... Not much to say, anyway thank you for reviewing:

_On _

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**Babi Abe **

**Crimson Tears **(Yep Ryukotsusei is very persistent. How will Sesshy get himself out of the mess he put himself in? Read and find out!)

**Kon-KON **

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**ALLheartsONfraya **

**Chaos-the-immortal **

**Princess Emerald the 1****st**

**Foxfire7**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**Xelakitsune**

**Ngoc Chau**

**iLOVEmoney**

**Shoushin**

**Killersupergirl **(Hold your horses, you might hate me by the end of the chapter lol)

**Little Green Purse **(Once again great observations. I'm not sure we'll see more of Ryukotsusei... we might. Will Kagura change her ways? That's a good question)

**Lord Marix**

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**Crimsondawn365**

_On :_

**Unistar **(Yup Sesshy made his mind for good, but will it be enough to get Kagura?)

**Sovereignty **(I'm glad there were so many quotes you liked. I'm sure your school made a whole conspiracy against your poor laptop ; P I hope you'll be able to get it all fixed. )

**Zetsuii **(If you thought that was drama, can't wait to see your reaction to this chapter. I know it's horrible, still no ice cream!)

**Ladykaa28 **(You're right they have tons to talk about. Will their friends and family keep meddling? Maybe…)

I would also like to thank **Selavergne **(**Neko-sama**) for the nice review/email.

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would have been the one to hold Kagura's heart. _

'Girlfriend?! Did I hear well?!' _Kagura wondered in shock._

**'Yep Sesshomarou just called you his girl' **_her inner demon confirmed._

_"There you did it again! I was not going to say anything, but I am sick and tired of this. YOU are what IS wrong with me! You have got to stop making decisions for me. I can choose my own doctor. I can fight my own battles. And Sessh you don't get to just decide by yourself that we're back together!" Kagura said catching up to him._

_If he were to be honest with himself, Sesshomarou would admit that it was only when he had seen Ryukotsusei's sharp claws ready to tear into Kagura's flesh that Sesshomarou had made up his mind for good. The wind sorceress was his, and he would never let any more harm come to her. This resolution also covered the pain he was sure his previous indecision had made her feel. But now that Sesshomarou knew what he really wanted, he would be damned before being denied._

_Turning around to stare right into her eyes, Sesshomarou said on a cold tone "We are back together. Kagura, I do not casually share my bed nor do I sleep with any women"_

_"We did not…well we slept together…in the same bed that is, but you know we didn't…well even if you were drunk you should remember… But argh! Stop it just stop it! I can't take this anymore! You've got to stop toying around with my heart and my feelings!" Kagura said stomping her foot in frustration. _

"_We can't keep dancing around the subject like that. Firstly, we're not together, since you already made that pretty clear. And secondly, I want the truth, and only the truth. Sesshomarou are you trying to get back with me only so you can inherit in peace?" Kagura asked in one breath. Remembering her earlier promise to Yura, she figured that letting it all out at once would make it easier._

"You really do not trust me. You should know better" Sesshomarou scolded her.

"I should know better? It's not an issue only of _trust_. Argh! Stop this. Do not fucking side track me _again_! We always do the same thing. We turn around a subject, we argue, we get mad at each other but we never talk. I want us to _communicate_." Kagura spat angrily."

"Indeed we do not communicate. I also have the feeling that I am the only one wanting _and_ trying to make this relationship between us work." The dog demon said with a sigh.

"_Relationship_? What relationship?! We're _not_ in a relationship, and _you're_ the one who made this decision by saying that you wanted to be _friends_." Kagura retorted venomously.

"Now Kagura, you are being unfair, do you have any idea of what I was willing… and am still willing to _sacrifice_ for the two of us?!" Sesshomarou asked raising his voice in anger.

"Of course not since the almighty _Sesshomarou-sama_ seems to find beneath him explaining himself, or talking to me instead of just making crucial decisions about my life! Oh and by the way how dare you? How can you ask me to trust you when you don't trust me either?!" Kagura said feeling tears of frustration coming forward.

"I don't trust you?" Sesshomarou echoed.

"If you did you would have told me about your mother's will a long time ago" Kagura said with a frown marring her face.

"You wish for the truth? If it is what it takes, then fine you shall have it!" Sesshomarou agreed, knowing that in order to have a healthy relationship with Kagura he would eventually have to go through a part of his past he _really_ did not want to even think about.

The dog demon suddenly took a hold of Kagura's arm and led her to her car. Without saying a word, the wind sorceress followed his fast pace. Kagura was a bit surprised by the mix of anger, annoyance and maybe fear she could read in Sesshomarou's eyes.

Once the twosome was sitting in the car, and that Sesshomarou started the engine the wind sorceress finally spoke.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked looking to the side at Sesshomarou, whose eyes were locked on the road in front of him. At her question the dog demon tensed slightly, his nervousness only showed in the way his knuckles gripping the wheel whitened.

"You'll see wind witch" was his enigmatic answer as he managed to crack a tiny smile.

Kagura knew she would not be able to get anymore information from him. She bit her lip and muttered something along the lines of "damned insufferable domineering dogs".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You need a new car" Sesshomarou said in a voice laced with disapproval as he helped Kagura step out of her small car. The wind sorceress would have gladly ignored his helping hand, but she was slightly worried by the haggard look on Sesshomarou's face.

"No way in hell. I love this car; my grandma gave it to me not long before she died. It's the last thing of hers I truly have. Besides, my car was doing great before the poor thing was mishandled by a moronic over grown dog. Do you ever respect speed limits?" Kagura asked as she stepped out and batted away Sesshomarou's hand glaring at him.

"Interesting, you talk about your car as if it were a person. Yet you have not been taking good care of it, its condition is dreadful" Sesshomarou commented before locking the doors and placing the keys in his jacket's pocket.

"I seriously doubt you dragged me all the way here to lecture me about my car." Kagura said as her red eyes scanned around the large open space in front of them.

"Indeed I would like to introduce you to someone." Sesshomarou said as he started walking away.

"Someone?!" Kagura exclaimed incredulous as she followed him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is this…" Kagura trailed off unable to finish her sentence, choking with the conflicting emotions running through her.

"Yes, it is she" Sesshomarou answered.

The twosome was standing in front of an imposing marble tombstone. The rest of the cemetery was empty, as the evening was approaching swiftly. Kagura took a step forward, getting closer to the perfectly kept seventeen year old marble tombstone which read in bold golden letters

'_Here lies Sakura Aihara Tashio. Beloved mother, sister and friend. March 13__th__ 1954-October 16__th__ 1992. You are missed more than words could ever say.'_

For a long time Kagura could not lift her eyes of the inscription on the cold marble framed by intricately carved lilies and angels adorning the four corners of the stone. Taking a deep breath she looked up and saw sorrow and sadness in Sesshomarou's eyes. It was very brief, but she saw it before he regained his usual composure and it tore at her heart.

"How old were you when she… passed away?" Kagura asked no louder than a whisper.

"Twelve" he answered.

_'He was so young at the time. I lost Grandma Kaede when I was twenty four and I felt like the whole world was crashing around me. He must have missed his mother a lot especially since his parents were divorced…' _ Kagura thought sadly.

Sesshomarou's sudden movement cut through her thoughts, he turned towards her and caressed Kagura's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Kagura" he said "You said you wanted to hear the truth. I will answer _any_ question you may have. But first I want to tell you a story"

***Flashback: October 16****th**** 1992***

"We are looking for Mrs. Sakura Aihara" Touga Tashio said frantically to the hospital's receptionist.

"She may be under the name Tashio" the then twelve years old Sesshomarou said.

"Yes, Sakura Tashio. Are you family?" the receptionist asked the two silver haired dog demons. The two of them nodded. "Doctor Hosenki is seeing her right now in room 426".

"Thank you" Touga said as he quickly walked to the stairs. As soon as he had heard that his ex wife had another episode, and had to be sent to the hospital he had rushed to Sesshomarou's school and had picked him up before racing to the hospital.

"Is mother going to die?" Sesshomarou bluntly asked his father as the two of them were making their way to room 426.

Touga halted his movement and turned around to look at his son straight in the eyes.

"Son, you know I make a point never to lie to you. And to be honest I do not know. From the little information I was given…things are not looking too good _this time_". The older dog demon said shaking his head softly with sorrowful eyes.

"I see…Let us go" Sesshomarou said before resuming his walk.

Soon enough the two silver haired dog demons reached Sakura's room. Touga asked Sesshomarou to wait outside while he went to take a look at his ex wife. He feared that Sakura would not be in any state to see her son. The older demon knew that she would never want Sesshomarou to see her if this time her disease had taken too great of a toll on her.

Sesshomarou waited for his father to come back, he wanted to see his mother, to know that she was going to pull through. He could not tell how long he had waited in the corridor, but after what had seemed to him like an eternity his father stepped out of the room followed by a short oyster youkai.

"I will leave you alone" The pale blue skinned doctor said before leaving.

"Thank you Hosenki, your devotion to this family is always appreciated" Touga said to the retreating oyster demon youkai. The older dog demon looked even paler than usual which made his blue crests stand out even more. He sighed deeply and looked at his son's face before saying "She wants to see you…one last time" the last words struggled to come out.

Understanding that his mother was going to die, Sesshomarou breathed deeply and without a word to his father entered his mother's hospital room.

"Sesshomarou is that you?" She asked in a wheezing breath.

The young dog demon approached his mother's bed side and managed to hold back the gasp of horror that came to his lips as he took in his mother's appearance. It was not the first time that the young demon had to visit his mother in the hospital, but this time she looked so much worse than the previous times. Her eyes were cloudy and unfocused, her once beautiful silver hair had lost its entire legendary luster and in her left hand was a bloody handkerchief. The once beautiful and proud demoness looked broken and her son knew that she indeed did not have long to live.

"Yes" he answered taking her right hand in his. At hearing his voice she gave him a small smile.

"I know I don't have long…there are just two things I want to tell you" Sakura started but was interrupted by a bloody coughing fit.

Clueless about what to do, Sesshomarou wanted to go get some help but his mother increased the pressure on his hand. He looked up and noticed that despite the smeared blood on the corner of her lip, she had a small smile of resignation.

"Listen to me. I will only have a major regret in my life and that is that I was not able to give you the family you deserved." Sakura coughed lightly before continuing

"When your father and I divorced I know it was hard on you, I never wanted you to suffer like this. In truth I see it as a personal failure. It was my fault I was not able to keep my mate. I know that you hate Izayoi and Inuyasha, but it is my duty to hate them not yours. They are _your_ family, and you must love them as such".

Sesshomarou asked himself if his mother was suffering from delirium. The fact that she wanted him to get along with his hanyou half brother and his human stepmother was not really appealing to him. But seeing the serious set of Sakura's jaw, he simply said "I will".

His mother smiled in relief before saying "there is something else, something even more important…" her sentence was interrupted by another coughing fit. She quickly raised her handkerchief to her mouth and coughed for a long time.

This time as the scent of blood became even more pronounced, Sesshomarou could not hold back a gasp of horror.

"Don't worry…I'm alright" Sakura said shaking her head. "As I was saying,

I want to ask something of you, I want you to make a promise to me. Ever since you were born I have instilled in you the importance of who you are. You would do well never to forget it. You my son are the next in line to be Inu no Taishou and Lord of the West. I know that today these titles may be empty and that your only true inheritance will be the Western mansion and Tashio Bank…"

Another coughing fit stopped Sakura's speech. She squeezed her son's hand in hers waiting for the coughing to recede.

Once she calmed down she continued "…Sesshomarou I am aware that you are not interested in founding a family, which is understandable at your age. But I do _need_ you to produce in heir. I do not want your…" Sakura paused as if searching for the correct word "_half_ brother" she said in a voice laced with contempt "to create a ruling line. No it is your duty as my son not to disgrace our ancestors the nearly extinct tribe of the celestial dog demons, and to honor your father's strong blood." Sesshomarou's mother repressed a curse as she once more had to interrupt herself to let out a bloody cough.

"Not that I do not trust your word son, but to make sure you will heed my words I have made some arrangements. I know you Sesshomarou and I too know how much you love power; therefore, I know you will fulfill my last request. Your father has not, and will _not_ be notified of the measures I have made. You will only learn of these when you will turn eighteen."

The dog demoness stopped talking for a minute as if leaving time for her son to process the information she had just given him. "Now Sesshomarou I want you to promise me you will follow my wishes. Whatever they may be" She said on a grave voice.

"Yes, I promise" Sesshomarou said squeezing his mother's hand.

"Good" Sakura exhaled in relief with a wheezy sound before adding on the hard tone that was more characteristic of the proud dog demoness "Now I want you to call our father and leave…" Sakura stated.

"But mother" Sesshomarou said in surprise.

"No buts. I don't want you to be here when…" her voice broke down as tears started leaking from her eyes. "I want you to remember me as the mother I used to be…not like this. Now leave!" Sakura ordered as she removed her hand from Sesshomarou's.

"Me too" he whispered. Sesshomarou could easily tell that in her last words his mother had willed to convey her love for him. Sesshomarou was aware that due to her upbringing Sakura would never dare utter 'I love you', even if every fiber of her being was screaming it. The dog demoness, who had been _trained_ and _taught_ by the ancients to be the perfect Lady and mate, was too aloof, which had prompted her husband to seek comfort for her coldness in the bed of a human woman. The young dog demon did not look back as he turned around and left her hospital room.

***End of flashback***

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That is the last memory I have of her" Sesshomarou said looking back at the tombstone.

By the end of Sesshomarou's tale, Kagura was almost in tears. She looked up at Sesshomarou's rigid posture and took his hand in hers. The dog demon was surprised by the gesture but made no comment.

"What did the will say?" Kagura asked her voice sounding cold detached to her ears.

In truth she was only trying her best not to dissolve in tears. She wanted to hear the whole truth from Sesshomarou, as she knew Touran had a talent for distorting information. The day they had run into each other and that Sesshomarou had found out about her pregnancy, he had tried to explain the situation, but at the time Kagura had been too upset to really pay attention to what he had been saying, or as a matter of fact, let him explain himself. But now she knew she had to listen to the truth, the whole truth.

"In order to inherit my mother's shares in the bank I needed to produce a child, an heir before my thirtieth birthday which happens to be in two months." Sesshomarou answered.

"So that's why you approached me with the proposal" Kagura said sighing in disappointment.

"Yes. " He answered truthfully. "I never hid my intentions from you Kagura. I have been straight forward from the start. I told you that I wanted you to bear my heir, the first time we went out together. All I did was fail to mention _why_" Sesshomarou added in his defense.

_'Yeah, he's right, I was the one who really had a hidden agenda in the beginning' _The wind sorceress thought feeling shameful.

The two demons stayed in an uncomfortable silence for a while, none of them truly knowing exactly what to say.

"Sesshomarou" Kagura said rising her crimson eyes to stare right into his golden orbs. She licked her lips in nervousness before adding "I've been wondering about something."

The wind sorceress did not know how to breach the subject, but seeing how Sesshomarou had dared confide in her, she esteemed she owed him to be honest as well. Noticing Kagura's reluctance, the dog demon sent her an encouraging nod.

"When I saw this letter from your lawyer…" Kagura suddenly cut herself, a small blush dusting her cheeks. She was not really keen on letting Sesshomarou know she had been snooping around on his office desk

"What letter?" He asked her furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Well… don't get mad. That time I went to your office the day of your return… I kind of read a bit of a letter from your lawyer. But then again I was only attracted to it because there was a paragraph with _my name_ in it! And it was the _only_ one I read anyway." Kagura said crossing her arms over her chest in a stubborn posture.

"You did not read all of the letter, did you?… Of course not otherwise we would not be having this discussion right now" The dog demon said with a sigh.

Sesshomarou seemed thoughtful for a second, but remembering that he promised to be honest he decided to explain his motives.

"Once I realized you meant more to me than just… someone to use to get my inheritance … I asked my lawyers to look for a loophole in my mother's will concerning the terms of my inheritance." The dog demon said averting his gaze from Kagura's deep crimson eyes to the side.

The wind sorceress gasped loudly. She felt her heart pound loudly; this was as close to anything Sesshomarou had ever come to directly confessing aloud that he too had strong feelings for her.

"Did they find anything?" Kagura asked in a small voice, afraid of the answer.

"This letter from which you read an extract was Myouga's answer to my inquiry" Sesshomarou paused.

**To be continued…**

A/N: This chapter may have seemed empty but it has its significance, I'm sure you can figure it out, if not you'll find out next time. XD

In any case I hope you enjoyed this trip down memory lane for Sesshy. Don't worry most (if not all) the answers will be given in the next chapter, **Open heart. **

I am sure most of you are wondering how many more chapters are left in Indecent Proposal, and the answer is five chapters (Only!!!) and an epilogue.

After much reflection I have finally decided which stories I am going to work on in the future. Once again both stories will be AU and will be about my OTP.

_Special delivery_: **AU** She was supposed to be a prank they played on him, a woman of total insignificance. Unfortunately for him, his heart had a different plan. Sessh/Kagura. Rated M for citrus and language.

I already posted the first chapter of Special Delivery go check it out if you're interested!

_Dark memories:_ **AU** "The Ripper", a serial rapist detective Sesshoumaru Takahashi has been after for too long without success. Until when the sadist made a crucial mistake: choosing the wrong victim. Sessh/Kagura, IY/Kagome. Rated M for violence, language, citrus and dark themes.

All I can say about the second story is that it will be darker than my usual stories and way out of my comfort zone, but I'm sure it will be tons of fun to write. I'll only start working on it in a while, but I just wanted to give you guys a preview of what I'm going to be doing in the coming months.


	46. Open heart

_**Chapter 46: Open heart**_

A/N: Happy birthday to me! Since I'm _finally_ turning the (supposedly) big 21, I am celebrating with an imaginary flute of champagne in my hand! Cheers to you guys! Enjoy the chapter. Thanks to my reviewers:

_On _

**Yazoo IS Superior (Congrats on leaving the 750****th**** review!!!)**

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**Babi Abe **

**Crimson Tears **(All shall be revealed, but will Kagura like what she will learn?)

**Kon-KON **

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**Chaos-the-immortal **

**Foxfire7**

**Ngoc Chau**

**Animeangelgotherwings (x4)**

**Killersupergirl **(Here's your update)

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**EpsiLone **

_On :_

**Unistar **(Time for the last revelations, but will it be a make or break between Sesshy and Kagura? Sorry no Inuyasha/Kagome in this chapter, maybe next time…)

**Sovereignty **(If you share your pocky with me little 12 years old Sesshy might make another appearance…LOL! Just kidding. )

**Zetsuii **(I hope you'll be satisfied with the length of this chapter. I'm always glad to see your enthusiasm.)

**Ladykaa28 **(Yep they are talking, but will it be enough?)

**Anime-rocks-1010 **(Aww thank you so much, so much praise I don't think I deserve it…)

**ScarletRaven1001 **(I always love getting new reviewers, so thank you so much. Mwahaha my evil plan has been revealed: converting people to the Sessh/Kagura pairing. LOL!)

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would have been the one to hold Kagura's heart. _

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Sesshomarou seemed thoughtful for a second, but remembering that he promised to be honest he decided to answer Kagura's earlier question. He decided to explain his motives. _

"_Once I realized you meant more to me than just… someone to use to get my inheritance … I asked my lawyers to look for a loophole in the will." The dog demon said averting his gaze from Kagura's deep crimson eyes to the side._

_The wind sorceress gasped loudly. She felt her heart pound loudly; this was as close to anything Sesshomarou had ever come to directly confessing aloud that he too had strong feelings for her._

_"Did they find anything?" Kagura asked in a small voice, afraid of the answer._

_"This letter from which you read an extract was Myouga's answer to my inquiry" Sesshomarou paused_ to run a hand through his long silver mane. The dog demon felt nervous, which enraged him. He hated feeling nervous, or out of control, but he decided that seeing the hopeful glint in Kagura's eyes made it worthwhile.

"Wait!" Kagura suddenly interrupted him. She just realized something and wanted to clear it out before hearing anymore of Sesshomarou's explanation. "Back up a second something doesn't sound right…." She continued trying to explain her sudden disruption. "There's something I don't understand… If the deadline to fulfilling your promise in order to inherit was so close, then why did you agree with me to discard the proposal? I mean when we were in Paris it seemed as if the whole proposal thing didn't matter to you at all or anymore." She said furrowing her brows in confusion.

"And also, _when_ exactly did you say you asked your lawyer to look for a loophole in the will?" Kagura took a deep breath and tilted her head to the side deep in thought

"When we came back from Paris." Sesshomarou answered lightly, wondering about the look of astonishment on Kagura's face. After all he had not even made half of the confession he had intended to make when she so suddenly interrupted him…

The wind sorceress took a deep breath, slowly working her mind around Sesshomarou's enigmatic behavior. "You just said you only asked your lawyer to look into the will, _after_ our return from Pairs, that means it was only _**after**_ you and I had already given up on the Proposal, and you received your lawyer's answer only _after_ your return from your month long absence. That means…" Kagura did not even _dare_ finish her thought aloud.

Her mouth became dry and hung open, her eyes bulging out of her face. She suddenly felt dizzy in happiness. Had she been prone to tears, she would be crying rivers by now.

_'He was ready to _risk_ his inheritance and his promise to his mother for me. _Just for me! _Because I told him I didn't want the proposal to stand anymore he agreed to discard it. He chose me over his promise, over his inheritance, over his sense of honor, and I know how much he values these. ' _Kagura thought. The realization made her heart beat wildly, and tears prickle her eyes.

_'I've been so stupid and so wrong about Sesshomarou, ever since the beginning. Gods I've been so unfair to him and despite all he still cares about _me_?!' _Kagura wondered stunned.

"My mother was a very rational and smart person. She had made provisions in her will just in case that I would not be willing to settle down at 30 years old. As long as my father still lives I do not have to fulfill her wishes, and since father is in excellent health the problem of my producing an heir, would not have risen for a long time. Anyway it seems as if this will not be a problem after all" Sesshomarou said his amber gaze looked down lovingly at Kagura's distended abdomen where his child was growing before rising his head to stare right into the wind sorceress's eyes.

"Even though I do _not_ approve of you reading my mail, if you had read Myouga's letter in its entirety, you would have seen that your name was not mentioned in direct relation to the issue of the conception of my heir. My lawyer merely wanted to make you sign a confidentiality agreement. Do not take it personally; it has been a necessary precaution with any women I have been involved with in the past. Believe it or not but one of my exes threatened to write a tell tale book about me after I dumped her…" The dog demon explained smiling slightly.

The wind sorceress was barely listening to Sesshomarou anymore. She had yet to come down from the pleasurable high her realization about Sesshomarou being ready to risk his inheritance for her had thrust her in. Her mind could not help but to wander to what the dog demon had told her the day he had found out about her pregnancy.

***Flashback***

"Ever since our first meting you have been playing with me. I have treated you better than I have any woman before, and even _begged_ for your forgiveness and I did it all because _I wanted to be with you._

…

I am not Naraku and would never deliberately hurt you. It is unfair to have your bad experience with a worthless bastard such as Naraku ruin the trust you have in men.

***End of Flashback***

_'Was Sessh right? Am I afraid because of Naraku? This is ridiculous. Kanna managed to get over that bastard of a hanyou scum, and so can I. I deserve happiness too! And my happiness will be with Sesshomarou…if he still wants me' _Kagura thought.

_**'So you are going back to him?'**_ her inner demon asked.

_'I don't think I ever left him. He was always in my heart. We could at least try.'_ Kagura thought laying a hand on her stomach.

After taking a deep breath Kagura finally spoke "You were ready to risk everything you have for _me_… you were _not_ going to go through with a promise you made to your _mother_ on her _death bed_ because of _me_… And I _abandoned_ you. I _lied_ to you. Instead of trusting you I _ran away_ from you…I just…I am so sorry. It may seem like it's not good enough, but all I can say is that I hope you'll forgive me, because I truly am sorry." Kagura said as she stepped closer to the dog demon. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against Sesshomarou's chest.

"Kagura?" Sesshomarou said slightly surprised.

If the dog demon wished to be completely honest, he would have pointed out to Kagura that when he had agreed to discard their agreement, he at the time, had been fairly sure his mother had purposely made provisions in her will for him not having to start a family simply because her will commanded it. The dog demoness would, he was sure, rather her precious son not produce a child with just any woman simply because he had reached the 'due date' of his promise. But the decision to look for a woman to bear his heir had not only been based on the issue of his inheritance and financial security being at stake, no to Sesshomarou staying faithful to his word especially to a promise he had made to his mother was more valuable. To Sesshomarou Tashio money could be lost and regained, but he was not completely sure the same could be said about trust and honor…

"Just hold me… I like it when you hold me." Kagura said with a sigh doing her best to hold her tears in. Sesshomarou did listen to her words and held her as tightly as he could.

"Despite everything I did, you still want me? How can you still want to be with me?" Kagura asked pressing her face deeper into Sesshomarou's torso, taking as much of his scent as possible. "I seriously never thought I'd say that to a man one day, but I don't deserve you."

"Isn't it my decision to make? Besides Kagura you are not the only to blame. I have my wrongs too. As you said before I was not completely honest with you either. Had I told you earlier about my mother's will all this misunderstandings would not have occurred. In truth I was unsure of the way you would react, and decided to stay silent" Sesshomarou said before pressing a kiss to the top of Kagura's head.

"That day, when I saw you were pregnant, I pushed you away. At the time you were afraid and I could tell you needed me, but I pushed you away. I was angry especially at you, and I wanted to distance myself, foolishly thinking it would make all my feelings towards you go away, but I now know better. It was not the right way to react to the situation, and for that I am sorry." The dog demon said squeezing the demoness in his arms.

"And Kagura, do not ever dare devaluate you worth. I would be the first to recognize that you can be troublesome, but I think that you're worth the effort. Now it is true you have deceived me on many occasions…"

"Hey not _that_ many!" Kagura protested glaring up at the pair of golden orbs fixed on her.

"Do not interrupt me." He ordered her before giving Kagura's nose a small tweak. The wind sorceress was too stunned by the sudden gesture to even react or issue a verbal retort.

"As I said before being rudely interrupted, you have had a history of lack of trust and deception, but I am willing to push these matters aside and start anew. But Kagura, you should be warned I do not give second chances." Sesshomarou added on a stern tone, hiding the surge of happiness inside him.

Kagura craned her neck and tried to look at Sesshomarou's eyes. She chuckled gently before saying with a small closed lip smile "Fine by me, I don't either. But you don't have to worry I won't give you any more reasons to."

The two demons stayed in a comfortable silent embrace for a long time, merely basking in the feeling of being together.

"You know" Kagura started as she pushed herself away to stare right into Sesshomarou's eyes "I think we could stand here and both apologize until tomorrow, but I doubt it would change much so I have a _proposal_ of my own: why don't we just skip that part."

After stating this, the wind sorceress took a deep breath, the hardest part of her confession had yet to come.

"It was stupid… when I think back about it I realize how truly foolish I was, but the truth is that I let my anger and stupid bad temper get the best of me, and cloud my vision of who you are." The wind sorceress interrupted herself to run her tongue over her suddenly dry lips.

"Sessh you can be an insufferable control freak and an annoying jerk, but what matters is that you're also the man who sends stern messages with beautiful roses, the man who can go grab a burger with me or fly me to Paris, the man who can take me for a midnight drive then kiss me silly. And you're the man I fell in love with. I love you Sessh and I want to be with you. If you still want me. We'll just have to take things _slowly_."

The dog demon was surprised by Kagura's sudden confession. He thought that he would have to find a way to show the woman that they could make things work, somehow convince her to have faith in them, but to his shock all it had taken was simply telling her the truth.

_'As usual the witch managed to completely unsettle me by not reacting as I thought she would.' _Sesshomarou thought with a small smile.

Taking a deep breath, Kagura then raised a surprised eyebrow. "Damn that sounded so corny, must be the pregnancy hormones…or maybe I'm running a fever or something….." She grumbled pressing a hand to her forehead. "Then again I think it's your fault, you have this crazy ability to take me by surprise… and then I start saying stupid stuff that I regret later on" Kagura said with a sigh, then noticing one of Sesshomarou's eyebrow shot up in surprise, she quickly added "Not that I regret what I just said. It was all true, I meant it! All of it… well most of it, the last part was kind of... well you get what I mean…"

"You are babbling" Sesshomarou pointed out, interrupting her with eyes shining in amusement. Never would Sesshomarou have thought to see Kagura worked up and flustered enough to start babbling.

"I am not!" The wind sorceress protested with red dusted cheeks. "All I said was that if you're still willing I'd like to give us another shot, and that this time I'd be totally fair and unbiased towards you. I'll also try my best to stop comparing you to past… bad… experiences. And finally the last thing I meant to say, and that matters the most is that I love you, and that now I'm willing to really try to make things work between us because I want to be with you." She exhaled deeply feeling light as if a weight had been taken off her shoulders.

"Kagura…" Sesshomarou started to be interrupted by her feeble fingers on his lips.

"You don't have to say anything. It's okay. It's good enough that I know how we feel about each other, I don't have to hear it." She said smiling lightly looking up in his deep amber eyes.

"On the contrary" Sesshomarou started pushing her fingers away gently. "Too much has been left unsaid between us, which is what destroyed our relationship in the past. Discard the nonsense I told you a few days before about the two of us not being able to have a relationship. The truth is that I will not let indecision cloud my judgment anymore, I know what I want, which is you. I love you Kagura" Sesshomarou said. To his surprise letting the words out had not been as hard as he had anticipated it would be.

"Wow and I always thought that words weren't your forte." She teased him a smirk on her red lips and twinkles in her crimson eyes.

"Wind witch do you think you are in any position to mock this Sesshomarou?" He asked her on a teasing tone.

"Mocking you? Why I would never dare _my Lord_" She joked with a grin, feigning a surprised and innocent voice.

"Witch!" He scolded her halfheartedly

"If you've got a problem with what I'm saying, why don't you put my lips to better use?" She asked him raising her lips towards his.

Not needing to be told twice, Sesshomarou cradled her head in his hands before pressing his lips to hers.

The two of them shared a long and deep kiss, drunk on the passion of knowing how they truly felt for each other. Even if he knew that they needed to breathe at some point, Sesshomarou was not yet willing to let go of Kagura's lips.

"Sessh" Kagura said out of breath when they broke their passionate lip lock.

"Uhn?" He replied raising an eyebrow. He ran his tongue over his lips savoring the lingering sweet taste of Kagura on him.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything, but making out in a graveyard is really not a turn on for me…" She said letting her crimson eyes sweep over the tombstones around them.

"Come I'll drive you home" He said with a chuckle taking her hand in his and walking towards her car.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You can come up, you know. Kagome is spending the night at your brother's place, so I'll be alone eating take out Chinese food for dinner. You're welcome to join me... but then again your probably don't want to leave Rin alone. God knows she must be starving for your presence if the only she has for company is that dreadful toad" Kagura said rolling her eyes as she and Sesshomarou stepped out of her car.

"I told you before Jaken is an _imp_. Besides Rin is at one of her classmate's slumber party and I would be glad to join you for dinner" Sesshomarou said following Kagura as she walked up the stairs leading to her apartment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on you can say it. You can even laugh. I won't even get mad" Kagura said commenting on her high school graduation picture Sesshomarou was silently staring at.

"Your hair cut was ridiculous" he acknowledged.

"I was just going through a rebel phase and cutting my hair short like that fit in the character. It just didn't quite turn out the way I expected. Yura almost had a heart attack when she saw me. Ever since then even if I cut an inch off of my hair she freaks out. Threatening to cut my hair has always been a good way to get under her skin" Kagura chuckled before picking up the last egg roll and making quick work of devouring it.

"I wonder how you looked like when you were younger." The wind sorceress said eyes sparkling in mischief.

"Not different only shorter, but you will see pictures of me when we will go to the Western mansion" He said not even raising his eyes from the high school yearbook he was flipping through to look at the woman sitting at the kitchen table, right across from him.

"The Western mansion?" She echoed curious.

"My family's ancestral home, it's a few miles away from here. It is nestled in a mountain. The area is always quiet and the air is pure due to the high altitude. There also are many hot springs. I am sure you will enjoy it" Sesshomarou said.

Kagura blushed slightly at seeing how Sesshomarou was trying to open up to her. She would have bet anything that the number of people Sesshomarou brought to his family's home and heirloom could be counted on the fingers of one hand. A happy blush on her face, the wind sorceress stood up and picked up the empty food containers before unceremoniously throwing them in the trashcan.

"The thing I love about take out is the absence of dirty dishes." She joked before opening her freezer. After cursing mildly Kagura said "Sorry I would have offered you desert, but I just remembered I finished the ice cream yesterday"

The words were barely out of her mouth that Kagura felt Sesshomarou's hands on either of her hips. She could feel his warm body pressed against her back.

"What are you doing?" She asked closing the freezer. Her answer did not take long to come, as the dog demon turned her around to crash his lips against hers. As he kissed her hard, the inu youkai started to run his hands along Kagura's sides, making clear what kind of "desert" he wanted her to offer him.

It took a few seconds for Kagura to answer Sesshomarou's kiss. She knew what he wanted but was not sure if she should give in. After a few seconds of hesitation, the wind witch decided to give into her desires, and kissed Sesshomarou with all the passion she had. Feeling her lips work against his, he groaned in appreciation.

"I think we would be more comfortable in your room" He whispered in her ear.

Kagura stiffened slightly but conceded "I think you're right". Taking her love's hand, she led Sesshomarou to her bedroom. As the twosome entered Kagura's private place, Sesshomarou flicked the lights on.

"Don't! Turn them off" Kagura pleaded.

"Why? You have never been shy before" Sesshomarou remarked furrowing his brow.

"I wasn't fat like a whale before" Kagura remarked dryly crossing her arms over her bulging belly.

Sesshomarou scoffed lightly at her words and left the lights on as he walked up to Kagura. "Let me show you how beautiful you are my love" He said as he effortlessly picked her up bridal style in his arms…

**To be continued…**

A/N: Isn't a love declaration a nice birthday gift I gave myself, yes I agree too. Hope you liked that long chapter. I just wasn't sure where to cut it … Ha ha and since I love torturing my dear readers I figured stopping here would be so much fun, no? Just kidding.

Hentai lovers rejoice because I won't torture you _again_: lemon in the next chapter!!! The next chapter will be named **Just like a dream**

Don't forget my dear redears to go check out the second chapter of "Special delivery" that I just posted last Tuesday.


	47. Just like a dream

_**Chapter 47: Just like a dream**_

A/N: In truth this was supposed to be part of the previous chapter, but I got carried away by the lemon, so it became too long and I decided to break it apart in two chapters. I hereby issue a **Lemon and fluff warning!!!**

Thank you to my dear reviewers.

_On _

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**Babi Abe **

**Crimson Tears **(Did the whole truth really come out? Are things truly going to be okay from now on? Hum... not sure.)

**Kon-KON **

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**Foxfire7**

**Killersupergirl **(They deserved a little sweetness!)

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**Devatron2000**

**ALLheartsONFraya**

**Chaos-the-immortal**

_On :_

**Unistar **(I'm glad you liked the whole confession scene. Will they stay together? That is the question)

**Sovereignty **(Ooh! You've got guts, making fun of Kagura? Watch out, she might just send a couple of wind blades your way. In fact I doubt she'd like being compared to a huge fish lol : P )

**Zetsuii **(Yep here's a nice lemon. No worries it's never much work to me writing a chappie, it's just so much fun.)

**Ladykaa28 **(Things are indeed moving for our two love birds. Tying up loose ends? I'm working on it, and will do my best not to leave anything unresolved.)

**Anime-rocks-1010 **(And another step towards Sess/Kagura world domination LOL! No, seriously, I too hope these two will manage to make things work for good…)

**ScarletRaven1001 **(I'll have to agree with you on the pairing thingy. I am also sure that Sesshy must have very cute kiddy pictures! Oh yes love for all! But is it enough to make a relationship work?)

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would have been the one to hold Kagura's heart. _

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"_I think we would be more comfortable in your room" Sesshomarou whispered in Kagura's ear._

_She stiffened slightly but conceded "I think you're right". Taking her love's hand, she led Sesshomarou to her bedroom. As the twosome entered Kagura's private place, Sesshomarou flicked the lights on._

_"Don't! Turn them off" Kagura pleaded._

_"Why? You have never been shy before" Sesshomarou remarked furrowing his brow._

_"I wasn't fat like a whale before" Kagura remarked dryly crossing her arms over her bulging belly._

_Sesshomarou scoffed lightly at her words and left the lights on as he walked up to Kagura. "Let me show you how beautiful you are my love" He said as he effortlessly picked her up bridal style in his arms _before gently dropping her on her small bed.

Sesshomarou meticulously undressed Kagura, interrupting himself as he went along to press a sharp kiss at surprising places, the sensitive crook of her neck, the crease of her elbow or her belly button.

The dog intended to feast with eagerness on Kagura's new curves. He quickly removed Kagura's white shirt and freed her larger and sensitive breasts from her bra before gently lavishing them in kisses and caresses. As the fingers of his right hand drew an incoherent pattern around the hardened nipple of her left breast, Sesshomarou's clever tongue got reacquainted with the taste of her left breast. The wind witch felt waves of pleasure wash through her, her previous shyness quickly forgotten. She wondered how she could have forgotten how good it felt to be touched by Sesshomarou.

Kagura arched her back slightly as her lover's long fingers trailed from her breasts to her pants. He quickly unfastened them and slid them off along with her underwear. Kagura fought a shiver of cold as she realized she was now entirely nude, but she knew Sesshomarou was going to warm her up soon enough. The wind sorceress ran her hand through her lover's silver hair when Sesshomarou bent forward to kiss her lips tenderly.

Letting his lips roam down her body he stopped when he reached the taut skin of her stomach. Sesshomarou smiled lovingly as he pressed butterfly kisses over the place where his child grew. To say that he was amazed by how Kagura's body had indeed changed since the last time they had been together would be an understatement.

Determined to show his lover she found her as beautiful if not more than she used to be, Sesshomarou lowered his feather kisses to the inside of Kagura's thighs, then to the core of her womanhood. The wind sorceress was getting frustrated by Sesshomarou's light kisses. She had missed him too much and wanted her needs to be fulfilled quickly. Just as she was about to give her lover a few pointers on how to _properly_ please her, to Kagura's surprise Sesshomarou started a devastating assault on her hidden jewel. Feeling her pleasure grow and grow, the wind sorceress clenched the sheets of her bed in the firm clammy grip of her hands.

She cried out when the dog demon carefully inserted a slender finger, then two into her depths. He worked his two digits in perfect harmony with his swirling tongue. Kagura was so responsive to Sesshomarou's touch that not long afterwards she gasped as she reached her peak.

Sesshomarou appreciatively licked his lips as he sat up on the bed to look at his lover's flushed cheeks and eyes warm in pleasure. After coming down from her high, and realizing she was completely bare and not liking one bit being the only one in her birthday suit, Kagura raised herself on her knees and taking a hold of a fistful of Sesshomarou's hair, kissed him passionately. The crimson eyed wind witch lovingly roamed her hands over Sesshomarou's chest before frantically tug at his shirt, determined to get him out of his clothes as fast as possible. It did not take Kagura long to open the buttons of her lover's light blue shirt.

Sesshomarou helped Kagura undressing him by shrugging off his shirt. With a devilish smirk, the wind sorceress pushed Sesshomarou backwards on the bed and wasted no time to rid him of his troublesome pants. When Kagura plunged her hand into his underwear, and her delicate warm fingers brushed against his length, Sesshomarou's eyes instantly bled red.

"Kagura…" The dog demon meekly protested.

"Shh." She calmed him down as she gently stroked his length.

"Let me be in charge for once. Let me show you how much I love you" Kagura breathed out. Her soft confession made Sesshomarou shudder at thinking of the many pleasures he was sure were to come.

Deciding to simply let her do as she pleased and enjoy her ministration, Sesshomarou closed his eyes. Pleased at seeing her lover simply lie back down on her bed, and leave her in charge, Kagura grinned.

Taking her time, Kagura let her soft fingers dance around Sesshomarou's length. She thoroughly enjoyed as signs of the great effect she had on him every shudder, every gasp, every widening of his eyes, every hiss he let out. When Kagura then proceeded to bend forward to brush her warm red lips on his tip, the dog demon repressed the urge to snarl, but he did let out a frustrated sigh, when her pretty lips left him all too quickly to his liking.

Letting out a small chuckle, but satisfied by her lover's state of arousal, the wind sorceress decided to take pity on him. She removed Sesshomarou's now very constricting underwear, before positioning herself above him. Smiling down at her love, the wind sorceress slowly lowered herself on him. Her soft smile quickly turned into an expression of passionate and raw pleasure as she welcomed him into her warmth.

The dog demon could barely repress a groan of ecstasy once he was fully sheathed in his lover. He then raised his hands to help her steady herself as she moved above him. Kagura gladly linked her hands with Sesshomarou before raising herself. She moaned loudly as she made slow rise and fall movements staring straight into her lover's deep reddened amber eyes. Very quickly her movements hastened and Sesshomarou met her down motions with strong thrusts of his hips.

It had been too long since the dog demon had been with any woman, and he knew he would not be able to last as long as usual. Refusing to leave Kagura unsatisfied, Sesshomarou untangled his right hand from Kagura's smaller limb. Using his now free digits, he reached for the core of her womanhood. Using the pad of his thumb, Sesshomarou made circular motions over Kagura's bundle of nerves.

The added sensation was too much for her to bear. Arching her back and throwing her head back, Kagura reached her completion with a strangled scream. Raising his hips twice to thrust in Kagura's body, Sesshomarou too reached his peak and emptied himself in her.

The wind sorceress chuckled happily and breathed hard, before rolling off Sesshomarou. She laid next to him a contended smile on her lips. Not minding the fact that due to the small size of his wind witch's bed and her morphing body, the two of lovers had to snuggle close, Sesshomarou wrapped Kagura in his arms before kissing her deeply.

The dog demon smirked as he looked down at Kagura's smiling and satiated face; he decided to let her rest for a bit before resuming their activities. After all they did have to make up for the past five months…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the wind sorceress woke up she tried to stretch, but soon realized that a strong arm snaked around her prevented her from doing so. She smirked and with her finger poked the male body snuggled against hers. Sesshomarou growled in protest at being awakened so rudely.

"You're always so grumpy when you wake up." Kagura said rolling her eyes before sitting up. Letting her crimson eyes wander around her, the wind sorceress realized in surprise that her and her lover were not as she thought lying on her bed, but rather on the dark red carpet of her bedroom, surrounded by her bed covers.

Since Kagura was awake, Sesshomarou felt compelled to get up too. He sat up and kissed the wind sorceress's neck.

"Funny my room looks different from down here. Anyway, how did we end up on the floor?" Kagura asked amazed.

"Your bed is too small. This is why you should move in with me" Sesshomarou simply answered, not stopping his light kisses. He needed to touch Kagura, to make sure she was really here by his side.

"Wait. What did you just say?" Kagura asked surprised pushing his tender questioning lips away. She knew she would not be able to think clearly if Sesshomarou kept kissing her like that.

"Firstly we did not end up on the floor because my bed is too small, but rather because of your crazy ideas. I wonder if a man can get anymore creative…" Kagura retorted.

"You were not complaining about my 'creativity' yesterday night" Sesshomarou remarked with a shrug.

The wind sorceress blushed slightly as memories of the previous night flooded her mind. In retaliation to his teasing she punched Sesshomarou in the shoulder.

"You are always so violent after sex. You were no different in Paris" The dog demon noted with a smirk.

Deciding to ignore Sesshomarou's teasing this time, Kagura decided to focus on a more important remark he had made earlier. "You want me to move in with you because of _sex_?" She asked frowning.

Sighing as he knew that if he did not explain himself now, an argument would be sure to follow soon, Sesshomarou explained himself "Do not be ridiculous. I want you to move in because I love you and do not wish to spend anymore time apart from you and my pup to be. Besides we have to be reasonable. You will give birth to our child in only a few months, and I want you to be settled in by then"

Noticing Kagura's thoughtful expression Sesshomarou added "Wind witch, you do realize that your roommate is getting married right after the birth of our child, and therefore will be moving in with my brother. Don't tell me you want to raise _our_ baby and live here _alone_ rather than with _me_?!" the dog demon raised a slender eyebrow in surprise.

"No, it's just… I'll think about it, okay. I've got to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" Kagura said as she grabbed a robe and left her room.

Sesshomarou looked at her retreating form in surprise. He had figured that Kagura would be ecstatic at the prospect of moving in with him.

_**'Well she did tell you yesterday that she wanted to take things **_**slowly'**His inner demon remarked.

_'Maybe, this woman is really troublesome. It seems I simply will have to either convince her or wait until she thinks it out rationally' _Sesshomarou thought as he stood up and started dressing.

"Hey Kagura! Great news the caterer called back, they'll accept to work for us again even if the date was…" Kagome exclaimed happily as she threw open her roommate's door. The miko was too excited to tell her friend about the fact that the caterer she had hired for her and Inuyasha's wedding was willing to work for her again, despite the sudden change of date and time for the ceremony.

Kagome screamed as she saw none other than her half dressed brother in law to be. She was at least thankful that Sesshomarou had only been missing his shirt.

Hearing her roommate's scream Kagura hurried from the bathroom and headed to her room. She could not help but laugh all heartedly as she noticed the crimson blush on Kagome's cheeks.

"I am so sorry Sesshomarou… I didn't know… I had no idea" Kagome mumbled as she looked away from the dog demon. As much as she tried the miko could not wipe away from her face the deep red tinge dusting her cheeks.

"No harm done" He answered as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"I'll leave the two of you alone." Kagome said before whispering to Kagura "Can't wait to hear about what happened".

"As much I would love to stay I have to go home and get ready for work" Sesshomarou said as he stepped in front of Kagura.

"I forgot how much of a workaholic you are. Not surprising that you'd work on a Saturday" Kagura joked as she raised herself on the tip of her toes to press her lips to Sesshomarou's.

"Are you doing anything special this afternoon?" Sesshomarou asked her after they broke apart from their small sweet kiss.

"Nope I'm not doing anything at all today. I'm free as the wind, why?" Kagura asked glad that her previous hesitation about moving in with him had not strained their newly rekindled relationship.

"Did you not use to work on Saturday mornings?" Sesshomarou asked her in surprise.

"Yeah but I quit my job at the school. I work from home now, I illustrate children's books" Kagura said proudly.

"I see. In that case Rin and I will drop by around three. She has been dying to see you for a long time" Sesshomarou said caressing lightly his wind witch's cheek.

"Sure, see you then" Kagura said smiling.

Sesshomarou bent forward and lovingly rested his hand on Kagura's stomach before kissing her deeply.

As she heard the front door of her apartment close behind Sesshomarou, Kagura could not help but let out a big sigh. She estimated that she only had two minutes before Kagome came barging in her room asking for an explanation, and a few more before Yura dropped by to demand an account of the previous night too.

The wind sorceress decided to use her few seconds of calm to try to sort out her feelings.

_**'So, why did you refuse his invitation? Moving in with Sesshomarou would be the best option for you and the baby'**_Her inner demon remarked.

_'I didn't refuse him, he just surprised me. I hadn't thought about it yet when I answered him.'_ Kagura defended herself.

_**'Now that you've thought about it, are you going to accept?'**_ her inner voice insisted.

_'I don't know. Moving together is a big step. And it's not like living with only him, I mean there's also Rin and all…'_ Kagura thought with a sigh.

_**'Well then you would have the family you have ever wanted and with the man you love. The perfect family: Sesshomarou, Rin, the baby and you'**_ Kagura's inner demon pointed out.

_'The perfect family?'_ Kagura wondered if such a thing was indeed possible, her reflection was cut short when both Yura and Kagome came barging into her room. The wind sorceress smiled mischievously at the surprised faces her friends were making.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Who ever said being back together would make everything perfect? What's in store for our favorite couple next? Will Kagura move in with Sesshy? How will their little family time go? Find out in the next chapter named **His girls**.


	48. His girls

_**Chapter 48: His girls**_

A/N: The remaining chapters are going to be longer, and this one is no exception. Enjoy!

Thank you once more to my dear reviewers:

_On _

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**Babi Abe **

**Crimson Tears **(I hope this will be interesting enough for you! Well I tried to make it funny, hope I succeeded)

**Kon-KON **

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**Foxfire7**

**Killersupergirl **(Thank you, seems like you're a lemon lover lol)

**Ngoc Chau**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**ALLheartsONFraya**

**Chaos-the-immortal**

**Jinxy-sama**

_On :_

**Unistar **(Yup Sesshy is definitely making plans for the future, will Kagura follow his plans?)

**Sovereignty **(LOL! I've never been pregnant either (thank God!), all I know about pregnancy is all thanks to the internet, oh what a great source of knowledge! Glad you liked the chappie!)

**Zetsuii **(Will there be more drama coming? Hum… maybe. Wonder if things will keep on going as nicely for these two!)

**Ladykaa28 **(You're right it would be quite hard for poor Sesshy to have to divide his time between two homes, but will it be enough of a good argument to convince Kagura? Let's find out.)

**Anime-rocks-1010 **(Don't worry it's completely safe to do it until the very end of the pregnancy. And Sesshy would never do anything to hurt Kagura. Could they really be the perfect family?... Well I think they'd still be a little dysfunctional lol)

**ScarletRaven1001 **(Good luck in your writing I'm sure you'll do great, anyway you can never go wrong with a Sessh/Kagu side pairing : P We will see Yura and Kagome's reaction and advice, will Kagura like what she will hear?)

**Brandospands **(Indeed long time no see, glad to see you're still reading the story! Rin will definitely be happy, and Kagura's decision? We'll see…)

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would have been the one to hold Kagura's heart. I tried wishing for it, but I still didn't get a Bentley, so I guess I don't own the brand…_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"Wow. That's all I can say. Do you have any idea how much Tashio bank is worth? Sesshomarou would give up all that for _you_?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"Well don't give him so much credit. You never know, maybe he was sure he would find a way to go around his mother's will" Yura suggested with a small frown. "But even then, that's still pretty damn amazing."

"Even more amazing is the fact that he wants you to move in with him. That's a huge step! That's fantastic. I'm so glad for you. You're going to accept, right?" Kagome asked hopefully. One of her major worries was to leave Kagura alone when she would move in with Inuyasha, but if the wind sorceress was to move in with her boyfriend, the miko would be reassured.

"Of course she will. Who would be crazy enough not to want to live in a _mansion_ with the man they love? Not to mention how convenient it would be with the baby and all…" Yura said with sparkling eyes.

"The baby. The baby. The baby. That's the reason everyone gives to move in with him. Well, I don't know!" Kagura snapped.

The wind sorceress then rubbed her forehead in frustration before adding "Moving in with Sessh it _is_ a big step. And it's not just him or the baby, there's Rin to take into account too. She's a sweet kid and all, but is she going to be okay with me and the baby moving in like that?...I mean…could we really all be _one big happy family_?... Anyway talking about the baby… I don't regret it, I already love my little guy" Kagura interrupted herself to smile fondly and pat her abdomen. "But he wasn't planned, so it's not like I had a say in the situation… but this time moving in with Sessh is different. I mean we just got back together… I don't want to rush anything and I want to make things right." Kagura said trying to explain her reticence to her friends.

"Kagura, could it be that you're afraid because of what happened the last time you moved in with a guy?" Kagome asked referring to the wind sorceress's relationship with Naraku.

"Not everything I do is related to _him_!" Kagura spat angrily.

"Maybe not, but you have to admit his betrayal still influences your behavior today especially when it comes to relationships. No one can really blame you, after all you can't help but compare. Naraku was the only real long time relationship you ever had." Yura said with a shrug twirling a strand of short black hair around her finger.

"You may be a little right. I mean we were going to get married! The experience did make me swear never to get engaged again…" Kagura admitted with a sigh.

"That makes a little sense, but I can tell you there's nothing better than knowing you're going to marry the man you love, and spend the rest of your life with him" Kagome reassured her friend a warm smile on her lips simply thinking about the long years she would be able to spend next to her love Inuyasha.

"Ugh I'm telling you _I_ am never getting married" Kagura said with a stubborn set to her jaw.

"Yeah right. I personally couldn't agree more with Kagome, and you know, Kagura living with the man you love is really not _that_ bad. You get to know each other better, and it makes your relationship stronger. As unnerving and messy as Byakuya can be, spending all the time I want by his side…there's nothing better. And by the way you know Sesshomarou would never treat you the way that bastard of Naraku did" Yura commented nodding her head in consent.

"Oh I know that, that's why I fell in love with Sessh" Kagura said with a small happy sigh. "Anyway can we talk about something else?" The wind sorceress then asked rolling her eyes. She really was not that keen on being lectured this early on in the day "If not I'm going back to bed" The wind sorceress added a little exasperated by her friends' inquiries.

"Didn't you just wake up when I got back?" Kagome asked in surprise.

Noticing Kagura's blushing cheeks Yura said "It would seem that Kagura did not get that much sleep to begin with. Come on let's let her get some beauty sleep." The grinning hair demoness winked at her sister in law before grabbing Kagome's hand and leaving Kagura alone in her room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That afternoon, Kagura decided to take a long nap. Sesshomarou's "creativity" had prevented her from getting a good night's sleep. A few months ago keeping up with her boyfriend's seemingly boundless sexual appetite would not have been much trouble, but due to her pregnancy Kagura tired much easier and faster.

The wind sorceress had been in the middle of dressing when she heard her doorbell ring. She cursed as she hurriedly picked up one of the pregnancy pants she had bought not too long ago, and was lying around on the floor of her room. Hearing the door bell again, Kagura tried to quickly fasten the button of her pair of jeans.

'_What the hell I just bought these jeans!' _Kagura thought in exasperation, as she once more tried to zip up her jeans.

'_**What a shame.'**_ Her inner demon mocked.

Giving up with a sigh, Kagura simply slipped on a shirt and hurried to the door.

She had barely opened the door, that she felt someone hug her closely. She looked down and smiled warmly as she recognized Rin's brown head. The little girl quickly pressed her face to Kagura's bulging belly, a large smile on her lips.

"We're kidnapping you again!" The little girl said happily.

"Now why does that sound familiar?" Kagura joked referring to the morning she had had breakfast with Sesshomarou and Rin the day after her and her lover's return from Paris.

"Rin is so happy! Rin missed you so much" the little girl said with sparkling brown eyes. "Can Rin feel Kagura's baby?" She then asked shyly with a small apprehensive smile.

Kagura smiled gently at the little girl and took a hold of the young human's hand before placing the limb on her swollen abdomen.

"Of course you can, the baby is your little brother after all" The wind sorceress said. Rin's smile broadened when she felt movement under her palm. In pure happiness the brown haired girl once more latched herself at Kagura's abdomen.

After Rin let go of her, the wind sorceress raised her head and sure enough her crimson eyes met a pair of sparkling golden eyes.

Knowing that her father too would want to greet Kagura, Rin stepped inside the wind sorceress's apartment, allowing Sesshomarou to move forward.

"Kagura" He greeted her as she enveloped him in a tight embrace.

Despite the fact that they had just seen each other a few hours ago, she had missed him a lot. Even to Kagura their reconciliation had felt like a dream and being able to hold Sesshomarou in her arms reminded her that they truly had gotten back together. As she pressed herself closer to her lover, to her surprise Kagura suddenly felt Sesshomarou stiffen, and not in a good way…

"What is it?" She asked him, as she let him go.

"Something poked me" Sesshomarou said as he lowered his gaze to Kagura's stomach. Having an idea of what had just happened the wind sorceress blushed.

Raising an inquisitive eyebrow Sesshomarou reached low to slightly raise the hem of Kagura's shirt. He chuckled as he noticed how despite her efforts Kagura had not managed to fasten the button of her jeans. He inferred that what had poked him was none other than the unfastened metallic button on Kagura's jeans. Sesshomarou could not prevent a small chuckle from escaping his lips.

"Are you mocking me?" The wind sorceress asked with a murderous glare.

"No" Sesshomarou answered quickly as he let go of Kagura's shirt.

"I just bought these jeans. It's not my fault if Sesshy Jr is stubborn just like his dad and decides to grow so fast" Kagura said with a sigh.

"_Sesshy Jr_" Sesshomarou echoed coking an eyebrow in amusement.

Kagura blushed slightly 'Sesshy Jr' was the nickname she affectionately gave the baby when her doctor told her that it was going to be a boy.

"It isn't _Sesshy Jr's_ fault." The dog demon said with a mocking smirk. "It is rather his genes that are to blame along with a defense mechanism in pups. They develop faster than human children during the first two trimesters in order to unsure a safer pregnancy" Sesshomarou remarked. As he noticed Kagura smiling brightly he asked with disapproval in his tone "Were you not informed? I knew that this doctor of yours was not fitting"

"No, I knew that. Dr Fujiko did tell me. I'm just surprised that you know about it." Kagura remarked smiling.

"I had Jaken research information on youkai pregnancies" Sesshomarou grudgingly admitted.

"It's normal, you were curious and worried about the baby" Kagura supplied trying to ease Sesshomarou's apparent discomfort.

The dog demon smiled as he gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind Kagura's pointy ear "No, I was worried for the two of you"

The wind sorceress was too overcome by a feeling of love and happiness that she did not know what to answer, luckily for her, she did not have to as Rin interrupted her "Are we going soon?"

"Let me go change and then we can leave" Kagura said as she sauntered to her bedroom.

As he saw the wind sorceress disappear towards _her_ room the dog demon could barely suppress an unnerved growl.

_'She should be going towards _our_ room, in my house not _here'Sesshomarou thought as he let a critical gaze roam over Kagura and Kagome's small living room.

_**'May I suggest not to start badgering her, you know that trying to force Kagura would only make her refuse you.' **_His inner demon remarked.

_'I am aware of this, I know Kagura and I know how she thinks. I shall therefore not bring up the topic, and wait for her to give me her answer on the matter' _Sesshomarou thought happy to have come up with a solution to the problem weighing on his mind.

_**'I doubt you'll really be able to keep your mouth shut, but you can always try' **_His inner voice mocked.

_'I will leave Kagura enough time to make her decision…in fact she should be ready by this evening' _the dog demon then thought,

_**'I was surprised by your passivity, now that sound more like you; issuing a silent time table **_His inner demon taunted him.

"Let us leave" Sesshomarou said ignoring his inner voice, as he saw Kagura reemerge from her room. The dog demon patiently waited for his two girls to exit the apartment before closing the door behind him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow you've got a new car, and a silver Bentley continental GT. You don't do things halfway, do you?" Kagura exclaimed as she stopped in front of Sesshomarou's vehicle.

"Rin chose it from a catalog" The little girl piped up proudly before settling inside the backseat of the luxury car.

"Rin could choose one for you too" Sesshomarou remarked casually as he opened Kagura's door, inviting her to step into his vehicle.

"I told you before! I don't need a new car. If I did I would buy it _myself_. You don't need to buy stuff for me; I can very well take care of myself." Kagura snapped before sitting in the Bentley.

_'Didn't she use to love to go shopping? She did spend a large amount of money at Ayame's when she went shopping on our first date… Her reaction must be due to the hormonal rages the pregnancy books warned against' _Sesshomarou thought as he stepped behind the wheel, a confused expression in his eyes.

"I hope you will not mind if I were to buy some things for the baby?" Sesshomarou asked cautiously.

"No, of course not" Kagura said smiling. Sesshomarou eyed her suspiciously as he noticed her sudden happy expression.

"Can Rin buy things for him too? Rin wants to pick a nice big blue crib" The little girl said smiling brightly already picturing how she would like to decorate her younger brother's room.

"Well, I'd rather wait after the baby shower and see what will be missing before making big purchases. But you can always register the gifts with me and my friends if you want. I'm sure everything you will pick your brother will love." Kagura said turning around to smile at the little girl sitting in the backseat.

"What's a baby shower?" The little girl asked scrunching her nose in confusion.

"Well it's kinda like a welcome party for the baby. My friends, family and I get together, eat, and play games. And then people will give me stuff for the baby" Kagura explained.

"A party? Can Rin come to?" The little asked hopefully afraid that she once more would be excluded from a party due to her young age.

"Of course you're invited. You're the baby's big sister" Kagura assured her.

Sesshomarou listened at the two girls' conversation in silence before staring at his daughter through the rear view mirror. Seeing Rin's beaming expression, Sesshomarou sent a grateful nod in Kagura's direction.

_'The witch is already making plans for the child's belongings, but she has yet to accept that moving with me would be the best alternative. How else would she be able to fit a fitting nursery in her tiny apartment' _Sesshomarou thought in disapproval. The dog demon did remember to keep his mouth shut, as he knew that Kagura could take badly to a remark of his, which would undermine the plans he had for the two of them.

"The good thing about my car is that Sesshy Jr's car seat wouldn't look out of place in it. I'm not sure your leather interior would agree with a car seat" Kagura pointed out with a shrug, coming back to their previous conversation's topic, a mocking smirk on her lips.

"There is only _one_ sacrifice I would not be willing to do for our pup, which would be driving a _minivan_" Sesshomarou retorted feeling a shiver of horror and disgust running down his spine.

"You do realize there is a middle ground. You do not get to drive either a luxury race car or a van… Anyway, not that I would leave my precious baby in a car alone with you; you drive as if speed limitations are more suggestions than regulations" Kagura remarked pointing towards the speedometer.

Deciding not to respond to Kagura's teasing, Sesshomarou slowed the car before addressing his daughter "Rin where do you want to go first?"

"Rin wants to buy her brother a present!" The little girl answered.

"Then the mall it is" Sesshomarou said as he made a right turn.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagura do you think the baby will like it?" Rin asked her mouth scrunched in worry, her bubbly brown eyes rived on the big blue stuffed dog hugged close to her chest. She had handpicked the toy for her brother to be and feared it would not be good enough.

"Of course he will, won't he Sesshy?" Kagura said as she turned to face the dog demon walking a few feet behind the two dark haired girls. Chuckling as she noticed her boyfriend's sulking face, the wind sorceress laced her hand in Rin's small one and hurried towards Sesshomarou's car.

The reason for the dog demon's aggravation was that he had had to spend the past _three_ hours, which to him was an eternity, assisting Rin and Kagura in shopping. Needless to say that Sesshomarou hated shopping. Every time Rin needed to stock up on clothes, her father would simply send her to the mall along with Jaken.

To his horror, for the past three hours Sesshomarou had to look at Rin and Kagura as they picked up clothes, tried them on, asked for his opinion (which he was not always willing to give), discarded the clothes or decided to buy them. What puzzled Sesshomarou the most was the fact that the two girls were able to repeat the same process again, again and again. He was sure they would have kept on if he had not put his foot down and told them he had had enough. Pouting Kagura and Rin had reluctantly agreed to stop their shopping for the day.

Sesshomarou walked slowly towards the mall's parking lot, carrying bags filled to the brink of clothes and accessories for his girlfriend, his daughter and his son, who to the dog demon's amazement, for someone who had yet to be born already possessed so much…

"Since you graciously bought all our stuff, I'll pay for dinner" Kagura said smiling before sitting in Sesshomarou's car.

"You do not have to" Sesshomarou informed her. It was after all his pleasure to make his daughter and girlfriend happy even if it meant having to pay of heaps of clothes, accessories, toys and other things he considered to be nonsense.

"What do you want to eat Rin?" Kagura asked the little girl.

"Nothing special. Anything is fine for Rin. You can choose." She assured the wind sorceress with a warm smile.

_'She's such a sweet and well mannered child' _Kagura thought with a warm smile wondering if her son would also turn out to be as well behaved as Rin.

"Well in that case, I've been having this craving that I just can't seem to get rid of…" Kagura said thoughtful.

"What is it?" Sesshomarou asked ready to fulfill any of his wind witch's desires. For an unknown reason, seeing a sudden broad smile etch on Kagura's lips worried him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"When Souta told me an interesting party had just arrived at the restaurant, I figured he was talking about a hoard of super models. As if I'd be interested in a kid and a heavily pregnant woman…" Mushin half heartedly complained with a smile. His remark earned him a sharp glare from Sesshomarou. Ever since the first time he had met the owner of the 'Burger temple,' the dog demon had taken an instant dislike to the old human.

"Geez you'll never change you old geezer." Kagura remarked as she fanned herself in lazy gestures with her fan. She had taken her weapon out in case the old lecher was going to once more try a move on her.

"If you're interested, we are ready to order. We'll have three 'Wind witch', one 'Crimson Wind' because Sesshy dear needs some alcohol in his system lest he suffers from a breakdown, and for Rin and me two 'Whirlwind'. Unfortunately I'll have to contend myself with a fruit juice today. Also I'd like a double order of "Dragon fan' because I am starving, and I'll need more French fries then these two." The wind sorceress ended her order with a playful smirk directed at the dog demon seated across from her.

"Hum. I'll admit I'm surprised the two of you are still together. Kaede would be proud Kagura. It's a nice family you've got there" Mushin remarked casually before turning on his heels with a "Coming right up"

"When you said you had a craving I would not have expected this…" Sesshomarou said with a scowl.

"Yeah right, stop pretending to look so disappointed you've got to admit that the Wind witch is the best burger you ever had." Kagura said rolling her eyes.

"Rin loves it here" The little girl said as she looked around the lively atmosphere surrounding them. The little girl really did not understanding her father's displeasure.

Knowing that he would _never_ be able to win an argument with _both_ Kagura and Rin against him, Sesshomarou did not even try. He simply repressed the urge to roll his eyes and sigh, and hoped the strawberry daiquiri Kagura had ordered for him would be served quickly enough.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I had so much fun, but I'm full, exhausted and my back and feet are killing me" Kagura said in a happy sigh as she stretched in the leather seat of Sesshomarou's car.

"At home daddy has a machine that massages feet. Uncle Inuyasha gave it to him for his birthday. He said daddy needed to relax more, but daddy never used it. Maybe you can come use it?" Rin asked trying to be helpful.

"Nah it's late. Maybe another day" Kagura answered.

"It's not too late. And you can always sleepover. Kagura, if you want, Rin can leave you her bed. It's really big and all pink you'll love it" The little girl said happily.

"Rin, I can assure you that if Kagura were to sleep over at our house, it would not be necessary for you to leave her your bed" Sesshomarou said in a husky voice, a light smirk on his lips.

"Sessh did you put your daughter up to inviting me to your place? Shame on you!" Kagura whispered to her boyfriend. Sesshomarou's shining lustful eyes did not escape the wind sorceress's sharp gaze. Seeing the desire he had for her in his deep amber orbs sent delightful shivers down Kagura's spine.

"I did not such thing. Rin merely enjoys your company" Sesshomarou corrected Kagura. The dog demon was waiting with hopeful spirits for Kagura's signal to turn his car around from the road towards her apartment and head towards his mansion.

"Thanks for the invite Rin, but not tonight." Kagura said turning around to smile at the little girl.

The wind sorceress then turned to her left and addressed her now sulking boyfriend "I have to make up the delaying of her wedding to Kagome by helping with more little nuptial details." Kagura said rolling her eyes before adding with a smile. "In truth I also really want to spend the most time possible with my dear roommate. After all once I move in with you in a few, I won't be able to see her as much."

"So you've reached your decision?" Sesshomarou asked not able to prevent his happiness from showing in a light smile. _'I knew the witch would come around once I gave her the time to think this through ratinally' _he thought proudly.

"Yep" Kagura answered unwaveringly smiling brightly. "You just kind of caught me off guard this morning, but I gave some thought to the whole situation and you were right. Anyway I won't be a fool like before, so I won't allow old bad experiences to stand in the way of my happiness. I'm sure that moving in with you and Rin will be what will make me _and_ the baby happy." The wind sorceress added sending a loving glance towards her boyfriend.

_'The girls were right; I have to get pass my fears and hesitations. I also have to consider the baby's well being. He needs a family, one like I never had. With not only a sister who loves him, but also both parents' _The wind sorceress thought resting her hand on her stomach.

Spending an entire afternoon in Sesshomarou and Rin's presence had completely quelled Kagura's fears and hesitations about not being able to fit into Sesshomarou's life. The wind sorceress had to admit that she had spent a wonderful time with the father and daughter duo, and had caught herself a few times feeling like a true family.

.

With a seductive smirk Sesshomarou removed his right hand from the wheel, to rest it on Kagura's thigh. He started running his warm palm up and down the wind witch's thigh even if his eyes stayed rived on the road ahead.

With a little chuckle, Kagura removed the dog demon's clawed hand from her and replaced it on the wheel.

"Concentrate on your driving for now, okay horny dog?" She asked him with a smirk.

"What does _horny_ mean? Rin heard Kagome say that to uncle Inuyasha too" Rin asked innocently. The little girl was surprised by the sudden red tinge on Kagura's face.

"The witch will gladly explain to you the meaning of the word she just employed, won't she?" Sesshomarou asked looking at Kagura's crimson face from the corner of his eye.

_'I'll so get you back for that one bastard!' _Kagura thought in outrage.

"Well… it's just a playful way for women to call their male demon friends" Kagura said hoping to lose the girl's interest.

"Then can Rin call Jaken _horny_?" His daughter's sudden question caused Sesshomarou to unintentionally slam his foot on the break, which made the occupants of the car slightly lurch forward. After coming down from his shock, the dog demon resumed driving as if nothing had just happened.

The wind sorceress looked at her boyfriend in shock, before turning towards the little girl a warm yet very uncomfortable smile on her lips.

"Well Rin let's just say that it's actually a bad word and you shouldn't use it. I'll try not to anymore, okay?" Kagura asked turning around to face the wind shield once more.

"Okay Rin won't say it anymore" She promised _'but I will ask Uncle Inuyasha and Aunt Kagome what it means. I wonder if they will react funny too...' _The brown haired child wondered with a smile.

The wind sorceress sighed in relief _'Damn I guess that's how it feels to be a mom…' _she thought to herself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Daddy, if Kagura starts living with us, and because she is Rin's brother's mother, does that mean that now she's your wife and Rin's mommy?" Rin asked her father innocently, a hopeful glint in her eyes.

The little girl's inoffensive question left an uncomfortable silence. Rin felt like holding in her breath while waiting for her father to answer the question she had been dying to ask all day long. She would have asked Kagura. But the little girl was afraid of being rejected.

"I do not know" Sesshomarou simply answered as he started his car, his golden eyes looking at Kagura's form going up the stairs leading to her apartment.

Rin looked at her father in surprise. Every time she had asked Sesshomarou a question, he would answer when he wanted, if not he would simply say the question did not deserve an answer or would send her to ask Jaken, Inuyasha or anyone but him. Never had her father openly admit to Rin that he did not know an answer, and that worried the little girl beyond words.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Poor Sessh he had one hell of a day. Will things turn out well in the next chapter? It's going to be called **The Tashio family. **The end of the story is almost upon us!!! But I posted a nice chapter of 'Special delivery,' so why not go check it out?!


	49. The Tashio family

_**Chapter 49: The Tashio family**_

A/N: it makes me really sad to realize how close to the end of the story we are now… oh well life goes on and I'll write more stories!

Thank you to my dear reviewers:

_On _

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**Babi Abe **

**Crimson Tears **(Very good question, is everything really going to be okay from now on?... *insert evil chuckle* Sorry just wanted to know how Naraku feels…)

**Kon-KON **

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**Foxfire7**

**Killersupergirl **(I'm glad the chappie made you laugh I had a great time with it. I'm sure Sesshy didn't feel that bad about the whole situation…or did he?)

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**ALLheartsONFraya**

**Lordofthemostancientsoohooclan (Always glad to get new reviewers!)**

**XelaKitsune**

_On :_

**Unistar **(I had fun writing Rin and Kagura interacting. I think the little girl is helping her be a better woman, and Rin would love anyone who loves her Sesshomarou-sama lol)

**Sovereignty **(I'm sure Inuyasha would react to Rin's question on the definition of horny in one way: blush, curse, exclaim Keh! Then say "go ask the wench" (referring to Kagome of course) then he would run away to make himself some ramen LOL!)

**Zetsuii **(Oh yeah if you liked the sweetness I have more coming for you, but will it last?)

**Ladykaa28 **(Once more nice observations. Sesshy and Kagura's baby would indeed have what she lacked growing up. And about the whole marriage thing…"wait and see" is all I can say.)

**Anime-rocks-1010 **(You're right Rin is indeed very observant. Will her wish come tue? Will they all be a happy family together? We shall see)

**ScarletRaven1001 **(You just asked the million dollar question: Will Sesshy and Kagura get married? Rin I am sure would love an answer to this.)

**Lynzil18 **(It's nice to get new reviewers! I'm glad you're enjoying my story so much, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy ^_^)

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would have been the one to hold Kagura's heart. I don't own Chanel either, but I love their perfumes._

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"Oh! Did you feel that?" Kagura asked as she snuggled closer to the man lying next to her.

Even if the wind sorceress would never admit it, sleeping in Sesshomarou's large bed did have its advantages. Ever since the two had reconciled two weeks ago, things had been going better than ever, and the wind witch had even started spending most of her nights at her boyfriend's place; to both Rin and her father's delight, albeit for completely different reasons.

The two demons had come to an understanding; Kagura would officially and definitively move into Sesshomarou's mansion in a month, which would give her enough time to spend by her roommate's side, and would also be two months away from her due date. Of course in the meantime, the dog demon did his best to make Kagura stay at his place as much as possible…

"What is it? Is it the baby?" Sesshomarou asked as he rested his clawed hand on his girlfriend's stomach.

"Yeah he's moving around more than usual. I think he's trying to give a message or something." The wind sorceress said as she followed with her crimson eyes, Sesshomarou bending down to press his head against her swollen mid section, as if trying to listen to his son's movements.

"Which would be…" The dog demon trailed off as he allowed Kagura to run her fingers through his long silver mane. He smiled fondly as he indeed felt his son move against his skin.

"That _we_ find this habit you have of watching _us_ sleep very creepy" The wind sorceress retorted with a chuckle.

After he sat up in his bed, the dog demon gave Kagura's ear a small playful nip as a punishment. The small stimulation only made her laugh harder. Realizing that she was still mocking him, he sent a glare at his wind witch.

"And who would this 'we' be?" Sesshomarou then questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Sesshy Jr and me of course" Kagura teased him before quickly pressing her lips to his. With a smile she propped herself against the massive wooden headboard.

"Witch stop referring to my child with such a ridiculous nickname" Sesshomarou said with a scowl as he too sat against the headboard while glaring at the wind sorceress.

Kagura completely disregarded his protest and she stretched before speaking "What was it you wanted to talk to me about yesterday night anyway? We got too sidetracked and you never got around telling me…"

Sesshomarou smirked at the memory. He had wanted to talk to Kagura about a special matter, but when he had come home from work, he had found the wind sorceress busy cooking dinner with Rin. When Kagura had told him her specialty was lasagna, she had not been kidding. Of course he could have explained the matter weighing on his mind after dinner, but by then the only thing he had wanted to do was 'discuss' with Kagura in his bed.

"It is nothing important" he down played. Sesshomarou knew that he needed to talk to Kagura about it right now, but did not know how to approach the matter.

"Liar! I thought we were all for honesty from now on?" Kagura asked as she gently bobbed him on the nose. Sesshomarou growled in annoyance.

"Rin told me you set the date for the baby shower for in two months? Isn't that too late?" Sesshomarou asked not acknowledging Kagura's earlier remark.

"I guess not I'll be eight months long by then. Besides I didn't get to choose anything!" Kagura complained. "It was all decided between Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome and Yura. Since Yura refused to host a party for Kaori's baby shower, they all intend to make me do this gigantic thing for our baby. I can already feel a headache just thinking about it…" Kagura hissed rolling her crimson eyes in annoyance. Of course had it been up to her, there wouldn't have been any party at all, but everyone was so excited by it that the wind sorceress did not feel like disappointing them.

Seeing the perfect opportunity, and noticing that Kagura was already in a foul mood, which he was sure his news would not be able to dampen, the dog demon spoke:

"Talking about overbearing relatives, my father and Izayoi are hosting a dinner next weekend in honor of Inuyasha and Kagome's upcoming wedding, and in our honor too." Sesshomarou was waiting for Kagura to blow up and scream since, he had after all only told her two days before the event.

"Can't say I'm surprised. I mean I kind of felt bad for not involving your step mom more in the whole pregnancy frenzy that seems to have swept all my female relatives off their feet" Kagura said. What she failed to mention, was that she was not sure how Sesshomarou would react if she were to acknowledge Izayoi as the grandmother of their child.

"Sometimes you truly surprise me by how understanding you can be" Sesshomarou observed relief spreading through him before pressing a tender kiss on Kagura's cheek.

At first the wind sorceress blushed in pleasure at his compliment, but when its meaning caught up to her she cursed and glared at Sesshomarou.

"What do you mean _sometimes_? You really are an insufferable dog, you know that?" Kagura spat glaring at the demon at her side.

Not able to resist how beautifully flushed Kagura always looked when angry, the dog demon cut her rant by hungrily pressing his lips to hers, before ever careful of her growing abdomen, rolling on top of Kagura.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What are you doing?" Sesshomarou asked as he suspiciously observed his girlfriend. Kagura had not moved from her spot on his bed, among the rumpled sheets and covers. She was propped against the headboard and had her nose buried in an all too familiar book.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" Kagura asked not raising her gaze from the book.

The dog demon smiled, he was sure he would be late for work, but remembering the reason why he was late, namely the woman still lying naked under his covers, made it all worth it.

"What about you?" The dog demon retorted as he started getting dressed.

"Me? The beauty of working from home, is that I get to make my own schedule. Besides I'm already busy… What do you think of _Daichi_? It means first great son, quite fitting for your son if you ask me... Anyway Rin and I like this name, and we'd like your input" Kagura said flipping through her 'Best baby names' book.

"It is most gracious of you to ask _now_ for my opinion." The dog demon mocked. For the past few days Kagura and Rin had been working on what name would fit the baby the best, and Sesshomarou had of yet not been asked his opinion on the matter.

"Well, you did provide half of the genes, so I guess you can give us your opinion." Kagura mocked as she put the book aside and stood up.

In order to cover herself she picked up Sesshomarou's shirt from the previous day. The abandoned garment had been mercilessly thrown on the floor after the wind sorceress had practically torn it away from her boyfriend's body. Kagura wrapped herself in the long white shirt, she inhaled deeply, meaning to take in Sesshomarou's comforting fresh pine scent, but she picked up something else.

_'Is that a woman's perfume?' _Kagura wondered. _'And it's not mine. I stopped wearing perfume because of his ultra sensitive nose.'_

"It is a Tashio family habit to wait until seeing the child's face before naming him or her" The dog demon remarked as he looped his tie around his neck. "This is why this Sesshomarou believes that…"

"Sessh" Kagura interrupted his explanation. "There are lipstick smears on your shirt's collar. And they're _pink_… Pink is not my shade, I only wear _red_ lipstick." The wind sorceress looked towards her boyfriend expecting an explanation.

A pregnant silence followed Kagura's statement.

"You are not going to start screaming like a banshee accusing me of cheating?" Sesshomarou asked raising a surprised eyebrow.

"Ha ha very funny! No, I _won't_ jump to conclusion. I give you the benefit of the doubt, since I completely trust you." Kagura said trying her best to smile sweetly. "_But_ on the other hand I would _very_ _very_ much like an explanation." She added letting some of her anger sip through.

"In all honesty I have no idea where these came from." The dog demon said cautiously walking towards his now simmering in anger girlfriend.

"So you're asking me to take your word for it and trust that you're not seeing someone else?" Kagura asked taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Precisely" Sesshomarou answered masking his nervousness.

"Okay…" Kagura breathed out as she kept playing in her head again and again _'I trust Sesshomarou. I trust him. After all we've been through he wouldn't cheat on me like that.'_ With an appeased smile she started walking towards the bathroom, not turning around to look at her boyfriend's stunned expression.

As she walked by him, Sesshomarou took a hold of Kagura's arm and stopped her.

"Actually…" The dog demon trailed off as he bent towards his girlfriend to take a sniff at the shirt she was carrying. "It smells like Chanel No.5. That would be Izayoi's fragrance. I still wonder why father has not yet told her how offensive, wearing perfume can be to us full fledged dog demons." Sesshomarou said shaking his head softly.

He then paused to take a closer look at the pink smears on the collar of his shirt. "I believe the lipstick must be courtesy of her too. Yesterday afternoon father, Izaoi and I have seen Shiori, her useless boyfriend, and her parents off. Aunt Keiko worried too much over the delivery of the child and wished for Shiori to give birth abroad… or some ridiculous notion such as this. In any case it is to my advantage, since I am now no longer required to babysit Shiori." Sesshomarou explained with a relieved expression.

"I see. Okay well I do have to put that shirt in the hamper right now" The wind sorceress said with a bright smile as she resumed her walk towards the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomarou asked stunned by Kagura's easy going attitude and show of acceptance and complete trust.

"Yeah I'm okay, why?" Kagura said as she raised herself on the tip of her toes and pressed her lips to Sesshomarou's. "You better finish getting ready or you'll be really late. And you better not make Rin late for school, remember, you're dropping her off today." Kagura added as she walked to the adjacent bathroom.

Sesshomarou looked at his girlfriend's retreating figure with eyes full of love.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Rin is so happy it feels like a big family reunion" The little girl exclaimed happily from the backseat of Sesshomarou's car. For a change, and to the little girl's delight, both her father and Kagura were sitting on either side of her. Smiling brightly she took a hold of each of the two demons' hand in hers, and clasped the limbs tightly together.

"How 'big' is this family reunion actually? I mean it's just a familial dinner, isn't it? Besides Sessh why did you ask me to dress up like that?" Kagura frowned as she looked down at the elegant dark blue dress she was wearing. The wind sorceress could not shake off the impression that she was over dressed. She looked over at her boyfriend who was stoically sitting, and realized that he too, in her opinion, seemed a little over dressed for the occasion with the dark suit he was wearing. Even little Rin was wearing a monstrous and very puffy orange dress.

_'Gods as soon as I move in for good I'm taking the poor girl shopping again. I bet Jaken chose this horrible thing of a dress for her.' _ Realizing that she was thinking as if she had any actual authority over Rin or the choices in her life, Kagura blushed slightly. She made a mental note to later talk about her role towards Rin with Sesshomarou.

"We have arrived" Sesshomarou commented, which brought Kagura out of her straying thoughts.

She smiled sweetly as she stepped out of the car with, Suikotsu, the driver's help. The wind sorceress's smile was quickly wiped off as she looked in astonishment at the house in front of her. Kagura, who considered Sesshomarou's house as the most fabulous one she had ever seen, was quick to reassess her idea, when she laid eyes on Touga and Izayoi Tashio's house.

"Wow" She breathed out as she took in the immense mansion framed by intricate gardens. Kagura was jolted out of her stupor when Sesshomarou snaked his arm under hers. She looked up at him and smiled. She was not sure why, but she felt as if her boyfriend was nervous and apprehensive about something.

"Grandpa!" Rin suddenly screamed happily as she ran towards the tall silver haired man, who had appeared to open the door for the newly arrived guests.

"Oh my dear Rin aren't you looking all beautiful and elegant today? Oh yes a real Lady." Touga said as he scooped his granddaughter in his arms.

"Rin your manners" Sesshomarou reminded her, when he saw his daughter climb on top of his father like a little monkey. The little girl blushed at being reprimanded, and allowed her grandfather to safely deposit her on the firm ground.

"Oh Sesshomarou! Let children be children and have fun. Don't you remember the kind of trouble you used to get into when you were a pup?" His father asked as he approached the demon couple.

"I would just love to know all about these" Kagura mocked as she hid her growing smirk behind her fan. The wind sorceress then started cooling herself down with the use of her fan, she was not sure if it was because she was slightly nervous at seeing her boyfriend's parents again, but despite the evening's cool breeze Kagura suddenly felt very hot.

"Kagura, it is such a delight to welcome you in my home" Touga said grinning as he stepped between Sesshomarou and Kagura.

The older dog demon shot a quick and piercing reproving glare in his son's direction. Sesshomarou was the only one to have noticed and it sent a shiver of fear down his spine. Kagura, who had not noticed the silent father-son stand off, blissfully allowed Touga to loop his arm under hers while he led her towards the inside of his mansion.

"My dear Kagura, in your delicate condition you shouldn't stand on your feet this long. Now come on Izayoi has been dying to see you again. She is waiting with Kagome and Inuyasha in the family room where the refreshments will be served. You too my dear Rin." Touga said smiling as he took Rin's small hand in his free hand.

Sesshomarou silently followed behind the three of them as they stepped inside the house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here Kagura eat up. I made this dish especially for you. It's supposed to help pregnant demoness feel energized" Izayoi said as she happily refilled the wind sorceress's plate. "I looked up the recipe online."

"No really I'm full" Kagura tried to protest nicely while smiling at the petite dark haired human woman sitting to her right, who it seemed had made it her personal mission not to let Kagura have an empty plate at any time during the whole meal.

"Izayoi leave the poor girl alone. Not every woman has the same appetite you did when you were expecting Inuyasha. Good god I feared the house would not contain enough food to satiate you" Touga said playfully as he stared over Kagura's head to his wife.

For a reason unknown to her, the wind sorceress had been seated in between the two hosts, while her boyfriend was seated right across from her, with Rin on his left and Inuyasha and Kagome on his right.

"I don't think it was Izayoi, I'd bet anything it was due to Inuyasha, after all he still eats enough to feed a hoard of bovines" Kagura remarked as she smirked at her boyfriend's brother.

Everyone except Sesshomarou and Inuyasha, who responded with a "Keh! Watch your tongue wench," exploded in laughter.

"It is so lively and pleasant to have young people in this house. I can't wait to hear again the cute pitter patter of small toddler feet as they run around the house" Izayoi exclaimed in fondness as she lovingly glanced down at Kagura's bulging belly.

"By the way Izayoi" Kagura started as she followed Sesshomarou's stepmother's gaze, "I was wondering if you would like to come to the baby shower".

Izayoi grinned from ear to ear in pure happiness "I would be so very delighted. I know I could wait for the party, but I don't think I can help myself." Without a word of explanation Izayoi stood up and left the dinning room.

"Please don't let mom embarrass me!" Inuyasha said his eyes rived towards the ceiling as if he was praying.

"Inuyasha do not mock you mother!" Touga said with eyes narrowed to thin golden slits.

"Sorry" The half demon said like a disobedient child. Noticing his pouting lips, Kagome ran a gentle finger along his furry ear. The small touch had the desired reaction and the inu hanyou simply smiled again in pleasure.

Izayoi waltzed back into the dinning room her arms covered in multicolor woolen fabric. Without leaving Kagura the opportunity to react, Mrs. Tashio dropped the pile of fabric on the wind sorceress's knees.

"Ever since Sesshomarou told us he was going to be a father, I started knitting again. It may not be much, but believe me, I know by experience that you can never have enough blankets and socks with a baby; especially dog demons. You would be surprised by the number of my beautiful blankets Inuyasha used as a chew toy. Not to mention that he always found a way to drop his socks." Izayoi said beaming as she cast her son a loving glance.

Inuyasha responded to his mother's words with a small blush and a loud "Feh!"

"Thank you very much. I love them. I'm sure it's going to be a great help" Kagura said as she looked through Izayoi's handiwork.

"Really? I am so glad!" The older woman said clasping her hands in relief and joy.

"Honey, do you think we can have dessert now?" Touga asked gently.

"Keh! What's for desert?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms over his chest. The hanyou did not care much for sweets, but he hoped his mother would allow him to have some ramen as dessert.

"I wanted to have something a little less formal, so we're having ice cream." Izayoi said gently as she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

After she heard Mrs. Tahio's answer, the wind sorceress lifted her gaze from the pink lipstick smears on the hostess's napkin to beam at her host. The reason for Kagura's happiness? She would _finally_ be getting some ice cream…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dinner was really excellent" Kagome said as she smiled to their hostess.

"Oh thank you dear" Izayoi answered smiling at her sons' women. "Now Inuyasha, I think your father wants a word with your brother, so why don't you and I give a tour of the house to the girls? Of course Rin, honey you will help us."

"Keh! Since I don't have a choice, might as well make the most of it. Come here wench." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome and threw her on his back.

"Put me down! Inuyasha what are you doing?!" The young human protested half heartedly as her fiancé carried her away. Her cries of protest quickly turned to laughs as the two of them disappeared at the end of a corridor.

"Why are they going towards uncle Inuyasha's old bedroom?" Rin asked innocently. Izayoi blushed red and mentally cursed her son, while Kagura had a hard time containing the laugh she wanted to let out.

"Kags is so going to kill him, if he messed up her dress" Kagura commented. Once she had stepped into the house the wind sorceress had been surprised to see that everyone had been formally dressed, but she figured it must have been a habit during familial meals.

"Now now, Rin forget about them" Izayoi said with reprobating pursed pink lips.

"By the way I have been meaning to ask you, I love your perfume, what is it?" Kagura asked trying to sound as casual as possible. She slightly leaned towards Izayoi and smiled in contentment as she recognized the perfume as indeed being the one she had smelt on Sesshomarou's shirt earlier.

"I am loyal to only one fragrance, which would be Chanel No.5. Touga buys me tons and tons of bottles of it. My entire vanity case is covered with bottles of perfume" The older woman let out with a chuckle. "I believe it all sprang from the time during our first date when I mentioned it was my favorite perfume, ever since then he buys it for me all the time, whether I need a new bottle or not."

_'I knew Sessh wasn't lying to me! I was right to trust him. He wouldn't cheat on me.' _Kagura thought happily.

_**'Seems like old habits die hard… Otherwise you wouldn't have been observing Izayoi's lips trying to see what shade of pink she uses for her lipstick, Or just asked her about her perfume.' **_Kagura's inner demon could not help but point out.

_'Yeah well Baby steps! I'm improving one step at the time, okay?' _Kagura retorted.

_**'Obviously!'**_ Her inner demon mocked.

"I would love to get a tour of the house!" Kagura exclaimed wanting to drown out her inner demon's observations.

"But of course! Rin, why don't we first show Kagura the formal living room? Kagome told me all about your background in the arts, and I just bought a collection of paintings I would love to hear your opinion about." Izayoi said as she looked down at her granddaughter.

"Yes! The pictures are so pretty, Rin loves them. Let's go, let's go!" The little girl exclaimed happily as she dashed towards the corridor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"If you are planning on telling me you are disappointed in me, it is no use" Sesshomarou simply said as soon as his father closed the door of his study behind them.

"I intend to do no such thing; anyway it would amount to naught." Touga said dragging a clawed hand through his long silver bangs. "I only hope that you will do right by her. Kagura is a very sweet girl, and I wouldn't want her to get hurt"

"What do you mean?" Sesshomarou asked his father.

"What I mean is that you should follow your brother's example and marry Kagu…" Touga started but was interrupted by his son.

"We are going to live together" Sesshomarou remarked.

"You know that is not good enough." The older dog demon said with a reprobating glare.

"Kagura is not an ordinary woman." The younger dog demon said brushing away his father's concern

"I realize you indeed are not in a traditional situation. How uncommon to make your woman with child before even truly making the woman in question yours" Touga said, his jab had been the only indication he had truly given to his son about how disgraceful he had found Sesshomarou's behavior.

"I assure you it had not been my first intention" Sesshomarou slightly distorted the truth. Considering that his mother had gone through great length not to let Touga know of the arrangements in her will, Sesshomarou was not about to tell his father about the proposal he had made to Kagura. The younger silver haired demon knew that his father would be sure to give him the thrashing of his life if he ever heard about it.

"In any case, even if we have yet to discuss it, I know that if this Sesshomarou was to propose, Kagura would surely refuse. She has had a bad experience with engagements in the past…" Sesshomarou remarked casually.

"Nonsense! _No_ woman could ever refuse to marry the man she loves especially if she is carrying his child already. All you have to do is organize something romantic, swear your love to her and give her a nice ring." Touga added stubbornly. "In any case do you not wish to make her your mate?"

"Of course! But it can wait until the child is born and things settle between us first. Not that mating has anything to do with the _human_ ritual of marriage. Neither Kagura, nor I am traditional; therefore, we have no need of a marriage. Living together is sufficient." Sesshomarou explained himself. The dog demon hated having to defend himself in front of his father, but knew there was no way around it.

"Now who sounds scared of commitment? Kagura or you? Are you not making excuses because you do not wish to propose to her?" With this nice pearl of wisdom Touga bent forward to reach into his first desk drawer.

"Want one?" The older dog demon asked as he extended an expensive cigar towards his son. Sesshomarou shook his head vehemently, scrunching his nose in disgust. The son could not understand how his father could stand what he deemed to be the offensive stench of the cigar smoke.

"Izayoi will have your head if she realizes that you are still smoking" Sesshomarou remarked with a small smile as he watched his father light up his cigar.

"She has no reason to worry. Dog demons don't die of lung cancer. And she can bear the smell, as long as I don't smoke outside of my study" Touga said brushing the matter aside while taking long drags on his cigar.

"Now what is it I heard about you becoming a major shareholder in Ryu Bank? Are you trying to acquire it? That would indeed be a very sound investment, but it might take years before you are able to completely take them over. And I know you my son, and I know you want to take them over." Touga said with a smile. He had never liked their dragon demon rivals either.

"Those dragons are persistent, so it might take five years, six at the maximum" Sesshomarou answered with a triumphant smirk.

"Ah that's my boy. I knew the bank would do well in your hands. Now if only your love life could be as neat…" Touga remarked before crushing his cigar in an ashtray and leaving his son alone in his study.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It was rather nice of you to accept Izayoi's gifts so graciously" Sesshomarou told Kagura in their car ride home. Rin was sleeping profoundly between the two of them.

"I meant all I said. I loved the stuff she knitted! I wish I had a mom to do these kinds of things for me. And you've got to admit Sesshy Jr is going to look so cute with these on" Kagura cooed while raising from the bag where she had gathered Izayoi's handiwork a pair of blue socks adorned with white bones for Sesshomarou's closer inspection.

"When Sesshy Jr will see his baby pictures and curses the both of us, I will tell him you were to blame" Sesshomarou commented dryly. As he noticed Kagura chuckling he added "What is so amusing?"

"You called the baby _Sesshy Jr_!" She mocked him, trying her best to hold in her laughter. Noticing Sesshomarou's sulking expression the wind sorceress leaned towards him over Rin's head, blowing warm air in his sensitive ear, she said in a husky whisper "Since Kagome is going to be busy with your brother tonight… how about I sleep over at your place?"

"Not tonight" the dog demon answered sternly, turning his head to the side opposite to the wind sorceress.

"What's wrong? Are you mad at me?" Kagura asked surprised by his rejection. After all according to Sesshomarou she could not move in soon enough.

"No. I merely have to wake up early tomorrow, and you my dear would prove to be too much of a distraction for me to be able to get enough sleep. But I will call you later on" Sesshomarou answered before softly kissing Kagura's pouty lips.

Shrugging off her boyfriend's rejection, the wind sorceress allowed Suikotsu to help her out of the car.

_'What is up with him?'_ Kagura wondered with a thoughtful frown as she watched her boyfriend's car speed off. With a shrug the wind sorceress hurriedly walked up the stairs leading to her apartment.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Wow that was long! Ooh what is up with Sesshy? Did his father's words affect him more than he cared to admit? What is going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter, it will be named… I'm not telling, you'll have to wait for next week and see.

Many of you guys have in the past expressed concern over Kagura not being able to get her ice cream, so I decided to finally satisfy our dearest wind sorceress's craving, see I'm not that evil ^_^


	50. It started with a proposal

_**Chapter 50: It started with a proposal…**_

A/N: The beginning of the chapter will be on the comic side, then the drama rolls in. Anyway brace yourselves my dear readers because this chapter is going to be _very very_ long! Well it's quite fitting since it's the last one before the epilogue ^_^

Thank you to my dear reviewers:

_On _

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**Babi Abe **

**Crimson Tears **(Drama? You think that was drama?! Ha wait until you read this chapter then we'll talk about drama! Lol)

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**Foxfire7**

**Ngoc Chau**

**Killersupergirl **(Izayoi will make a great grandma, she has taste good taste! After all they've been through, Sesshy would be stupid to cheat now, wouldn't he?)

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**ALLheartsONFraya**

**XelaKitsune**

**Fullflipgurl (x21 You just set a new record lol)**

**Jinxy-sama**

**Crimsondawn365**

_On :_

**Unistar **(It was indeed some nice family fun time. But will things keep on going this smoothly? We'll have to wait and see. Did Touga influence Sesshy in anyway? Another good question.)

**Sovereignty **(You sure did make a lot of research, did it spring from your concern for Kagura? No worries you shouldn't have Izayoi would never serve her anything that could endanger her or the baby.)

**Zetsuii **(Strangely enough it too made me crave ice cream o.o No worries there will be no complications with Kagura's pregnancy, I'm not _that_ evil. Her trust issues resolved? Not sure…)

**Anime-rocks-1010 **(What ever was weighing on Sesshy's mind will be revealed in this chapter, what could it be?...)

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would have been the one to hold Kagura's heart. _

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

Deciding not to let Sesshomarou's rejection of the previous night, when she had wanted to stay over at his place, dampen her spirits Kagura decided to immerse herself in work. She woke up the next morning and burning with determination decided to immediately start working on the book illustration project her boss had sent her two days ago. Up until now she had been too lazy or rather much too distracted by her boyfriend to really start working.

The first thing that greeted the wind sorceress as she walked into her living room after she woke up was Kagome's impossibly large smile.

"You're home early. Didn't you sleep at your boyfriend's place?" The wind sorceress asked as she walked over to the kitchen and served herself a bowl of fruit salad before walking back to the living room.

"You are creeping me out" Kagura commented as she noticed Kagome's smile was still in place. The wind witch sat heavily on the couch across from her roommate and started eating her breakfast.

Not bothering to answer her friend's jab, Kagome spoke. "Look at what toad man delivered just for you!' the miko then stood up and deposited on the couch next to Kagura a bunch of red roses and a white envelop. The items immediately sparked Kagura's interest and curiosity.

With a broad smile of her own, the wind sorceress put away her bowl of fruit salad on the coffee table and tore open the white envelop before reading it aloud:

_'I will pick you up tomorrow at six. Be ready and dress formally' _Signed _'Sesshomarou'_

"Well well well, seems like he really wasn't mad after all." Kagura murmured relieved.

"Do you know what he has planned for you two?" Kagome asked as interested as Kagura.

"No, but I hope I'll enjoy it. Wonder where he'll take me" Kagura asked a bright smile on her lips as she smelled the roses' delicate aroma.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura did her best to hold in her tears, and clenched her fists at her sides, frustration and anger spreading through her quickly. She tried breathing in deeply to calm down, but it was having no effect.

"Honey come down. It's no use getting all upset like that." Yura said as she handed the wind sorceress a tissue, in case Kagura lost her battle against the tears she was holding in.

"You don't get it it's horrible! Fucking horrible!" Kagura screamed as she threw more clothes on the ground.

"I can't find anything to wear. I don't fit in anything anymore. I'm so big that it's ridiculous. My date with Sessh is merely a few hours away. Might as well just wear sweatpants and look ridiculous when he takes me to a super posh place. Or even better why not go naked altogether?! ".

"Gods what have I done to be stuck between an over excited Bridezilla and a hormonal and moody pregnant demoness?!" Yura lamented burying her face in her hands. Short strands of her dark hair hiding the fury in her eyes.

Kagome entered Kagura's bedroom which had turned into a complete battlefield. "Are things any better?" The miko asked her friend with a small smile.

"Guess…" Yura trailed off casting a look at Kagura who was alternatively throwing clothes around and stomping furiously in the pile of clothes already cluttering the carpet of her bedroom.

"She'll end up tiring herself. Then she'll sleep for a couple of hours…" Kagome commented looking at the wind sorceress who was still rummaging through her closet for something to wear for her date with Sesshomarou.

A loud knock at the front door interrupted their discussion. Kagome quickly went to the door and was surprised when she opened it.

"Where is the red eyed wench?" Jaken asked. Due to express orders of his beloved "Sesshomarou-sama" Jaken knew that he had to be on his best behavior and not disrespect the wind witch in any way. To the imp acting civil towards Kagura and her friends would be less of a strain than having to go through any kind of punishment his master could inflict on him.

"She's inside. Another delivery?" Kagome asked smiling at the small demon.

Ignoring the young human's question, Jaken handed her a package. The imp then quickly walked away. Kagome shrugged off his rude behavior and looked down at the object delivered with a broad smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So how do I look?" Kagura asked as she walked into the living room. She was wearing the beautiful magenta dress Sesshomarou had Jaken deliver for her in the morning. The dress somehow perfectly complimented her curvier body and the light make up Kagura had applied only accentuated her appealing features. As much as Yura had protested, Kagura had still insisted on gathering her long dark tresses in a tight bun.

"Smoking hot!" Kagome exclaimed with a cheer.

"You might just be able to make the cold bastard melt" Inuyasha commented before returning his eyes to the TV. The hanyou was sitting on the couch, while Kagome had her head resting on his lap. Their two hands were closely entwined and resting on the miko's stomach. To Kagura' surprise the engaged couple was for once not arguing...

_'They look so cute when they're not fighting over stupid matters…'_ The crimson eyes demoness thought with a fond smile.

"Thank you." Kagura then said with a small bow, she tried to go as low as her pregnant belly permitted it.

Hearing a knock on the door and noticing that it was time, Kagura draped her shoulders in a shawl before getting to the door.

"See you later kids! And don't do anything I wouldn't do…" she told the two love birds with a wave before getting the door.

"No reason to worry about me, the wench on the other hand…" Inuyasha trailed off with a shrug.

"What do you mean? Besides you said you'd thought calling me wench. Stupid dog boy!" Kagome retorted as she quickly sat upright.

_'Maybe I spoke too soon. Looks like these two can't help but bite each other's heads off' the_ wind sorceress thought as she opened the door eagerly.

Not surprisingly Sesshomarou was standing outside the door, looking as handsome as ever. Contrary to his usual 'no greeting necessary habit', he quickly pressed his lips to Kagura's and rested his hand on her stomach for a few seconds before whispering in her ear "You look beautiful". Seeing Kagura's appealing red lips, the dog demon had simply not been able to refrain himself, after all he had not seen his wind sorceress for three days…

Kagura blushed as Sesshomarou led her to his car; she was surprised that he had taken the limousine.

"So where are you taking me tonight?" she asked him as he they both sat in the car. "No…let me guess 'You'll see wind witch'" Kagura teased him.

"This Sesshomarou is taking you somewhere _special_" he answered unaffected by her teasing. Hearing his words Kagura grew more interested and excited and pushed aside her urge to question since he she knew that he was not going to reveal anything about the night's agenda.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is…" Kagura trailed off a little confused.

"Somewhere _special_" Sesshomarou said with a smirk as he helped her go up the few steps.

"Welcome!" Rin exclaimed as she flung the door open. "Rin is so happy to see you again Kagura. Rin has not seen in you in _three days_, and that is too long!" The little girl said as she hugged Kagura as closely as possible. Then rubbing the wind sorceress' abdomen she said "Hello little brother, big sister Rin missed you too".

"Hey you" Kagura said with a bright smile as she caressed Rin's head.

"Come in, it's time for you and daddy to eat" the little girl said dragging Kagura along to the dinning room.

"Daddy and Jaken and Mr. Cook have been working very hard all day long to make dinner all perfect. Even Rin helped a little, actually Rin did _a lot_. Rin picked Kagura's dress with daddy, and then Rin decorated the table. Rin picked the flowers and the plates and the glasses and the napkins…" During her enumeration, the human child barely took the time to pause and breathe.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Pardon Rin's incessant chattering." Sesshomarou told Kagura as the two of them were sitting in his mansion's immense dinning room eating their appetizers.

"Nah! It's okay, I missed her too. Besides didn't I tell you before? Rin's too cute, and she can get away with anything" the wind sorceress said with a smile.

Sesshomarou smiled and rested his hand over Kagura's, and caressed her smooth skin with sweeping motions of his thumb. The wind sorceress smiled back at him happily before giving his larger hand a small affectionate squeeze. As Jaken came in to serve their entrées, the imp repressed an urge to groan in exasperation at the loving exchange between Kagura and Sesshomarou. Knowing that keeping his opinion to himself would save him from getting in trouble, Jaken served the food before leaving.

The wind sorceress did her best not to look unnerved as she noticed that the plate the imp placed in front of her contained more vegetables than she would have liked. With a slight frown she none the less started eating.

"I have been wondering about something. Would you have told me?" Sesshomarou asked before taking a bite of his extremely rare steak.

"Come again?" Kagura asked confused barely paying attention to Sesshomarou as she slowly savored her dinner.

"About the baby. If we had not run into each other that day, would you have told me I was about to be a father?" Sesshomarou specified his question.

"Of course, how can you even ask that?! I mean I was planning on telling you the day after we ran into each other. And besides you would have seen me at Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding so trying to hide would have been pointless." Kagura answered a little hurt that Sesshomarou would think she would have kept something as important as this from him.

_**'Well you did keep it from him...'**_ her inner demon pointed out.

_'At first maybe, but that doesn't mean that I _never_ would have told him!' _Kagura thought unnerved stabbing with a stronger than necessary sweep of her fork a defenseless piece of broccoli lying on her plate.

"You really were never in it for the money. Otherwise you would have told me of your pregnancy as soon as you found out." Sesshomarou said as he pushed away his now empty plate and picked his wine glass

"Do you doubt me?" Kagura asked confused by his words, a vexed look on her face.

"Absolutely not, this Sesshomarou is merely praising you" he corrected drinking some of his rich red alcohol.

The wind sorceress did not get to retort anything as Jaken and Rin walked in the dining room with a tray containing dessert. Seeing the twinkles in the little girl's big brown eyes, Kagura could not help but push aside her previous anger and respond to Rin's smile with one of her own.

As soon as he saw his daughter Sesshomarou simply said "Rin why are you not in bed?"

"Sorry, Rin only wanted to kiss daddy and Kagura goodnight" the little girl said with a pout.

"Make it quick then straight to bed" The dog demon conceded, he knew as well as did Rin, that he was unable to resist his little girl when she pouted this way.

With a bright smile Rin hugged and kissed her father soundly on the cheek before turning around and launching herself on Kagura. As she affectionately kissed the wind sorceress' cheek Rin quickly whispered to her "Thank you for making him smile again _Fairy Kagura_".

Without leaving Kagura time to answer to her cryptic words, the little girl wished them a good night and ran to her bed.

Kagura smiled then looked down at the small china bowl the imp youkai had placed in front of and to her surprise and slight disappointment the dessert was not chocolate cake but rather some very delicious looking vanilla flavored crème brûlée. Without wasting a second she picked up her teaspoon and tasted the dessert, which made her eyes roll to the back of her head. By the gods it was as good as it looked! Not as fulfilling as her chocolate cake, but still delicious too…

"This" Sesshomarou said taking a spoonful of crème brûlée "is my favorite dessert".

"I understand why, it is delicious!" Kagura exclaimed hurriedly taking another mouthful of the sweet treat.

After letting Kagura enjoy the dessert in silence, Sesshomarou suddenly decided it was time to reveal his true intent. Kagura's earlier revelation had put his mind to rest concerning the last shred of doubt he had about her.

Looking at the wind witch, Sesshomarou said paraphrasing the words he had said during their first date:

"I have a proposal for you."

"A proposal?" she echoed with a smile surprised and amused before taking a spoonful of her dessert.

"It would be highly beneficial for the both of us. But it depends on you." Sesshomarou said eager to see if Kagura had remembered her part of the script.

"On me, hum?" she asked. The wind sorceress could really not phantom where Sesshomarou was taking this conversation, but she could only hope she was going to enjoy it.

"My proposal is on a very _personal_ level" Sesshomarou added his eyes locked with Kagura's.

"A personal level?" Kagura asked/echoed with a chuckle still playing his game, by asking exactly the same question she had when he had first asked her to bear his heir. She was still wondering where he was trying to lead her.

"Indeed, I want you to marry me" he finally said fishing a dark red velvet box out of his pocket.

Kagura let her spoon fall down in the delicate china bowl and clasped her hands over her mouth in pure shock; she had to remind herself to breathe as Sesshomarou opened the box in front of her. It contained a simple yet beautiful diamond ring with three perfectly round and pure stones.

"You…you want me to marry you?" Kagura asked amazed by Sesshomarou's sudden proposal.

"Yes" he answered.

Heaving a heavy sigh she said shaking her head as if trying to wake herself "I don't know what to say..."

"This Sesshomarou believes people usually answer '_yes'_." He retorted, a little too dryly to Kagura's taste.

"Don't take this in a wrong way, but… it's just that… we just got back together…" Kagura trailed off trying to make Sesshomarou understand some of the confusion she was experiencing.

The wind sorceress then sighed heavily and rubbed her forehead with a shaking hand before asking "Are you proposing to me because of the baby or because of your feelings for me? I wouldn't want you to be stuck with me for some silly sense of duty or responsibility."

"I see you still have doubts on this Sesshomarou. I will not lie, the pup has played a role in my decision, but you know I have feelings for you Kagura..." Sesshomarou then lowered his gaze from Kagura's deep crimson eyes, the uncertainty painted in them hurt him more deeply than any words she could have ever uttered. Seeing her hesitate at the idea of spending the rest of her life with him also hurt him more than he could have ever anticipated.

_'She does not want to marry me' _he told himself as he felt his chest constrict and his anger rise at the idea that the woman he loved could dare to reject him. _'She should rejoice that this Sesshomarou has chosen her over others'_

"Marry me Kagura, I am not asking you only because you are carrying my child but because I want you to." he said softening his gaze, trying to make her see how much he truly needed her.

"I think…I... I need more time to think. This is all so sudden. I mean how did you even get such a ring?" She asked stalling for time but at the same time greatly amazed of the amount of work he had obviously put into their date. Her crimson gaze went over the perfectly decorated dinning room which was decorated in red and gold, upon Kagura was sure Rin's request.

_'We only got back together three weeks ago and he's already proposing. I know that he likes things to go his way and to go fast, but it's too much for me!' _ Kagura thought feeling a surge of panic rise inside her. She knew that she loved Sesshomarou, but things were moving too fast to her liking.

"It was my mother's ring. Father handed it to me, he said that he approved and that mother would have approved too" Sesshomarou explained absentmindedly as he took out the ring and set it on the table next to Kagura's hand.

"Kagura, the choice is yours, but I want an answer _tonight_" Sesshomarou said unyielding.

"Gosh! You're always so impatient and domineering! It was the same when you wanted me to move in with you!" Kagura exclaimed in anger.

"So you regret agreeing to live with me?" Sesshomarou asked his heart sinking even more.

"No! I never said that. Don't get me wrong. I'll be happy to live with you and Rin. But getting married that's different…" Kagura said not able to look Sesshomarou in the eyes.

"How is it _any_ different?" The dog demon asked in a snappy tone, his anger at feeling rejected had yet to recede.

'_Getting married is such a big commitment…' _ The wind sorceress thought.

_**'Of course moving in with him, bearing his child... those are not commitments…' **_ Her inner demon remarked in a falsely casual tone.

_'It is different' _Kagura thought stubbornly.

_**'Really now? **_Her inner demon asked rhetorically on a mocking tone.

"You know Kagura, I can be a very patient man, but even I have my _limits_" Sesshomarou said eyes shinning in contained anger.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" The wind sorceress exclaimed in shock and protest.

"That you need to stop pushing people away and allow yourself to be loved, lest people grow tired of waiting for you and leave you" The dog demon answered.

"Oh wow! Are you threatening to break up with me, now? What kind of attitude is that?!" Kagura spat back angrily. She had been on the verge of agreeing with Sesshomarou but seeing his reaction, only triggered anger in her and her inclination to push him away.

Sesshomarou could have smacked himself. He realized he had miscalculated and had just probably stirred Kagura against him.

Taking in the tired and angered look in Sesshomarou's eyes Kagura then let out a sigh of frustration.

"Would you really break up with me if I don't answer yes?" The wind sorceress asked doing her best to mask her anguish over Sesshomarou's answer to her question.

"I never said that." He answered.

"No but you implied it" She retorted.

"This Sesshomarou did no such thing" He countered exasperated.

"But you want me to answer you now…" Kagura trailed off.

"Yes" The dog demon answered in a sigh.

Biting her red lower lip as she realized her reaction may have seemed strange to Sesshomarou, Kagura let out a sigh of pure frustration. She could not tell if she was angrier at Sesshomarou for his unyielding attitude and usual domineering tendency, or at herself for pushing him away. Trying to stall for some time to reorganize her thoughts and think of the whole situation, Kagura tried a different angle.

"You didn't even ask me a question, what kind of proposal was that anyway?!" Kagura remarked with an uncomfortable chuckle she tried and failed to pass out for humor.

Sesshomarou sighed and with a blank face he said "Kagura, marry me"

"That wasn't a question either" Kagura retorted dryly.

To Kagura's surprise Sesshomarou then started clapping loudly, a cold smile on his lips.

"Congratulations. I must admit that you wind witch are becoming more creative as time goes by, in fact criticizing my formulation of a marriage proposal is much more inventive than running away to some seminar in the countryside. Unfortunately for you it will be less effective. You may do as you want, and try as hard as you want, but know that you will not be able to push me away this time. I know how we both feel about each other therefore no matter how much you can try to push me away, I will not leave you." The dog demon said on a stern tone.

"What? I... no!" The wind sorceress tried protesting.

"You what Kagura? Be honest with yourself, you are trying to push me away, are you not?" The dog demon retorted cocking an eyebrow in surprise.

"Is wanting more time to make up my mind synonym of me pushing you away? Hum no, I think not!" Kagura retorted heatedly.

"It is to me. If you truly love me, as you claim to, you would have not even hesitated for one second at the prospect of being my wife and mate." Sesshomarou shot back reducing his eyes to thin golden slits.

"Okay you win, have it your way. I guess then that I better just say 'yes' already." She then picked up the diamond ring and swiftly slipped it on her finger.

Despite the fury rolling in her body, as the wind sorceress peered down at her diamond ornamented finger, Kagura could not prevent a small smile from touching her lips.

"Do not feel obligated if you do not want to" Sesshomarou said on a spiteful tone, vexed by Kagura's earlier hesitation. The dog demon said as he stared at the wind witch sitting across from him.

"I never said that. Besides I only asked for more time, I just wanted to really think about the whole situation before giving you an answer since contrary to some over grown dog, I like taking my time before making a decision, specially one this important!" The wind sorceress interrupted herself to let out a sigh and nervously lick her lips.

"Anyway since getting married seems to mean _so much_ to you then I'll definitely do it" Kagura said trying to mask her anxiety with a shrug. She hated fighting with her boyfriend, and therefore decided to try to placate him.

"The issue is not so much that I want to marry you, but rather that _you_ should also want to. Isn't every woman's dream to marry the man she claims to love?" Sesshomarou asked.

"What? I never said I wanted to get married. Where did you get that from? I am content with our relationship! You're the one who's trying to change things by bringing up this whole marriage thing…" Kagura retorted eying the silver haired demon sitting across from her suspiciously.

"Is that so? Well according to my father…" Sesshomarou said trying to explain himself.

"Your _father_? What does he have to do with this?" Kagura questioned interrupting the dog demon. "Oh I get it! The truth finally comes out. You're proposing to me because your FATHER thought it would be a good thing, the same way you wanted a kid because of your mother. Wow Sessh, way to be romantic and make a girl feel wanted" Kagura spat angrily, lowering scornful eyes to the diamond adorning her finger. The only reason she had not yet taken the ring off to throw it in the dog demon's face, was that the piece of jewelry used to belong to his mother, and she would not want to damage it in any way.

"Do not be foolish. Since when have you seen this Sesshomarou do something he was not willing to do?" He retorted angrily, fury in his voice.

"Oh yes! As I just said, it was just like offering a woman you barely knew money to have your kid?!" As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. Kagura knew then and there that she may have gone too far.

As she noticed the disappointed, hurt and furious look on Sesshomarou's face she said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that… that was just _mean_." The wind sorceress then lowered her gaze not wanting to look into Sesshomarou's eyes.

'_Things were not supposed to be going like this'_ The dog demon thought to himself as he looked at the sudden veil of sadness that had settled in Kagura's crimson eyes.

"Come" Sesshomarou said as he suddenly stood up. The dog demon hunched over the wind sorceress's form and took a hold of her elbow before leading her towards the large display case against the wall of the dinning room. The dark wood and glass furniture contained exquisite and expensive looking dinnerware.

"What do you see?" Sesshomarou asked Kagura as the twosome stood in front of the display case, looking at their reflection in the glass.

"I take it you're not talking about the china plates, so I'll say our reflection" Kagura said with a shrug surprised by the dog demon's question.

"Yes, but what exactly do you see?" He asked once more.

"Sesshomarou, right now I'm really not in the mood for this kind of shit. So what do you want me to see?" The wind sorceress said coldly exasperation evident in her tone.

"When I look at us, I see two grown demons behaving like children" The dog demon answered. Kagura turned to her right to face Sesshomarou and observed him in surprise, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"What I meant is that, despite all that we have been through, we are still fail to learn from our mistakes." The dog demon started explaining.

The wind sorceress let out a heavy sigh, and nodded tears shinning in her eyes "Yeah that's true. You're still being your annoying cold, bossy type, and I'm still being a bitch…"

"I wouldn't say the problem is you being… a bitch" The dog demon flinched slightly at the use of the word before adding "the problem rather is the fact that you keep on pushing me away when I know for a fact that you want to let me in….It was indeed... wrong on my part to expect you to comply to my wish and accept my proposal without us even talking about it beforehand. For that I apologize. You were right, it is an important step in our relationship, and you may take as long as you wish to make your decision." As much as it cost and hurt him to say those words, he did mean them.

Sesshomarou then breathed deeply and added as much as it pained him to do so "If you do not wish to get married, it is also fine. I care too much about you and about our family to let such a detail ruin everything between us." Sesshomarou said a contrite expression on his face.

"My brother always said my big mouth would get me in trouble. But I think that it's rather the fact that I tend to speak before I think that's troublesome. You know I did warn you before that when you take me by surprise I don't say what I mean." The wind sorceress let out a small uncomfortable chuckle.

"You, Kags and Yura are right, I push people away... well rather men, when I have strong feelings for them, and the situation with you is no different..." The wind witch took a deep sigh before resuming "It's true that getting married it's a big step, and that I may be a little... okay no _very_ biased against the idea of it… but when I see the way Yura or even Kagome are happy in their relationships, well I want that too! And I know I wouldn't want it with anyone other than you." Kagura exclaimed with tears threatening to fall from her crimson eyes.

The wind sorceress took her time to take a deep breath. "Also, let me rephrase… what I should have said from the start is that even though I am a little … _scared_ I trust in you Sessh, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you because I know that despite your flaws _and_ _mine_, we can be happy _together_. I don't need anymore time to think about it. I want to be your wife. I want to be your mate. I love you." Kagura said on an unwavering tone with a small smile.

For a long time the dog demon simply looked at the wind sorceress his eyes locked with hers. He peered in her crimson orbs, looking for traces of the uncertainty he had seen earlier, but finding none, he felt joy and relief spread through him.

_'I knew the witch would come around eventually' S_esshomarou thought with a smirk on his lips..

_**'Well you should know by now that all your witch likes is a little breathing room and time to make up her mind by herself... In other words prepare yourself for years and years of argumentation...Well you've only got yourself to blame after all you're the one who went and fell in love with an independent stubborn witch...' **_he dog demon's inner voice chastised.

_'And I do not regret it. I am looking forward to these years' _Sesshomarou thought as he bent towards Kagura and snaked his hand around her head. Pulling her forward, he hungrily locked their mouths in a passionate kiss.

After placing butterflies kisses on Kagura's forehead, nose and lips the dog demon firmly whispered in her ear "You have no reason to fear, I will _never_ make you regret your decision".

Smiling gently the wind sorceress exhaled a happy smile on her lips.

"As I said I trust you, so I know you won't. It's a good thing one of us actually has a cold head… I mean seeing how I can just go off and… well you know be bitchy. Well anyway, I'm sorry I freaked out on you, just… bad memories." Kagura admitted weakly.

"It's okay. As much as I hate it, I do somewhat appreciate your fire and your ability to be…bitchy" The dog demon remarked with a mocking smirk, which earned him a glare from Kagura. "In all honesty I must confess that you have changed, in a good way. I am not expecting you to change overnight, but you are improving your trust issues. I also know that I too..."

"Should be less of a controlling jerk?" Kagura interrupted him to supply with a smile. "You've improved too my love, but there's much work to do."

"Indeed, we _both_ have to work on our flaws. But we have all our lives to help each other be better people." Sesshomarou agreed.

"Well yes, I guess it's quite lucky us demons have such long lives then..." Kagura teased him witch a chuckle as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

Sesshomarou smiled at her before resting his hand on Kagura's cheek and wiping a tear with the pad of his clawed thumb. The dog demon then lowered his hand and extended the limb towards Kagura's. The two demons laced their hands together before slowly walking towards the dinning table to resume their seats.

Sesshomarou let out a small chuckle as he thought back to Kagura's earlier remark before regaining his seriousness. "In any case I am aware marriage and trust are touchy subjects for you. After all I know about your previous engagement to Naraku" The dog demon replied before taking Kagura's left hand in his and kissing her ring finger gently. Had he been asked, Sesshomarou doubted he would be able to put in words the delightful feelings coursing through him at the idea that Kagura would be his wife.

"Wait. How did you find out? Did you have someone dig into my past or something?!" Kagura asked pushing Sesshomarou's tender lips away.

"No. Your brother explained the situation to me, but as a warning of course…" Sesshomarou said remembering he still needed to repay Byakuya for the punch he had dared lay on him. At the time, Sesshomarou had not retaliated, but it did not mean the dog demon would not do so; it simply meant he would have to avenge himself behind Kagura's back. After all he did not wish for his pregnant fiancée to suffer from any kind of stress...

"What?! That meddling fool!" Kagura exclaimed grinding her teeth, already picturing how she was going to make her brother pay for revealing such a personal matter without her permission.

"He did it merely because he loves you and wishes to protect you" Sesshomarou informed her.

"_You_ are defending _Byakuya_? What parallel dimension have I landed in? I knew this whole proposal thing had to be false. It would be such a shame, but does it mean I have to give the ring back?" Kagura teased her fiancé a mischievous grin on her red lips.

"Indeed this Sesshomarou only borrowed the ring for the evening, and has to return it comes morning" he said with a serious facial expression, even if his eyes were lit in glee.

"Back off! I'm keeping _my_ ring! And by the way that was _not_ even funny" Kagura informed him on a pouty tone, as she hug the engagement ring to her chest.

"No? I am surprised you are this attached to _your_ ring after all you were not willing to accept it, and ready to turn me down…" Sesshomarou said cracking a small smile.

"I wasn't going to turn you down. You caught me by surprise and I panicked that's all, but now that I accepted I won't change my mind." The wind sorceress defended herself.

"Is that so?" Sesshomarou asked as he inched closer to his fiancée's inviting red lips.

"Yep. Now that you proposed, you're stuck with me for your _lifetime_; divorce is not even an option. Besides Mrs. Kagura Kagewaki _Tashio_ doesn't sound half bad…" Kagura added with a small smile.

The words were barely out of her mouth that Sesshomarou leaned in and kissed her lips hungrily.

The two demons broke their lip lock, when they heard a muffled giggly sound coming from behind the door of the dinning room.

"Rin come out of hiding at once" Sesshomarou ordered, his piercing golden eyes resting on the massive oak door.

Kagura turned around and sure enough, Rin was walking towards the twosome her head hung low in defeat, as she was sure her father would scold her.

"What are you not in bed? And where is Jaken?" The dog demon asked.

"Rin doesn't know where Jaken is…, but Rin couldn't go to bed without knowing Kagura's answer. Rin couldn't sleep" The little girl said with teary eyes, hoping to get her father's clemency.

"I had expressively told you to…" Sesshomarou started before being interrupted by his fiancée.

"Ugh please, give the girl a break. Come over here sweetie" Kagura said extending her hand towards Rin. The little girl sauntered towards the dinning table and allowed Kagura to embrace her with a smile on her lips.

"Seriously Sessh, can you blame Rin for being over excited? Don't tell me that as a kid you never spied on adults? Then again you're so stuck up that it wouldn't surprise me." Kagura mocked tenderly running her hand through Rin's unbound dark tresses. The little girl beamed and looked over from her father to the wind sorceress.

_'I am not an eight year old child to be scolded as such!' _ Sesshomarou thought looking angrily at Kagura.

The dog demon glared for a long time at the wind sorceress for her remark, but did not comment on it. He could of course understand Rin's excitation; he himself had had trouble staying away from Kagura during the three days it had taken him to organize the perfect environment for his proposal.

"Sessh you have to be more understanding, but it doesn't mean that you shouldn't do as you're told Rin. I know you're a sweet kid, and nice little girls do as their fathers tell them to, don't they?" Kagura asked looking down at the little girl.

"Rin is sorry daddy." The little girl said using the pouty tone she knew her father could never resist.

"It's fine" Sesshomarou said dissipating the whole incident; after all this night was supposed to be celebratory.

"So Kagura you said yes, right? You're going to marry daddy?" Rin asked eyes glinting in hopefulness.

"Yes" The wind sorceress said as revealed her diamond ring to Rin's large brown eyes.

"Rin is so happy!" The little girl squealed. Even Sesshomarou could not prevent a smile from appearing on his lips as he took in the image of his daughter and fiancée.

The dog demon took to his feet and extending his hand towards his daughter said "Come Rin it is time for bed".

"Can Kagura tuck Rin in too?" the dog demon's daughter asked shyly.

"Hum..." The wind sorceress hesitated.

"You are not required to do so, only if you wish to" Sesshomarou said trying to ease Kagura's apparent discomfort.

"Yeah well, we're a family now, right? So why not?" The wind sorceress answered as she too stood up, with a little difficulty. The dog demon bent down to pluck his daughter from the ground and with a giggle, Rin clasped her arms around his neck.

"Rin likes this new family better" She exclaimed happily as she smiled broadly to Kagura.

"Yeah well, this Kagura likes it too" The wind sorceress answered with a large smile of her own.

Noticing her future husband's smirk at her sentence, the wind sorceress added "Well what? I have to start using the third person when referring to myself if I want to fit into this family. I mean you all seem to do it around here…"

"This mouth of yours should be put to better use than speaking such nonsense…" Sesshomarou commented with glinting eyes as he exited the dinning room, Rin comfortably nestled in his arms.

"Well Mr. Tashio, was that an invitation for a sleepover?" His fiancée asked on a mocking tone.

"Yay! Daddy if Kagura sleeps here can we cook breakfast for her tomorrow?" Rin asked hopefully.

"Indeed we can now teach her the secret Tashio family pancake recipe." The dog demon agreed already picturing Rin and himself serving the new member of their family breakfast in bed. The best part to him would of course be how Kagura would be sure to express her gratitude to him. The dog demon had a few ideas as to how she would do such a thing and most of them involved not even having to move from their bed…

"Sessh, you mean you have enough culinary skills not to send me to the hospital, that I will just have to see!" The wind sorceress said with a mocking smirk.

"In that case, prepare yourself to be impressed" He retorted a mischievous smile on his lips.

The threesome eagerly walked up the marble staircase; Rin already wishing for the night to end in order for her to have breakfast with her new family. Sesshomarou and Kagura wishing for the night to never end, their hearts and souls still feeling the delicious thrill of knowing they would spend the rest of their lives together.

**To be continued?...**

A/N: Here you go guys, they are going to get married and they promised to work on their issues together. What don't tell me you expected the two of them to be a perfect spotless couple? Sorry but they're too dysfunctional for that lol.

Anyway don't they make a cute family?! Yes I think so too. Don't forget to check back next time to see how everyone is doing in the **Epilogue**.

Also I might decide to write a few one shots based on the 'Indecent Proposal' universe. That idea is still being evaluated…

I know the end of a story is sad, but if you want more Sessh/Kagura goodness courtesy of Saphira why not go check out 'Special delivery'?


	51. Epilogue

_**Chapter 51: Epilogue**_

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomarou would have been the one to hold Kagura's heart. _

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

A/N: We've come a long way it's finally the end of our great journey together. Thank you to all my readers, the people who put the story on either your story alert or favorite list (or both) and a very special big thank you to my beloved reviewers.

It's an extra long chapter so rejoice and just on a side note, a good friend of mine (who is a crazy Sessh/Kagu fan like myself) and my self-proclaimed 'creative advisor' (pfft!) complained that there had '_only'_ been two lemons in the story. So here's to you, hope you enjoy it!

One last time, thank you to my dear reviewers:

_On _

**Yazoo IS Superior **

**Sychotic **

**Sesshkagufan13**

**Babi Abe **

**Crimson Tears **(Lol Will they really manage to work on their flaws together? We'll see.)

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura **

**Foxfire7**

**Ngoc Chau**

**Killersupergirl **(I know I feel sad it's over, but let's send it off with a happy chappie.)

**Psycho-pyro-shrink**

**The freak locked in ur closet**

**ALLheartsONfraya**

**Fullflipgurl (Lol 'Indecent Proposal research' that was a good one. Very funny.)**

**Jinxy-sama**

**MoonWriter1 (I love getting new reviewers)**

_On :_

**Unistar **(He had to propose, they'll be a good family. I love Rin, that's why she'll be central to the one shot I'm planning. About Sessh and Kagura, you're right, their love is a battle lol.)

**ScarletRaven1001** (I'm so sorry I hate disappointing my dear readers, but there won't be any wedding scenes.)

**Zetsuii **(I will miss this story so much too. But you're right there's still somf un in the epilogue to come.)

**Sovereignty **(I'm sorry, but yes the end is upon us I'm sorry that sounded apocalyptic. For now I'll focus on Special Delivery, but I'll write a one shot based on Indecent Proposal, which I hope to post soon)

_**LEMON ALERT!!!**_

***Six years later***

"How long do we have?" Sesshomarou asked as he hurriedly slipped off Kagura's white satin shirt. As soon as the delicate garment left her skin, the wind sorceress eagerly kicked off her black heeled shoes.

"Rin said she could occupy him for thirty minutes at the most" Kagura said as she then encircled her husband's neck with her arms before kissing him deeply.

After they pulled apart from their kiss, the dog demon commented angrily "that, will not be long enough wind witch!"

"Well we could always stop…" Kagura trailed off with a mischievous smirk as she let go of her husband.

"Not on your life!" Sesshomarou said as he pushed her against the wall.

Kagura sighed happily as Sesshomarou's tongue invaded her mouth once more. She moaned loudly as he thoroughly inspected every aspect of her hot cavern. Once they pulled apart for much needed air the dog demon quickly shrugged off his shirt. Kagura lovingly roamed her hands on his smooth chest, as he gently cupped her black lace clad breasts.

Kagura reclaimed her love's lips as his hands traveled from her shoulders, down her arms and rested on her hips. Without wasting any time, and still not breaking their passionate kiss, the dog demon's clawed hands slowly lifted up Kagura's dark skirt around her hips before getting her rid of her underwear in two slashes of his claws.

Not wanting to be inactive, Kagura quickly unbuckled Sesshomarou's belt and unbuttoned his dress pants. The dog demon growled in pleasure when he felt his slacks and underwear fall and pool around his ankles. Noting that time was ticking, Sesshomarou gently caressed Kagura's thighs before lifting her with no apparent effort.

Understanding what her husband wanted, the wind sorceress quickly wrapped her legs around his lean hips. With a few clever strokes of his finger on Kagura's sensitive pearl, Sesshomarou had her ready for him in not time.

As he lavished her throat in kisses, the dog demon gently slid into Kagura's womanhood. The wind sorceress moaned loudly and arched her back against the wall in pure pleasure. She tightened her legs around her love's waist once he started to slowly move inside her.

Sesshomarou lovingly and gently licked the puncture marks he had left on Kagura's neck the night of their wedding five years ago. With separations and divorces on the rise even among demons, the marking of mates was becoming an uncommon practice, but Sesshomarou wanted Kagura to be his mind body and soul forever and of course the wind sorceress did not mind one bit…

"Oh God Sesshomarou!" Kagura murmured against his neck before giving his soft skin a sharp kiss.

The said dog demon, freed one of Kagura's breasts of the confines of her black lace bra and kneaded it with his clever fingers as he started moving even faster, while his other hand reached under her backside and as it securely held her against him, helping Kagura brace herself against Sesshomarou's powerful thrusts.

The wind sorceress kissed her mate deeply as she lovingly caressed his long silver mane. She arched her back and tossed her head backwards as her mate aimed for her inner sweet spot. Sesshomarou gave a few more deep thrust before he felt Kagura shudder and moan loudly. He smirked against her lips as he knew she had reached her climax. After a couple more thrusts he finally let himself go and joined her in bliss.

The two of them panted heavily as they stared at each other. Crimson met gold as they peered into each others' eyes satisfied smiles on their lips.

"Happy five year anniversary Mrs. Tashio" Sesshomarou whispered to Kagura's ear.

"I love you Mr. Tashio" Kagura said back to him. At hearing the sweet words Sesshomarou growled in pleasure before rewarding his mate by pressing his lips against hers.

After coming down from his high, Sesshomarou slowly and reluctantly slipped his length out of his mate before softly setting Kagura's feet back on the soft and thick light brown carpet of her office.

"That was…wow!" Was all Kagura could say.

"Indeed wind witch" Sesshomarou answered before tasting her delicious cherry lips. "Do you think we have time for another round?" Sesshomarou asked with sparkling eyes.

Kagura did not have time to answer that a loud pounding on the door was heard along with a screech of "Mother! Father!"

"We're coming sweetie, give us a few minutes!" Kagura screamed back before adding to Sesshomarou "That answers your question…I wonder if he will ever grow up to become as independent as Rin is." Kagura joked with a smile as she cleaned herself and set her clothes back in place.

She did frown as she noticed that Sesshomarou had once more reduced her underwear to shreds, but knowing her husband oh so well, the wind sorceress was prepared. She bent over her desk and retrieved from her emergency kit one of the brand new panties she had carefully stored away in her locked drawer for an occasion such as this.

"I understand why you wanted to wait before having another pup…" Sesshomarou said as he finished setting himself right.

"What do you mean? Don't you want more children?" Kagura asked crimson eyes opened wide in worry.

"I never said that. I am just not in a hurry to expand our family….In any case we shall discuss the matter later. Now let us leave" He husband said with a shrug.

"You know, you never did lose your domineering attitude" Kagura commented as she released her shoulder long hair from her ponytail and reapplied some lipstick.

"You never listen anyway" he said with a scowl.

"When did I not listen to you?!" Kagura asked in pure outrage.

"For starters, had it been up to me, we would have gotten married as soon as I had proposed instead of waiting a year..." Sesshomarou said remembering how in his opinion, dreadfully long, Kagura had made him wait before allowing him to slip a golden wedding band on her finger.

"Ugh! Come one I was not going to get married while I was looking like a whale! Besides I had promised Kagome that as soon as I had gained back my figure after giving birth, she'd be able to get married. And since I didn't want to have a wedding date too soon to hers, we had to wait... Anyway, it wasn't that long of a wait, was it?..." she said with a charming smile.

She knew how unnerved Sesshomarou had been when she had kept pushing back their wedding. The dog demon was at first concerned she was still suffering from her fear of commitment and was just trying to once more push him away, but to his relief he had stood to be corrected.

Sesshomarou could not prevent a small smile from appearing on his lips as he thought back to one of the most beautiful days of his life; the day Kagura Kagewaki had become Mrs. Tashio.

"Fine, but you at least could have accepted my help in the set up of your restaurant" He said with a slight scowl.

Kagura rolled her eyes at the same old critic she had been hearing for the past years before answering "That's so not true! I let you take care of the whole Ryukotsusei mess, when the bastard pressured the mayor's office so our restaurant could not open. I mean especially with their reluctance to grant us a liquor license I wouldn't have been able to do anything. Had it not been for you, the restaurant was doomed." Kagura said on a sweet tone trying to placate her husband.

"That had been my pleasure, anything to thwart as you put it "that bastard's" plans is not me lending a helping hand but rather you giving me the opportunity to enrage that hated dragon even more." Sesshomarou corrected before adding "But anyway you could have accepted a loan from my bank and would have been able to open your restaurant five years ago instead of working yourself to the bone to finance the whole thing"

"Well thank you. But you know it pleases Kagome and me to know that we don't owe our husbands anything. It was our project and we worked hard for it. It just makes us proud of ourselves".

Sesshomarou sighed before saying "I am proud of you wind witch but I would enjoy it if you were to spend _every night_ in this Sesshomarou's bed" He grinned as he noticed Kagura's crimson eyes darken in contained anger.

_'Ha! I'd like to see you give a rebuttal to this one!' _The dog demon said with a thin smile.

"Oh Gods! This happened _once_, and it was three years ago! I can't believe you're still on about that. My car broke down at night in the middle of nowhere when I had to drive to the next town for business and I had no cell reception it wasn't my fucking fault when will you get it through you thick skull? Damn you sure hold a grudge!"

His smirked revealed a sharp fang as he concluded triumphantly "This is why this Sesshomarou said you needed a new car…"

"I am not having this conversation _again_… Okay fine you were right, I was wrong! Happy now?" Kagura said with an exasperated sigh. She knew damn well that Sesshomarou only wanted her to admit he had been right all along.

"Very. You know how much I love to hear you admit that you…" Sesshomarou started bending down to kiss his wife but he was soon interrupted by another shrill scream.

"MOTHER!! FATHER!!!" the childish voice came from across the door.

"Kagura remind this Sesshomarou to give Rin a raise in her weekly allowance. She deserves one for always putting up with his constant screaming without ever complaining" the dog demon said as he walked towards the door and unlocked it.

"Hum you're right Rin has always been such a kind and well behaved child. Him on the other hand he's a real piece of work…when I think that we named him '_pleasant child'_ but as a baby he was always so silent. But then again the kid would be demanding, he's your son after all…" Kagura said with a smirk.

"That may be, but surely he did not inherit the _screaming_ from me…._Kazuko_ where is your sister?" Sesshomarou asked his five year old son as soon as his short silver haired form was revealed by the opened door.

"Rin stopped looking after this Kazuko once Kohaku arrived" the young dark silver haired and crimson eyed half dog and wind demon answered with a frown raising his head held high, a proud smirk on his lips.

"_Kohaku_?!" Sesshomarou repeated angrily, quickly making his way out of Kagura's office, past his son, and headed towards the restaurant's main room where the guests were assembled for the intimate inauguration ceremony.

The real opening was scheduled for the next day. But Kagura and Kagome wanted to share their restaurant with their family and friends before opening it to the public. And they were killing two birds with one stone as the date coincided with Sesshomarou and Kagura's wedding anniversary.

The wind sorceress smiled down at her son, before gently ruffling his long silver locks, to which he protested, trying and failing to wiggle out of his mother's hold. After kissing him on the head, Kagura grabbed her son's hand and stifled a groan of exasperation as she followed her husband.

_'Looks like I'm going to have to stop him from skewering Sango's little brother once more. This is becoming ridiculous. Rin is a responsible fourteen years old and Kohaku has no blood ties to Miroku so I doubt he'll turn out to be a lecher…' _ Kagura thought angrily as she followed her husband.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello everyone! Sorry for being late, but you know Izayoi she wanted to look perfect…" Touga said but as he noticed his wife's glare he quickly added "but little does she know she does not need any preparation as she already is extremity beautiful…" Touga quickly exclaimed happily as he and Izayoi sat at the 'adults' table'.

"No worries you arrived just in time dad. Sessh and Kagura just _mysteriously_ reappeared…wonder where they were?" Inuyasha said with a sly smile as he put down his squirming three year old son Shippou, who as soon as he was freed from his father's grip ran over to the group of children playing a few tables down from the adults.

Taking a deep intake of air Touga said with a chuckle "son, I am lead to believe that your brother and his wife were inaugurating Kagura's new office in the most _peculiar_ of ways…"

"Touga Tashio!" his wife exclaimed in both outrage and embarrassment. Izayoi sent an apologetic smile to Kagura who was quickly turning as red as her eyes.

"I was just kidding dear. But really to be young and in love…" Touga said with a contended sigh.

"Don't worry about it. Why do you think I had a couch put in my office?" Kagome whispered to Kagura.

"It's true that Inuyasha _loooves_ couches!" Kagura said eager to get her revenge. Hearing her words, and knowing full well that his sister in-law was referring to the time she almost walked in on him and Kagome making love on the couch in the girls' living room, Inuyasha could not suppress a small blush of his own. His nervousness was showing in the quick flickering of his hanyou ears and the developing of red tinges on his cheeks.

"Honey, your in-laws are so _bent_…" Yura told her husband shaking her head with a smirk on her lips.

"Tell me about it…" Byakuya said before taking a gulp of his beer. "By the way I spoke to Kanna this morning, seems like her, Hakudoushi, baby Akago and Musou will drop by next month.

"Let me guess, your sister, nephews and other brother in-law want to stay at our place?" Yura asked with a smile twirling a short strand of black hair around her finger.

"Yep, you guessed it. It is quite lucky that you are an only child dear" Byakuya said tenderly pressing his lips to his mate's cheek.

Sesshomarou stood up and went around the bar to retrieve the bottles of champagne that had been put in the fridge until the arrival of all the guests. After everyone's glass was filled Miroku stood up and asked to make a speech. But his wife Sango quickly slapped him on the head and by pulling on his ponytail forced him back in his seat with a "nobody wants to hear your perverted jokes!"

Just as Touga was getting ready to say a few words Kazuko ran up to the adults' table and said on an authoritative tone "Father, mother this Kazuko _demands_ to have an older brother".

Everyone held back a laugh, except Sesshomarou of course, and doing her best to mask her amusement Kagura asked her son "Sweetie why would you want a big brother? You already have Rin and she's a great big sister."

"Because Rin is always busy with Kohaku" Kazuko said pouting slightly at his parents' refusal to heed his demand. The young demi inu youkai loved getting attention from his loving and doting older sister, who as of late, every time Kohaku got close to her, had a tendency to forget all about her little brother to favor her classmate. This of course unnerved the young silver haired demon to no end.

"Well you can always play with Shippou" Kagome said gently trying to ease her Godson.

"Certainly this Kazuko will not. He's a _baby_!" he answered outraged that Kagome dared utter such an idea. As if he would want to play with a _three_ year old…

"What about Momo and Sakura?" Sango supplied talking about her five and three year old daughters. She could tell how upset the little boy was, and she hoped to make him feel better.

"Or your cousin Kaori?" Yura added mentioning her six year old daughter.

"They are _girls_!" Kazuko whined getting even more frustrated and angry at the 'adults' who in his opinion should know better than suggest such stupid ideas.

"This is non sense. Kazuko go play with the others. And tell Rin that I am watching." Sesshomarou warned in the low deep voice he always used when scolding his children.

Noticing her husband's facial expression, Kagura made a mental note to have a long talk, more like argument about the whole Kohaku-Rin situation as soon as possible. She could just not understand her husband's attitude towards the two fourteen year olds' _friendship_.

"But I don't want to!" the silver haired youth said stomping his foot in a gesture of irritation mirroring his mother.

Heaving a deep sigh, Sesshomarou simply fished out a box of chocolate candy from the pocket of his jacket before tossing it to Kazuko with a "share with the others".

"Thank you father!" the young demon said with a broad smile before running back to the children's table.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_'It's always so easy to get to these two' _Kazuko thought with a smirk referring to his parents.

"Did you get the goods?" Kaori asked her cousin with a smile as she twirled a long strand of fiery red hair around her finger. Even if Yura had adopted her, the young demoness had picked up some of her adoptive mother's habits, notably a love for hair...

"Father said to share" Kazuko said flinging his silver bangs out of his eyes before tearing open the pack of candy and spreading them on the table.

"Chocolate!" Shippou exclaimed happily as he quickly took one of the chocolates barely taking the time to get the wrapper off before engulfing it in his mouth.

"He eat like a pig like his dad"The three year old Sakura said nodding her head.

"You mean he _eats_" Corrected her older sister Momo.

"No, I know what I say, he eat, right Kohaku?"The brown haired child asked looking towards her cousin who was entranced in a discussion with his friend Rin.

"Don't bother, he's too busy with Rin" Kazuko commented with a scowl before he too wolfed down a piece of candy; angrily looking towards the two teenagers too lost into each other to notice the young children around them.

"Eww they like mom and dad, always kissing" Sakura said scrunching her freckle dusted nose, as she recalled the affection between Sango and Miroku.

"That's why mom says dad is a pervert" Momo agreed with a chuckle.

"Pfft! How about my parents..." Kazuko said as he pursed his lips in disgust.

The children then started debating which one of their parents had, to their common disgust, the tendency to engage in public displays of affection the most...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And I always thought chocolate was bad for dogs…" Miroku could not help but let out as he looked at the young dark silver haired demon retreat towards his seat at the children's table, the chocolate candy his father had given him clutched to his chest.

At these words Sesshomarou sent him a cold glare which clearly mean 'I am still your boss so be careful about what you say'. The young human laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head

"Sesshomarou! Did you just _bribe_ our son?" Kagura exclaimed in outrage.

"This technique works on you too wind witch." Her mate whispered seductively in her ear.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Kagura asked pushing Sesshomarou away to glare at him.

"Children children no fighting! Today is all about celebrating!" Izayoi said with a smile ignoring the glare her step son gave her for scolding him like a child.

"Anyway as I was about to say earlier..." Touga said standing up and raising his champagne glass. "I would like to first congratulate my eldest son and his mate for being able not to kill each other for six years. And by the way Inuyasha they officially lasted more than five years so I won the bet and you better have my money ready. I'll admit it was a good bet Inuyasha, after all who could have ever guessed that after six years Kagura would still have yet to realize how much better than your brother she could get…"

Touga interrupted himself as he heard Sesshomarou growl softly in his throat, but what he feared the most was the scary look his dearest Izayoi was giving him.

"Hum" The oldest dog demon cleared his throat. "On another happy note I would also want to congratulate my two hard working beautiful and equally talented daughters-in laws. I am extremely proud to see all our friends and family gathered today in your wonderful restaurant: 'Kaede's'. All I have to say is to Kagura and Kagome!"

"To Kagura and Kagome!" everyone cheered before drinking heartily.

Smiling brightly, Kagura excused herself from the table and walked over to the kitchen. Sesshomarou too stood up and followed his wife. The dog demon leaned against the door of the kitchen and glanced at his mate who had left the table to trade her flute of champagne for, to his surprise a simple glass of apple juice.

The dog demon walked up to her and looked at his wife in silence as she drank some of her fruit juice, before setting the glass down on a nearby kitchen counter.

"You're not drinking wind witch? It is a shame, you know how amusing you tend to be when you are inebriated" Sesshomarou said lovingly to his mate's ear as he leaned towards her. The dog demon smiled as he reached over to her to trace small patterns with the tip of his claws on her milky skin, going from the side of her neck to the depth of her cleavage.

"Why you insufferable, _horny_ domineering dog!" Kagura hissed at him as she removed his questioning fingers, which were caressing the valley between her breasts

"And you love me for it" Sesshomarou said as he smiled cockily.

"Oh shut up!" Kagura retorted trying, and failing to mask her amusement. "Well, if you must know, it is not by choice that I am not drinking, but rather because I cannot" Kagura said with a small smile as she rested her hand on her lower abdomen.

"You mean…" Sesshomarou trailed off his smile disappearing to be replaced by surprise. Deciding not to let his hopes up he leaned towards his mate and inhaled her scent deeply. Noticing no difference from the usual natural Jasmine fragrance Kagura carried on her, the dog demon raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Hey overgrown dog stop sniffing me!" Kagura said pushing him away with a playful shove.

"I am disappointed Sesshy. I thought you had made your research when I was expecting Kazuko. If you did you would know that the change of scent merely occurs during the second months, and since I'm only three weeks long…" Kagura said smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sesshomarou asked tenderly tucking a stray strand of dark hair behind Kagura's ear.

"I had an appointment with doctor Fujiko this morning, and I just found out for sure. I was going to tell you tomorrow and make it a big surprise, but I couldn't wait. It was a big surprise to me; after all we weren't even trying or anything… I am also aware that it's not really the best time to have a baby since we're going to be both super busy and all. I mean with the restaurant finally opening and after years of trying, Tashio Bank finally completely taking over Ryu Bank…" Kagura said an expression of worry etched on her face.

"But despite that I can't help but be happy. A baby is good news, right?" Kagura asked running her hand over her flat stomach. After hearing Sesshomarou say earlier in her office, that he desired to wait before expanding their family, Kagura was worried about his reaction.

"Of course. A baby is always wonderful news. Do not worry, we will make it work. No matter what" Sesshomarou said kissing her on the forehead before draping his arms around his mate.

Kagura smiled happily and raised her lips towards her husband's. The dog demon wasted no time and eagerly took her offered cherry red lips in a searing kiss.

"Oh gods my eyes! My eyes are burning. Geez! Can't you keep it in your pants for five minutes? Keh! And I thought Miroku was a pervert" Not even waiting to deliver the message his father had entrusted him with Inuyasha left the kitchen banging the door close behind him.

Kagura could not help but laugh whole heartedly at her brother in law's hasty retreat. Not even giving his brother a second glance, Sesshomarou raised Kagura, by taking a hold of her hips, and placed her over one of the kitchen's counters. The dog demon positioned himself in between his mate's legs and after tenderly pressing kisses all over her face asked on a grave tone:

"Do you think it is too late to try to make twins?" The inu youkai asked playfully as he nipped at his mate's ear.

"Firstly, it doesn't work like that. Secondly, it wasn't in the contract" Kagura answered.

"What contract?' Sesshomarou asked surprised pushing himself backwards to stare into Kagura's eyes lit in glee.

"The proposal you made me of course! I was to receive a certain amount if I bore you a daughter, a different amount for a son but nothing was said about twins…" The wind sorceress joked.

"You think you are so funny witch" Sesshomarou said as he leaned forward to nibble on Kagura's left earlobe.

"I know I am" She retorted with a smile as Sesshomasu trailed kisses along her jaw line.

The wind sorceress moaned, and would have surrendered her body to her mate's, but she caught herself.

"Hum Sessh not to break the mood or anything, but I've got the papers the health inspector gave us for the restaurant resting on my desk, and I am pretty sure having sex on a kitchen counter would constitute a major health hazard" Kagura joked as she pushed away her husband and slid down to the floor.

"Fine, you win for now, but do not think you will be able to escape once we get back home. This Sesshomarou may have let you go for now, but tonight you will do as I say." Sesshomarou informed her as he followed his wind witch out of the kitchen.

"Really domineering dog? Now that sounds interesting. Is that a promise?" Kagura asked smiling back at their family members and friends gathered in the restaurant's main room.

"Yes" Sesshomarou assured her as the corners of his mouth turned up in a half smile.

"Good because I know you always follow through on promises and proposals…" His mate teased him as the demon couple sat down at the table around which their dear friends and family members were gathered.

**THE END**

A/N: About the one shot derived from the 'Indecent Proposal' universe, at this point it's a go! So look forward to it. I already have it planned, it might take a week or more for me to write it, but in the meantime you can go check out 'Special Delivery' ^_^

Here's a summary of the one shot:

_Indecent situation:_ Against all odds they formed a family, now ten years later a shocking discovery will turn the Tashio household upside down. Sessh/Kagu slight Rin/Kohaku. One shot set in 'Indecent Proposal' universe. Rated M for language and themes.

Lastly I would like to thank you all for the love and support. You guys were amazing. I never would have been able to see the end of the story without your support!Sniff finishing a story is always so sad and happy at the same time it's crazy! But I loved every second of it.

With all my love, Saphira404


End file.
